The Multiple Lives of Jaune Arc
by DAM1994
Summary: My own attempt at writing a reaction RWBY Fic, Can't promise it'll be amazing but I'll try my best to entertain. Fair warning I thinking of doing lemon so read at your own risk.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm back, first let me say sorry to everyone who enjoys my stories, I'd rather not go into details as to why I've vanished so long as there are multiple reasons from my computer crashing to moving, losing my job, moving cities and getting a new one and so forth. Add on top of that the lack of enthusiasm for this hobby I had after I attempted to keep it to a schedule and it just became too much.**

**However that doesn't matter what does matter is I'm back, maybe not as passionate but certainly with a decent level of love still for the series despite some misgiving, I may have with it.**

**And to kick things off here's my first new story The Multiple Lives of Jaune Arc now fair warning this is a react fic. Yes, yes I know not another one, however, what can I say I love them. Fair warning though this chapter was long! I mean seriously long like over 40K! even after condensing it down it still came to nearly 24K so I decided to split it in two. So I'm posting this half now and should be done correcting the second half in an hour or so. **

**Hell, I even started chapter three, well without further ado lets get started.**

* * *

Prologue

In a wide white room, six figures stood, four younger more hopeful souls looked to the fifth who smiled to them. It filled him with joy to see them there a team again and knowing they would come together outside of this dream. They had been forced to endure so much, too much, a fate they hadn't deserved and a loss they could have never been prepared for. But looking to them he could see it, the will to continue.

The fifth who had these thoughts was older, worn of mind and heart. The man smiled to them, it was not one of joy but nor was it of complete sorrow. There was a slight urge in him to try to spend more time among them, but he knew better. He looked to the final inhabitant of the room who was neither faunus nor human, in his younger years he was sure her bare form would have inspired a blush but not anymore.

He'd experienced a woman's touch in his years before the final battle, besides he was far to use to her bare form, it may actually feel more perverse if she was robed. The giant woman looked back at him shaking her head confirming that this was the end of this session between these six souls, that saddened him as it always did. However, he was used to this pain, of departing from those he treasured so he looked to them and smiled.

"With that it's done, I wish I could show you more but unfortunately I don't get to decide that…" the four younger souls looked to the veteran, in their eyes a mix of emotions were conveyed. However, in response, the man chuckled.

"Come on guys, you don't need to be so down in the dumps, you've all gotten really lucky, after all usually this place doesn't give out so much useful information." That was a lie and it sickened him to do such yet sadly it had become all too easy for him, in truth this must have been one of the most unfair sessions. To have intercepted a world so late in the timeline, after not only the Fall but even after they had already fought in Haven.

"Besides now you've seen how to use that little gift of yours right?" To that, the leader blushed.

"Y-Yeah… Ja-"

"And besides now you know not to worry so much about Penny too, after all in a few months she'll be back. I mean it'll be in a different body but still." It might be true, after all sometimes doctor Polendina figured out how to bring the artificial life he created and saw as a daughter back, he wished he could bring the old timer in here, but that wasn't how it worked, he hadn't met the man till far later in life.

"But!" A hand patted her head and he flashed her a smile.

"You don't need to worry about me." She looked to him and he could see the tears begin to form in her eyes. Knowing what she wanted to say he rustled her hair with 'his' hand.

"Come on, I'll be fine after all this isn't my first-time saying goodbye to you lot…" It wasn't, he'd done it countless times, and each left a hole all the same. However, the longer he stalled, the more likely it was that the information they'd managed to gather would go to waste and be forgotten here. Something he could not allow.

"You have to leave, the longer you stay the more you risk forgetting." She looked up to him, tears forming in the silver pools of her eyes.

"Ensure 'your' present, instead of worrying over my future." Slowly she gathered herself and nodded but not before hugging him tightly. It was hard, but he managed to resist returning her embrace. After that, she withdrew a sober smile on her face.

"I'll make sure this time doesn't go to waste…and." She looked to him forcing herself to smile.

"I'll make sure to make you happy there." He smiled at that before nodding.

"Heh, hell I really am one lucky idiot aren't I, after all you've fallen for me twice now." He wouldn't tell her how many times those words had left her mouth and how many times he'd use that same dull line of his. Slowly she turned away and begun to fade, sure she would never return. Not 'that' her at least but then there was always the next one, it was funny really no matter how many times he'd done this, no matter how many or few appeared she was always here, his first friend…

"Alright then next to go has to be our resident Snow Angel." Turning he was met by the sight of the woman he had once covenanted. However, instead of looking to him with her usual annoyance there was a stern but concerned glare directed upon him.

"Come on Snow Angel I know you hate the name but it's our last time seeing each other so just let me have this." Without thinking he bowed slightly and gave up on his request.

"Sorry, Weiss." Instead of calming her this only seemed to piss her off more and no sooner than when he said it the heiress marched right up to him and slapped him across the face.

"You idiot! That's not what I'm angry about!" Oh, great there he went upsetting her again, seriously why was he so good at this.

"You…. You Dunce!" Honestly, he was torn, on one hand, she was crying, the sight breaking his heart yet, on the other hand, it had been so long since he had heard her call him that… before he could speak his lips were sealed by her own. His mind went blank from the warmth just long enough for her to pull away. With tear-filled eyes she turned away leaving him utterly befuddled.

"Wha… wait, what!" She kissed him, Weiss Schnee actually kissed him, now given it had happened before but the girl before him was so, so Weiss. She was too much like his own had been…

Snapping from his stupor he looked to her but before he could talk, she vanished. In hindsight perhaps, it was better off that way. I mean in the end what could've been said., he didn't notice how the woman floating above them rolled her eyes a tinge of annoyance present.

"Man, look at ol Weisscream. Never thought I'd see the day she kissed you of all people." From behind two figures stepped up. Next to speak was surprising the quieter of the two who looked to him her amber eyes staring into his dulling azure.

"I'm sorry…" He didn't need her to say why it was as obvious as it was stupid. Without warning or reason, he gave a harsh chop to her head surprising her.

"None of that, the Fall wasn't your fault, it was Salem's and by lesser extent Adam's hate group."

"But because of it… Because of what my father created, and Adam twisted The Fall occurred and Pyrrha, Pyrrha di-"

'Thump' Blake grabbed the spot he hit again.

"Idiot, I've never once blamed you and I promise the me there doesn't either." Before she could respond she felt a hand on her head and looked up to see him smiling to her.

"The only thing I was ever mad at you for was leaving, but you came back. Please don't abandon any of them again… they need you." She looked to him, he could see the regret but also the resolve, he was sure she'd make it a point to actually talk to him.

"Understood…" Slowly she began to fade from the room but surprising the two blondes she hugged him.

"The same way, you know our you doesn't blame me, I know we never regretted it… we never blamed you either." She looked to him and he could see it, the certainty in her eyes. To that, he returned her hug.

"Thank you…" No matter how many times he heard it, it always helped to hear, even if he could never truly believe it. In but a few moments she to faded away leaving him with only his fellow blonde. She looked at him a huge grin on her face.

"Heh, first Weisscream kisses you and now Blakey goes and actually hugs you, well, well you do know that me calling you loverboy was supposed to be ironic right?" That earned a laugh, kinda funny when you considered the one time she made him do such didn't involve those horrible puns.

"Tell me about it, last time I can remember us talking she confused me for Sun… frankly, I don't know whether I should take that as a compliment or insult." The buxom brawler tapped his shoulder.

"Take it as a sign that you've gotten closer… hey." Abruptly the brawler's atmosphere shifted as she looked to him.

"Thank you… I can't imagine this is easy to endure…" To her words he smiled, it was funny really, how much the most reckless of them reminded him of his sisters, especially Jean, he tapped her shoulder.

"I'm sure you'd do the same thing if you were in my shoes… Besides, this time I actually got to see you guys take out Adam. Trust me that more than made up for this. Besides, with this, I can help you guys… Oum knows I'm a burden right now." To that her expression soured and her eyes narrowed.

"That's not true… Sure you're not as tough, but you stuck with sis even when I didn't… if not for you she'd have gone to Mistral all by herself." She clenched her fist.

"I was so hung up on my partner leaving I couldn't even notice the one who actually lost someone, who had a better reason to lose themselves was having to fill in for me." A finger flicked her head and she looked to him pouting in response to his smile. He shook his head a somber chuckle left his mouth.

"You've always had her back, since your mother died… Nobody can possibly fault you for going through what you did… Those are Ruby's words, not mine."

"Which? 'yours' or 'ours'?"

"Both… it's just a matter of time." Slowly her form to begun to vanish noticing it she looked to him once more concern clear in her eyes.

"Will you really be okay?"

"You don't need to worry about me… after all, I was one of the Miraculous Eight…" He rose 'Her' right arm to her and in turn, nervously so did she and the two-fist bumped creating a small spark. She smiled from the clash of metal.

"'heh' You hit like a girl." In response, he smiled.

"Only with my strong hand though." She looked to his fist and then back to him.

"What?" She shook her head.

"Nothing, just thinking how a few of those make sense now… after all, falling for a guy like you… certainly, a girl could do worse." As the final remnants of her form faded, she placed her right arm against his chest looking him in the eyes.

"See you later…Jaune." With those final words and her smile, she faded as well leaving him in that world with only the larger woman to keep him company.

"'heh' I think that's the first time you've called me by name." He looked to the room around him and then turned to the other inhabitant of it. Laying on her back in the air the being sent him an annoyed stare, he sighed.

"Sorry, I know you're not exactly a fan of them going the extra mile when we part like that." She huffed turning away from him.

"Do as you will, after all it isn't the first time I've been forced to endure such sights."

"Seriously I really am sorry." Her face became more serious.

"You don't have many more times… I can endure a few displays like that, but still, I do find them… unpleasant." He looked to her clearly seeing her melancholy, it was rather fortunate she wasn't erratic at the mention of his nearing fate as per usual. Perhaps she'd finally accepted it, he could only hope she wasn't playing it off for his benefit.

"So… the next one." Slowly she turned to look to him a somber smile present.

"Are you that eager… to meet your end." He was sure if she'd been capable of it, she'd be crying but she couldn't and that made it easier for him to be honest with her.

"No… I'm eager to give them a chance." She looked to him silently for a long moment before she exhaled.

"There's truly no point is there… Trying to convince you to preserve yourself as much as possible." He shook his head and stepped towards her, seeing him do so she unconsciously floated down to him.

"We both know it can't be changed… I cannot be saved, but they can." His placed his hands on her cheeks looking deep into her eyes. She was beautiful, an inhuman beauty, or perhaps divine was more fitting, regardless he found it easy to be lost in her oceanic orbs. Her tails were subtle, sure she could blush, but she rarely did so instead he looked to how her breath caught, and her eyes averted the tiniest bit down. honestly, it was odd to him that it was from eye contact rather than from seeing her naked that earned such earnest and maiden like reactions but to each their own he supposed.

"So with that knowledge I wish to spend what time I can making a difference, something I can only do because of you." Her eyes grew somber and she finally nodded as she placed her large yet feminine hands over his. He then manifested his aura and allowed it to seep into her, to connect them.

'Crack'

Her lips tensed as she heard the cracks like one would hear on a vase struck by a pebble, they were small and subtle, but she knew they were spreading. Yet he did not give the pain his priority as he felt the multiverse expand before him, as she gazed upon it and chose their next participants. Slowly she let go of his hands, he could see the signs of disappointment as the warmth of his light faded from her. He then asked as he always did.

"How many, four, five or am I lucky and managed a six." She looked back at him with a mirthful smirk, and he felt as though she was about to give an abysmal two or three or dare he even think it one. However, what he'd not expected was her answer.

"Eight."

* * *

Chapter 1 Encounter

Ruby walked alongside her sister who subtly looked her over checking for any damage to her.

"Yang I'm fine." The petite reaper wailed starting to get a little annoyed, Yang however just shrugged.

"Hey I'm your big sister I'm allowed to worry." Ruby groaned but conceited none the less, it was Weiss who decided to ask next.

"What do you suppose their aims were." Blake shrugged.

"If I had to guess information, why else would someone hack the CCT." Yang thought out loud.

"Maybe it was our student roster, after all with the Vytal Festival coming up I'm sure there's tons of lien to be made with gambling over the tournament." Weiss readied to speak before thinking better of it, after all, it was as good a guess as any.

"I suppose that makes a decent deal of sense, Vale isn't as strict as Atlas so surely such activities occur even outside of the licensed betting stations." Yang chuckled as a certain club owner came to mind.

"Eh, even without it there are tons of people who'd pay top dollar on just knowing up and coming hunters." She looked to Ruby who appeared down, however knowing whatever it was Ruby wouldn't tell her she decided to change topics to something more pleasant.

"So…Weisscream." Weiss sighed at the name but didn't bother telling her to stop calling her that.

"What Xiao-Long?"

"You seemed to be having a good time after Vasilias got a clue and made his way over to you. I could practically see your heart melt." This earned a blush from the heiress.

"What! Shut it Xiao-Long!" However contrary to her order Yang's grin widened.

"Oh come on, don't be shy Weisscream, it was adorable. Seeing you two nerdlings chat up one another in the corner" The heiress shook in embarrassment earning a laugh from the blonde brawler. Blake smiled slightly as well and decided to give her two cents.

"It was a tad surprising since he rejected you from what Sun said." Yang chuckled.

"Yeah not gonna lie I figured you were gonna be mopey all night, me and Rubes were worried if Vomitboy would ask you to dance you'd lose it." They expected an immediate response from the heiress, the usual referring of their doofus knight as a dolt followed by something of the like of how never in a million years. What they received was said heiress nearly tripping as upon hearing Jaune's nickname. Ruby was quick to help her partner not fall despite the annoyance of her heels.

"Whoa ice queen careful now, what's with the odd reaction." Weiss quickly righted herself.

"N-Nothing 'cough' let's head to our room after all Ruby has to report to the headmaster's office first thing in the morning." Yang caught the scent of something juicy and seized upon it rushing in front of Weiss.

"Hold up, there's a story here isn't there."

"What, no!"

"I think the heiress pretest too much, come on spill. What did Vomitboy do?"

"Nothing! Jaune didn't do anything, anything at all." The three girls looked to Weiss awestruck.

"What?" Blake was the first to speak.

"Did, did you just call Jaune by name?"

"I knew it! Something did happen didn't it!?"

"Weiss please tell me you weren't mean to Jaune if he asked you to dance."

"What? No! Jaune didn't ask me to dance."

"Holy crap she called him Jaune again!" A light bulb came to the brawler's mind and she smiled smugly, before crossing her arms under her ample chest as she began her little investigation.

"Did Vomitboy in a dress do it for you or something Weisscream?"

"What!" Yang snickered at the heiress's flustered face.

"Chill, it's cool, hell even I admit his dancing caught my attention."

"It was rather impressive." Weiss's cheeks burned at the dumb brawler's absurd suggestions.

"No! It's nothing like that! Jaune just helped me is all." The four stopped and looked to Weiss curiously.

"Waddya mean Weisscream, Vomitboy never even got close to you tonight, you said so yourself." Weiss exhaled.

"Jaune helped convince Neptune to come and talk to me, apparently he rejected me because he couldn't dance." Yang deadpanned.

"Seriously, mister suave can't bust a move?" Blake rolled her eyes

"I think the bigger issue is that he said no due to something so…" She paused to find the right word.

"Insignificant." Ruby who seemed to have forgotten her earlier worries knitted her brow angrily but failed to be intimidating.

"That so stupid, you were super sad when he said no before and all because he couldn't dance." Yang and Blake nodded in agreement, however, Blake decided to speak up once again.

"Still its curious Jaune of all people would go and speak to him on your behalf." Yang nodded sagely.

"Seriously, that's like completely shooting himself in the foot, if he had asked you out then he could've at least been the rebound dude of a night." Ruby turned on her sister her hands on her hips and a proud smile on her face.

"Jaune would never do that, he's really nice." Yang rose her hands in mock surrender.

"Hey, you not gonna hear any arguments from me Rubes, after what some guys have done to their pals to get my attention, I give him full marks." Blake smirked.

"It would seem he has good character, especially considering how you treated him." Once more the three were shocked when Weiss didn't retort Blake and instead looked legitimately regretful.

"I-I know, I was rather unfair to him." All three stopped in place looking to the girl wide eyed.

"What?" Ruby stepped up putting a hand on her partner's forehead an iota of concern present, Yang seemed a tad concern herself suggested.

"Are you feeling okay."

"Maybe somebody spiked the punch bowl?"

"I suppose it's possible." Weiss swiped Ruby's hand away.

"Quit that!" She then fixed a stern glare on the three.

"Is it really so hard to believe I could feel bad about how I've acted towards Arc?" the three didn't waste a moment's hesitation.

"Yes." Weiss slapped her hand on her forehead and let out a long exhale.

"Look, I just feel… Conflicted." Her demeanor became uncomfortable.

"It shouldn't be any secret I'm indifferent to Arc." Yang snorted.

"Indifferent? Weiss you left him in a tree during initiation." Blake rose a brow.

"You've also said he wasn't worth Pyrrha's time on numerous occasions, Albeit in roundabout ways." Ruby even shyly commented.

"You also kinda made fun of him before you even met when I tried to apologize before Ozpin's speech."

"My point!... is that I've never considered myself particularly close to him, yet despite that, he confronted Neptune for me. I suppose I never really thought him the kind to do such, especially when it would be counterintuitive to his own desires." Ruby shot up again.

"Jaune doesn't care about that stuff though, he just wanted to see you stop looking so down, when I told him you were rejected, he got mad." Weiss's demeanor faltered even more than before.

"That's exactly it when I think of when Neptune said no, I was utterly embarrassed, I felt like a fool and that was in private with him trying to be as gentle as possible." Blake knew where this was going.

"And that got you thinking of how you've responded to Jaune." Weiss's head slumped down.

"Precisely, I figured he was no more than some hormonal brat or a sycophant, gods I even thought he was just some heir to an insignificant house hoping to use my name. He certainly spoke of his family name enough, however, I never even considered that he could be sincere, let allow that he considers us friends even after my multiple and frankly demeaning rejections." Yang shook her head.

"Seriously Weisscream, I mean don't take it wrong or anything you have the right to say no but when has Vomitboy ever given that impression. Heck, I was planning on doing him a solid and dancing with him at the end of it all once you rejected him for the umptenth time until he and his team stole the show like that."

"I know, I get that I was rather immature and callous with how I handled his confessions when I think how I'd feel if Neptune had treated my feelings in the same regard and in public no less..." She didn't notice how her partner reached for Crescent rose or how Yang's eyes lightly tinged crimson.

"I realize should've treated Jaune's honest feelings with the respect and professionalism I'd want from Neptune." Ruby smiled.

"Then just apologize, Jaune's nice so he'll just say it's all right." The Heiress looked to her partner before sighing.

"Your right, I owe him a proper apology and an honest rejection." The three others smiled at their prissy teammate's decision secretly relieved that Nora's death glares over her fearless leader's broken heart would stop. Sleep came rather easily to them as each nodded off to the land of dreams unaware of the bright white light that begun to manifest over the four of them.

Slowly Ruby's eyes begun to flutter open as she woke however, something was off when instead of her room she was met by the sight of a plain white expanse.

Huh?

She rubbed her eyes and when she looked again to see that her eyes hadn't been playing tricks on her she switched into emergency mode, quickly scanning around her she looked for the others. It didn't take long for her to spot the members of her team alongside (J)NPR, not wasting a second Ruby rushed over to her partner and begun to shake the heiress from her sleep.

"Ugh, Ruby… stop."

"Weiss, Weiss get up! Come on everyone get up!" As the heiress's eyes begun to flutter open the other begun to wake as well.

"Ugh, Rubes turn off the lights." Yang quickly sat up her hair a mess and not soon after Blake followed stretching her limbs. Pyrrha was the first to wake among her team and for a moment the spartan was dazed but quickly shook it off. Seeing her surroundings, she just as quickly nudged Nora only to receive a loud snore, until she leaned in close and whispered.

"Baby sloths."

"Where!" The Valkyrie launched up quickly looking left from right while Ren got up from the commotion and looked around.

"Where are we?"

"Welcome." The seven looked behind them finally noticing a man they didn't recognize; the figure was cloaked sitting upon a throne of sorts. While the majority focused on the man Ruby's attention was on the blade stabbed into the ground before him. It looked familiar but at the same time completely different from any weapon she'd seen before.

The sword hardly looked like such, it appeared more like an exceptionally long and thick bulging baton-shaped like a sword, it was a pristine white accented with gold. However, the extending sharp edges on either side of it gave it the impression of a very unorthodox and heavy blade. The hilt of the unusual blade had a dust barrel like Weiss's Myrtenaster, at the butt of the hilt a black ribbon was tied unto its end connecting to his right wrist.

The others looked to the individual, he wore a long tanned jacket/ duster with orange lining and gold edging that ran all the way down the two-long gold-trimmed rectangular tails. the left sleeves had been ripped off so as to not obstruct the white and gold spaulder.

The jacket and it had clearly been altered and adjusted to fit him as the right sleeve was longer reaching his wrist. The chest was left open giving an easy view to the white chest plate that was lined with gold beneath under it was a black hoodie that obstructed them from seeing his face. While his left hand had a white and gold gauntlet his right wore a simple tanned glove that the ribbon was tied around. Around his waist was a red sash. He had black jeans and dark brown laced boots with still ends. Yang grinned trying to listen to the current uncertainty.

"So who's the dude with the awesome threads?" Blake spared her partner a glance before rolling her eyes and pulling out Gambol Shroud surprised to see it was on her person despite being in just her black kimono.

"Yang think, we're in a strange place and he's the only one here." The seven looked at the man guardedly and despite Weiss's and Ren's glares he didn't seem to breathe any hostility, on the contrary, his disposition gave off a rather pleased air. Weiss, however, didn't waist a moment directing Myrtenaster the mysterious man's way and spoke a chill in her tone.

"Who are you, where are we and what do you want." The man began to chuckle lightly at the seven who had their weapons ready at the ready. With so much as a hint of fear or caution, he smiled at the heiress before speaking with a somewhat familiar voice.

"Could you please put down your weapons, so I can explain?"

"Give us even one good reason why we should do anything you say?" He shrugged.

"Fair enough, how about because you have no idea where you are while I do." Yang snorted.

"We could always just capture you, and beat the answers out."

"'Chuckle' It amazes me how funny you are when you're not cracking puns Yang, now how about we stop joking around." Yang's eyes reddened at his clear dismissal of her.

"What'd you say!" the man smiled in response to the brawler's clear anger. Pyrrha who looked around her person finally noticed something and looked to the men.

"Where Jaune?" The man faced her.

"That's not important right now, just knows he's alive and well." Ren's eyes narrowed on the man while Nora's face sneered.

"Did you kidnap him?"

"Well, actually I kidnapped all of you."

"Where's Jaune-Jaune!"

"He's fine, not conscious but fine… That came out wrong." Ruby and the members of (J)NPR didn't waste second rushing forward at the man who regarded the four aspiring huntsmen with a tired sigh.

"Neo help me out here." From seemingly nowhere the form of a petite girl manifested into existence between Ren and Nora the two turned to her striking only for the diminutive killer to leap up and strike the pair with a split kick to both their faces. Pyrrha turned just as Nora who shrugged off the blow swung Magnhild towards Neo who backflipped out of its way, Nora then proceeded to chase the ice-cream themed hit-girl while doing her best impression of a certain plumber from one of Jaunes old games as she continually slammed Magnhild down where Neo previously was.

Focused completely on her mark Nora hadn't noticed as the pint-size killer lead her to her still disoriented Partner. Just as Nora swung down Neo low sweep kicked the still dazed Ren and proceeded to grab the Mistralian boy by the collar of his pajamas and slam him hard against the floor as she jumped back in time to avoid Nora's blow while ensuring Ren received it in whole. Nora froze as a small crater formed where she hit her partner who was groaning and looked to Neo in pure hate.

However, it wasn't that particular pair of eyes that Neo found herself concerned with but instead the fiery pair of orbs that launched forward at her from behind. Neo spun to the side just in time to avoid Yang's blow upon turning towards her Neo grabbed Yang by the shoulder and lifted herself up doing a handstand on her right side. Yang looked up to Neo who smiled and winked before shifting her body to sweep both her legs into Yang head knocking her away and propelling herself just in time to avoid another swing of the enraged ginger.

Just as she was about to land a form fell behind her and slashing forward at a speed she hadn't expected. Neo's aura took a blow despite her maneuvering out of the wave to fully receive it and was sent skidding, she looked to her shoulder to find her coat cut and glared back at the individual her eyes both shifting white as she did.

Blake stared her down recognizing the small criminal as the bitch who helped Roman escape when she and Sun had crashed a White Fangs Meeting. Apparently, Yang remembered the girl upon actually getting a half decent look at her now that she'd stopped zipping around the place like some kind of psychotic acrobat.

"She's Roman's underling!" Blake readied herself to attack assuming a position.

"Well, at least now we know that man works for Roman." Said man groaned.

"Oh Come on!" Nora stomped forward her face unsettlingly serious.

"Let's break her everything…"

Meanwhile, the man quickly pulled his blade from the earth just in time to clash with Crescent Rose's blade creating a small crater when it did. The two weapons screeched as sparks flew However Ruby's eyes widened in shock when white aura seeped into the blade and it began to tear into Crescent Roses edge. Without a moment's hesitation she fired off at him propelling herself and her weapon away but when she looked up he looked none the worse for it as instead of seeing him fall back from the large caliber blast a blinding white light invaded her retinas.

"Ruby watch out!" Ruby heard the sound of metal colliding with metal once more and when vision finally returned she was greeted by the sight of Pyrrha standing in front of her parrying the blade with Akoúo, however, the weight of his blow made the spartan lose balance and with a strength surprising them both her swung the blade horizontally and from it a blade of aura spewed out hitting them both away.

Before either could hit the ground though multiple white glyph appeared each slowly their propelled forms until they righted themselves. Weiss dashed forward her speed increased by her glyphs as she closed in on the man who regarded her and pressed a button on his blade, the barrel spun and upon stopping the sharp edges glowed a bright red.

He let his aura infuse itself into the blade again, the white light invaded the red glow seemingly multiplying its force until raging flames spewed forth. Weiss looked to it positively stunned but prepared herself Myrtenaster glowing a pale blue as ice began to manifest. The man swung at her and Weiss leapt up with a grace spinning like a ballerina before thrusting Myrtenaster's end into him multiple times in a single second with the aid of her time dilation.

However, instead of the expected result, each blow was greeted by a bright shine of his aura defending him. Followed by several golden glyphs manifesting with the same space as her own and cancelling out her time dilation with their own. Weiss went wide-eyed as he rose his hand right hand up and caught Myrtenaster end and pulled it back.

"H-How." No sooner did multiple black glyphs appear over the two of them and bring down a great force that sent the heiress to the ground while the man stood seemingly unimpeded.

"I forgot that you use to be so predictable, amazing how much just lacking summoning makes you. Also, did you think that attack was meant for you." Registering her words Weiss looked back to see the raging flames surge forth towards Ruby and Pyrrha, Pyrrha rose her shield while Ruby rushed behind her and endured the flames blast. A small pillar of flames bloomed upon making contact however from the flames a spiral of red petal lunged forward toward the man.

With a grunt, he began to run forward as well allowing a new glyph to form over Weiss and summoned a very decrepit and lanky humanoid like Grimm who was shades of gold and white with shining blues eyes instead of the usual hellish red. The Single Grimm leaned in close and wailed invoking a great fatigue within the heiress alongside a sapping of her will.

The man's blade glowed once more the barrel landing on gravity dust increasing the blade weight and force and invoking a purple hue. He swung horizontally but the collection of petals split apart avoiding the swipe entirely while not far behind Pyrrha ran forward sliding beneath the streak of force. Once inches apart Ruby form manifested once more and she swung Crescent Rose down just in time for the man to switch his blade to his left hand and raise his right arm to shield himself. The blade's edge tore into the fabric of the man's sleeve but sparked upon hitting his arm beneath.

Without warning, he stomped down on Ruby's foot eliciting a yelp from her and while distracted he reached out and gripped her wrist with his right hand and squeezed with a crushing level of force. Ruby's hand flinched, and she let go of her baby the man grabbed the scythe by its blade and swung it as far as he could. Ruby went wide-eyed and broke into a mob of petals to chase it.

The man smirked before his form glowed again and he soon broke apart into a similar collection but instead of her bloody red he was a pristine gold that parted to avoid Miló's javelin mode as it pieced where he previously stood. Rushing forward the golden collection speed past the Ruby before manifesting as the man again and from his hood, a mass of silver light flooded forth enveloping the girl and disturbing her aura making her lose focus and turn back into herself as she tumbled forward not prepared for it. A foot came down on her pinning the little rose and when Ruby looked up she saw the man over her.

"Seriously Rosebud, I can't believe you were ever this slow." He rose his blade and swung it down upon her, but just before it could make contact it halted as a black hue seethed forth. Suddenly Miló shot forth stabbing into the man making him jump back grabbing Crescent Rose as he did. Pyrrha rushed past throwing Akoúo his way a while using polarity to bring Miló back into her hands. The man swung his heavy blade in time to hit Akoúo away before the black hue forced his blade down.

Raising Crescent Rose he shifted it to its war scythe mode and threw it at the spartan, who responded by casting Polarity over it to stop the blade. The man smirked as his aura manifested again over his blade and a gold hue replaced the black of Pyrrha's semblance. She went wide-eyed as he rose his blade to level with her pointing it her way, the realization her polarity had been rendered neutral by his own.

The blade made a clicking sound before it separated from the hilt and launched forward like a rocked. Still stunned the propelled blade only failed to hit its mark by virtue of Ruby intercepting it and grabbing Pyrrha up within her semblance. The blade struck the earth burying halfway into it, Ruby ceased and Pyrrha shook her head coming out of her daze.

"Thank you Ruby." The Reaper stared at the man never taking her eyes off him.

"Anytime, can you get me back, Crescent Rose." Pyrrha nodded stretching out her hand to the abandoned hybrid weapon and bring it to them and into Ruby's capable hands. Ruby looked back to the large blade buried in the earth while thinking it was rather foolish to use a trump card like that and lose his weapon only to go wide-eyed as she noticed that it was no blade at all but a sheath. She looked back to see the silent man charging their way in his left hand was a beautiful blade.

It shone shades of white and silver while its edges were patterns of black and gold, she recognized the dust between to edges of it as it glowed an almost holy white. If not for facing the man wielding it, she'd be entranced instead of terrified.

The three Huntresses in training surrounding Neo who took a relaxed posture and looked between the three. Blake was shocked, no matter where she looked, she couldn't see a single opening in the girls form despite having both Yang and Nora on her side her instincts told her they were a best equally matched. But the way she looked at them as if this was merely amusing told her otherwise, however, this was also a huge opportunity and seeing as how free-spirited Roman assistant seemed she dared to try and gain information.

"Hey, your Romans subordinate right?" The girl spared Blake a shake of her head before stomping her foot a pout on her face. She to the looked to the assassin for a moment confused why she acts like that instead of merely answering.

"Then what are you, his lover, his boss, his partner what?" The girl paused raising a brow before tapping her index against her chin in thought. She then rose her hand alongside one finger and shook her head, two fingers and she did a so and so gesture with her other hand and finally nodded when she rose three fingers. Blake stared at the girl for a moment before it clicked that she was answering and then another realization came to her.

"Can… Can you not speak?" The girl deadpanned, and Blake wanted to tear her hair out.

"We finally have someone cornered who would have information and she can't even tell us it…" Neo began to silently giggle before it turned into full out inaudible laughter. Nora grip on Magnhild tightened while Yang narrowed her eyes.

"The hells so funny half pint." Neo shot the blonde a glare before she couldn't help it and begun to silently chuckle again and then point to each of the three and then to herself and shake her head. Nora aura flared.

"You think that was a joke?" Neo shrugged a smirk on her face before she gave a thumbs down, sticking out her tongue.

"That's it!" Nora leapt forward Magnhild raised and ready.

"This is for making me hurt Renny!" the Warhammer slammed down into the girl however, instead of the expected result, the tiny vixen shattered apart only to reappear behind Yang. Without warning, she swept the blonde brawler making her fall back into Neo who grabbed Yang by the shoulders and placed her heel to her back and pushed sending the girl flying back. Neo then rolled from her position just in time to avoid Gambol Shroud's fire as black emptied round after round trying to hit her.

However Neo was faster than anyone she'd ever seen without a speed semblance, Neo then opened her parasol which shielded against her low calibre rounds, Finally Blake stopped firing and Neo pulled the parasol away to see Nora bring Magnhild down on her but just before it could make contact she gave kicked off the ground narrowly avoiding the blow. The shockwave, however, sent her flying away opening her parasol she begun to float down.

Blake rushed forward Gambol shroud in its blade form and leapt towards her, Neo kicked out towards Blake's head only for her foot to pass through her as she broke down into shadows and reappear beside her thrusting her blade into her but upon making contact the girl shattered again.

"Dammit!" Neo then appeared again and made a dash at Nora who swung Magnhild at her only for the girl to somersault over the hammer and give an axe-kick straight to the Valkyrie's head. Not wasting her momentary daze Neo quickly landed on her hand and pushed herself up locking the pink bombers head with her legs and flipped her over with a scissor takedown. Tightening her grip she readied to suffocate the girl only for a force to slam against her side and send her flying.

When she righted herself and looked up she saw Yang jump forward and shifted to her side to avoid the blonde's punch only to receive a slash from behind via Blake. When she spared a glance, she saw Ren helping up Nora before the two looked to her and then each other and nodded before rushing her way. Yang threw punch after punch with Neo managing top avoid each of them but not the bullets pelleting her from behind.

Usually, she'd called opening fire when your partner was in range of it, a poor decision but she knew the blonde's semblance. Every bullet she took made those fists a little more destructive making it her priority to avoid them. Finally, Yang threw a very readable punch and she gripped her wrist ready to twist it, however, Yang grinned as instead, she gripped Neo by the wrist surprising her.

Just as she readied to throw an easy blow Neo's showed her flexibility as she shifted her balance and turned to do a near vertical kick that hit Yang square in the jaw. Yang's body was lifted ion the air but before Neo could capitalize on her attack Black slashed forward into her sending her skidding away. She looked up to see Blake rushing her giving one blow after another and Neo to her credit managed to avoid every one of them not noticing how the faunus was isolating them, finally, she smirked and yelled.

"Nora!"

"You got it!" Magnhild transformed into its grenade launcher and fired at her Neo seeing this went wide eyed before looking to Blake who smiled.

"My semblance can help me avoid the initial damage, what about you?" She then embraced the petite assassin close in a bearhug. Neo headbutted her hoping to trigger her semblance but Blake took the hit and headbutted her back while ignoring her knees to her waist. Neo struggled and writhed until the moment of impact feeling as Blake vanished as the explosion struck her.

Blake may have ignored the initial blow of the bombs but the moment she manifested the force of blast struck her and sent her flying away into the ground her aura shattered and her form heavily injured. Yang rushed to her partner lowering to her knees and looking her over.

"Blake! Are you okay?" She pushed her side until Blake finally begun to cough through gritted teeth.

"Y-yeah, a few broken bone probably but I'll live." Yang sighed relieved before helping her up to her feet, as Nora and Ren made their way to them. Blake looked over to the still smoking crater Yang hesitantly asked as realization begun to settle.

"Did we… Kill her?" Blake looked to her partner reluctant to answer after all Yang for all her faults was certainly no killer nor had ever been responsible for somebody's death like she. Hesitantly she began.

"Yang…I'm sor-" However she was then cut off as a bright radiance cut through the pink smoke, She and the others stared in shock as the light began to shift from a pristine white to a pale pink. The sound of heels greeted their ears as from the crater Neo stepped forward looking none the worse for wear a smile on her face.

"H-how?" Neo brushed off some dust before looking to them her smile growing for it and directed her thumb leftwards. Ren looked towards the direction and froze when he saw the man somehow managing to parry Pyrrha and Ruby alike had his arm stretched out to Neo, him palm glowing a bright white. Apparently, Ruby and Pyrrha had seen this and looked absolutely horrified to see he could afford to do such while facing them. Finally, Blake spoke up a tremble in her tone.

"Who is that guy?" Neo shrugged before assuming position and rushing them scooping up her parasol but now her focus was clearly on Ren and Nora seemingly indifferent to not Yang but the heavily injured Blake she supported. If that hadn't confused them enough soon a bright white begun to surround Blake healing her form surprising her and Yang.

"Is he…"

"…Yeah, but why?" Blake and Yang looked to the man fighting off Ruby and Pyrrha with a beautiful and yet unsettling blade. Ren noticed something just before Neo attacked, Weiss was pinned down by some odd being, a Grimm of an odd hue almost like a summon.

Ren rose his hand to her beginning to invoke his semblance over the heiress, but Neo was faster and delivered a swift kick to his side. Before she could land another blow Nora swung at her and she backstepped, seeing a chance Ren pulled out one of Stomflower's guns and opened fire making her backtrack further while his other hand stretched out Weiss. He then looked to Blake and Yang surprised to see Blake seemingly healing by the same means as Neo had.

Could it be?

He looked at the man.

He needs us alive.

He then looked back to Blake and Yang deciding.

"Blake, Yang!" The two turned to him.

"Me and Nora will hold her off as long as we can, go help Ruby and Pyrrha!"

"But!"

"No buts, as long as he's able he can heal her, there's no point in that case, we need to take him out first." The two nodded and rushed the two redhead's way. Ren gritted his teeth as he finally locked unto Weiss and pushed his aura into her.

Weiss felt as her soul waned from exhaustion, her form incapable of getting up as it wasn't merely her body that was fatigue but her soul. Why had she been fighting, it was strange, she couldn't bring herself to remember it anymore all she could think of were the groans of the creature over her. A then something changed, her heart begun to calm, not in the same draining way it was as if her worry vanished.

Then the moaning stopped as the Grimm looked for her somehow unable to perceive the girl right before its eyes. Slowly without the chorus of its wails, she felt her lethargy begin to dilute until finally, it vanished. Weiss shook her head before looking up to the beast and recognizing it as a summon, had their opponent been a Schnee? His power was no different than hers dare she say even more advanced.

These thoughts, however, were soon cut from her attention as the sound of clashing steel ran through her ears and she looked up to see Ruby and Pyrrha fighting the man. She couldn't believe what she was seeing, the hooded figure expertly countered and parried each of Pyrrha's attacks as if he knew her move before she did. Even more shocking was what he did next as he seemingly broke down into a collection of petals like Ruby's semblance.

"Weiss!" The heiress flinched before looking Ren's way to see him with his arm stretched out to her, his aura projected her way.

"Go, Now! I can't cloak you much longer!" Weiss then looked to herself noting the grey and realizing this must be Lie's semblance. She nodded and quickly complied with him raising her hand and forcing a glyph under the Summon sending it flying back. Weiss looked over to the man who fought her leader and Pyrrha, even now she was awed by his strength but just as cautious of it. For a moment she hesitated upon recalling his summon, after all even she couldn't do that so surely he was her better. Could she even help it was then she heard something Pyrrha shouted, the same thing she'd been yelling.

"Where's Jaune!" Hearing her near pleading voice, the thought of Arc came to mind alongside her guilt. That's right they had taken him too and kept him somewhere else if her assumptions served. As she stood up, she pondered it, was she really about to fight a man so much more her better for Jaune of all people.

The blonde mop of hair had been the biggest disappointment of Beacon, he was a hopeless flirt, a near helpless combatant and a dolt at anything and everything involving Dust or aura. But most of all… He was her friend.

A line of Glyphs ran towards the three combatants, she soon rushed to them triggering the gravity dust in Myrtenaster from it four pale blue stars like constructs manifested and no sooner did she send them out. The small streaks of light zipped past Ruby and Pyrrha the man seeing them manifested a Glyph beneath propelling himself away from them. With a great swing a blade of aura lurched forth tearing apart two of the four streaks but the other two slammed into his right arm at the wrist and left leg. The man looked to his two obstructed limbs and smiled.

"Now see, that more like the Weiss I know." Ice begun to manifest around Myrtenaster blade as she closed in, Ruby seeing her looked to Pyrrha.

"We need to overwhelm him." Pyrrha nodded and no sooner did the three rush forward striking him from both sides with Weiss aiming to attack him from the front. The man looked to the glyphs that restrained leg and arm in place.

"Damn, can't even lift my blade, tactical as always huh Snow Angel." Weiss almost stumbled at that looking to the man, Ruby leapt forth with Crescent Rose but them man even restrained proved to be strong swing his arm out and hitting her scythes end countering it. Reaching out his hand a gold hue surrounded his shield and no sooner did it shot out of the ground towards him.

Catching it over his wrist he swung o blocking a heavy blow of Akoúo Pyrrha went wide-eyed as her armour turned the same hue and with a flip of his wrist she was sent flying away. Before he could take a moments respite Myrtenaster pierced his side and from where it struck a heavy chill begun as ice begun to form. The heiress smiled but was surprised when the golden hue overtook the barrel of her weapon and no sooner did the barrel open and each dust vial ejected.

While the others went in random directions exploding the lighting dust hit the man, a small explosion of lighting pushed back the heiress. When she looked up she saw him standing their white lightning crackling around his form, his muscles seemed to expand slightly while his aura flared.

"Ah!" He roared and swung his blade shattering the glyph that restrained it and quickly thrust the blade down into the second glyph on his leg breaking it as well. Before he could get back his wit another glyph formed beneath him that switched between colour before shining and striking him upward with a great force. He looked to Weiss and readied to descend upon her but a yell caught his attention and he rose his shield in time to block Yang's heavy blow but was sent flying.

Blake stepped beside Weiss who looked to her and nodded, before looking to the man, both she and Blake broke into a run towards him, while she may not have dust she still had her glyphs and time dilation. A flurry of red petal reached beside them and no sooner did Ruby take shape while the sound of shotgun fire alerted them to the blonde who landed beside their sprinting form.

"What's the plan sis?" Ruby looked to the man her eyes narrowed.

"We give him everything we got." The man looked to them smiling before looking over to see Neo who was now attacked from behind by Pyrrha while still combatting Nora and Ren.

"Neo! Just hold out for another two minutes!" The petite killed looked to him and nodded before returning to her fight, Jaune then looked to the members of RWBY and took a stance.

"Well then guys show me what you're made of." Ruby began giving commands.

"Blake Yang Bumblebee, Weiss." She dug into her pocket pulling out a throwing vial of ice dust her way.

"Ice flower, now!" The three nodded as Blake and Yang rushed forward Blake at the front while behind Ruby anchored Crescent Rose into the floor as Weiss formed glyphs along its barrel. The man looked to the nostalgic formations but shook his head remembering he still had to hold out a while longer to establish a link. Blake darted forward a spin in her leap as she gave a horizontal swing of Gambol Shroud only for the blow to be intercepted by the man's shield.

He swung forward in kind at the girl whose form was bisected and vanished the aura blade slammed into Yang who begun to glow with energy. Blake reformed above him and stabbed down on him running his head through but was surprised when his form paled and vanished. She then felt a hand grip the back of her head, the man fell to the earth slamming Blakes face against the floor with enough force for it to crack.

Yang roared and struck forth her blows much stronger if the sizzle of Ember Celica metal heating was any indication. His only fortune was that in her anger Yang's blow had become more telegraphed then what he was used to. Yang lunged towards the men who easily dodge her hits one after another before he kneed her but to his surprise, Yang took the hit and grabbed him attempting to restrain him as Blake leapt up from the ground and begun to swing down. The men didn't struggle instead choosing to place his right fist against Yang's abdomen. The roar of a shotgun rung out as Yang was sent back.

The man then rose his blade parrying Blake who glared back/

"Quit this." Blakes' eyes narrowed.

"Not until we see Arc." He sighed.

"That's not happening," She then smirked.

"Then we'll talk after your beaten." Before he could ask, she leapt back away from him just in time for him to remember Weiss and Ruby who opened fire on him. He rose his shield which took the first two rounds but found the weight of the ice to heavy to keep raising and quickly breathed fire dust back into it before sheathing his blade and letting it return to his heavy blade.

He swung the blade bisecting a incoming dust round and on both sides ice flowers bloomed, he rushed forward at the two. Ruby, however, turned to Weiss.

"Go to Yang!" Weiss nodded before turning tail to her blonde pun maker while Ruby lunged forward towards the incoming man.

"Ladybug!" From behind Blake rushed forward opening fire splitting the man's attention between the two. Both darted forward swinging they're blade and hitting from both side but Ruby found her blade blocked by his while Blake felt his aura dense where she struck. The two continued their attacks managing to give him a few blows while avoiding his blade. Ruby caught sight of her sister and Weiss making way to them.

"Freezerburn!" Weiss exhaled and stabbed Myrtenaster into the ground soon the floor began to be covered by a thick sheet of ice. Yang launched into the air slamming down her fist letting her heat from her semblance melt it and creating a thick mist to cloak them.

"Burning Rose!" Ruby stormed forward breaking down into rose petals and snatching up Yang who broke down as well into a spiral of red and yellow. The man took a stance, his blade ready and his sense keen as he let loose a breath, his eyes darted open and he swung the out horizontally. However, Yang and Ruby manifested above and below the blade respectively avoiding his swing before both sisters rushed him. Dropping his sword he punched forward at Yang's fist but received the full of Ruby's blow and was sent skidding back rolling on the ground.

"Checkmate!" Weiss and Blake soared forward both covered with time dilation and begun unleashing a torrent of blows on the man. Each made him cringe and grit his teeth but he gave as good as he got as soon his hair his aura begun to brighten and his blows seemingly grew in power. Finally, he managed to strike Blake only for her to fade and received another of Weiss's blows. However, fighting the clearly more experienced combatant alone was not ideal and Weiss leapt back retreating into the steam while narrowly avoiding another of his strikes curious why he hadn't used his glyphs again. She didn't notice the blade flying back towards him.

"You think you're the only ones who can make a smoke screen?" From under his hood another torrent of silver light spewed forth engulfing the entire surroundings mist and all. The four covered their eyes but Blake heard it.

"Duck!" The two smaller members quickly complied but Yang still angry didn't register her words fast enough and was hit square on by the aura blade. Blake leapt up to avoid it but found a second one emerging to intercept her, she endured the hit her form fading again but upon reforming she found a third that struck her away. Ruby and Weiss looked to her panicked to find her breathing but her aura depleted.

From the mist and light, the man stepped out his blade ready and glowing with silver light, Before a word could pass he broke into a collection of petals just as Ruby had. The two collided and what formed was the man standing over the petite Reaper, Weiss launched forward and as she did the silver light faded from his blade. She thrusted Myrtenaster forward into him but was stopped when a white glyph formed in front of her and pushed her back.

She then watched as he rose his blade up and the barrel rolled before coating the blade in pale blue energy. He swung again and from it over a dozen star like streak emerged rushing her way, with the aid of her glyphs she managed to avoid several but eventually one caught her by her combat skirt. It expanded into a retraining glyph but the force was strong and Weiss skirt tore letting her go but her slow down was enough as soon several more hit her and a glyph formed on her right shoulder, left leg and waist.

The man sighed in relief at the sight but was quickly brought back to focused when an incredibly angry Yang struck forward slamming him in the chest and sending him rolling. The man righted himself just in time to counter Yang's blow with his sword, the brawler looked to his her eyes a deep scarlet while her hair glowed like the sun. Yet he seemed little disturbed and returned her attacks, parrying what he could and allowing the shallower blows to hit.

Ruby and Weiss looked up to him shocked to see the man trade strikes with Yang however it was Ruby who noticed it first.

"No way… is he, pushing back Yang?" To her surprise, the rage began to leave the brawlers eyes as she came to realize she was being overwhelmed. Each of his blows had become much heavier and powerful and with every blow she gave it felt like he returned with interest. Finally, he swung down with all he could sending Yang flying back, only for the hue to cover Ember Celica and the two gauntlets to bury themselves deep in the earth restraining her. He looked to the four capacitated members of RWBY and then back to Neo and her opposition.

Miló stabbed forward at the girl only Neo to swerve left of its end and leap into the air delivering a horizontal kick. Pyrrha rose Akoúo blocking her blow only to feel a sting in her chest when Neo's parasol stabbed her at her center. Pushing off the parasol's handle Neo jumped back before pulling a thin wire connected to her weapon. The moment it was in her hands she opened it left of her and blocked multiple rounds of dust. Ren gritted his teeth.

Neo moved her parasol and winked his way a mirthful grin plastered on her face, however that soon vanished when a distinct whistle could be heard. She looked up just in time to see several grenades round descend, not wishing to experience the feeling of being nearly blasted apart she aimed and swung her parasol allowing the sheathed portion to lunch off and collided with one of the rounds. No sooner did she raise the blade and threw it at another.

Jumping back she let an illusionary construct of herself form using the aura she'd received from the man. It turned back to her and gripped her wrist and proceeded to throw her as far as it could manage before the grenade hit and it shattered in the explosion. She looked on still surprised that her illusion were sturdier after receiving his aura, however her time to ponder was short lived as Nora fell upon her slamming Magnhild down.

Upon contact with her aura a bright white light shone blinding the two but when it dimmed Nora noted in shock how the end of her weapon was chipped and cracking. Neo looked to herself allowing her aura to manifest and saw the faint traces of white within.

Was this him?

abruptly Neo stumbled as a dust round slammed into her shoulder, and when she looked up she saw Pyrrha rushing her Miló at the ready as she fired another round knocking her back another step. Neo's eyes narrowed, and she rushed forward at the girl, she decided to see how far she could push her semblance with the man's boost. From her three illusionary constructs formed each rushing the Invincible girl.

Pyrrha rose Miló and speared it her way impaling on who stumbled for a moment and fell on her back before shattering. The moments where it hadn't broken apart, had looked like she'd impaled the girl were enough to bring Pyrrha back from her warrior state of mind. It was that moment of second-guessing herself that Neo took advantage of as two leapt both delivering a horizontal kick at her sending her back while the third leapt up above and axe kicked the champion.

He victory was short lived though as a storm of rounds unloaded into the three destroying the nearest construct who shattered like glass. Ren continued to open fire on the two remaining killers who glared his way as they ran from his aim. The two attempted to circle around him but the moment he stopped to reload when they rushed forward an explosion of pink slammed into the leftwards one while a javelin pierced the right shattering it.

Seeing this Pyrrha and Ren turn leftwards to see Neo standing up a notable limp in her step from apparently not having enough aura to fully protect herself from the blast. Nora darted forward swinging Magnhild in a horizontal swipe, Neo jumped back to avoid her initial hit but upon landing on her injured foot she stumbled wincing from the pain.

Ren who'd hadn't had to fight nearly as hard as Pyrrha manage to break ahead of her. However, he was worried about his partner's current state of anger so much so that he didn't notice the shadow that appeared above him.

"Ren!" Before he could register Pyrrha shout the bottom of a steel end boot slammed into the back of his head while another fell upon the center of his back and slammed him into the ground creating a small dust cloud. Before the cloud could even fully form a collection of dirtied gold petals surged forth like a swarm.

Neo looked up as Nora rose her cracked Magnhild up high ready to slam it down and brake the girl alongside her aura.

"Give our Fearless Leader back!" She slammed down her hammer with all the force she could muster Neo rose her hands in a vain attempt to shield herself. An explosion rang throughout the area followed by the shattering of aura and bone alike and a great yell. However, as a petal tickled her nose Neo opened her eyes and saw him. Standing over her was the man's broad back at his feet were the shattered remains of Magnhild and Nora holding a bleeding arm before him hate clear in her glare. The man spared her a glance and smiled making the petite killer heart skip a beat as what greeted her from beneath the hood a pair of different coloured eyes like her own.

"Don't worry, I'll handle it from her." A bright light flooded her, and she felt her body begin to mend alongside her aura which reached a point no different than if she'd never fought in the first place. He looked to Nora and rose his blade to level with her, but its golden edges retracted leaving it no different than a large sword shaped baton. He looked to her with a reluctant but determined air to him.

"Nora, please stand down…" He knew before he made the request that she wouldn't so when she charged him, he was not surprised and rose his blade only for it a black hue manifest around the sheath stilling it from his swing.

"Dammit, not quick enough." The hooded figure abruptly ducked down avoiding dust rounds from Miló no sooner did a glyph manifest under Neo sending them flying away from his immediate surroundings. Turning around he saw Miló launched his way, from beneath his hood streams of silver lights erupted forth repelling the spear The man quickly kicked away a shocked Nora from the area like he had Neo. As Pyrrha noted the faint streams of light manifesting around Nora she came to agree with Ren's earlier stamen about wanting them alive.

that was perfect and worked to her advantage, the man looked to her incoming form and smiled so genuinely as if the act of her incoming aggression was a precious gift. He unsheathed his blade as he stepped forward his pristine white aura coating it, in his left hand the sheath transforms into a shield.

'drip'

"How long has it been, since experiencing the simple joy of facing you." From beneath his hood, a trail of warm tears rolled down his right cheek as a single azure orb looked into her emerald eyes. Pyrrha found her chest tighten at his gaze and despite not seeing his face she felt unrealistically at peace with the presence before her despite all he'd done.

The two abruptly sped towards one another any previous hostility seemingly gone as Miló met the steel of his blade. Both blades let loose roars of steel and bronze, the white of his soul enveloped his blade as the black of her semblance overtook Miló.

Despite trying to use her semblance on his blade she found his aura disturbing her manipulation on the steel. For the first time in so long Pyrrha Nikos was struck as his strength and technique proved to be superior. He rushed her swinging the noble blade in an arc the force parting the air. However, she was no fool and leapt and maneuvered from each attack closing in as she did.

Shifting to its rifle mode she fired round after round on him, with a skill honed by years of fighting he perceived her dust rounds trajectory and slashed the ones that threatened to do greater damage to his aura while shielding himself from the others. Taking aim, she threw Akoúo at the man and to her surprise her caught it, it was not the action itself that shocked her nor the clinking her shield made when it hit his hand but that he'd used his hand.

From what she saw he had many means to avoid such a blow from polarity, his glyphs or even replacing himself with a white shadow. So why, why would he catch it, was it that his aura was running low, such thoughts died the moment she looked to his blade that still shone like that of a Beacon. So why, could he not, perhaps it was merely coping against his opponent, no, he used Ruby's semblance to reach Nora. So then, it was the final reason, the one most unlikely but that she was most confident in.

He wished to clash with her by only virtue of his own power, he wished for an honorable duel with her. It was that which disturbed her most, because if he was such a man then why, why kidnap them, why take Jaune and why side with Roman. The more she thought on it the more confused she became, and that uncertainty showed in her swordplay as he managed a swing into her form tearing aura. She leapt back in a jump and upon seeing it he grimaced.

"Stop holding back…" With tightening his hold his blade glow increased and he swung again unleashing an aura arc like none before.

"Stop holding back!" Pyrrha used her polarity to retract Akoúo from his grip and into hers before raising it to endure the blow and was unsurprisingly sent flying back from it. when Pyrrha opened her eyes she saw the form of the man over her his blade raised and seething white light. by reaction, she activated her semblance to push him back forgetting how his aura disturbed her control over his steel. And yet her aura did take hold of something pushing him back with a wince of pain evident on his face.

She looked shocked when he gripped his right arm just above the elbow, before pumping aura into the spot and visibly relaxing after a moment. He looked to her and gave the faintest smile.

"That's more like it." He then stood straight before her his expression became neutral but carrying an iota of disappointment, something she'd not experienced since childhood.

"You shouldn't hesitate to use your semblance." She blinked but he didn't give her time to continue as he stepped forward with determined steps.

"When your friends, the innocent or even you yourself are in peril hesitating to use something so natural to you as the unique power of your soul is nothing but foolishness and arrogance." His aura then flared, and he looked like a shiny star before her as he broke into a run.

"One day you will fail for such a stupid reason!"

'Crack'

The man gritted his teeth as if he'd suffered a terrible wound but never slowed his charge, Pyrrha felt panic as his words rung true and she thought of Jaune. If she'd used her semblance when he'd yet to see it and possibly copy it could she have won and they secured Jaune. That thought struck deep and with it, a thought occurred, a thought that ran against everything she been raised to do but she didn't hesitate as in that moment his words rung truer than any lesson or common sense of the tournament grounds.

"I really hope I'm right." Pyrrha rose her hand and a black aura surrounded the men's right arm surprising him, but before he could act the limb was suddenly torn from his form.

"AHHHHH!" Pyrrha flinched back in shock as she looked to the man who dropped his blade and fell to his knees screaming as he gripped the stump. Pyrrha rushed towards the man her face in absolute horror, perhaps she was wrong, perhaps he had merely had metal implants and her act had severed the limb. After all she had acted so quickly, she wasn't sure with tear-filled eyes and a racing heart she practically screamed.

"Oh, my Oum I'm so sorry!" She kneeled beside him her trembling hands reaching for the stump in concern as if their earlier bout had never happened. The man's shoulder drooped before he spin-kicked her, making her lose her balance. Without missing a beat, he grabbed her by the back of the head to stop her from hitting the ground.

"You're too gullible Pyrrha, that's just as dangerous." Looking up to the reprimanding voice Pyrrha expression changed from anger at being tricked to shock as a slight brush hit her face. The man then stood straight and helped Pyrrha do so as well. Seeing this the members of RWBY who were still conscious yelled the same sentiments.

"What are you doing?"

"Get him!"

"He has Jaune!" The man let out a sigh before taking off the hood.

"Like I said he's fine." The members of team RWBY and Nora went wide-eyed at the reveal of his face, while Neo silently purred at the sight. It was familiar and yet so different; his skin was a light beige but hand hints of sunburn telling of many years outdoors and betraying a certain maturity to him like that of a veteran huntsman still within his prime but no longer green as a rookie. His face was framed well with a strong chin and cheekbones a thick coat of long blonde stubble covered his face earning the attention of several of members of the opposite sex.

Streaks of golden messy shoulder length hair ran down his head hints of dirt remained giving the man a rough but reliable impression like that of an outdoorsman. Combined with his genuine smile that impression only grew that much more and yet the moment one looked just above his smile to his eyes all the other features paled by comparison.

Two bright orbs regarded the seven conscious individuals, one an inviting and warm azure while the other was a kind and almost… innocent silver. However, to the six who looked to him, they all recognized him despite the differences, Jaune Arc.

"Now will you let me explain?"

* * *

**Okay so there it is, the first chapter, honestly I lost track of time when I started this fight scene. at first It was a simple and clean Jaune taking out all eight but honestly, that was boring to me. So I came up with this. Sorry for how long the fight scene was but honestly I just couldn't bring myself to cut it. By the way no, Jaune using their semblance isn't some kind of mimicry semblance but something else. **

**As for Neo I thought it would be more interesting to have her fight for Jaune and not just because I'm Silent Knight shipping trash. I believe Neo's semblance is more than simply an illusion, I don't, however, believe its teleportation I think she makes hard copies of things that she can control, kinda like Velvet's solid light copy weapons due to them shattering, implying that have physical mass or at least enough to be damaged, unlike Emerald's illusions which were purely of the mind.**

**Plus I'm curious since we see Neo maneuver around so much is it not possible that is her copy moving while she runs to a different spot. It would make sense since she prefers to avoid attacks and the like. So, in my mind when Jaune boost her aura her copies are a bit more sturdy and capable of attacking since we saw he can make his barrier so strong hit hurt to put I figured why wouldn't this be possible.**

**I know this Jaune seems overpowered but there are multiple reasons for that.**

**Sorry, this chapter didn't have any reacting, I got way into writing a fight scene and was shocked to see it so long. Next chapter will only have a small reaction in it and will mainly be a expeditions dump. However, after that, I'll be pack two or three reactions into the third. (Currently, have two I was allowed to use might add a third I write)**

**P.S. My thoughts on my other stories will be put on the next chapter in an hour, sorry.**

**Next Chapter Whole New Worlds**


	2. Chapter 2 Whole New Worlds

**Here it is the second Chapter of Multiple Lives, Gotta say finished this way faster then I thought I would've. Warning this is an info dump chapter however after it the next chapter will have several reaction two by other authors one of which let me use this chapter here and the third one by me. Take it as my apology for making you have to read through all of this with only a tiny reaction at the end of this chapter. Well let's get to it, please feel free to criticize me but please if you could make it constructive so I could hopefully improve by some small amount.**

**P.S. **

**Jack Lycan= Glad to be back, thank you.**

* * *

Chapter 2 Whole New Worlds

The seven couldn't help but stare at the man before them, even Nora who slowly shook Ren beneath her, upon waking he too looked to the man dumbfounded. Without warning the man's aura abruptly expanded as if reinvigorated and the previous unseen tenseness he had felt vanished from his shoulders as he laxed and smiled happily.

"'sigh' Finally the links been established no more worries." Suddenly a white light invaded them all and all seven felt their auras rejuvenate alongside their bodies and even clothes as any and all previous imperfections gained throughout actions since waking vanished. The man looked to Neo grinning.

"Thank Oum you woke up first if I hadn't convinced you to side with me, I think I might have gone a bit too far with one of them and destroyed the connection." Neo smiled assuming a pleasant demeanor and fluttering her lashes as she held her hands behind her back. From the interaction, Pyrrha felt a slight pang in her heart and clenched her fist much the same as Team RWBY albeit for Neo's involvement with Roman instead of Pyrrha's more 'personal' bias against the tiny killer. Not able to take it anymore Pyrrha asked the question on everyone's minds.

"J-Jaune, is that you?" He looked to her and within his gaze she detected a note of joy at seeing her, he then smiled and nodded.

"That's right Pyr." The spartan was speechless at his confirmation, the others regarded him with varying reaction from Weiss's complete befuddlement and having an odd feeling in regard to his facial hair. Yang and Neo eyed the man, the two more than a bit pleased at the sight of the matured Arc. He then made his way to the arm Pyrrha had pulled off. At first the eight seemed shocked at remembering that his arm was literally torn off before they really looked at it. Weiss was the first to notice.

"It's… Artificial?" Pyrrha slowly nodded.

"That's why I could manipulate it." An uneasy Yang looked closely as she gripped her limb.

"Hey, I don't mean to judge but isn't that arm a bit too, thin for you? It's kind of like a kid's or… girl's." He smiled but there was no joy in it as he lifted the worn yellow arm before reattaching it.

"It was a hand me down, fortunately I can pull off yellow pretty well." Looking to Jaune as he traced his hand along the metallic wrist of his robotic arm the blonde brawler couldn't help but feel odd somehow. Finally, Ruby stepped forward towards her first friend in Beacon.

"Is that… Corcea Mors?" Jaune smiled at the reaper.

"See for yourself." He then tossed the sheathed blade at her Ruby accepted the weapon not able to hide her glee and excitement as she did. It was upon unsheathing it and looking to the blade that had been so altered from the one she was familiar with that she looked back to him and asked.

"Hey Jaune, did I reforge it?" He looked to her surprised she'd figured it out before taking a moment seemingly remembering something before nodding as he decided Ruby could know now that she'd examined it.

"The first time I had it done by a village blacksmith the other three time though you insisted." Jaune sparred a glance Weiss and Blakes way before averting his line of sight. Soon his gaze landed on Pyrrha noticing her apparent nervousness.

"Hey Pyr you okay?" Pyrrha realizing that she couldn't take her eyes off Jaune suddenly adverted her gaze.

"I-I'm fine, it's just you look so different from our Jaune."

"Yeah being hot for one." Jaune turned to Yang in false shock.

"Hey I'll have you know I was a hunk back then too." Yang gave a deadpan expression to the Arc.

"Jaune you wore a bunny onesie." Jaune rose a single finger.

"Okay first off Velvet thought my sleepwear was very tasteful" suddenly a devious smile plastered Jaune's face.

"And second did you ever see what was underneath the onesie?

"No." Yang suddenly let loose a teasing grin.

"But now I'm a bit curious."

"You can thank me later, despite Snow Angel's first impression I was no noddle back then either, combat challenged maybe but I was built like any frontier boy." Ruby watched the exchange but despite how she wanted to just be happy curiosity turned to concern and she couldn't help but ask a note of worry in her tone.

"Jaune? What happened?!" The man regarded her before smiling calmly to her as he rose his hand.

"Calm down Ruby everything's fine. I'm fine and so is your Jaune." Blake rose a brow as she dusted herself off

"Our Jaune?"

"Yes Blake 'you're Jaune' is asleep in his room." She looked confused as did the others, Weiss then spoke avoiding his gaze a faint tinge of red on her cheeks.

"Then who are you?" He then rubbed the back of his head and smiled apologetically.

"It's a rather long story… And I kind of can't answer certain questions…"

"But I can." The eight flinched before looking behind them to see a figure descending from the sky, her form was that of a large and voluptuous woman of great scale easily doubling any of the nine's heights. Her bared skin held a light Cyan complexion, her ears were elongated and pointed holding an off-putting charm to them. From her head long, flowing deep dark blue hair cascaded down past her rump touching her upper thighs.

Her eyes were just as otherworldly, the usual white of an average woman's eyes were instead a deep blue like the depths of the ocean while her irises shone like sapphires. Her form while bared wore various accessories of a white gold such as a choker, wide crescent shaped earrings a second smaller earing hung on her right ear while she donned a circlet. Around her wide hips a belt fashioned of white steel chains laid. A bracelet clung to her left forearm alongside a pair on each of her wrist and anklets from each two chains dangled off. The ends of which glowed with a hint of pristine white light.

Trailing down her waist was a veil of mist-like smoke that gave off the impression of a dress, she ceased her decent a foot from the ground and floated in place. Looking to her unnatural form the being gave off an ethereal possibly artificial beauty as if too perfect that she could not be natural. Nora slapped her hands over Ren's eyes who made little effort to stop her from blocking his view of the excitable sight, she then smiled to the eight teens.

"I am Jinn the forged daughter of the God of Light and aid to he who transverses the realms." The seven girls looked to Jinn speechless trying to gather what she'd said finally Weiss managed to speak an unusual nervousness in her tone as she did.

"E-excuse me." She regarded the heiress kindly before she maneuvered in the air laying on her taut stomach and propped her hands unto her cheeks to get a better view of the girl.

"Yes dustling?" Weiss gathered her wit and asked.

"You said you could answer why Arc looked so different didn't you?" Jinn nodded.

"I did." Weiss shuffled nervously but before she could speak Ruby shot up and asked her question.

"Then could you please tell us?" Jinn looked to the girl and smiled as if remembering her before nodding a faint smile present.

"Very well, Silver eyed warrior yours and the white dustling's first questions are used. This man." She gestured a finger towards the older Jaune.

"Though he is indeed Jaune Arc and shares the memories of your friendly knight's life he is also of a world further in the flow of time than your own. There are a few differences in choice alternate then your own but not significant to think his memories of his time alongside you would split in any fashion from where you were up till this night. Think of him as a possibility for your Arc that would be the most appropriate interpretation."

The eight looked to her in shock before looking to Jaune however none were as excited as Ruby and Pyrrha. The tiny Reaper practically bounced at seeing how awesome her boy bestie was gonna be in the future while the spartan herself felt a surge of emotions at seeing all her belief and efforts proven well placed as she looked to the man standing before her. Jaune however, looked bitter as if he'd bitten into a bug at her words, this did not go unnoticed by Neo who'd only briefly taken her gaze of the Arc eye candy to look in shock at the big blue gal. Jaune rubbed the back of his neck and nodded.

"That is about the short and long of it I guess." The seven teens took several minutes to try to come to terms with what they had just heard while Neo skipped to the toned Arc. He regarded her curiously before noting how the others glared her way with Pyrrha being the most prominent. This perplexed him, After all Neo had been the first to manifest in the room giving her enough time to be intimidated when he flexed his aura and after a brief explanation that she wasn't in danger she'd become unusually compliant.

Honestly, when Jinn had told him eight he had nearly lost it in excitement after all eight was a high number and between the two teams worth surely more information would be retained and interpreted, theorized and predicted differently. If he was allowed within a world before The Fall surely so many people could come to understand enough to stop it. But seeing Neo those hopes were crushed after all her loyalty was to Roman so for her to be here meant he was gone more than likely she was here because of Cinder showing his face to her after she'd bested the little killer. She'd always grew a slight interest in him after they encountered one another, due to their similar loses after during The Fall.

It would also explain why the others were hostile to her however, what also drew his attention was his partner. Pyrrha stood alive and well before him, had she survived The Fall, it was rare from what he'd seen for her to, but every once in a blue moon she did. He nodded to himself hoping somehow, he could start pushing Neo to betray Cinder for them. While he considered this Ren finally spoke his mind.

"Excuse me lady Jinn and Jaune, but why are we here and how?" Jinn smiled to him and Jaune clicked his tongue at the waste of questions but on one hand it would calm what confusion remained.

"Very well Male Dustling I'll answer your queries, but know you only have one left." Nora then shot up a hand and spoke.

"Whaddya mean?" Jinn chuckled faintly while Jaune slapped his face.

"heheh, eager aren't we Valkyrie, but regardless I will answer, I was formally the means created by the gods for humanity to have any question answered of this world both past and present, however though my new master's aid I was freed of that prison like fate. However certain… Peculiarities remain. I cannot answer your question until I've answered his." Jinn then stretched out her left hand an opened her palm, soon mist collected within her grasp until it became a spinning sphere and with images inside of RWBY's and JNPR's rooms sleeping yet only Jaune was without oddity as the seven others glowed with intense yet soothing light.

"W-what?"

"I-Is that us?"

"That can't be we're right here!" Jinn nodded to the seven shocked teens.

"Yes and no, your vessels remain in the Remnant but your being, your soul is here in this space between worlds." They looked at her in disbelief, but she merely smiled.

"This is the truth whether you believe it or not, this space is a reward… and apology from the brothers to Jaune. In here he can travel between the realms of reality and by my aid peek into foreign realm's realities. You are here because using Jaune's semblance I was able to connect your souls to this place through linking them with Jaune through me."

She then tugged on two of the chains on her wrist and Ren and Nora were forced forward. When they looked down from their chest two chains appeared connected to Jinn's both were pink like they're auras but as it ran down the link it slowly dulled till it resembled the white gold dangling from her wrist. Quickly the other six looked to their own chest and after a moment chains of different shades manifested connecting to Jinn's own. Blake looked to giant woman accusingly her teeth gritted, and brows furrowed.

"You trapped us!" Jinn gave a single breathy giggle before shaking her head and tugging on her choker where a chain manifested that connected to Jaune.

"No I did not, do not confuse these chains as those to enslave your soul such magic is beyond my means. These are meant to connect you here, so your soul can transverse between here and your mortal coils." Pyrrha was the first to manage to calm herself believing Jaune would never.

"So then these are like lifelines." Jaune nodded.

"Exactly, you would've known this had you'd let my Jaune explain instead of turning to violence so eagerly and attacking him." The seven blushed embarrassed looking away, however, ignoring them Jinn continued.

"Now for the boy's second question, your reason for being here, the eight of you have been chosen by those who affection towards Arc were strongest before you fell to your dreams." Weiss looked mortified.

"Affection!" Neo acted much the same rolling her eyes before giving Jinn a deadpan look however levelled her gaze with the ice cream themed girl.

"No miss Neapolitan I don't think your feeling for the Arc of your world goes beyond merely a… 'fast and fun fuck'." Neo looked to her blinking before pointing to her mouth, Jinn shook her head.

"Yes I understand you, these chains connect our souls, so I can indeed converse directly through it." Neo slowly nodded in understanding. The Gianttess then looked to Weiss.

"Heir of Solitas's do not misunderstand, by affection I do not mean romantic intentions towards Arc merely a bond of goodwill and the like, though I believe in miss Neapolitan's case her intention stem from a more primal desire." The eight looked to her finally understanding while Neo shrugged after all Jinn wasn't wrong. What could she say she liked a guy who was comfortable enough with his masculinity to wear a dress and besides the muscle that showed from his dress as he tore up the dance floor looked yummy to her, she'd admit to rubbing one out before sleeping? After all good dancers tended to be a bit better at the deed, so frankly she thought it was a sex dream when an older, hotter version of the blonde doofus stood before her.

"As I was saying before, the reason for being here is your bond to Arc and why you are here is so he may aid your world."

"Jaune-Jaune's gonna help us! Yeah!" As Ruby and Nora cheered the Arc man chuckled.

"Good old Nora throwing caution to the wind at the drop of a hat for me." He then looked to Ruby who was smiling with her and found himself grinning, he supposed even if this one was later then the last world with Pyrrha here it's turning would be much more useful. That alongside the burden they received at learning of Salem's supposed immortality a break was well deserved as well as needed. Yang walked up to Jaune a sway in her hips and a shit eating grin on her face.

"So Loverboy, whats the plan you gonna help us take out the Fang or something." She leaned in close displaying how little her sleeping wear covered as the top of her mounds were visible to him, He coughed into his hand and looked away a trace of red.

"S-sorry Xiao Long, wish I could a tit-Attack! I meant attack! Attack the people responsible! But I can't" Yang's grin grew at his miss wording, Jaune flustered, embarrassed he was acting no differently than he had in Beacon. Someone else, however decided to enter the fun as the sound of heels hit their ears as a fully dressed Neo rounded from behind Jaune and stood in front of Yang between the two blondes. Yang rose a brow.

"Seriously half-pint what you Vomitboy's little bouncer or something?" Neo eyes flashed as they narrowed, Jaune on the other hand froze something Yang noticed.

"What's up Vomitboy?"

"That name… I just, I haven't heard that nickname in a while is all." Yang smirked before leaning forward against the now fuming Neo.

"Yeah right, there's no way I stopped calling you that no matter how old we got." Jaune expression suddenly dampened but quickly returned to normal when Neo kicked him to get his attention. She looked back to him from the corner of her eyes trying to convey a question and in response, he sighed.

"Yes Neo I wouldn't attack Ro-" It was then he froze again, Roman? Roman had died in the fall… Jaune looked to Yang who was currently staring down the smirking Neo, he looked the bombshell brawler up and down trying his best not to leer at her. Which was quite difficult as her modest sleepwear gave him a rather nice eyeful of her, between her toned and tight stomach and long creamy thighs with her pristine white skin it was still on of the hardest acts of resistance he knew.

Hell, the only person who had her beat in the full figure department to this day was her mom who there were numerous reasons to hate for him. Winter who'd kill him for looking if Weiss didn't first and Jinn herself however the divine creation lack of modesty and exhibitionist like way of life made the excitement of seeing her bare dim fast. However, once he managed to advert his gaze from her more appealing aspect he froze. Yang finally seemed to notice his gaze and smiled.

"What's up loverboy, see something you like?"

"Your arm?" Yang paused before looking to the limb his gaze was trained on.

"What about it?"

"It's still there, didn't Adam-"

'Crack, Crack'

"Agh!" Jaune stumbled while clenching his chest with his right hand tight enough for his aura to manifest. The others turned at his pained groan, but he quickly waved it off panting lightly, and despite his exhausted state he even looked a bit… happy.

Trying to stop me from saying she lost her arm… that means either she never ecountered Adam during the Fall or…

"You okay Jaune." Great, she was calling him by name, now he knew he had the blonde brawler worried, he looked to her and nodded.

"I'm fine Yang, but thanks for asking." Blake was the next to speak up a hint of suspicion in her eyes at hearing him mention Adam in regard to Yang.

"What happened Jaune?" Jinn looked to him conveying a tad bit disappointment in his slip up and a hint of worry.

"It's nothing Blake, just… broke the rule there is all." Her eyes narrowed.

"By speaking to us?" He shook his head.

"By mentioning something you couldn't have known… Look its complicated and Jinn was about to cover it, so please let her finish." Blake pressed her lips staring at the older blonde for several long moments before sighing and giving a affirming nod to which Jaune was grateful, he then turned to Jinn who sent him a cold stare for checking out Xiao Long.

"As I was saying, You are here so Jaune may give his aid to you, however since his form does not exist in your world he cannot fight among you." The four looked to her curiously and then back to Jaune, Nora slumped.

"Awe poopy I wanted Jaune-Jaune and Fearless Leader Mark 2 to lead us to double blonde victory." Jaune chuckled at the very Nora statement. Ruby then rose her hand shyly.

"Um… if he can't fight with us, how can he help?" Jinn smiled lightly shaking her head.

"As I was saying he cannot fight among you but Jaune is a capable and experienced huntsman, unparalleled his time." Pyrrha was the first to figure it out.

"By sparring against him." The seven others looked her way and she continued.

"There is no faster way to grow more skilled than to face an opponent who's your better, every clash forces you to reevaluate yourself and your skills. In my tournament days I refined my fighting style by leaps and bounds on the stadium floor, covering years' worth of training in mere months. Jaune's grown too since we've started sparring, I'm fairly confident that if he were to face that Ursa Major again he would secure victory without aid." Jaune nodded and Jinn smiled at the spartan.

"Correct." Ren spoke up next.

"I was taken out so thoroughly and not just once but twice." Yang looked Ruby's way.

"Yeah Rubes once you lost your weapon Loverboy here would have had you cornered if P-Money wasn't with you. Remember our CQC training before I thought you got in to Beacon, we're gonna have to catch up on that." Ruby groaned but didn't protest, Weiss and Blake considered they're own faults and were annoyed to have found several before they looked to one another and nodded. Jaune smiled, glad to see the match had helped even if it was unplanned for their first meeting here. Jinn nodded glad to see the eights wit were sharp.

"However contending against you in combat is only a small benefit to you, the true blessing on your situation is the receiving of knowledge." This earned Blakes's and Weiss's full attention.

"So you can tell us what's happening, why the White Fangs helping Torchwick?" Jinn smiled but shook her head.

"I'm afraid it's not that simple, before any three questions of the world I could answer but now that freedom is lost to me, despite knowing it." Blake's fist clenched.

"So you won't tell us?! How is that aiding us!?" Jinn frowned.

"There is a difference between won't and can't I suggest you consider it before speaking again traitorous kitten." Blake froze looking to the members of (J)NPR, she hadn't expected the being to know her previous loyalty to the Fang. Weiss, on the other hand, wasn't nearly as confrontational as her Fang obsessed teammate and considered Jinn's words.

"Then if you won't simply answer our queries on our world how are we to acquire information." Jinn smiled.

"Sharp my white little dustling, indeed there is a means and though unorthodox it does indeed hold merit, I am a being of knowledge the embodiment of it. One my even call me a holy archive of sorts. When I inhabited Remnant, every event, every child born, man or faunus killed, Grimm brooded and slayed I knew of. That was my power, the power to know all that was occurring and archive all that had come to pass down to the very second." Weiss looked on in shock, amazed by the prospect of such vast knowledge, her face seemed to please the being as she smiled pleasantly.

"This power still remains, I achieved your world the moment our link was established." Blake spoke next a tinge of bitterness in her voice as she mumbled.

"But it's meaningless if we're not allowed to access it." Jinn nodded to the faunus's words.

"Yes if the extent of my powers were that then it would be meaningless to you, however, there remains a way. Tell me children of this realm how is it do you think I found your world among the many." Weiss hesitantly asked not to Jinn but herself.

"Many… so then there are others" Jinn nodded, and Weiss propped her knuckle to her chin in thought.

"Then does this work under the principle of Multiverse theory, no if what she says is true then it's not merely a theory." Weiss trembled at that, the worth in establishing one of the most popular scientific theories on it own was unfathomable. This made her give no thought to the possibility that Jinn could now help them learn what is needed to know, but the only question is how. It was Ruby who spoke her thoughts out loud.

"Wasn't it because of Jaune?" The others looked to her and upon being the center of attention she waved her hands up before her.

"I mean, it's just that Jaune here and all so I guess maybe I just kind of figured it was cause of him y'know?" She looked down embarrassed but Jaune laughed.

"Ruby, never doubt your gut." Jinn nodded.

"Indeed, your intuition is rather keen child, yes, it is due to Jaune as you thought, our souls are linked and have been ever since the Brothers had rewarded him. It is through his soul that I link to his other multiverse's counterparts After finding him I seek out a predetermined number of those who have the most interest in his person at that time." Ruby, Nora and Neo alike looked utterly confused while only understood her words vaguely. Weiss, Blake, Ren and Pyrrha on the other hand looked shocked With Pyrrha sending a serious gaze upon Neo.

"So then if that's the method how does it relate to us learning valuable intel?" Jinn nodded to Ren's studious question.

"It is simple you will learn by a different use of connecting to other Arcs" In her palm eight small spheres manifest each of different size and color.

"What are those?"

"Oh, Shiny! Renny I want one!" Jinn ignored the curious male and Valkyrie leaning her head on her right fist.

"These are… 'Windows' into other Multiverses, they all hold certain events, you will view them." Ruby tilted her head.

"So like… stalking Jaune." Weiss shook her head.

"Forgive me but I can't see this possibly benefitting us." Jinn's eyes narrowed on the heiress making her stand straight.

"Truly dustling of Solitas? Are you so unimaginative, do you think every counterpart of your friend is uninvolved with your exploits?" Ren thought about it.

"Forgive me for saying but doesn't the multiverse theory run on the concept that every thing that could have happened does." Jinn nodded.

"Some worlds your counterparts were born differently or at different time or even in different circumstances or not at all, these same possibilities extend to Arc. It does not merely extend to you, the influence by the divine, or the type of divine within said words or even its most basic laws of physics or the like could be opposite to your own." Ruby frowned thinking about it.

"Then worlds where our teams of just one were never formed." He cut in.

"Or where we partnered differently and formed different teams."

"World were Jaune-Jaune investigates what happening with the fang."

"Where Jaune didn't need my training or at least had been trained prior." She then whispered.

"Or where his aura was unlocked before us meeting." Jinn nodded.

"All are possible realities these eight are such realms as well, do you still think viewing such worlds are meaningless." The eight stared at the eight spheres a new sense of awe within them, Jinn smiled.

"Good, then well now that I have answered the boy's questions, I shall now address your question." She looked to Nora.

"As I said even though I can no longer answer questions in regard to your universe freely, I can still be asked in regard to what you view or in relation to this space. However, as when I was but a tool for humanity, I can only answer each of you three times." The weight of that became almost palpable to them.

After all, by what was said some of these universes were vastly different then their own and anything learned my as well be useless. But others were only slightly altered asking such questions too Jinn could give them colossal amounts of valuable information that would've been impossible to find by any other means by the eight or possibly anyone from their world. Even Neo shuddered at that understanding the worth of such information, Hei would do anything to get such an opportunity and she was sure Roman and Fire Bitch would be no different the later possibly torching her alive for having the opportunity if she learned of it.

Jinn was pleased to see the eight giving the appropriate reaction to such an opportunity but decided to break the awe inspired silence by ruining their moment of disbelief.

"However let it be known a good deal of questions have already been used." All four turned to her and without thinking Pyrrha asked.

"What do you mean!?" Jinn smiled again while Jaune groaned.

"She means, those question you just asked her about this place and the rules." The eight stopped several going wide-eyed as Jinn continued.

"Indeed, between the eight of you twenty-four questions can be given, three four each, and up till now ten questions have been asked and answered." She looked to Blake.

"You have used all yours in your moment of anger." Blake breath caught in her throat at that not able to believe it. She'd wasted her opportunities, worse yet it was for question so similar to one another if she had considered her way of wording it, she could've learned all three answers from a single one. She looked down ashamed of herself and angry, but a comforting hand landed on her shoulder and when she looked back, she saw Jaune shaking his head.

"Its fine Blake, you may have used your questions but that doesn't mean you can't acquire any knowledge. If you observe those words you can catch certain details and information not to mention theorizing or predicting based off them." She thought over his words and calmed by a few degrees, he was right, she messed up but was far from useless. She nodded to him and the man smiled back looking to reassure her, seeing his smile she felt a bit more at ease. She looked back to Jinn and the giant woman nodded approvingly to her.

"Learn from this missed opportunity, that too came become a benefit of this meeting." Blake nodded and Jinn continued. Looking at Weiss and Ruby.

"You both had used one each, over my master's circumstances and whether I could." The two partners thought for a moment before Ruby nodded in understanding while Weiss groaned in frustration at the waste of her first question. She then regarded Ren.

"You have used two." Ren nodded.

"I see, so the how and why counted as two." While disappointed to hear he did not feel at loss for asking, Jinn then looked to Nora.

"You as well have used one." Nora tapped her chin.

"Oh, poop. Well I still have two rig-" Ren quickly covered her mouth.

"Nora don't ask so recklessly." The ginger nodded before flashing a smile and in response the other seven sighed. Jinn then looked to Neo who rose a brow, before going wide eyed and thumping her right fist into her open left palm as if in realization, Jinn nodded.

"Your question was used when you asked how I understood you." Neo shrugged, not like it could be helped, she was just glad she hadn't asked whether that was her first use or not, finally Jinn regarded Pyrrha.

"And finally your first question was used just now." Pyrrha slumped.

"I… see." Nora and Ren patted her back reassuringly.

"As of now eleven questions have been used and one of you can ask no more." Blake dunked her head.

"Now that I've explained I will ask; will you participate and view into the Multiverse?" Blake asked.

"What if we were to decline?" However, Jinn ignored her, but before the resident Ninja could grow frustrated Jaune answered.

"Then we'll send you back to your bodies right now. Look in the end this is still your choice but if you accept unless somebody tries to wake you on the other side you won't wake till we're finished. But once you do decline, that's it, there'll be no second chance to accept. Listen Blake I know we aren't particularly close but please consider accepting." Jaune grip tightened by the smallest degree.

"Listen I promise tomorrow you will wake up like nothing happened at all beside remembering this strangely clear for a while before it begins to fade like any other dream if not focused on. I promise the knowledge you gain here could be vital to your world and goals." He then did the unexpected and kneeled before them.

"I'm begging you eight, please accept, I want to help you and this is the only way I can." Blake looked to him a pang of guilt at him doing this but she shook it off before nodding.

"I see." She then looked to Jinn.

"I accept." Yang smiled at her partner.

"Me too boss lady." Pyrrha was next.

"If it can help I don't see why not."

"Yeah! Who knows maybe there'll be a super awesome Jaune-Jaune!" Ren smiled faintly.

"It would be interesting." Weiss and Ruby nodded to the woman while Neo shrugged figure this sounded interesting. Jinn nodded to the eight before looking to Jaune.

"They've agreed, are you pleased?" In response Jaune smiled.

"Heh, yeah, I am." Jinn smiled back, happy to hear that and rose her hand. Behind the eight her blue mist gathered before transforming into a sofa. Reluctantly the eight sat, while Jaune smiled at them.

"In this space we can manifest things a will your weapons appearing during the fight was an example." Jaune then sat down and where he was about to sit a small love set formed to catch him. Seeing that Nora smiled before shutting her eyes and thinking real hard, abruptly she exploded in pink dust and when it settled she was in her huntress outfit.

"Yippie! Look Renny I did it!" Ren nodded at her before focusing himself and slowly his clothing morphed to his traditional outfit. No sooner did the members of RWBY and Pyrrha followed suit far more comfortable being seen in the outfit then pajamas. Jinn then nodded and spread the universes out looking through them.

"Once all eight have been seen you will return to your bodies, now then which to choose first." She then looked to the smallest of them where two tiny wisps like spheres circled around one another.

"Hmm, it has been a while since I've gathered separate sections of a single world at once, shall we start with one of these." Jinn then plucked one of the tiny orbs in between her pointer and thumb and regarded it one final time before crushing it. The orb let loose an otherworldly noise as it broke echoing the sound of tearing metal and shattered glass throughout the room. Specs of glowing dust spread from the crushed 'window' and begun to spread, Jinn spread her hands out while Jaune rose his hand his aura manifesting and invading the glowing dregs of the wisp.

Soon they begun to spiral into a black circular shape until finally they changed into the image of a wide large mirror. Jinn sighed before her form begun to distort and soon enough she exploded into a flash of bright blue light. The seven teens paled while Neo smiled.

"She, she exploded!" Weiss spoke a tremble in her tone.

"Is she dead?"

"What about our questions though!?"

"Fear not Pride of Mistral your questions will still be answered and no I have not departed merely… diminished." From behind the mirror a small figure floated toward them, at a glance the individual was obvious. It was Jinn her blue skin, hair and eyes confirmed it. However, she was no longer a Statuesque beauty but instead a parody of her previous self, where once was a divine being who doubled their height accessorized with white gold jewelry was now a tiny figure half a foot in height. Her body resembled that of a bobblehead with a huge head and large eyes many times larger than her tiny body.

The many white gold accessories were gone and eight tiny keychain-like links ran from her back, her circlet was gone and now her bare forehead revealed the Arc family emblem as two glowing white crescent moons shone above her brow. The only jewelry still present was the choker where a tiny ethereal string of white light remained linking back to Jaune. The tiny genie floated her arms crossed as the members of RWBY except Blake and Nora grew enamoured with the Chibified Jinn.

"She's so adorable!" Jinn however paid the girl little mind as she turned away with a huff and rushed to hers Jaune's shoulder.

"Awe, she's a tsun-tsun like Weissy too that's so cute!" The Heiress didn't hear the Valkyries comment as her attention remained fixed upon Jinn much like the others.

"Oh, Oh! Fearless Leader can we play with her! Please!" Jaune smiled but Chibi Jinn glared at him but failed to be even the least bit intimidating.

"Don't you dare." He then shook his head a bit reluctantly to the four girls.

"Fraid not guys, Jinn is sort of frail when she's like this and also a bit clingy." Blake who was only moderately amused by the sight of the tiny goddess puffing her cheeks at Jaune's words asked.

"So by that I assume this is normal?" Jaune nodded.

"Yeah, it takes a lot of energy to manifest even one of those 'windows', so she can only manage three or four usually without repercussions. After if she does more than that the drawback is her body weakening and beginning to break down." Ren was curious.

"So then is this her way of dealing with the effects." Jaune nodded.

"Yeah, with five she usually reverts down to our size, six and she looks like a middle schooler and at seven she no different than a loli-"

"Shut up!" The tiny genie rocketed forward headbutting the blondes face with enough force for his aura to flicker. She then turned her sternest glare upon Ren.

"Stupid sissy! Stop asking dumb questions, or I'm not answering you anymore!" Ren blinked as the tiny being glowered at him before turning away with a huff, Jaune hand then appeared patting her head and the blue midget face changed as she became putty in the Arcs hand reflexively pressing into his palm.

"Sorry, in this state she's quite a bit… out of character. She basically has to siphon my aura to remain so her action and thoughts become a lot more… 'human'." Blake rolled her eyes.

"You mean petty."

"Pretty much, just think of her kinda like a spoiled kid." Jaune begun to raise his hand but the tiny genie reacted quickly swinging the chains on her back to wrap around his wrist and pull it back down. Resisting the urge to become similar to the other girl who were cooing and awing at Jinn's actions Pyrrha asked a note of concern in her voice.

"This sounds dangerous for her; couldn't she just show us fewer worlds or perhaps go into rest instead of interacting with us in that form." Jaune looked to the tiny genie who held on tightly to his pointer and index looking up to him demandingly.

"Headpat!" He chuckled before complying.

"We're allowed to show a window for every visitor present. like she said before a great deal can be learned by observing them. That's why she's willing to drain herself this much, as for resting even like this she can still answer your questions. If she slept, she wouldn't be able to."

"Then, she's doing this for our benefit." Jaune considered it before shaking his head.

"No… I think it's for me." He didn't go into detail and instead lifted his hand earning a betrayed looked from Jinn who begun to tremble, and she looked at him.

"More… please." Jaune chuckled at the adorable display before reaching out one final time not noticing the four girls watching the Arc male green with envy.

"I think that's enough question, it's about time we got to viewing right Jinn?" The blue Chibi stopped before looking at him and raising her head as she stood proudly her tiny hands on her hips.

"Yes!" She then leapt up unto Jaune's head sitting crisscrossed at the center of the mop of golden hair looking nice and toasty at her seat. Stretching out her tiny hand her index pointed to the mirror.

"Begin!" The mirror then glowed before distorting and becoming like a TV screen.

**Jaune got eleven waifus pregnant by wlfmanjack Chapter 2: The horror movie**  
Yang rose a brow.

"Hey what's up with the title and by part? Wait! Shit!" Jinn smiled raising a finger to the brawler.

"That top heavy is the universes name and its creator." While the other seven looked to the tiny genie shocked to learn gods exsisted Yang's eye twitched at the name but that annoyance was only overtaken by her shame at wasting a question.

Resisting the urge to ask the meaning of the suggestive name and waste another question yang turned away while the others hardly seemed to notice it as they to busy being shocked at the revelation of gods confirmation. The exceptions being Blake, Neo and Pyrrha the latter of which eye twitched.

**We find a fully grown Velvet wearing an apron washing all the dishes from lunchtime.**

"Hey looked it Velvet." Yang whistled.

"Damn she filled out in all the right places." Neo rolled her eyes not impressed, she wasn't jealous, not even a little, who needed to be tall anyways.

** Every meal at the Arc household always left a massive amount of dishes needing a wash given twenty-three people lived here, but she, Pyrrha, Jaune, and Emerald didn't mind taking on the brunt of this chore.**

"Arc House!" Pyrrha slammed her hands on a table she manifested cracking it.

"Does that mean she and Jaune are? Are?" Jinn smiled again but before she could speak Ren spoke up desperate to try and save the question.

"Judging by that ring I would have to say They're married." Pyrrha then looked to the bunny girl's left hand and froze in place. Jinn on the other hand glared at Ren angry her answer had been stolen. Blake was the next to speak.

"Didn't they say something about twenty-three people living there?" Nora shrugged.

"Well Jaune-Jaune has seven sisters, maybe their living with him." A smile then crossed her face.

"And some Emerald girl and Pyr-Pyr live there too." She then lightly elbowed Pyrrha whispering.

"Maybe you haven't given up and Arkos will sneak a win from Velvet Knight" Pyrrha blushed but didn't deny her statement. Neo on the other hand was intrigued to hear crop top was a part of this world, she didn't know much about the small time thief so what she could possibly graze from this could prove very valuable.

**The Faunus stood there humming a tune as she was approached by her own son, Peter. Peter was also a bunny Faunus with brown hair, eyes and ears to match his mother's. He wore brown shorts and a gold t-shirt with the Pumpkin Pete's logo on it.**

Ruby smiled.

"Oh my Oum he's so cute!" Yang grinned giving a nod while Blake merely smirked not denying her statement. Weiss on the other hand shook as she resisted to urge to rush the mirror in an attempt to nab the little precious. Pyrrha's eyes became dull as she began to whisper the phrase 'Jaune's child' over and over again.

**The child mumbled, "Um...Mum."**

**Velvet quickly took notice and smiled, "Hey buddy," she put her job on hold then knelt down to his level, "What do you need?"**

**"Um, well Damien, Teal, and I wanted to go out and see a movie together and we need an adult to watch it with us."**

**"...Is this film rated R?" The mother inquired with a worried expression on her face.**

**"Yes, we wanted to see Cannibal Cavern, it looks really cool."**

At that Yang paused surprised to recall the movie, it was odd since it was apparently coming out not long after the Vytal festival, Jaune seeming to notice her perplexity spoke.

"Different universe, probably got postponed." Yang nodded, not noticing how Jaune brows furrowed knowing exactly what event postponed the movies release.

**The mother instantly remembered the trailer to that film, a movie about a bunch of dumb teenagers who get lost spelunking in a cave filled with cannibals, how this film was advertised to being one of the most bloody and gruesome movies ever made. "Yeaaaah, I'm sorry sweetie, but I'm afraid I can't take you boys to go see that."**

**"No, you can. The theatre will let us see it as long as we're accompanied by an adult."**

Weiss couldn't help but smile uncharacteristically sweetly.

"Poor dear doesn't understand." Blake nodded.

"It is a bit endearing."

**"You misunderstand sweetie, I ****can**** let you boys see it, but I don't think you should."**

**"But why?"**

**"Well, let me answer your question with another question. Why do you think they'll only allow children in R rated movies if they're accompanied by an adult?"**

Neo shrugged

Cause brats are a bunch of pusses.  
**  
"I don't know."**

**"It's because in those cases, it's up to the parents to decide whether or not their children are able to handle those kinds of movies and I'm sorry, but I just don't think you boys are ready. These types of films can be really damaging to a child's upbringing and I'm just not comfortable with you seeing it. Do you understand?"**

**"I guess," he moaned.**

**"I'm sorry sweetie, I'm only trying to look out for you."**

**"Ok mum, I understand." The young boy threw a hug onto her and left.**

Yang smirked.

"That actually went surprisingly well." Blake nodded.

"It was refreshingly wholesome."

**In the bedroom shared by the children of the household, there were eleven beds aligned together on both sides of the walls with Damien and Teal in the center of the room. Damien had solid black hair, with a black and gray stripped long sleeve shirt, black slacks, and amber eyes to match his mother, Cinder.**

If Neo had been drinking something, she would've spat it out the instant, this brat was Fire Bitches!

**Teal on the other hand may have shared the skin tone of his mother Emerald, but his shaggy hair was a different shade of green as it was, what else, teal. He also had red eyes to match, a teal colored tank top and white shorts.**

If Neo had been surprised before now, she was utterly shocked.

_Crop Top too!_

Meanwhile, the other residents gave less enthused reaction to the two children before them in comparison the sweet and innocent bunnyboy previously. The sole exception was Pyrrha who looked to them with abject horror at the prospect they were almost certainly her partner's as well, as she could recognize a few of his feature on they're faces.

**Damien reached under his bed and pulled out a box containing a small flyer regarding the Cannibal Cavern movie, along with a few snacks. "Alright Teal, get to stuffing these in your pockets while I-"**

**"Hey guys," Peter groaned.**

**"What's eating you?"**

**"I asked my mum if she would take us and she told me she didn't think we should go at all."**

**Damien glared at his brother inquiring, "When you say, you asked your mom, do you actually mean ****YOUR ****mom?"**

Ruby rose an eyebrow.

"What does he mean?" Blake spoke up.

"Ruby, the title of the universe was Jaune got eleven waifus pregnant Ruby and there are eleven beds." The petite Reaper paused for a moment before it sunk in and she went wide-eyed and red-faced.

"Ohhhh." A faint blush came to her face at the idea of Jaune doing that, Nora on the other hand cheered.

"Woohoo, Jaune-Jaune got a harem!" Blake silently made a note in her head to scribble this down when she woke before a small notebook manifest abruptly before her.

"Ridiculous! Arc may be a bit… forward but he certainly isn't promiscuous or stupid enough to inseminate multiple women let alone eleven." Yang smirked deciding to poke fun at Weiss.

"Yeah that's seems more like Neptune."

"Exactl- Hey!"**  
**

**"Well yes, I asked my mum Velvet."**

**"Gaaah, idiot you don't ask her. She's the last person we would have asked."**

"Damien is kind of a jerk huh?" Yang shrugged to Ruby.

"I mean in the brats defense I couldn't see Velvet ever letting her kids go to see some horror flick."

**"Oh really, well I'm sorry I asked then, but I guess we can't go now."**

**"Who said anything about that, I'm still asking ****MY ****mom if she'll take us. Which she will, because she's so awesome, that she won't care."**

Blake shook her head while Ruby spoke up.

"isn't that a bit wrong?" Yang shrugged after all kids would be kids.

**"But my mum already said she didn't want us to go at all."**

**"Yeah, but here's the thing, we're kids. So, when one parent says no, you just ask the other and with ****our**** family. We have twelve chances for a yes on anything we want."**

"Seems a bit underhanded." The others nodded at Ren's words.

**"Isn't that morally wrong?"**

**"Yes it is, now if you'll excuse me I'm going to get our ride ready."**

Yep definitely Fire bitch's brat.

**In the living area, filled with various types of furniture and a television we see Cinder wearing a maroon colored robe and enjoying a glass of wine as she does on most days.**

"Wow, she pretty." Blake had to agree with her leader, but Yang shrugged.

"Eh, I've seen better." Weiss rolled her eyes but didn't retort the blonde's words while Pyrrha glared daggers at the woman from her seat.

**It is here she is joined by her son Damien. "Hey mooooom, have I ever told you how beautiful you look?"**

Yang snorted.

"Suck up." Neo nodded a similar thought in mind.

**"What do you want this time?"**

"Doesn't seem like this is the first time he's tried this."

**"Oh, come on, I just wanted to tell you how pretty you are. Clearly father doesn't say it enough, but you know since I'm here I should mention Peter, Teal, and myself will be heading to the movies later and if you're not doing anything, perhaps you'd like to join us."**

**"What film were you boys planning on seeing?"**

**"Oh, just Cannibal Cavern, heard it was based on a true story, so it should be very educational."**

**"And rated R."**

**"Oh, is it," Damien shot back and in a fake surprise, he looked upon the flyer saying, "Oh my it is, how did I miss that? Well then, it appears we're in a bit of a pickle."**

**"Looks like it."**

"For what it's worth the brat can act." The other nodded to Yang's words.**  
**

**"So, hey, since we need an adult anyway, why don't you come with us and we'll have a fun time together."**

**"I'm not taking you."**

**"Great we'll be ready to leave in-wait WHAT?"**

This earned a few snickers and Neo blowing the screen a raspberry while turning her thumb down.

**"Yeah I'm not taking you boys."**

**"Ehehehe, now mother there's nothing to be afraid of."**

**"Nothing for me, but for you not a chance."**

Yang smiled.

"I smell some juicy detail coming."

**"Oh, come on, you don't think I could handle it?"**

**"I know you can't, remember last Halloween when you boys were trick or treating and you peed yourself when that guy ran up to us in a werewolf costume."**

**"Okay you see, that's just not fair, because we were out in public and that guy was in our face. So of course, I assumed the worst."**

Several of the teens laughed with Neo grinning, Ruby however blushed recalling a similar incident on her third Halloween, it not helping that it was also her birthday.

**"Or how about the fact, you won't go down in the laundry room because the boiler makes scary noises."**

**"Well...Momma Ruby gets scared of that too, so if anything, I'd say that's a rational fear."**

"Yeah!" Ruby shot up defending the little raven-haired boys claim while the other snickered earning a embarrassed blush from her before realization struck.

"Wait… Momma?" The seven others laugh stopped when they realized too, Pyrrha nearly screamed while Yang glared back at a now very nervous Jaune her eyes red and hair shining.

"You, you knocked up my sis!" He quickly shook his head.

"I did no such thing! That's all on the idiot in that world!" Yang struggled to not jump the blonde before Ruby shyly looked Jaune's way before looking away her face burning. The moment Yang turned away Jaune sighed cold sweat disappearing.

Oh thank Oum.

**"Then we have six months ago when I allowed you to stay up with Nora and myself to watch that cheesy slasher flic, Machete Mike, and you had nightmares for two weeks."**

**"...Okay, okay fair point, but shouldn't I be exposed to as much horror films as possible, so I can learn to develop fear?"**

That actually earned the more studious members of the team to pause and think before shaking there head. Yang coming down from her hate boner for the Arc chuckled.

"Gotta say, that's the best argument I've heard."

**"Not if I have to wash your sheets. My answer is no, end of discussion."**

all but the disgusted Blake and Weiss laughed at the statement.

**The young boy was in a deep state of forlorn as he walked off, instantly running into another parent, Neo. "Momma Neo,"**

Neo's silent laughter was immediately cut off as she looked to the screen, utterly lost for words as she looked to herself.

**He squeaked while holding up the flyer, "You think you could take Peter, Teal, and myself to the movies?" The girl casually shook her head no and skipped off.**

Neo rubbed her eyes, before checking again, yep that was her, wait… does that mean Arc got her, but she thought she couldn't be that shady doctor said as much when Roman had her looked over. She looked to Jinn a silent question passing.

And in response the usually bratty mini genie smiled sweetly and nodded.

Neo sat back in the sofa a bit surprised and taken aback, while it was certainly not the information she'd expected it was important none the less.

**As Damien regrouped with his two brothers.**

**"How'd it go?" Teal asked.**

**"Lousy," Damien grumbled, "I can't believe she said no, I thought she'd be easy."**

**"Bow chicka bow wow."**

Several of the eight paused before Yang spoke.

"He's a little perv."

**"Shut up Teal. What's even worse is Neo won't do it either, but it's okay we still got nine more chances to go."**

**Cutting to the gym, we see Yang wearing an orange sports bra and black shorts, striking a heavy punching bag.**

The blonde Brawler gripped the sides of her head.

"Oh come on! Me Too!"

**he three boys ask her the same question. "Yeah no." She dryly stated.**

**"Well why not?" Damien argued.**

**"You guys are seven years old, what kind of mother would I be if I allowed you three to watch it?"**

**"...The best mother of all time."**

Yang chuckled at the boys attempt at her weaknesses.

"Clever little shit."

**"OOOO, mentioning my need to be better than everyone else, you really know how to butter me up."**

**"Butters great and all, but I was thinking whip cream," Teal added, "Bow chika bow wow."**

The small chuckle died in her throat while Neo silently snickered.

**"Shut up Teal," Damien growl.**

"Please do… damn lil perv." Yang agreed with the edgy brat.

**Then Peter mentioned, "You know she's one of our mums, right?" **

**"Hey biologically, she ain't my mom," The black kid argued, "then again in the bedroom she's one hell of a momma, bow chicka bow wow."**

"Oh gods! Please Stop!" Yang leaned forward a headache forming at the levels of cringe the scene inspired. Her friends tried and failed to hide their amusement at the teasing blonde's comeuppance.

**The woman let out a groan, "Okay first of all kid, stop hanging out with Mercury. Secondly, I'm not taking you boys, end of story."**

Neo threw back her head.

_Really! Stilts is involved in this too!_

**In the garden the boys approached Nora, only for her to state, "Sorry boys, I'm hunting wabbits hehehehehehe." The ginger girl slowly stalked Velvet with a hose, as the Faunus was now tending to her carrot garden.**

**However, the bunny girl's ears alerted her to the danger as she took quick notice of Nora and scampered off. Nora unleashed a gushing flow of water, only to miss entirely then shouted, "You can't hide from me forever Velvet, I will get you wet."**

**"Bow chicka-"**

**"Don't," Damien snarled, "Just don't."**

**"...wow-wow."**

Ruby giggled and the others looked to her.

"What? It was funny." Nora tilted her head.

"I'm one of the moms?" That… felt off to her, she loved her fearless leader but not like that he was like her big dorky brother. Unbeknownst to her Ren looked to the screen a slight pain in his chest.

"No." Pyrrha looked to Ren.

"Ren? Did you say something?" Ren shook his head.

"N-Nothing." He then spared a glance on his partner and felt an urge to sit closer, it was upsetting. A hand gripped his own and when he turned, he saw Pyrrha giving a reassuring smile.

"Remember Ren it's a different world." He nodded too her, thankful.

**In the garage, the three boys approached Ruby Rose as she too denies, "Sorry boys, but Crescent Rose was smashed up in my last mission, so I'll be busy fixing her up for a while."**

Nobody really reacted to the reaper confirmation besides Ruby who blushed and Yang who grumbled annoyed.

**Their next four attempts, all met with a consistent fate.**

**Blake, "No."**

"Is that me…"

**Weiss, "No."**

"What!" Yang's annoyance vanished as a shit-eating grin appeared.

"Aw looks like Weisscream finally came around?"

"Lies! Lies and slander!" Pyrrha shook in place.

Must…not…kill... Snow Bitch.

**Emerald, "Nope."**

**Sienna, "Not gonna happen."**

Blake was plenty shocked by herself but to see Sienna as well, she felt a headache coming on.

**"This is insane," Damien huffed, "Ten different parents and ten no's."**

Blake shrugged.

"Guess they're giving up then." Pyrrha however shook her head alongside her team, after all if these were Jaune's kids.

**"Well boys, I was hoping it wouldn't come to this, but it appears we have no other choice."**

They'd be unreasonably stubborn.

**The three boys finally got a yes as their father, Jaune Arc agreed and the four were heading outside. **

Yang Whistled.

"Gotta admit he ain't too bad to look at." Blake grumbled.

"Considering he somehow managed to impregnate us all I say that'd be expected." Jinn turned her nose up from the Jaune displayed.

"Mine's better." She then proceeded to jump on the Arc's head and nuzzle against his beard.

**"So, you boys really wanna see this huh," The father squeaked.**

**"You sure there's nothing else in theaters that sounds more appealing?"**

**Damien stated, "Well you know, if you're too scared, we could watch something else."**

**"What me? HAHAHAH I'm not scared, I'm totally down with this."**

Nora snickered while Ren smiled pleasantly, Pyrrha herself giggled and Jaune clear nervousness but refusal to say so to his kids.

"It good to see not everything's different about him."

**However just before they could leave, Pyrrha arrived with a bag of groceries. "What's going on here?"**

"Look Pyrrha its you!" Nora pointed a toothy smile on her face.

"Am I one too…" Her earlier anxiety faded as an embarrassed smile grew on her face the glowed as red as her hair.

**"Oh, just some bonding," Damien quickly shouted out.**

**"Yeeaaah," The father blurted.**

**"We're gonna see a movie together."**

**"YES, WE ARE, and we should probably get going before all the good seats are taken."**

Yang grinned.

"He seems eager to get out of there." Weiss nodded crossing her arms.

"Of course, Pyrrha would never allow them to see such a film."

**"...Which movie," Pyrrha probed.**

Ruby acted out a plane crashing and exploding with her hands.

**"Ca... Caaaaa...Cannibal Cavern," Jaune admitted, The redhead read the body language of both her husband and Damien and began to sooth,**

**"Now Jaune, you know the mark of being a good parent is knowing when to say no right?"**

**"Why would I need to say no, it's not like I can't handle this film."**

Weiss rolled her eyes at the very Jaune-like train of thought while Ruby and Yang snickered alongside JNPR's members.

**"Of course not, but did you ever consider ****they're**** not ready?"**

**"...That...Is an excellent point, sorry kids, but I'm afraid I can't take you."**

"Looks like wifey dear gave him an out from seeing that flick eh?" Pyrrha looked away her face positively steaming.**  
**

**With the two parents gone, Damien dropped to his knees growling, "GAAAAHHH we were so close. So very...VERY close! "**

They couldn't help but be amused by the brat rant with Neo even outright pointing mockingly at him as she laughed getting an iota of closure out of Fire Bitch's brat's sorrow.

**It was at that moment; the three boys were joined by their brother Politan. Politan had the attire matching his Uncle Roman and the hair of his mother Neo with the exception that his hair was pink and blonde while his eyes remained the same of brown and pink like hers. Taking after his mother, Politan was also mute.**

Neo's laughter stopped as she stared wide-eyed frozen in place, was that her child, he looked… positively adorable! And he was mute too!

"I don't know if that kid is cute or unsettling." Neo instantly leapt from her seat before the blonde brawler her eyes fixed on hers conveying her intent.

_Bite your tongue top heavy!_

Yang rose her hands.

"Chill, my bad half pint, let's just watch" Neo maintained her glare another long moment before shattering reappearing in her seat feeling oddly upset still.

** He began pointing at his defeated sibling with a quizzical look on his face.**

**"Him," Teal answered, then motioned to reveal the flyer,**

**"He's just mad because none of our parents will take us to see Cannibal Cavern."**

**The ice cream kid's eyes sparkled at the idea, he glanced over at Damien then at the other two while raising his index finger to indicate **_**one moment.**_** He rushed inside and dragged his mother out, Politan then grabbed the flyer and pointed at it for her to see.**

Neo leaned forward feeling the uncharacteristic need to take in every detail of her perfect little snow cone... Hers?

**Neo sternly shook her head no, however her son once again raised his index finger. What followed was him pointing at Damien then mimicking the acts of terror, then he mimed the act of sleeping, followed by him waving his fingers.**

Neo smiled at her child's argument, he had such a way with words.

**"I-what," Damien uttered, baffled at this situation, "What is he telling her."**

**"I don't know, but I think it's working," Teal answered.**

Neo crossed her arms, of course it was working, Politan was clearly a genius with a silver tongue like his uncle Roman, unlike the little hellion and perv who could do nothing but stand there like brain dead lemmings.**  
**

**They then witness Politan with both index fingers on top of his head as he bounced around and Neo had her fist resting on her chin. Then Politan mimed in anger that gave his mom a small giggle. **

Neo nodded with a smirk agreeing that the sex symbol would not like hearing how her little boy went despite her refusal.

**Afterwards, her son waved his hand a bit, which prompt Neo to ponder once more until she shook her yes with Politan giving a thumbs up to his brothers.**

"Wait you agreed. Why?" Neo shrugged at the others, before snickering at the amusement of her son's plan.

**"Wait-wait-wait," Damien gasped, "Is she going to take us now?"**

**Both mother and son gave a nod of approval as Damien cheered, "YEEEESSS, come on boys let's go!"**

**"Yeah on second thought, I don't wanna go anymore," Peter moaned.**

**"What, why?"**

**"Politan made a good point, if I go even when my mum told me I shouldn't, then she'll be mad or worse...Dis...Diiiiiss, disappointed. I'm sorry, but I'm staying here."**

"Aww, he such a good boy." Yang agreed with her sis while Weiss acted much the same.

**With the bunny brother leaving, Damien mocked, "Fine go ahead and leave, we'll have all the fun without you."**

Ruby looked to Yang.

"What?"

"Nothing, just remembering when you went out after curfew when you were fifteen." Yang groaned.

"How was I supposed to know uncle Qrow was at that bar. Besides he let me have a drink." After he'd kindly gave the boy who took her there an extra close look at his scythe.

**One hour and twenty minutes later**

**"NO, NOOOOO PLEASE AAHHHHH," the screams projected from a man on the big screen.**

**The theater was mostly packed as we find Neo with a tub of popcorn that was wide enough that she needed a full arm to wrap around and tall enough that upon resting on her lap, the top was inches away from her chin as she continually stuffed more and more kernels in her mouth.**

**Teal sat in awe of the screen as he commented, "Whoa, that topless chick has a nice rack."**

**"AAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"**

**"Ah man, now she's dead."  
**  
Yang snickered.

"At least he's not a wuss on top of being a perv."**  
**

**Damien sat petrified from the events on screen then jumped as his brother Politan gently placed his teeth on Damien's arm. The frightened brother fumed, "STOP IT POLITAN, or I'll gouge your eyes out."**

**"AHHHH MY EYES!"**

The entire group burst into laughter even Weiss and especially Neo who'd never been prouder of anyone in her life. She paused abruptly and felt her chest.

Huh? Odd she had a strange feeling… pride in somebody else.

**The terrified brother then sunk further into his seat as both Neo and her son snickered at his misery.**

And yet looking at her and her son laugh together she found she didn't mind in the least and even smiled. The screen then cut off leaving the ten viewers with a blank mirror, it was Weiss who spoke up clearing her throat.

"Despite how… 'interesting' that was I fail to see what intel we could learn from it." The seven others paused considering the question.

"That Jaune-Jaune Rules…"

"'Sigh' Nora…"

"Your right Weissy we already knew that." Weiss didn't bother placing a finger to her head.

"Um, Ruby's afraid of boilers, and probably dryers too."

"Am not! Only the sound they make!" Blake deadpanned.

"Seriously."

"Have you heard one when there still change inside! It's like a satanic maraca!" Pyrrha spoke a venomous tone in her voice.

"That Jaune should never interact with those unsavory individuals Cinder and Emerald." The others laughed nervously with only Neo nodding being the only one aware of how truly useful that statement was. Neo then rose a finger to her chin a huge grin forming on her face. Pyrrha's eyes narrowed on the petite killer a tinge of hostility present.

"No, you and Jaune's child is not the cutest thing ever." She spat each syllable like poison and in response Neo glared before pausing and pointing to her lips. It took a minute but then Pyrrha understood.

"Y-yes I did understand you! But how is that possible?" Before anyone could act Jinn floated between them tugging at their chains.

"Your connected as well so if the thought is strong enough you can comprehend it as well." Pyrrha nodded in understanding before pausing her face paling as she looked to Jinn who smiled devilishly and nodded.

"Yep that's another." The eight groaned while Jinn snickered and Jaune sighed.

"Only half a world viewed and we're already down to ten questions."

* * *

Extra

Neo leapt across the long since dilapidated buildings of mount Glen, it had been a long night but was it worth it. She could've stayed at the animal's base with Roman but unfortunately, the those walking fetishes hadn't considered a freezer as essential meaning no ice cream. Which of course meant she had to drag her cute little tush to Vale for her favoured sweet treat since she'd been banned from suggesting (at knife) their bullhead pilot give her a ride to the city.

Today had originally been no different she'd spent the day in the club making idle threats at Junior while harassing the floozy twins, that is until she'd been informed about a dance she'd heard about in passing occurring at Beacon. She was bored and spiking the punch bowl seemed just a tad too tempting so without much care she attended in her Haven student persona and was she ever glad she did.

It was boring, for the most part, just a bunch of semi-hot teens chatting up one another with the occasional idiots trying and failing to dance, looking more epileptic monkeys. Sure, she found one or two pairs of horny students and played a bit of voyeur but that quickly got boring fast. It was just as she was about to leave that something new happened.

The crowd begin to break out into laughter and when she turned to see what was up instead of seeing something expected like some idiot on their ass from fucking up a dance move or some chick covered in punch instead she saw something… 'interesting'. A tall blonde in a dress, given that wasn't strange until you realized said blonde was a boy who somehow walked with the confidence as if he pulled off the look like no other… which he kinda did.

The sight alone made her giggle silently making the whole dance thing a bit less of a sour experience, however it was when said boy stepped up to Pyrrha Nikos the invincible girl that things went from a not shit night to an entertaining one. Next thing she knew the two were dancing, and not like the droves of moronic teens she'd been forced to endure all night but like the two actually knew what they were doing.

Soon enough some femboy and a peppy ginger joined them and showed the who student body what a dance actually was. Everyone cheered and begun and dance to her own shock even she herself was hopping like an excited kid in a candy store. She spent several more minutes watching said blonde bust moves like it was going out of style. She noticed how toned his legs and arms were admiring the musculature of his shoulders and back that was bare thanks to his dress.

Those weren't the muscles of a huntsman-in-training but of a working man, like a dock or construction worker or maybe a farmer. However, to her they were tasty looking, and watching said blonde gyrate his hips as he danced only really piqued her interest. Most girls might attempt to strike up a conversation however for obvious reasons those particular cards weren't available for her. So, she did the next best thing, once blondie had finished his little show and him and the other three begun to make their way out of the room she moved.

Said blonde yelped when Neo reached out giving the boy a firm pat at what his mama gave him. The hyper ginger cheered while Cereal girl shot daggers her way through her gaze. The man of the hour himself turned as red as a tomato and as much as she wanted to tease him, she knew better than to get on the Spartan's bad side who was currently glaring at her. Deciding that busting fire bitches little plan probably wasn't in her best interest Neo chose not to engage the redheaded champion no matter how tempting the idea was and decided to leave.

A yawn escaped the pint-sized assassin just as she began to make out the animal's operation in the distance. Too tired to make the rest of the way there she opted to just crash on a building top instead of sleeping in the camp filled to the brim with racist faunus who'd probably stab her in her sleep. As she sat against a wall and let sleep take her, she never noticed the white glow that'd begun to form around her petite form.

When her eyes fluttered open and she found herself in a room void of character as far as the eye could see she looked around however that all changed when she heard his voice.

"What are you doing here this early." Neo expected many things when she turned, perhaps a former client or victim, or maybe one of fire witch's little animal. Yeah, she'd expected many bad things once she turned around but what she saw wasn't the expected hateful man of bigot faunus but instead Blondie, given a much rougher and frankly sexier version of him but the blonde boy.

Most people would be confused or scared in a situation like this but not Neo, no for her this was ideal because the hunk before her had made a grave mistake, Neo was by no means in this mysterious room with him. Neo licked her lips an action that sent a shiver down the other occupants of the white space's spine.

He was in this place with her.

* * *

**Ruby 2**  
**Weiss 2**  
**Blake 3**  
**Yang 1**  
**Nora 1**  
**Pyrrha 2**  
**Ren 2**  
**Neo 2**

**Total Questions 24**  
**Used Questions 15**  
**Remaining Questions 10**

**Universes Viewed .5**  
**Universes Left 7.5**

**Once more sorry for such a long info dump chapter, hopefully, my reactions weren't too bad though. With that being said I do enjoy the idea of Neo having baby fever it just oddly fits to me with her whimsical nature. Add in the fact that all she has is roman so thing like a family might appeal to her subconsciously. She's still a killer, sadist and criminal but that doesn't mean she can't love the idea of having a son.**

**Okay no for the status on my other fics, I thought about this long and hard and decided.**

**Tales of the Wanderer = I decided to cancel it not because I don't like it but because despite my misgivings towards the third act of Volume Six and the reveal of Jaune's semblance I do love his semblance and Salems and Ozpins origins. Add in Tyrian and Hazel and it just lacks to me. I'm so sorry to the people who enjoyed it but I have no motivation towards it. I may return to it but honestly, I wouldn't get my hopes up, if you only followed my account to read it then I sincerely apologize. It was fun and maybe I'll return to it someday but for now I can't see myself doing such.**

**Dragon Returns to Fight = So I'll shoot straight here, I had several chapters of this prewrote as well as notes for the end that disappeared when my old computer crashed. Honestly, I gave up on it without those and can't remember the ending.  
**

**Jaune Arc's DLC = I gonna be honest I had a whole chart that not only showed Jaune's level ups and corresponding moves gained alongside prestige but also all eight of Team RWBY and JNPR It was over 40K on its own and I had wrote it before I had even started the first chapter. And like Dragon's chapters it vanished, So sorry but I cannot bring myself to write it anymore and I do sincerely apologize that I fell into the cliche of ending a Gamer fic in 5 chapters.**

**Pokemon RWBY Version = So this one I will be continuing however I will restart it at some point after Sword and shield which I've already preordered. Honestly between Dynamaxing and the legendaries who I could easily implement into the Arc's history how can I not. Also, I love Drednaw, it literally can only be tamed by skilled trainers so Jaune has to have one! Plus can you imagine a supersized Zubat, cause I can and it's glorious? Plus, a guest in the reviews suggested an awesome pokemon to for Jaune that I'm seriously considering. Also, Corviknight is perfect for Qrow. Sorry I know fans of this fic have been waiting forever but I promise to put my best foot forward for this. Any suggestion are more than welcome.**

**A Forlorn Knight = I'm rewriting this fic, already have most of Chapter 1 done I'm changing Jaune for one using his awesome cannon semblance and giving the fic one to someone else in the Branwen Tribe whose never had her semblance shown guess who.**

**Maidens Return to Fight = I will rewrite this one too taking out Kibo to put in Adrian Jaune's adorable nephew and implement a few more changes.  
**

**Beacon DXD = So I just downloaded the entire DXD series up to its sequel Shin alongside all its extras like DX. I wanna read them all before I start it again.****  
**

**Next chapter An Unfortunate Viewing**


	3. Chapter 3 An Unfortunate Viewing

**Hello again, so here it is the third chapter and probably the last for a week or two, I hope you all enjoy it but before that let me reply to my first Reviews in a few years.**

**Discard205 = Yeah sorry about, thanks for reading though.**

**Haseo55 = appreciate the chance, hope my fic doesn't disappoint. Also, can you give me a name instead of a link, I'm not super good with Youtube stuff.**

**Siegnir = Thankyou, glad to be back, Forlorn Knight first rewrite Chapter should probably be done in about a week or so.**

**the Composcreator = I completely understand, I love the Breast Dragon Emperor too.**

**IROCK108 = Thanks XD**

**Okay, hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 3 An Unfortunate Viewing

Pyrrha slouched on her seat her head down, Ren patted her back reassuringly.

"Its fine Pyrrha, there is no need to feel so down."

"Yeah Pyrrha, at least you didn't mess up like Weissy."

"Hey!" Nora ignored the disgruntled heiress as she hugged her teammate happily.

"Besides you still got one left and if you need another question, I'll give you one of mine."

"Their right Pyr." Pyrrha turned to see Jaune standing beside her a smile on his face as he put a hand on her shoulder.

"It's just like you always told me Mistral wasn't built in a day, so chin up." She looked to him and nodded a tinge of red spreading on her cheeks. Jinn turned away her cheeks puffed up.

"Jaune you dumb-dumb." He then looked to the others.

"Anyone else feeling okay?"

"Yeah, I guess I think Blakey and Weisscream are still a bit out of it from seeing themselves in your harem in that universe." Jaune rose a brow.

"And you aren't?" Yang shrugged.

"Nah, if anything I'm a bit peeved Rubes was in it, don't have the time to be embarrassed myself." Jaune chuckled.

"Well then since it seems everything's in order should we start the next universe?" Weiss finally seeming to gain back a bit of her wit sighed.

"I don't see why not, though hopefully, the next world won't be so unrealistic as that one was." Jaune smiled shaking his head amused while Jinn rolled her eyes stretching out her hand where an orb appeared. She then pressed against it to shatter it only for her attempts to prove futile. Jaune reached out to crush it but Jinn quickly bit his approaching fingers.

"Ow, hey Jinn!" She stuck her tongue out.

"I can do it myself!" She then punched it only to pull back grasping her fist in pain.

"Ow! Stupid universe." She kicked the orb sending it flying into the mirror where it shattered, Jinn blinked.

"I meant to do that."

Soon the screen began to take shape once more.

**Ruby shoots Jaune in the Nuts by God Emperor Penguin**

"That, that can't seriously be what this universe is about… right?"

"… This does not bode well for me."

**Jaune Arc, Heir to the Arc House of renowned warriors was now last of his bloodline as he screamed out in pain.**

"No…"

**"I'm sorry Jaune! I'm so sorry! I'm so, so sorry!"**

Jaune turned to Ruby.

"What did you do to me!"

"I-I don't know!"

**"It hurts! It hurts so much!" Jaune screamed as he clutched his nether regions. His jeans turned dark from the blood. "I can't feel anything Ruby. I CAN'T FEEL ANYTHING!"**

Ren paled feeling faint, seeing this Nora held him upright, unfortunately nobody did the same for the matured Arc who expectedly passed out. The other residents of the room cringed, while they could not lie and say they understood the pain of what Jaune was enduring they certainly could see the boy was hurting.

The sole three exceptions where Ruby who just repeatedly apologized like her otherworldly counterpart, Pyrrha whose worries were torn between the Jaune on screen and the one unconscious on the floor. Finally, Neo looked on to the scene nearly unaffected, after all she'd seen men gripping their mutilated members more times then she could count.

Yet unlike those poor sods she didn't feel any joy or excitement from the sight of Jaune writhing in pain. Suddenly she recalled her son from the last universe and found herself sharing Roman's sentiments towards Red.

**Ruby took in deep breaths. Jaune wasn't going to like this. "Because there's nothing there, Jaune…"**

The room went silent and surprisingly it was Weiss who lost it.

"The fuck Ruby!" she felt she was justified, after all she'd worn the tiny brunette numerous times about safely using dust. So, seeing the boy she'd recently come to see in a better light in such dire straits due to such recklessness left her feeling more than a tad angry.

"Whoa calm down Weisscream, I'm sure Ruby feels bad enough and that wasn't even her it was that butterfingers in the screen." Weiss nearly rounded on Xiao Long but managed to refrain and turn her attention back to the task at hand.

**Jaune looked at Ruby, terrible pain in his eyes. "Yes. Thank you. Thank you so much for pointing out the obvious!" Jaune spat as he rolled on the grass, resuming his screaming.**

Yang's eyes furrowed.

"He doesn't have to be such a dick about it." Blake looked to the brawler.

"Seriously Yang?"

"What?... Shit I didn't mean." Weiss practically stabbed her pointer finger into her forehead.

"Just shut up and watch." Yang crossed her arms and grumbled.

"If it'd been Cardin, you'd have laughed your ass off."

**Ruby's lips quivered until she sank to her knee. She had lost strength in her legs. "I'm so sorry Jaune! I just wanted to show you that cool gun twirl I saw on SchneeTube!"**

Now it was Ruby's turn to speak up.

"Seriously! I shot my friend and I messed up a simple gun twirl!"

**Jaune slammed his forehead against the grassy ground. This training field was empty except for the two young Beacon students and Jaune's anguished cries.**

**"I'll never have kids, I've failed you father, grandfather…" Jaune whimpered. "It hurts… it hurts so much…"**

Ren felt sick, scared and worried for his leader while Pyrrha felt anguish for the her of that universe as any prospect of children died in the wind.

**"D-do you want me to kiss it?"**

**"WHAT?" Jaune roared.**

And in the white room Yang spoke the same sentiment her eyes glowing, while Ruby blushed before realizing it wouldn't be pervy since nothing was there anymore. After thinking of that she went back to being utterly guilt-ridden.

**Ruby felt tears well up in her eyes. "It's just that when I get boo boos my dad kisses them… you know like when you scrap your knees-"**

**Jaune released his hands, thrusting his pelvis in Ruby's direction. Small bits of blood and nether matter sputtered on Ruby's face like sprinkles on a donut. There was nothing in Jaune's crotch. Only an ever expanding red torrent of blood.**

**"YOU THINK KISSING THIS WILL MAKE IT ALL BETTER?"**

And like that Ren was out like a lightbulb while the girls cringed, even Yang couldn't be pissed after seeing Jaunes damaged lil guy, or lax thereof.

**Ruby began sobbing wildly.**

**"I-I'm s-s-so s-s-sorry!" Ruby wailed.**

**The two continued wailing as a yellow and black pair approached.**

**"I can't believe you ate it…" Blake sighed.**

Blake slapped her face.

"Oh great, we're in this one…"

"Oh, hush Kitkat it's not like we can make things any worse… Wait eat what?"

**"Oh, quiet you. It was a perfectly good jelly bean." Yang bit on it some more. "Kind of chewy though. Also tastes really raw, like some kind of meat flavored jelly bean."**

Blake paled while Yang stared at the screen her expression morphing from her nervous smile to a full-on horrified grimace as she shook her head.

"No…"

**"I'm a thousand percent sure that wasn't a jelly bean."**

"No no no."

**"Okay then, Miss Know-It-All, what was it then? Hm? Hmm?" Yang continued chewing. "Wait. Do you hear that?" Yang's sister senses were tingling. There's a close-up to Yang's face. "**_**Ruby's crying.**_**"**

**"You mean you haven't been hearing the crying all this time?" Blake asked with a raised brow. They continued walking towards the source of the cries. "It's the reason why we're walking here."**

**"Sorry, I chew pretty loud- WHOA WHAT THE FUDGE HAPPENED TO YOU JAUNE!"**

Jinn shouted at the screen.

"Your sisters an incompetent mook you cow now spit my Jaune's baby maker out!"

**"I'm dying. Help me. I can't… I can't feel my legs…"**

**Blake sniffed the air. "I'm pretty sure you lost control of your bowels as well."**

Even Blake was horrified by how calm this her was acting.

"I think that be the appropriate reaction to having your groin disfigured!"

**Yang meanwhile comforted her sister.**

**"There, there sis… it's okay. We all accidentally shoot off our best friend's crotch from time to time." Yang said with a smile and jelly bean red greasing her teeth. Yang turned to Blake. "Hey! Say something to comfort my sister!"**

Finally, Yang couldn't hold it in.

"What The Fuck Is The Matter With You!"

**Blake looked at Jaune, who had gone pale from the blood loss. He'll be fine, Blake figured.**

Nora clung to the unconscious Ren.

"I don't like this Blakey."

**"Uhm… do you want gum? My parents always gave me gum when I felt down."**

**Ruby sniffled. "I-I do want gum…"**

Yang face became horrified.

"No!"

**Yang bite her thumbnail in thought. "Damn. I don't have any gum on me." She chewed a bit on her jellybean. "Aha! But I do have this!"**

**Yang withdrew another jelly bean she found. It was covered in a bit of dust and gunpowder, but she blew it off with a kiss.  
**  
"Oh gods! Please don't!" Ruby rocked back and forth.

"I don't wanna, I don't wanna!"

**"Here ya go Rubes! Flesh-flavored jelly bean, just for the special little girl! I found it on the floor, just for you!"**

**"R-really?"**

Weiss covered her eyes apparently the only one with the wit to consider doing so.

**Ruby took it into her mouth and began to chew. Then her eyes began welling up even more.**

**"This taste terrible!" Ruby sobbed between chews of the bloody ball. "I hate it!"**

"Then Spit It Out Me!"

** Despite the terrible taste, Ruby continued chewing it. The flavor was beginning to grow on her.**

_Oh Gods she's getting a taste for it!_

Even that was a bit too far for Neo.

**Blake looked back at Jaune. "Shouldn't we get him to the infirmary soon?"**

"How have you psychos not already started!?" Pyrrha yelled.

**Yang threw a thumbs up. "Don't you worry about that. I've got a plan!"**

_**Later that night…**_

**Weiss was studying at her desk. Her friends had gone for a girl's night out in the town.**

**"But you're bringing Jaune with you," Weiss had protested at the airdock. "He's not a girl."**

**Blake had coughed, trying to suppress a laugh.**

**"Yeah, er… about that… we're trying to get Jaune more in touch with his feminine side… yeah!"**

"That's… that's just fucked up."

**Yang had explained before chucking Jaune's limp body into the transport. "Seeya in the morning!"**

**Weiss had huffed and puffed with a haughty cross of her arms. "Let them go out to town! I'll be diligent in my studies!"**

Weiss looked wearily at her counterpart so far it had been three for three on their alternative selves being psychotic, but she still held a thread of hope she wasn't.

**And so, Weiss continued studying the complex strategies of getting bullets through the skulls of her enemies.**

She ducked her head.

**Weiss' scroll then lit up.**

**It was Winter.**

Weiss gripped her head.

"Please no."

**"Hey Sis, what's-?"**

**"DON'T YOU '**_**WHAT SIS**_**' ME. CARE TO EXPLAIN?"**

Oh great, it seemed Winter was the same.

**Weiss nearly dropped her scroll. "W-Winter, what's wrong?"**

**"YOU TELL ME WHAT'S WRONG, WEISS! OR SHOULD I SAY… WEISS-MAN?"**

Okay, now she was just confused.

**"What are you talking about?"**

**"Father and I desperately want to know about a certain charge on your credit card. We hope that your time at Beacon hasn't made you some kind of sick deviant!"**

She didn't know which was more shocking that her sister thought she'd become a deviant or that she was apparently able to endure communicating with their father.

**"A charge? For what, if I may ask?" Weiss demanded to know in an irritated tone.**

**"Phallus constructive surgery."  
**  
The Screen faded to black.

"What!" Weiss went red, while Neo slammed a fist in her palm putting two and two together. Slowly Ren's eyes begun to flutter open.

"Is, is it over?" Nora nodded to him and her partner's demeanor visibly laxed, Weiss on the other had only grew that much more distraught as she put the pieces together.

"She thought I was getting a sex change!" Yang then reached out trying to calm her.

"Whoa Weisscream calm down…"

"Calm down, Calm Down! How can I calm down after seeing that, that snuff film!" Blake rolled her eyes.

"That was not a snuff film, it was… disturbing but not that." Yang groaned.

"Seriously, what the hell were we suppose to learn from that." Pyrrha answered almost immediately, turning on Ruby.

"That you should never show off like that, especially around Jaune." Ruby nodded so quick Yang worried her head might fall off. Jinn poked Jaune's face repeatedly giggling at his reactions before speaking offhandedly.

"In truth it would seem a good number of gods find that particular universe hilarious." Weiss practically yelled.

"What kind of sadistic retard would laugh at that!"

(Admit it all you TFS fans quoted Frieza right now)

After a few more minutes of ranting the heiress finally begun to calm and sat back in her seat, Ruby leaned close.

"Weiss, you okay?"

"I'm… yes, yes I'm fine just a bit frazzled." Jinn pulled on Jaune's beard with all she could before finally giving up.

"there no way he's waking up anytime soon." Ren nodded.

"I suppose that's the appropriate reaction given what he just witnessed." A shiver ran up his spine at recalling his leader from the world. Jinn nodded.

"Well might as well finish another. Around her the other six spheres manifested."

"So, which to watch next." The eight looked to the spinning balls of light before they caught sight of the small circling wisp. Blake pointed to it.

"Isn't that?" Jinn turned away from the Belladonna pretending not to have noticed her while acting as though she was talking to herself.

"This small one was the other half to the first universe we viewed." Before she could speak any further Neo swung her parasol into the wisp sending it flying against the mirror. The other seven looked to the screen while Jinn glowered at her, but all Neo gave was a shrug followed by a smug grin as she took her seat and her eyes glued to the screen. Through gritted teeth the Chibi genie spoke,

"It would seem our next viewing has been decided." Annoyed the others sat back to watch the bizarre world once more but appreciating that it at least wasn't as disturbing as the previous one.

**Jaune got eleven waifus pregnant by wlfmanjack**

**Chapter 9: An outing with ice cream**

Neo smiled recognizing the hint the title gave and hoping she was right.

**Undoubtedly out of Jaune's eleven wives, Neo was by far the most affectionate. With Jaune, Neo, and Politan all out to dinner, their son sat on one side of the table coloring in the kid's menu while Jaune sat on the other side with his wife who sat herself on his lap, wrapping her arms around him and placing several smooches on his cheek. **

Pyrrha twitch became much more pronounced as she viewed the seen, Weiss gasped at the fact that eleven women would marry Arc in this world. The entire polygamy situation went straight over the reapers head as she looked her best boy Friend's body over for any signs of wounds or… dismemberment, after all she really hoped that last injury wasn't a regular occurrence in these worlds.

Blake was curious, after all in every novel she read polygamy was usually preformed by corrupted nobles or bandits who'd kidnap they're multiple brides. While her interactions were none at all she did have a good impression of the Arc and if him having seven sisters was indeed true then she highly doubted he'd be a pig or overly lustful and inappropriate. So, she was curious to see how'd one would interact with their harem outside of well, sex.

Yang merely tilted her head surprised to see that the pint size killer was acting so freely in public, this was the future wasn't it? shouldn't Roman be in bars and they be after the little assassin? Nora reacted much like she had the first time she been able to peek into this universe.

"Harem confirmed!" Ren begun to speak up before shaking his head and deciding to let his partner have her fun. Besides while this world was a bit odd to him after the last one, he felt this was far preferable to his brother-in-arms being a unic. Finally, Neo herself was happy to see she was right. She hadn't realized it, but she missed Politan quite a bit.

Seeing herself being so affectionate with the blonde did make her curious, after all she knew herself well and sitting in his lap like some kid. Yeah, she wouldn't be caught doing something like that in a million years or unless she was doing so to get into stabbing distance of her mark. Somehow, she got the impression she wasn't intending to slit the Arc's throat so that made her a bit curious. What made her shocked was that she actually felt a pang of envy, all for something so simple and boring… it was odd.  
**  
"So Politan," The father chirped, while not breaking away from his wife's rhythm, "How are things at school going?"**

**The child looked up and wobbled his hand a bit.**

**"Ah so-so. I know Peter's kinda got a thing for Sam but is there anyone you're interested in?"**

Several of the girls cooed recalling the little bunnyboy Arc.

"Dawwe he has a lil girlfriend." Weiss, Nora and Ruby shared in Yang's sentiment While Neo rolled her eyes, what was so great about hopping floozy's brat she did however lean in closer to 'hear' her son's answer to the question.

**The child shook his head yes**

Neo crossed her arms hating whoever this lil bitch was.  
**  
and presented his palm to his father.**

**"Uh wait what does that mean, are you saying you like five different girls?"**

"Huh maybe that Teal brat wasn't the perv out of them." Neo shot Yang a cold glare.

**Politan shook his head yes.**

Weiss crossed her arms a frown present.

"A womanizer then… what a disappointment." Blake quirked a brow.

"You don't see the irony in that criticism?" Weiss turned.

"What do you mean?" Yang rolled her eyes.

"Mister Suave, don't tell me you forgot Vasilias is a total flirt and unlike the brat there he doesn't have the excuse of being seven." Weiss demeanor became more reserved.

"He's not the bad…"

"Weisscream I think the only girl he hasn't tried to sweet talk is Rubes and that's only cause he know I'd be pissed." The heiress looked down embarrassed and unnoticed to the others Neo sheathed her sword into its parasol.

**"Wow, okay well do any of them like you back?"**

**He shook his head once more then showed his palm indicating five again.**

**"...Wait...Are you saying all five of them like you back?"**

The members of RWBY looked to the screen mouth open in shock.

"So yeah, guess he's got better game than Neptune."

**His son answered with a smirk.**

**"Oh my god," Jaune moaned then turned to his wife, "Did you know about this?"**

No, no she did not. Otherwise she'd be celebrating, it seemed at least five little whores recognized her son's greatness and for that she gave a silent cheer. Trix's brat could go jump off a cliff for all she cared, clearly her son was better! The others in the room where just dumbstruck.

"H-how?"

"F-five girls, He's Seven!"

"Wahoo Jaune-Jaune's game is inherited!" Neo nodded a smile on her face, though she'd argue the charm came from her.

**Neo shook her head yes, then she pointed at her man, then back at their son as Jaune commented, "I suppose you're right. The apple doesn't fall far from the tree."**

The members of RWBY and Pyrrha blushed after all they're counterpart's kind of proved his point.

**"Hello everybody," Their waitress greeted as she arrived, "Are we already to order here?"**

**"I think we are, think I'll stick with the cheeseburger and fries and what about you little man?"**

**Politan pulled out the adult menu, then pointed at a rather large Sunday.**

Nora reacted by immediately manifesting a table to slap her palms on before pointing.

"No fair Fearless Leader never lets me have desert for dinner!"

**"Uh-yeah sorry kiddo, but I have to say no. Ice cream isn't a proper meal. You need to pick something else." as the father declared this, his wife tugged the bottom side of her left eyelid with her finger and stuck her tongue out. Jaune added," Sweetie don't do that, that's your son."**

Neo chuckled to herself, she got to bully her little snow cone too… She never realized motherhood was so entertaining.

**The child took an angry huff but submitted and reluctantly pointed at a simple hotdog meal.**

**"Okay one adult sized burger meal and one kid's hotdog meal," The waitress noted, "And for you miss?"**

**Neo then pulled out her menu and pointed towards a family sized ice cream platter that serves six people. Jaune groaned, "Sweetheart, I just told our son he can't have ice cream for dinner. I need you to back me up on this otherwise we're setting a bad example."**

Neo's smile fell in an instant, what blasphemy was her prospective booty call speaking!?

**She then puffed her cheeks and glared at her husband as he lectured, "Don't you give me that look, I need you on my team now please order something appropriate."**

What, that was… completely reasonable. How Dare He!

**Neo rolled her eyes, then pointed at a simple bowl of soup. "Alright one order of the clam chowder, coming right up."**

Suddenly everything seemed so different, shattered was the lovely scene of hers and now she was watching some kind of twilight zone parody. Seriously who the fuck didn't let her eat ice cream every meal, even Roman gave up after the first few months of knowing her. For this blonde hunk to deny her cravings! It was cruel, it was Insane, it was…Sexy…huh?

**A few minutes later we find Neo in her own seat next to her husband, but with her head turned to the opposite direction of him with her eyes closed. "Oh, come on Neo," Jaune moaned, "You're not even going to look at me?"**

**She shook her head yes.**

Frankly he was lucky he was still breathing after torturing her… How whipped was she.

**"Well fine, maybe I should move in close and give your cheek a sm-" Before he could finish his sentence, she covered his mouth, gave him a stern look, and she shook her head no.**

Yang whistled

"'heh' Somebodies sleeping on the couch tonight." Neo looked to Yang confused, didn't that imply she'd let him into the house.

**"Alright fine, be that way."**

**Shortly after, their waitress had arrived with their food. "Okay, one kids hotdog meal, one adult burger meal, and for you miss one clam chowder."**

**As she attempted to hand it off to Neo, the waitress did not have a proper grip and dropped the steaming bowl onto Jaune. Neo immediately covered her mouth in shock as Jaune groaned from the hot liquid splattering on him. "Oh my god sir, are you okay? I am so sorry."**

**"It's okay," he moaned, "I'm used to it." He lived with Nora.**

Even Nora nodded at that before smiling.

"But our fearless Leader wouldn't have me any other way." Pyrrha and Ren smiled.

"And neither would we."**  
**

**He got up from the table as the waitress guided him, "Here let me show you to the bathroom."**

**With the two gone, Neo and her Son gave each other a litany of worried looks, but then a light bulb went off in the woman's head as he gave her son a smirk. Politan returned this expression with a raised eyebrow, to which his mother shook her head yes with an evil grin. The two then strolled over into the kitchen, tip toeing around the staff, and side stepping their site. As the pair grew closer and closer to the kitchen's freezer, Politan grabbed a tomato and chucked it at a stack of dishes, which gathered everyone's attention. Now, mother and son were right outside the freezer.**

Yang rolled her eyes.

"Oh yeah you can tell she gonna be a great mom parent." Weiss crossed her arms.

"Once a thief always a thief." Neo resented that, she wasn't a thief that was Roman's shtick, she was a dignified hitwoman and bruiser when it served her, and she would not have someone slander her reputation. However, at the moment retorting the heiress came second to the heartwarming scene about to play out of her and her sweet lil snow cone about to indulge in copious amounts of the creamy treats of the gods.

**Neo opened the door, to her surprise, her husband was inside.**

**"Hello sweetie."**

Neo jumped back in her seat, that was a hell of a jumps scare to her at least.

**He step out, "What do you two think you're doing? Trying to raid this restaurant's ice cream supply while I'm not around."**

Weiss quirked her brow.

"Arc seems… different?" Blake, Yang and Ruby alike felt a shiver.

"Yeah, he feels like a dad."

"What do you mean."

"Y'know a dad, super strict." Ruby cut in on her sister.

"But also kinda goofy and loving." Blake then spoke a note of melancholy.

"And always wanting what's best for you." Ren then decided to give his piece.

"Even if you don't know it at the time." Nora and Pyrrha nodded,

"Jaune-Jaune would make an awesome dad!" Pyrrha then pointed to the screen.

"I'd say this is proof since he somehow manages with eleven kids." The others didn't notice Weiss looking down a note of sadness present as she recalled her own father.

"I see…"**  
**

**The two looked terrified as they both frantically shook their heads no.**

**"Yeah, likely story. Both of you, back in the hover car now, we're leaving" Both mother and son held their heads down in shame and complied.**

Was he ordering her around? Was she actually listening, hell she even looked like she felt bad about it, this was so odd to see?

**Jaune shook his head before looking to his son.**

**"And Politan." The boy turned to him to see his father's frown. "I expected this kind of behavior from your mother, but not from you."**

All seven teens cringed at the tone of his voice, it wasn't angry or annoyed but instead sad. Weiss asked more than a bit befuddled at the sensation the act gave her.

"What was that? Was he reprimanding the boy?" The other girls of her team shook they're heads.

"Worse… he was disappointed."

**Shortly after, Pyrrha arrived home from work to see Neo facing one corner of the kitchen while Politan occupied another. She then joined Blake and asked, "Um, what's going on with those two?"**

**Blake answered, "They tried to steal that one restaurant's: Burnie's Grub's ice cream supply so Jaune put them both in a time out."**

everyone laughed at the absurdity of the punishment, well everyone besides Yang and Ruby who'd arguably spent a quarter of their childhood in the corner. Neo looked to the scene even more confused than before, she actually felt embarrassed that any version of her would take such a punishment lying down. Stranger however was that she felt worse for her lil snow cone then herself.

**The screen blacked out.**

"Well that was about as interesting as the first time we viewed that world." Pyrrha giggled nodding to Blake's words.

"So, did anyone learn anything?" Yang shrugged.

"I don't know about you but Vomitboy kinda pulls off the whole dad thing, kinda hot."

"Yang!"

"Chill Rubes I'm kidding… mostly." What could she say she practically raised her sis as a kid, maternal shit was a turn on for her, also helped that he was a total Dilf. Weiss didn't pay Yang any mind as she looked to the blank screen a tinge of envy for Politan.

So then that's what a father supposed to be like?

She then remembered that she was indeed one of his wives in that universe meaning she had a son with him. The thought of her child having a father like that strangely brought a faint smile to her face before she realized she was talking about Jaune and paled.

Yang must never know she had that thought.

"Kinda makes me wanna know what me and Ladykiller's kid is like y'know."

"It is curious to consider." Ruby blushed not speaking while Pyrrha seemed to be in a dream-like state.

"What about you Weisscream… hello?" Weiss returned from her thoughts only to be greeted by a smirking Yang.

"Thinking about our resident Vomitboy huh princess?"

"What? I mean No!" Yang snickered.

"Aww it's okay Weisscream, nobody will judge you, after all between hot and unconscious there and daddy Arc who managed to bump uglies with us all nobody would blame you."

"What!"

"Besides I saw you stealing glances at of sleeping beauty."

"I did no su-"

"Who'd thought all he needed was a bit of stubble to get you all hot and bothered."

"Enough!" Weiss nearly shrieked her face red with embarrassment!

"I do not and will never like Jaune Arc! He's a dunce and painfully below average among the other freshmen!" No sooner than the words left the heiress's mouth did she realize what she said and shook her head calming herself Yang rose her arms in surrender.

"Okay, okay my bad. 'chuckle' but still gotta say thats a heap better then what you'd say about him before." The others even Pyrrha didn't retort her words, they were true after all, Jaune was below average in nearly all his classes but unlike before he was passing even if only by the skin of his teeth. While Jaune was no genius or had any semblance of natural talent Pyrrha had found him to be very stubborn, his refusal for aid when CRDL bullied him and previous pursuit of the heiress proved that.

After directing that stubbornness of his in the right direction their leader had steadily improved so much so that he'd even come close to winning Russel and dove from time to time. While everyone was amused by the still flustered and embarrassed Schnee Jinn was not. The tiny Genie's face soured at Weiss's words after all the only thing she hated more than girls fawning over her master was them dismissing him.

It was this same childish discontent and her knowledge of this version of the W of RWBY that made her decide on there next universe. Perhaps it was a tad cruel, but they'd watch it anyway and she'd love to see the aspiring huntress's smug look wipe from her face. She manifested the next universe saddened when she looked at it and what it represented, the sphere unlike the others was dull and had long since ceased spinning.

Jinn then chunked it at the mirror, she was sure if Jaune was awake he wouldn't approve but he wasn't so that hardly mattered.

**Unfortunate Chance by DAM1994**

"That title is a bit… ominous." Weiss rolled her eyes at Pyrrha's words.

"Please, after the former three I'm sure this one will be utterly ridiculous or completely silly." The others hoped she was right.

**Jaune Arc was not having a good day, he woke up late, couldn't find his locker and he was starting to think Snow Angel didn't like him as much as he thought. Then again maybe he was reading things wrong, after all Pyrrha seemed nice enough and despite that she kind of just speared him to a locker. Then again he did kind of ignore her, his sister always did say he was a bit dense… Said snow Angel just walked past him with a annoyed look in her eyes followed by Pyrrha.**

Weiss deadpanned.

"See…"

**A odd hum came to his ears as the spear he thinks she called it Miló or something abruptly pulled away and into her hand.**

**"It was nice meeting you."**

**"'Sigh' Likewise…" At least Pyrrha was nice and kind of pretty, really pretty actually, before he could really ponder the thought though a familiar voice spoke up alongside the sound of a pair of footsteps.**

Nora elbowed Pyrrha a smile on her face.

"Jaune-Jaune thinks your pretty." Pyrrha blushed a small smile crossing her face, seeing it Neo felt a small pang of annoyance at the spartan.

**"Havin' some trouble there, Ladykiller?" Looking up Jaune was greeted by the sight of his first friend here Ruby and her sister Yang. Ruby put out her hand to him and he couldn't help see the irony in it.**

Ruby smiled at that.

**"I don't understand… My dad said all women look for is confidence. Where did I go wrong!?" He'd figured if anyone had good advice it'd be dad.  
**

"So, his dads to blame for that?" Weiss sighed, Arcs, annoyance everyone of them, just like Yang and Ruby.

**Yang gave him a slight smirk.**

**"Calling her 'Snow Angel' probably wasn't the best way to start." Why not? Angel were pretty like her, and her hair was white as snow? He thought it was a bit clever.**

"'Sigh' Really?" Yang smirked.

"Didn't seem to mind when mister suave called you that."

"T-that's different! ... did he think I was pretty and angelic too." Blake rolled her eyes before smiling.

I kinda feel bad for Jaune.  
**  
"Come on Jaune Lets go." Ruby helped him up, like a good friend, he was lucky to have her as one which brought a smile to his face.**

**Heh, well at least mom's advice was full proof.**

Yang smiled at that, While his dad's advice had tanked hard it was thanks to his moms spiel about strangers and friends that Ruby had a pal on her first day.

**-Beacon Cliffside-**

**Jaune alongside the other first year students waited, listening to both Glynda and Ozpin. The Headmaster looked to them with an intensity they'd never known before.**

**"For years you have trained to become warriors and today, your abilities will be evaluated in the  
****Emerald Forest."****Glynda begun to speak.**

**"Now I'm sure many of you may have heard rumors about the assignment of teams. Well allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates… Today"**

**Jaune and Yang noticed Ruby squeak in terror at the news.**

Yang snickered to Ruby's annoyance.

"What? I was nervous."

**Ozpin looked to them. "These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon. So, it is in your best interest to be paired with someone with whom you can work well."**

**"Ehhh!"**

**"That being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next 4 years."**

"I still question the validity of such methods."

"Aww, Kitkat you know you don't mean that, we all know you love having me as your partner." Blake rolled her eyes.

"'sigh' Against my better judgement…"

"Whoa, kitty got claws."

"'Groan' Seriously?

**"What!" If Ruby looked scared before she looked absolutely terrified now.**

**"After you've partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path, or you will die." Jaune could only laugh nervously at that.**

_**What did he just say?**_

**"You will be monitored and graded for the duration of your initiation. But our instructors will not intervene. You will than find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics. Each pair must choose one and return to the top of the cliff. We will regard that item as well as your standing, and grade you appropriately. Are there any questions?"**

**"Yeah, um, sir-"**

**"Good! Now, take your positions."**

_**Dick…**_Many of the viewers shared his sentiment.**  
**

**"Uh, sir? I've got, um, a question."  
**

_**Holy shit did Snow Angel just get thrown in the air!**_

"Huh, I never really realized how nervous Jaune was." Yang shrugged.

"Hey, in Vomitboy's defense it was kind of a shocker to hear we were getting thrown off a cliff."_**  
**_

**"S-so, this landing strategy thing, uh, w-what is it? You're like, dropping us off or something?"**

**"No, you will be falling."**

_**Okay the guy with a mohawk just went! Calm down Jaune, surely, they wouldn't let you be injured.**_

"Jaune-Jaune seems off."

"I suppose he could be afraid of heights." Pyrrha jumped at the chance.

"Yes, Jaune very afraid of heights." It wasn't not true, Jaune was afraid of heights… within reason like any none aura user would've been at the prospect of being flung off a cliff. _**  
**_

**"Oh, I see. So, like, did you hand out parachutes for us?"**

**"No, you will be using your own landing strategy."**

_**There fucking with us, right? He has to be…**_Neo didn't get it; this was the same boy who turned into the guy who manhandled Pyrrha Nikos earlier or at least a younger him so why was he shaking like a leaf?_**  
**_

**"Uhhuh… yeah."**

_**And there's goes the meathead!**_

**Yang looked to the two giving a wink no sooner was she launched away quickly Ruby followed suit.**

_**Oh God, Oh God, Oh God!**_"Definitely afraid of heights."

**"So, um, what exactly is a landing strateGYYYY!"**

**Everyone in the audience laughed but Pyrrha and Jinn.**

**-Emerald Forest Pyrrha's POV-**

**After slamming through a few trees Pyrrha landed and immediately set to her next task and pulled out Miló and took aim until she had that strange but cute boy in her sights. Her weapon shifted to its Javelin-form and with pin point accuracy she threw it towards him, knowing she wouldn't miss. She heard the sound of Miló hitting the boy's hoodie and then the tree.**

**"Thank you!"**

**"I'm Sorry!"**

Everyone turned to Pyrrha.

"What?"

"Did you do that too?" Pyrrha averted her gaze from Yang.

"Holy shit you did! Wow P-money crushing hard, weren't you?"

"I-I…" The redhead trembled incredibly embarrassed, Weiss huffed a tinge of annoyance.

"Let the chips fall where they may… ridiculous."**  
**

**Pyrrha leaped from thebrush and begun to propel herself just within the tree branches using her semblance she hoped this would keep her out of the sights of a certain heiress. God knows she didn't need her partner to be so… 'spiritually taxing'.**

Weiss blinked before looking to Pyrrha surprised.

"Where you referring to me?" Pyrrha's fluster turned to shame as she averted her gaze from the Schnee, seeing this Weiss was shocked. Yang leaned in close to Blake.

"Kinda ironic isn't it How the one person Weiss cream wanted to befriend went head over heels for the guy she wanted nothing to do with." Blake really couldn't retort.

"Then she gets paired and lead by the girl she hated most." The two shared a smile.

**Instead the Spartan's mind went to more pleasant thoughts wiped away was the memories of the white-haired heiress out to use her name to her benefit like so many others and in came tall blonde and oblivious and with his image a smile came to her face. **

_**Jaune Arc huh, Short and sweet.**_

Yang whistled.

"Damn P-Money you really didn't like Weisscream."

"I would say it more of disinterest." Weiss However was mortified,

"Was that what you thought of me? That I was merely aiming to use you like some tool?" Too her shock it was Nora who spoke up.

"Weren't you?"

"Of Course Not!" The Heiress felt infuriated, to even suggest such.

"Me and Renny where there you know? We heard everything." Ren sighed.

"You did come off as rather…goal oriented especially after demeaning Jaune by lording Pyrrha's status over him." Weiss rose a hand before pausing, he was right, how was that any different then her father, she sat back a bit annoyed and a tinge angrier then that. Ruby tried to pat her but the heiress shot her a warning look and Ruby looked away.

**-Emerald Forest Weiss's POV-**

**As she soared through the air Weiss righted herself and took in what little information she could before manifesting her Glyphs. It didn't take long after that to make her way down to the forest floor. Crossing her arms, she begun to ponder on her decided partner and look eastward.**

**As she begun to make her way to where she thought the spartan was she noticed the rustling of brush and turned. She could honestly say that was one of the worst mistakes of her life when a red blur abruptly stopped in front of her and silver eyes met icy blue.**

**She paused for a second before making her decision and turning away, she was a Schnee after all being partnered with a dolt was not acceptable.**

Everyone sighed feeling a bit of sympathy for Ruby, even the still upset Weiss had the decency to feel that was a bit immature.

**"Wait! Where are you going!"**

_**Anywhere you're not, the last thing I need is to be caught in an explosion.**_Nora shrugged.

"As good a reason as any."

**She made her way to where she was almost positive she saw Nikos land, she didn't care if it was technically breaking the rules. Being stuck with that walking hazard for four years was dangerous at best, a death wish at worst.**

_**Now I know I saw Pyrrha's spear head this way.**_

**"Ugh come on you stupid urg… come on agh."**

_**No…**_

**Weiss looked up to see a rather unpleasant sight.**

**The dunce… why Oum?**

**He begun to wave to her, smiling.**

_**I don't deserve this.**_

**Weiss turned back to the lesser of her two evils and grabbed the little hazard's scarf.**

**"By no means does this make us friends."**

**"You came back~!"**

_**Four years, this is my hell…**_

Everyone in the room looked to the still angry heiress.

"What?"

"You seriously left Vomitboy hanging in a tree?" Weiss sighed.

"He'll be fine, Nikos is heading his way, after all she was practically obsessed with partnering with him instead of letting the chips fall where they may." Pyrrha looked down, feeling a bit down but also sorry for Jaune. Ren then spoke up.

"Still don't you think that was rather callus? Jaune doesn't have long range weaponry." Weiss looked to Ren deadpanning but stopped when she saw the slight furrowing of his brow.

"Arc will be fine, even if a Grimm did find him first he has a exceptional amount of aura remember." Now it was Nora who spoke.

"Yeah Jaune-Jaune does but you didn't know that." Weiss irritation was beginning to get the better of her.

"He was a candidate to enter Beacon, I hardly think he'd have much difficulties with a Grimm." Ruby then decided to step in for her partner.

"Please calm down everyone, after all nothing bad happened we all know Pyrrha found him so please." Reluctantly Ren faced the screen again while Nora merely shrugged Weiss then looked to Ruby a bit of gratitude in her expression.

"Thank you for agreeing with me." Ruby sat but didn't face Weiss.

"I never said I agreed with you… you should've told me you found Jaune." Weiss rolled her eyes, she knew that was petty of her to do in initiation but Jaune was fine and he even partnered with Pyrrha because she didn't interfere so what was the true harm. Besides she was still mad to know Pyrrha thought so low of her so forgive her if it was hard to empathize with Jaune at the moment.

_**"Hey, wait! Come back! Who's gonna get me down from here?" **_

**Jaune watched as they vanished into the foliage.**_**They… left me.**_**  
**_**  
**_**The boy slumped…**

**-Pyrrha's POV-**

**Making her way through the foliage the Mistralian Champion rushed to where she had pinned her soon to be partner. However, as she begun to make out the sound of his voice a roar caught her attention and she turned raising Akoúo blocking the incoming claw of a Beowulf. Preforming a half turn she slammed the shield into the Grimm's face before sweeping it feet and once more bashing its snout with Akoúo. The Beowulf took a step back and she only then noticed eight or so sets of eyes keen on her.**"A Beowulf pack?" Ren noticed the surprise in his teammates voice.

"What's wrong?"

"There… wasn't one back then." Ruby then pondered.

"Hey Weiss weren't those the Beowulves we fought?" Weiss considered it.

"It's possible but why are they attacking Pyrrha instead of us?" Jinn then floated beside Weiss her eyes dead set on her.

"It's the point of difference in his world, You were irritated and Jaune was sad it merely came down to which source those particular Grimm followed." Weiss nodded, before pausing and looking to Jinn.

"Did I…"

"Just use a question? Yes, yes you did. You have one question left." Weiss groaned, while everyone else merely watched the screen waiting to see Pyrrha kick butt.

**"A Beowulf pack." The Spartan looked just beyond the eight Grimm and saw the sight of a much larger Grimm lined with white boney armor.**

**An Alpha.**

**She needed Miló and with that realization she stepped back only to realize the Grimm had surrounded her. Knowing she wouldn't get out of this without having to take out a few and make an opening she exhaled and assumed a basic martial stance. Surprisingly it was the Alpha who rushed forth leaping towards the champion. Pyrrha angled herself and pressed the shield under its flank before pushing back and with the aid of her polarity giving her extra force, she sent the Grimm flying back.**

**Pyrrha turned ready to capitalize on the stunned alpha but was immediately attacked by another Beowulf and barely managed to avoid its strike returning a kick to its throat. She slammed Akoúo into its neck being rewarded by the sound of a crunch and saw the Grimm fall dead. She turned to keep an eye on the pack leader only to be surprised when she couldn't find the Alpha.**

_**Perhaps… it ran.**_

**Before she could ponder the question any further another Beowulf rushed her way and the spartan was forced to focus on the problem at hand.**

Blake then narrowed her eyes.

"That's… unusual." Yang looked curiously.

"What is?"

"That a Grimm would just run like that." Ren nodded.

"Alpha Beowulves have been known to be quite clever, perhaps it recognized Pyrrha's ability and chose to retreat." The others nodded agreeing but Blake couldn't shake off a feeling.

**-Jaune's POV-**

**Jaune struggled in the tree trying to grab the mechashift Javelin only to find that once he had grasped it that it was impaled much deeper then he initially thought.**

**"Oh Come on!" He struggled to move the spear only to fail miserably at the prospect.**

**"Seriously? Man, Pyrrha's strong if she managed to throw this thing so hard, that or I'm just that weak." The suspended blonde slump.**

**"Oh who am I kidding I'm that weak, no wonder Snow angel called me scraggly." Weiss, now there was a thought and for a moment his mind went back to the girl who'd left him up in a tree and took Ruby with her.**

_**After hearing all of this, do you really think you're in a position to ask her to be on your team.**_Everyone felt a bit bad for Jaune at that even the heiress herself.

"I was… rather harsh when I said that."

**"'Exhale' man she really doesn't like me does she? She even left me here hanging… Ugh and now I'm making puns… fantastic…" Between his small fit of sadness Jaune heard brush rustle and felt a small tinge of hope.**

_**Maybe Ruby convinced her to come back and help me, or it could be Pyrrha.**_

**Jaune smiled and waved to the brush.**

Weiss sighed.

"See, Pyrrha."

**"Hey! Guys over here!" However, whatever he was going to say next died in his throat when instead of being greeted by the sight of one of the three individuals he had suspected a Grimm stepped out.**

"Or… not."

**Standing taller than any man was an Alpha Beowulf still a bit groggy from the Spartan's throw but not so much so that it hadn't sensed the negative emotions of another stationary prey.**

**Looking up it met eyes with a human who had been pinned to a tree and while he may have been to high for Weiss to reach him, not that she'd made the effort. For the Grimm that towered over even Jaune it only took raising its massive paw up towards him.**

**"Shit!" Jaune swung himself left avoiding its paw but this only served to anger the Grimm who swung out again, this time with a lot more force. Its attack didn't miss this time and the sensation of its claws tearing through the teen's flesh rung true in the Arc's body. **

"Wait What!"

"Jaune!"

**"AH!" Jaune let out a scream but quickly and desperately suppressed it not wanting to draw another Grimm to himself. He reached for Corcea Mors and drew the blade ignoring how his leg bled heavily, turning to prop himself against the tree to gain a semblance of stability for a good slash the Alpha swung again. However unlike before the blonde was ready and rose his shield blocking the attack but the force behind the attack pushed him into the tree knocking the air out of him.**

"Fearless Leaders bleeding!"

"But how?! Arc's aura should be more then capable of enduring a single blow froma Beowulf alpha or otherwise!" It was then a horrible realization came to Pyrrha.

"He doesn't have aura…" Ren looked to her shocked.

"What?" the others turned to Ren and Pyrrha as they saw the spartan begin to tremble a nervous stutter in her tone.

"W-when we met Jaune didn't have his aura." Nora looked confused.

"What do you mean, was he running low." Pyrrha shook her head.

"No! I mean he didn't have aura, any! It wasn't awakened! I'm the one who unlocked it!"

**The Alpha snarled and leaped towards him gripping his waist with its left paw and opening its maws to bite down. Regaining his bearings, the panicked Arc rose his shield and intercepted the bite bashing its mouth before he drew back Crocea Mors and thrusted it forward stabbing the Grimm's collar. The ancestral blade tore through bone and flesh alike and in response the Grimm wailed falling back but not letting go of the blonde's waist.**

**The sound of tearing fabric greeted the Arc when he looked up he saw his hoodie begin to rip from the combined weight. Before he could react, the fabric split apart, and he and the Grimm were sent plummeting to the ground. Jaune pulled back his blade and slashed at the claw gripping him, cutting it and forcing the beast to let go before they hit the ground. His body ached but he ignored the pain and stood only for his clawed foot to partially buckle.**

**Jaune looked to see the staggered Alpha shake off its stupor and glare at him, he wanted to run but knew it'd catch up before he could get far. Readying himself the Grimm roared and lunged forward in response he rose his shield managing to block the blow but being sent flying into the same tree he'd been stuck in by the force losing his shield in the process. He coughed up blood as he fell forward the bark he'd been slammed into slightly cracked.**

"No that's not right, Vomitboy can tank hits like that! It even takes me a few dozen punches to bring him to the red!"Blake spoke quietly.

"He has aura when he's against you Yang… but this Jaune." Pyrrha shook uncontrollably staring in horror at the scene while Weiss was frozen in place watching it all.

**He struggled to stay conscious looking up to see the advancing Grimm and with the sight of it his fear and adrenaline rushed. He stabbed Corcea Mors into the ground and used it to stand once he got a good footing, he pulled it out and directed it at the Alpha.**

_**Stay calm… focus.**_

**But he couldn't, he was only human after all… he didn't get how the huntsman in the stories his mom told him did it. How they just took blow after blow and remained none the worse for wear.**

"It almost sounds like…Wait, did Jaune not even know about aura!?" Pyrrha shook her head to Blake's question as she begun to hyperventilate. Yang, Ruby and Nora where looking to the screen scared for Jaune but lightly cheering him on in their hearts knowing Pyrrha would reach him soon. Weiss just stared at the display a torrent of emotions running through her as her heart grew heavy and her throat tightened._**Stop shaking dammit…**_

**Exhaling a trembling breath he gripped Crocea Mors in his sweaty palm, yet despite how scared he was he remained standing, determined.**

"He is remaining calm… an admirable feat." Ren spoke through gritted teeth his palms a bit sweaty.

**"I-I want to be a huntsman." He'd risked everything to get here, left his home, took the blade he'd heard so many tales of heroism from and even entered initiation knowing the creatures of Grimm where present. He knew the risk, he'd heard them constantly when his family tried to convince him to give up but that didn't matter. Because even now.**

**The Alpha leaped.**

**Even as he stared down the maws of a monster like that of his worst Nightmares.**

**Jaune roared and swung Corcea Mors forward tearing into the beast chest, his family's sword cutting through even the white bone armor.**

**He still wanted it just as much as before… to live up to his family's name, to be a hero.**

**The Alpha hit the ground behind him slumping while Jaune stabbed Crocea Mors into the soft soil of the forest to stabilize himself and not fall over. He breathed heavily and turned back to see the beast form.**

**"I-I did it…" Despite his injuries and pain, he smiled and pulled the blade from the ground before looking in the direction Weiss and Ruby went.**

The members of RWBY and JNPR alike sighed in relief before falling back into their seats with Pyrrha even letting out tears of joy as Ren and Nora patted her back. They'd grill her later over Jaune not supposedly having aura but not now.

"Oh, thank Oum Vomitboys okay, I was worried like hell, hahaha! Shit I done a lot but even I can't say I fought a Grimm without aura." As soon as the blonde brawler said it the seven paused, it'd never really crossed their minds how important aura was till they saw Jaune bleeding and haggard from taking on a single Grimm.

"I suppose we don't really appreciate the level of safety our auras provide." Everyone agreed with Blake's words.

**"I better catch up to them… with they're size those monsters will tear them apart." He slowly took one wobbly step after another forward and retrieved his shield while imagining the look on Ruby's face when he'd tell her how he took out a Grimm.**

Ruby actually managed to giggle at that flashing a wide smile.

"Yeah, you rock Jaune." She'd definitely agree with that after all when she thought about not having her aura and by extension semblance, she knew that'd make it tougher let alone without a barrier. However despite their relief each held a decent level of worry for the Arc upon seeing his wounds.

_**Actually Jaune, I think you'd make a great leader.  
**_**  
His smile grew when he remembered Pyrrha's words, they were simple words now that he pondered them, they were but still it was the first time anyone had believed in him.**"That… rather sad." Yang nodded completely agreeing.

"Yeah dude just took out a grimm without aura I hope he's just exaggerating."

**"Maybe Pyrrha was right…Pyrrha!" He looked to Milo and paled.**

**"She doesn't have her weapon…" Thought of if the alpha had spotted her instead raced through his mind, sure she was strong especially if what Snow Angel said was true about her being a four-year champion of that tournament thing. But he was sure her opponents weren't trying to kill her and armed with claws and fang as sharp as Crocea Mors. Worse her weapon was here, because she'd saved him with it, because of him she was left with a shield in the middle of this place.**

"He's worrying about me?" Blake nodded.

"Think about it, he didn't even know who you were or about aura. As far as he's concerned, your just a weaponless girl who can be killed with a single well placed swipe."

_**Crap, crap, crap! I need to get Miló out of there. He turned towards the tree and looked up almost groaning at how high up it was.**_At the sight of the blonde panicking over something so silly Weiss let out a shuddering breath she hadn't realized she was holding. She… was scared for him, scared for her friend._**  
**_**  
"Alright Jaune calm down, you've climbed tree's before." Jaune sheathed Crocea Mors and reached for the nearest branch but just as he did a growl sounded and he tried to turn only to feel a pressure sink into his shoulder.**

**"AHHHH!" The Arc screamed as the maws of the Alpha dug into his right shoulder, its claws buried themselves inside his left upper arm and wounded waist from before. Not able to resist Jaune fell to his knees under the Grimm's weight as it bore down even more pressure into its bite greeting him with the sound of his right shoulder giving way as its bones snapped.**

"JAUNE!" Pyrrha and Ruby shouted in equal levels of horror as everyone else froze at the scene unable to look away.

**No… not like this…**

**Jaune reached out for the sheathed blade and triggered the shield making it expand pushing against the claw buried in his waist. When its claw pulled away, he struck out his leg for balance and drew Crocea Mors and desperately swung the blade into the other claw tearing off two of its fingers. The Alpha released its bite to wail only for Jaune to Roll forward past the tree and away from its grasps.**

"Thank god…." While words of relief left Ruby's mouth her face expressed anything but as the teen shuddered at Jaune's chances.

"Where am I?! Why haven't I reached him yet!?" Pyrrha practically roared at the screen her aura flaring madly as she attempted to use her semblance on it to crush the abominable thing, but it wasn't forged of steel.

"Come on Jaune, get out of there… head for sis and Weiss."

"Yes, hurry up you dolt! Get to us!" Blake however shook her head at Weiss's words.

"He won't." Yang looked to her shocked.

"What?!" Blake spoke.

"He wouldn't put Ruby or Weiss at risk, he proved that when he saved Cardin. If he would save his tormentor what makes you think he'd put his crush or friend in danger. Remember, he doesn't know about aura."

"But then Vomitboy…" Ren then decided to speak up.

"Ruby and Weiss are fast and shouldn't be too far away with how they bickered initially. I'm sure they heard Jaune's yell and are heading for him." Nora noted her partner's trembling hand, Ruby begun to nod relieved and hopeful before she remembered they caught a ride on a Nevermore.

"We can't… We're already gone, we rode a Nevermore remember?" At her partner's words Weiss small relief shriveled up and died.

**He looked back to see it nurturing its damaged claw before glaring at him with its glowing yellow eyes. He tried to stand but found the act a herculean feat to merely crouch. The Alpha roared again in rage before launching itself at him its body low to the ground having learned its mistake. Jaune jumped left while thrusting Crocea Mors out piercing the incoming claw and tearing through it as the blade went leftwards with him.**

**The Grimm roared as its claw throbbed and it sent a glare Jaune way watching with hate filled eyes as the teen struggled to stand. It made its way to his form as he raised his shield with his good arm to intercept its blow. The Alpha swung its claw diagonally hitting the sword away, however instead of being met by the sight of a scared boy it saw the blonde press forward into its bosom and swung his blade downwards severing its right foot.**

**The Alpha roared and before it could act Jaune tackled its chest sending it to the floor but not himself as he used his sword as a crutch.**

The eight were at the edge of their seats worrying desperately about their dorky Knight even Neo the act surprising her yet again. It was then the Ice-cream themed killer noticed Jinn who stared unto the screen tears falling from her little eyes. A shiver went up her mind as she pieced together what that could mean.

**Jaune looked to the beast writhe on the ground and stepped back before resolving himself and raising Corcea Mors in overhead to stab down into it only to stagger as the blood loss finally begun to show. However just as desperate as him the alpha maneuvered itself and pushed forward headbutting the frail teen and making him fall.**

"Jaune!"

**Before he could act it opened its maw and bit down with all the force it could manage into his leg and pulled back tearing open and apart the offending limb.  
**

"JAUNE!" All the teens shouted out his name at the sight, Pyrrha tone near hysterical while Ruby only barely did any better. Yang's eyes flashed between enraged scarlet and mournful lilac as tears fell down in panic at seeing a friend dying before her eyes. Blake trembled as her fingernails dug into her aura making it flicker.

Nora roared ready to charge the screen and head to her fearless leader's aid if not for Ren who held her tightly influencing her anger with his semblance.

"Ren! Let go!" How long had it been since she'd called him by name?

"Nora stop!"

"But JAUNE-JAUEN! It killing him!"

"Nora its not…" He couldn't spit those words out; it didn't matter if it was they're Jaune or another worlds.

"We have to see it through!"

"But!"

"Have faith in him!" those words seem to strike her, and Nora begun to shake as she fell into Ren's chest. Neo spared a glance at Jinn seeing her looking down away from Jaune's delimbing, in truth it bothered her too not enough to go into hysterics but certainly enough to make her hunt down a few dozen Beowulves when she wakes up. However, what surprised her was the person who was the most distraught among the seven brats.

Sitting their her eyes on the screen was bug bites, she wasn't even breathing she was so focused on the screen. She looked frozen in place in a display of completely unfathomed horror, the only tell that she wasn't a still image was her palms that were bleeding, from where her nails had punctured the her pale skin.  
**  
Jaune wailed in pain but the Grimm didn't care as all that raced through its mind was its goal, to kill, tear apart and devour the human. A giant claw stretched out and gripped his chest piece as the Grimm pulled itself over the struggling Arc, its weight pinning him to the floor.**

"Oh gods…" Blake swallowed nervously knowing where this would lead.

"No, no, no! Jaune-Jaunes gonna win, He has too!" Nora stared at the screen her eyes upturning and determined faith in her leader with or without aura.

**Jaune looked up and was greeted by the rancid smell of the man-eating monster's rotted breath, the Alpha stretched out its other claw and gripped his shattered shoulder. Jaune winced in pain but never gave in as the Beowulf opened its maw Jaune reached for Crocea Mors pulling the heirloom back and thrusting before thrusting it forward. A silent moment passed as the two enemies looked to one another, however just then sunlight shined off of the old blade emerging from the back of the Grimm's head, soon the beast begun to seethe a ebony miasma and quickly disintegrated as its form slumped forward.**

for the second time a heavy wave of relief fell throughout the room.

"See! 'sniff' Just like I said…" Nora was crying tears of joy but also extreme worry as she watched her leader struggle to move with the missing limb.

**Within a matter of minutes, the beast was gone and Jaune laid there struggling to breathe as he looked to the trail of blood where his leg once was. He wanted to cry out in pain but knew better, that if he did, he'd only help draw in another of those monsters. With great efforts the Arc worked his way to the same tree he had been pin to.**

**He pulled off his blooded hoodie and ripped it into long streaks of fabric and desperately worked them around his nub, waist and right shoulder fighting thru urge to sleep. After his work was done the Arc leaned back into the Tree but he could feel it, as a pool of crimson formed beneath him.**

Yang shook in rage at the unfair sight, she wasn't a genius but even she knew people couldn't afford to lose that much blood. _**Am I gonna die?**_

The question made the seven spine's shiver.

**He looked up and chuckled when he saw Milo still stuck in the tree.**

**"'Heh' I couldn't even thank you for the save huh?" A tear ran down his cheek at that, at the fact that he couldn't even get a single step in before he'd failed.**

"No…" Pyrrha shook her head her previous hysteria gone as she watched with a panicked heartbeat.

_**My Little Knight I know you want to be a huntsman but… sometimes we're not, meant to do the things we dream of…**_

_**Jauney you need to slow it down okay little bro, come on I'm sure there something better for you to do then try to be like dad right.**_

_**Jaune I love you but come on, Jeans already able to spar with dad and you can't even last a minute.**_

_**I'm sorry bro but please… just give up… I want Adrian to know his uncle.**_

_**You a huntsman, Jaune life isn't one of your stories… grow up.**_

_**Come on Jaune just stop, please.**_

_**Why won't you stop even after all our sisters have told you to, we're not trying to hurt you, we just don't want you to get yourself killed.**_

_**Big Brother… you should stop…**_

_**Son… there's no shame in not raising Crocea Mors, I fought so you wouldn't have to so please… leave the protecting to Jean.**_

All the residents of the room felt angry at the words, even if only with the best intentions for those to be his final words from them. **They were right… He remembered the day he told them he'd made it in to Beacon, he remembered as his father put his arm on his shoulder how he had anticipated his old man's praise.**_**Don't worry if you end up coming back home, none of us will think any less of you…  
**_**  
Tears begun to streak down his cheeks as he remembered those words and with his despair several forms had been drawn, with fading eyes Jaune looked out to see the encroaching form of several Grimm like the alpha but smaller.**The eight looked on in clear horror as they saw the beast emerge, they're worry and panic seemingly more so then Jaune's own. They'd never been scared of Beowulves, no Beacon student would be, but at as they crept towards Jaune on the display they might as well be a Deathstalker or Beringel.

**"Beowulves..." He knew it was futile, yet he rose Crocea Mors despite that, he wanted to raise his shield, but he couldn't feel his other limb anymore. However, a smile came to his face when he remembered yesterday when he arrived. Sure, he blew chunks on the bullhead but… he remembered meeting his first friend, after all his sisters made it hard for him to make those before.**

_**Aren't you the guy who threw up on the ship?  
**_**  
"Heh, at least I got to make one friend…"**_**Well, I like it! Not many people have an appreciation for the classics these days.  
**_**  
**_**She even liked Crocea Mors, I'm sure mom and the others would've loved to meet her, though Jean would've teased me endlessly about having a Girl-friend 'heh'.**_Ruby burst into tears, she was hopeful and optimistic not stupid, she knew what was going to happen and when Yang wrapped her arms around her she buried her face halfway into her sorrowful sister's chest. The brawler was doing no better holding Ruby being the only thing from making her explode into a blaze of mournful flames.

Nora cried into Ren shaking her head as she repeated no over and over again while Ren looked on tears running down his usually calm façade but now all he could do was grit teeth. Pyrrha fell to her knees being helped up by Neo of all people who stared up at the screen fixed on Jaune, she only had a frown on her face but the focus she gave Jaune was complete and utterly.

Blake looked down her nails finally breaking past her aura into her arm as they buried themselves inside running through her supple pale skin. Finally, Weiss stared on to the dying Arc as her looked to the Beowulves taking in every possible detail whispering denials of it all without even knowing it.

**The Grimm closed in drawn by the blonde's sorrow and blood yet despite that he struggle up leaning against the tree. The first pounced but Jaune barely managed to swing Crocea Mors in time the Arc of his swing somehow managing to decapitate the Beowulf however the attack took too much out of his failing form and the blonde fell forward. He looked forward to his family's sword just out of reach and saw the other two.**

_**Do you really think you're in a position to ask her to be on your team?**_A shiver ran up the heiress spine at hearing her tone, so cold and dismissing._**  
**_**  
The world begun to blur yet still he reached for the blade and with what strength remained he pushed himself back against the tree. his breath became shallow bit of blood mist coming out as he coughed while his mind fogged over.**_**Actually Jaune, I think you'd make a great leader.**_

**The two Grimm were within spitting distance of him.**

**"Sorry Pyrrha… I couldn't prove you right…"**

At his words she lost it.

"No! That's not True!" She didn't want those to be his final words! Him think he wasn't enough wasn't allowed!

"Where am I ! Where the fuck am I!" She shook of Neo but found she couldn't move not when she knew all she would be doing if she even could destroy the display would just be running from the reality of this world.

**As the beast lunged he couldn't help but think, if he hadn't acted like he'd belonged here, if he'd have said yes when Snow Angel demeaned him would she'd have not turned her back on him.**

In the room Weiss froze.

**-Pyrrha's POV-**

**She pushed aside the foliage a bit winded but nothing a moments rest wouldn't rectify, Pyrrha made her way forward deciding she'd spent to long fighting those Beowulves and that it be best to rest once her partner had been secured. The alpha still concerned her, but she was sure it would show sooner or later, It was only then she saw it. In the air was a bullhead and boarding it was Glynda Goodwitch, but what set alarms in her head was the direction it was heading.**

**"Jaune!" She rushed past the remaining brush and stopped when she saw it, Miló still firmly piercing the tree and below… there sat a lone Beowulf its brethren keeled over an old blade running through it fading body. And beneath the surviving Grimm was a collection of gore and flesh and a mess of golden blonde hair…**

The room was void of words as the scene cut off everyone far to distraught to speak, what they had just witnessed… To see such a fond memory become something so grotesque and vomit inducing, they saw their friend, fellow student and leader be torn apart with only wretched thoughts to be his final company.

Neo nodded letting her eyes corners dampening from tears forming but not falling, he'd took another out with him when he went. He'd done better then any of Hei's or Roman's men and certainly better then those animals back at base. As far as she was concerned when it came to civilians, he was cream of the crop, the only fault being that the moron worried about Red and that chick who left him to die instead of himself.

A flash of Politan came to mind and she found the distasteful worry about whether he son had inherited that weakness too. Blake was the first among the student to recognize Weiss's odd stillness for a moment she was angry. Angry that the heiress seemed unphased by Arc's death, no shaking or sniffling and certainly no cries. However just as she readied to reach out and grab her in righteous fury, she heard it.

"Drip, drop."

Tears, one after another falling to the ground and all her anger changed to worry over the now obviously unusual stillness of her teammate. It was barely a whisper as she asked nervously.

"Weiss…?" And then her portrait like posture shattered as Blake's ears rung and the teammate she'd come to expect the most level headed demeanor from roared her glyphs manifesting as she did.

"AHHHH!"

* * *

**Ruby 2**  
**Weiss 2**  
**Blake 3**  
**Yang 1**  
**Nora 1**  
**Pyrrha 2**  
**Ren 2**  
**Neo 2**

**Total Questions 24**  
**Used Questions 15**  
**Remaining Questions 9**

**Universes Viewed 3**  
**Universes Left 5**

**Whew, this one took longer then I thought it would, I hope you guy like this series so far. Once more reviews are welcomed if negative please try to be constructive.**

**Next Chapter: What It Takes to Be a Hero (My Hero Academia)**


	4. Chapter 4 What It Takes to Be a Hero

**Holy Shit, I can't believe I finished this so fast or how fucking long it is. So here it is chapter 4. Sorry for the length, originally I was gonna split it in two but honestly I couldn't find anywhere I wanted to halve it.**

**dandyrr0403 - Glad you liked Chapter 3 but sorry Jaune's not Izuku I debated it but honestly I like it this way more. Sorry but hope you enjoy it anyways.**

**Halloweenjackal0w0 - I agree with most points but disagree on Jaune child part, to me, Jaune is the bravest because while the others fight Grimm as well. They actually enjoy it and have aura semblances and hybrid weapons. Jaune, on the other hand, didn't know about soul barriers and healing factors he went to fight monsters as merely a mortal man. Glad you liked it though, hope it doesn't come of like me ranting or dismissing you just merely a debate of perspectives. I'll have to ask about the Waifu fic, I only got permission for those two chapters so far.**

**Midnight49 - I love My Abominable Monster Classmate Can't Be This Cute by Maullobe, I not confident enough to ask yet will probably wait till I've made a few more chapters.**

**Perseus12 - Um, yeah sorry I just kinda hate Genderbent Jaune exclusively, there are already dozens of badass, endearing girl characters in RWBY and tons of Yuri Fics so I tend to like my fav character staying a relatable dude. The only way I'd consider it is doing a view where everyone's gender is reversed.**

**Dragoon109 - depends, Weiss certainly won't be careless anymore, Pyrrha will be at least wary of Cinder and Emerald but mostly so far they're for fun. They don't actually need to learn lessons but will consider things based off of these views.**

**What the fu - Honestly I want to do one but I always just hit a blank with it or lose my motivation to fast originally that was supposed to be the first view.**

**IROCK108 - Thanks :3**

**Siames - Eh, not a big deal some people like different stuff.**

**Geer123 - Exactly I've always thought the reason Ozpin made Ruby leader was her willingness to accept Weiss despite their rocky start and decided against Weiss because she so quickly abandoned not one but two comrades which I doubt is leadership material.**

**M1903A4 - Glad you liked it.**

**Pj - As usual? Nah she won't get attacked considering that Older Jaune is there.**

**The Exiled Darkness - Glad to hear and glad you like it.**

**Guest - Glad you like it, haven't watched Mob Psycho 100 but I'll check it up when I have to time.**

**Guest - LOL, it totally fucked up XD But I read Goblin Slayer so that's childsplay by comparison.**

**PrometheusDark - So glad to see you liked it, hope you like this chapter too.**

**Guest - haven't watched Digimon tri yet. I get to it eventually.**

**I love getting suggestions but please if you don't mind if you could attach a review before it I'd really appreciate it. If not please just PM me.**

* * *

Chapter 4: What It Takes to Be a Hero

He remembered the day he failed them… It was his fault no matter what anyone said, Pyrrha sent him away because he was weak, but they could talk him into believing it wasn't his fault even if only once in a blue moon. But they were different, they were his fault and nobody else's. Ren had covered him and Qrow from that thing, Qrow shifted and he hadn't expected it and tumbled falling down. He'd seen other worlds; he knew it was that extra moment of having to maintain his semblance that proved to much for Ren.

The stress of his dampening bubbled and with it his emotions, his hate for it and anger at himself. It was those thoughts that drew it to Ren and no sooner then that had it been decided. It killed him… it shrieked to stun them and stretched its vile limbs grabbing Ren up, when it pulled him in close Ren fired hurting it. But that only enraged it, when he saw its maws fully open, when it roared so loud that their auras shattered Jaune was the only one who witnessed that moment.

Where its jaw came down, where it took the face of his brother in all but blood and swallowed it down alongside the rest of the upper half of his body. He then heard Nora's scream as she charged it, they killed it, avenged him but she couldn't endure, she waited though… waited till they saw Mistral. Till she knew he and craterface made it.

Then she jumped… he remembered Ruby's cry for her that was only overtaken by his own the only reason she hadn't gone after her was because she was too busy holding him back from following her in some vain hope to shield her with his body. He remembered Ruby's screams… but now it was different, it was just as mournful and certainly as pained but…at the same time it was more distraught and sounded more bell like.

He woke to the sound of screaming, when he looked up, he saw something surprising, Weiss was summoning. Usually that would be great news but from her glyphs the Grimm that emerged where not the ethereal blue and white but dark like bloodied jagged ice. They roared at the others ravenously as if they'd go into a rage at any moment. The others had their weapons ready but in their stances, he could unfocused and distraught.

A Beowulf leap forward At Ruby who quickly dodged it before unloading a dust round into the beast but instead of turning her attention back to look for other enemies she unloaded round after round into the fading summon. Weiss screamed and several more glyphs appeared from them Beowulves, Creepers and even a human sized Death Stalker emerged. It was only then Jaune noticed that his team wasn't acting and when he turned, he saw Ren hugging Nora as he unloaded round after round into the incoming summons.

Pyrrha however had went laxed her face blank and near catatonic while tears continued to stream down her face. He looked over to Jinn who lit up upon seeing him conscious but then looked away nervously.

"Jinn, what happened?" The tiny being fiddled with one of the chains doing her best to avoid his gaze.

"Jinn!"

"They saw a round where your link ended." He paused at that, he knew what a link ending meant, they saw him die but even so…

"How'd I go? Snow Angel wouldn't react like this at seeing me die usually if anything it'd be Ruby or Pyrrha." The shock triggering the Silver eyes would actually work to their advantage and be little threat here while Pyrrha pushing Polarity to its limits in her moment of fear and panic would be a great way to make her test out her limits, he could disturb her aura and cut off her semblance too. Weiss's summoning though, that wasn't so simple to cut off nor was it something he'd expect, what would make her react like this to his death.

"How did I die? When did I die?" Jinn looked down.

"During initiation, the world difference was that Grimm were drawn to you." He paused at that before gritting his teeth.

"Of course it'd have to be one of those." If he was right about why she was so distraught he'd have to hurry.

What had she done…

She came to Beacon to live up to her grandfather's name, to restore honor to the SDC that her father had so thoroughly dragged through the mud. She was going to Beacon to become a huntress to clear her family name and follow in her grandfather's footsteps…

_Am I gonna die?_

His final thoughts rang through her mind, that thoughts of a dying boy about to be devoured by Grimm, who wanted nothing more than to live up to his families name no different that her.

_You got some good friends looking out for you._

She had treated him callously but still the dolt insisted only treating her kindly and in the end he showed that he saw her as more then a way to status and power like the suitors from Atlas.  
_  
After hearing all of this, do you really think you're in a position to ask her to be on your team._

And how had she repaid that kindness by dismissing him, leaving him to die in a forest… She wanted to live up to her grandfather's name… but she only proved how much like the man who'd dishonored she was.

"AHHH!" Weiss screamed again as she felt the weight of the boy's death on her shoulder, his shamed expression from failing his name flashed through her mind and with it she felt the tightness in her chest grow and another despairing screech left her alongside the flaring of her aura. She remembered what it was like to have nobody support her goals. Even Winter was against her attending Beacon, but she wanted to be like her grandfather, she wanted to be someone respected and idolized.

From the screaming heiress a large glyph emerged, and a large armored glove reach out from it, the steel was a greyish blue like dirty ice.

She fought countless enemies to pass her dads 'test' to prove she was worthy, and even after it all he didn't acknowledge her goal, her dream.

Another hand stretched out a large blade in its grip.

She remembered her father's last words to her.

When you fail and realize just how silly this little huntsman obsession of yours is you will return home, understood?

The armored giant's foot stomped down from the glyph burying into the ground below and it pulled the rest of its form forward.

The Arma Gigas faced up towards them, beneath its helm two cold and uncaring orbs flashed.

She never realized how much she and the dolt had in common, what had he done for her to dislike him again? In the end wasn't it just that he spoke to Pyrrha, that he flirted with her… For that she left him there? For merely a poor attempt at flirting with her despite the multiple suitors she'd dealt with before.

The blondes irritating, and constant flirting and confessions came to mind followed by his remains being eaten by the Grimm.

For that she left him to die!

The Arma Giagas roared alongside it's master's scream before charging at the other members of RWBY who were still struggling against the other summons. Yang turned just in time to see the colossal knight raise its blade, Blake rushed forward tackling her partner just as it swung down on the two of them. Using her semblance, the pair avoided a lethal blow Ruby shot up towards the Gigas's helm swinging Crescent Rose straight into it.

As she fell back a Beowulf leaped her way only missing due to her shooting her weapon to change her direction. Looking up out to Weiss she screamed.

"Weiss?! Stop!" Her partner however didn't seem to hear her as the chain in her chest glowed supplying her with the aura needed to manifest even more Grimm. Weiss curled in on herself repeating apologies over and over again as her face grew more hysteric. Alongside her crushing guilt the Arma Gigas grew more savage in its attacks as spikes begun to form and ethereal tendrils extended from between its armor. Glyphs manifested under the summon and no sooner did it launch forward like a bullet at Ruby slamming into her only for the petite reaper to shatter like glass.

Ruby looked up confused when she saw Neo there beside her the petite killer didn't bother looking her way only seeming to focus on the Arma Gigas as she maneuvered between summons killing them when she saw the chance. Yang and Blake rushed on either side of the titanic knight splitting its attention. Swinging out it aimed for Yang, but she fired Ember Celica propelling herself into the air.

Above the knight she pulled back her fist as she readied to punch down but likewise the Summon gripped its blade and prepared to swing. However, its failure was in forgetting it was not dealing with one aspiring huntress but two. Running forward Blake leaped unto its blade and ran up the length of its arm, unloading Gambol shroud as she did. When its attention finally shifted to Belladonna, she jumped off her ribbon tied to its neck pulling it just enough to lose balance.

Yang roared as she slammed down into it fist first square in its face, the knight hit the floor hard but was far from done. Raising its hands several black glyphs formed above Blake and Yang before releasing a great force upon the two sending them to their knees. Both girls struggled to move but just standing was a feat in and off itself. Yang shone as her semblance activated slowly building up power from the pain of her body being pressed but it wouldn't be quick enough.

The Arma Gigas stepped forward its blade ready it rose it up high over the brawlers head an swung down. However instead of being greeted by the sound of aura shattering and flesh and bone parting a shriek of steel rang out as Crescent Rose opposed the giant blade. Ruby struggled against the force of the opposing blade as she held out her scythe its long rod intercepting the blow as she held it like a staff. Sparks flew as the blades edge was forced against it and no sooner was Ruby sent to her knees as the power behind the blade proved to much.

"Weiss…" Just as she could hold on no longer a line of white cut forward between the two and the giant sword shattered at the center of its blade. Another Arc of aura surged forward slamming into the knight sending it stumbling back, when it turned it was greeted by the sight of Jaune rushing it Crocea Mors glowing a bright white. He slammed his left foot into the ground with a vicious swipe he swung the family blade. The air screamed as the aura Arc cut through it, the arc imparted the Arma Giaga denting it's armor in and cracking the areas where the blow hit The summon moaned but was cut off as another arc slammed into it and then another.

Blow after blow he struck it each attack powerful enough to tear a Ursa in half but only damaging against the summoned knight. The knight rose its Blade slamming it down on Jaune, but he was quicker as he let go of Crocea Mors and reached out to the broken blade stopping it with his mechanical arm's grip alone.

White Glyphs then appeared under Yang and Blake releasing an opposing force to the black ones above and freeing the two while white aura erupted around Ruby rekindling her own. Jaune spared the three a glance.

"Stay focused, remember your team RWBY act like it." The three nodded and Jaune smiled before pulling his grip back taking the broken blade from the Arma Gigas. He tossed the blade back before pulling back his fist before striking, shattering it as the sound of a shotgun round rung. The Arma Gigas roared at its weapons destruction and struck at Jaune who turned back to the girls and smiled.

"I'll leave the tinman to you, I got Snow Angel." When the fist made contact, he shattered like glass leaving the three with the weaponless summon at its horde. Jaune appeared beside Neo not far from Weiss.

"Thanks I owe you one." Neo looked to him and smirked devilishly but nodded none the less.

"Can you go help them?" She rolled her eyes clearly displeased with the order but reluctantly nodded before making way to them. Seeing her leap into the action Jaune's attention then turned to the task at hand as he looked to his old crush. Jaune had seen Weiss at her worst, which is why it was so surprising to see her making the exact same face she had when she'd lost her sister. He was sure it was there when Blake and Yang passed not that he was awake for it.

To see her so distraught over his death it was surreal, she trembled time and again as tears fell from her eyes. Her feelings were so strong they were affecting her summons. Guilt, anger and regret filled the heiress's aura as it flared out. He knew the cause of her sorrow even if it was undeserved in his opinion but none the less, he advanced.

"Weiss!" The Heiress looked to him drawn to his voice but upon seeing his face an expression of fear stained her near perfect features.

"No… stay away." Glyphs appeared between them and Grimm emerged ready to stop him, but it didn't matter they were too few and were killed in an instant as he swung his family's blade. Weiss trembled and spoke through shuddering breathes.

"I-I didn't know…. I swear, I didn't!" Black glyphs formed before him releasing an ungodly push forcing him back or they should've. Jaune stabbed Crocea Mors into the ground making it an anchor as he rose his hand summoning glyphs of his own to counteract them. Once done he advanced again his eyes locked on her own.

She began to back away scared and panicked ass he stepped forward like he was a reaper, he knew why though. Weiss was rough around the edges and perhaps a bit of a racist at first but in the end, she wanted to help others, to live up to her grandfather's name. To know her action killed a friend… he knew that pain all to well.

"I'm sorry!" She shouted warm and wet tears hitting the ground as she did.

"I-I killed you! I should've, I should've!" she covered her face in her palms as a mess of tears and snot fell from the guilt-ridden Schnee's face.

"I'm Sorry! I'm Sorry! I'm S-" He hugged her against himself.

"It's alright Weiss." Perhaps it was from hearing him call her by name that drew her from her guilt-ridden state but none the less it did, and she looked to him.

"No… It's not… I-I killed you… and all because I was nonchalant about abandoning a fellow student… I-I-!"

"No." He held her tight against himself it wouldn't be right to let her believe that even for a moment. Even now he could see her begin to return to her hysteric state and so he acted as four golden glyphs manifested around them. Apathy manifested and begun to moan draining her rebelling will, while his body greyed as he used Ren's dampening to further alleviate her of her dark emotions.

"You didn't know it'd happen Weiss, you couldn't have known."

"But if I hadn't left…"

"then perhaps I'd live, you have fault in my death Weiss. That is true." The heiress shuddered at his affirmation of her fear.

"But you saved me just as many times." Weiss shuddering stopped, and she looked to him.

"It's true… At times you left me there and I was killed, torn apart, others times you reached Pyrrha first and nobody found me." Her tremble begun again but his grip tightened as he squeezed.

"But at times we met eyes first, we bickered, I flirted, and you blew me off but in the end we would acknowledge one another… eventually" Weiss let the thought run through her mind the thoughts calming her as she imaged the absurd situation.

"If you'll feel guilt over the bad universes then feel pride over the good ones too." Slowly the heiress's aura begun top retreat and the summons begun to breakdown. Weiss slowly but surely calmed and when she looked back at him her hysteria was nowhere to be seen as she looked to him with a leveled gaze as if searching for any falsehood in his words.

"You okay Weiss?" She shook her head.

"No, I witnessed your death and worse was it could've, should've happened in our world." Jaune nodded.

"Your right, but it didn't." Weiss nodded slowly.

"I need to make it up to you." Jaune shook his head.

"Don't worry I'm sure I'll just shrug it off if you apologize." She shook her head before glaring.

"When I apologize." He chuckled.

"Yeah, when." Ruby was the first to meet up with the two tackling into Weiss.

"Your okay!"

"Agh! Get off me you dolt!" Weiss struggled to pry off the worried Rose while Blake and Yang stepped forward around their leader and ice queen. Deciding to give them some space he made his way to Pyrrha, Ren and Nora, Nora had stopped her tears and now her and Ren were attempting and failing to bring Pyrrha out of her catatonic like state.

Upon seeing him stepping forward the two ran up to him worry in their eyes for Pyrrha and hope that he'd know something.

"Jaune-Jaune is there anything we can do Pyrrha's not snapping out of it?" Jaune looked to his partner before nodding.

"Yeah I think I got a good hunch in me." He then stepped towards his partner kneeling to her level, he saw her eyes were dull and listless despite the warm tears rolling down them. He didn't need to ask why, unlike the blonde sleeping in these eight's rooms he knew her feelings, she made that very obvious before she sent him away. Seeing Jaune die must have left a deep impression in her heart, so much so her mind couldn't handle it.

His left palm laid against her cheek and begun to glow white as no sooner did his aura seep into her not just reinvigorating it but where aura came from. His aura seeped into her soul, the warmth of his soul and somehow, she recognized it, she fell forward into Jaune. He proceeded to scoop her up in his arms and carry the spartan to her seat.

Slowly the red heads eyes fluttered back to consciousness and when they did, and she saw him holding her the amazon's face turned brighter then he'd ever seen. The others broke out in fits of laughter and teasing dampening the deep depression that was before present and Jaune was thankful for it. By the time they'd all managed to calm down the memories of their last viewing while not forgotten were no longer plaguing their minds. Jaune rubbed his beard in thought before turning to Jinn who at least had the sense to look ashamed.

"Next world." Jinn looked to him cautiously.

"Are you sure?"

"'sigh' They'll have to face them at some point might as well be now, but please if you can choose a more pleasant one." Jinn slowly nodded to his words and begun to pull fourth the last five spheres. The moment they emerged the eight froze looking to them. All eight now understood the weight of these glimpse into other worlds and felt the appropriate amount of caution from them. Jaune and Jinn both looked to them before noting one that shone just a tinge brighter than the others.

Jinn gave Jaune a questioning glance and in response he smiled faintly, carefully the smurf like jinn plucked the universe from the four before presenting it to Jaune. Jaune took it into his hand he threw it up and pulled back his right arm before unleashing a devastating strike that sent the shattered sphere flying into the display.

**You Too Can Become a Hero by DAM1994**

Jaune crossed his arms a smile spreading at the name, while the others felt a bit less on edge at viewing a world with such an optimistic title.

**On a playground a little boy cried behind the form of a girl much smaller then himself, said girl was currently looking ahead of herself. Her silver eyes looked on the several kids before her.**

Ruby blinked confused.

"I-is that me?"  
**  
"Why are you being so mean, you're making him cry!"**

**She took a makeshift fighter's stance and obviously scared as her body shook and yet she didn't waver and stood her ground her silver eyes keen on the form ahead of her.**

**"If you keep on hurting him, then I'll, I'll stop you myself."**

Yang smiled.

"Yep and it looks like your defending him from somebody too." Blake smiled.

"Just as altruistic as always it seems." Weiss rolled her eyes but smiled giving an agreeing nod.

**Before the little rose a slightly older blonde girl with shoulder length messy blonde hair looked to her with scarlet red eyes. Her annoyed expression shifted to amused and she smirked.**

Yang went wide-eyed, with all the other looking just as shocked.

"Wait what!"

**"Hmph, just cause we have the same dad you think I'll let you be in my way." Said blonde didn't hate the girl in front of her, she was her sister after all even if only half. But they weren't raised together, when her mom left her dad he remarried and had the little brat. But Yang didn't really care, after all her mom had taught her the right way to see things. So, seeing her little shrimp of a sister stand up to her peeved her a bit, that was until she figured it'd be a good Idea to teach Ruby the lesson Raven taught her.**

If she'd been shocked before this only piled unto that.

"M-mom took me?" Ruby felt a pang in her chest when the thought of not knowing Yang hit her.

"M-Me and Yang were separated…" Hearing that Yang felt conflicted, she'd wanted nothing more than to know her mother but at the cost of not knowing Ruby or worse not caring. Weiss's brows lowered as she saw her pun addicted teammates alternate.

"So it would seem you're a bully in this one." Blake nodded.

"Considering her thoughts I doubt her mother is as good natured as her father is."

**"You wanna act like a hero." She slammed her fist into her open hand and a small explosion burst from it.**

"Wow did she just explode her fist?" Ren looked to Nora happy to see her showing some excitement again as opposed to the former gloom and sorrow before nodding.

"Perhaps her semblance is different, after all there are many debates over when one's semblance is determined."

**"You don't stand a chance without a Quirk."**

Weiss tilted her head.

"Quirk?"

**Ruby took a scared step back and that was all Yang needed as she struck forward.**

**It's a sad fact… but not everyone is born equal…**

**Little Ruby laid prone on the playground beat up as the boy continued to cry but thanked her.**

All conflict over having Raven in her life left the moment Yang saw her lil sis beat up, what worse it was by her own hands. Ruby was dumbstruck, the idea of Yang hurting her was… quite frankly impossible to her, her big sister was like a second mother to her in childhood and while not ideal still a role model to her.

Weiss placed a comforting hand on Ruby's shoulder, a gesture that was greatly appreciated but when Blake attempted the same she quickly pulled her hand back as it stung and her aura was the only reason she wasn't burned. Yang glared at the display, Jaune looked to the screen and then back to Jinn a tinge of suspicion and pinch of doubt.

"I said a pleasant view, d0idn't I?" Jinn looked up nervously before nodding vigorously.

"It is I promise, it just… has a rough start."

**When I was just three, I learned that some people were just better than others.**

Pyrrha clenched her fist hating such a belief with Ren and Nora feeling much the same alongside the now annoyed RWBY, only Neo didn't outright deny it waving her hand in a so and so gesture.

**The scene focused on the small puddle of tears that reflected the bright sun only for a boot to abruptly step in it as an older Ruby ran across the puddle of water on the streets of Vale.**

**but that won't stop me. Or hold me back, if anything it's what pushes me to do even better.**

The upset teens smiled at that, Yang, Weiss and Blake especially at seeing Ruby not giving up.

**Ruby looked up and saw in the distance, a large man with a shark shaped face, his size was gigantic like that of a Goliath and he roared. Ruby went wide eyed.**

**"That's one big baddy!"**

"Holy moly, do you see that Renny!"**  
**  
"Is that… a man?"

**The roaring man swung his arm breaking off the main body of a transmission tower, however just before it could crash into the ground a portly but muscular man rushed out and slammed his fist together. Raising them he stopped the metal structure and smiled brightly his teeth not being able to be seen behind his mustache.**

**"Wow Look it Deatharms!" The older hero smiled brightly.**

**"Hohoho have no fear a simple weight like this is little more than a feather to me, why in my younger day-"**

**"Man if not for breaking into long winded stories he'd be really popular…"**

Pyrrha blinked.

"Is that?" Nora grinned.

"It's professor Port!" Ren sighed

"I suppose no matter the universe he does love his boasting."

**Abruptly long streams of liquid floated through the air forming a safety measure of sorts in front of the crowd, standing at the center of them all was another older man with wild green hair and large ridiculous glasses.**

**"EveybodyIwouldliketorequestyouallstaybackthisareaisfartodangerious."**

**"Wow the rescue specialist Oobleck is here, guess we don't need to worry huh?"**

"Ooblecks in this too?" Blake shrugged to her partner.

"Makes sense, Ports in it why not the doctor."

**The surrounding crowds begun to take pictures and make phone calls explaining that they'd be late or just begun to casually talk. Seemingly excited Ruby begun to work her way through the crowds all the while keeping her eyes on the villain anticipating which hero would come next.**

Blake was confused.

"Isn't it a little off putting how nonchalant everyone is about a giant monster attacking?" Yang agreed with her partner.

"Yeah, I mean when Grimm show up people at least have the common sense to be panicked even if they shouldn't, seriously what gives?"

**"This guy must be pretty desperate to go full monster in the middle of the city like this huh? What happened?"**

**"It's disappointing really, dumbass stole someone's bag and got cornered…"**

**"Seriously a Quirk like that and he's just some petty thief, man what a disappointment."**

"So, that is a man?" Ren nodded to Pyrrha.

"Yes and apparently he used such a destructive power to… steal wallets."

"Anyone else feel like that's a grievous misuse of powers." Neo nodded.

**Above the two a shadow rushed forward towards the giant menace, seeing it a group of women squealed.**

**"~Ahh! Its Edgeshot, we're your biggest fans! ~" The form of a lean toned man closed in on the villain he was clad in shinobi garb accentuating his raven hair except for the single pink streak of magenta that matched his eyes.**

"Is that Ren?" Ren looked to his alternate self-surprised.

"It seems so, though I look a few years older wouldn't you say Nora?… Nora?" When her looked to the peppy ginger's way he caught her staring intensely at his alter ego, taking a large gulp as she did.

"Renny in tights…" Yang snickered at the Valkyrie's reaction while Jaune smirked.

"What do you think about his fangirls Nora?" The excitement in her eyes turned dull and focused.

"What fangirls…. All I see are some pesky bugs that need a bit of smashing."

"Oh… hehe, y-yeah." Yang and the others of RWBY turned away from her legitimately scared while Jaune gave a strained smiled at being able to confirm Nora was just as obsessed with Ren in their universe as she was in his.

**"Wow it's the number four hero Edgeshot."**

Weiss quirked a brow.

"Hero, like in Ruby's comic books?"

**"Ha, guess this is gonna be over pretty quick." The Villain glared at Ren.**

**"Get away from me or else I'll crush you to bits!"**

Nora glared at the villain.

"Kick his ass sexy Renny!"

**Every time the man tried to strike the Hero he maneuvered out of the way. His body begun to stretch out till it became as thin as paper and much more durable. Using it he circled around the criminal's arms forming makeshift cuffs.**

"Wow, how's Ren doing that?" Ruby looked to? Ren expecting an answer only for the boy to shrug, Jinn smiling floated forward ready to take one of Ruby's questions but Jaune grabbed her by the head clenching it a bit.

"Ow, ow, ow! Why!"

"Consider it your punishment, and stop picking on them, only answer when your asked directly."

"Okay, okay! Just please stop! Your right hands to much! Its cracking!" Ignoring the genies plight Ren shook his head.

"I can't say I know, usually I'd suggest a semblance, but body modification and transformation are to very different things."

"Who cares! Either way it looks cool and Rennys using it to kick bad guy butt!"

**Ruby smiled brightly.**

**"Wow this is gonna be good, I can't believe I get to see Edgeshot fight on my way to school." The old man beside her crossed his arms smiling.**

**"He may be fairly new but he's already number 4, plus I heard he has a partner debuting soon."**

Nora paused her eyes once more adopting there previous dullness.

"Partner…" Ren spine shivered when she turned to him.

**The man smirk grew.**

**"Oh man I just met you and I can already tell your one hell of a fangirl." Ruby blushed rubbing the back of her head, it was true she was a hero-fanatic.**

"Huh, so instead of weapons sis is a hero nut, yeah I can see it." The others nodded.

"Hey!"

**Edgeshot made sure he had the villain in position then shouted.**

**"Assault, Robbery, and illegal use of your Quirk All grave mistakes…" His arms folded into multiple tendrils of paper thin flesh. Ruby's eyes sparkled.**

**"Here it come his Thousand Sheets Restraint!"**

Nora and Ruby bounced in their seats.

"Rennys gonna use a super move!"

**"Thousand Sheet Res-!"**

**"Hiya!" From seemingly out of nowhere a colossal woman twice the size of the Villain appeared in a white and pink outfit. She kicked out at the giant hitting his legs that broke from the force before she punched him sending him flying into a nearby building side.**

**Everyone stared in awe at the smiling ginger, she wore a pink combat skirt with a heart in the middle of her bountiful breast. While many men ogled her form Edgeshot sighed and put his hand to his forehead.**

**"Nora… you were supposed to just observe today."**

"Wait… that's Me! WOOHOO!" Pyrrha smiled.

"It would also seem you're his supposed partner."

"DOUBLE WOOHOO!"

**Said woman looked to Ren smiling brightly somehow managing to still look cute as a button despite her colossal size.**

**"I'm sorry Renny, I just got peeved when he said he was gonna crush you."**

**"Did you have to brake his legs though." In response she merely smiled brightly earning a groan from him.**

Ren nodded sharing his sentiments, while Nora shot her counterpart a thumbs up.

"Great going me! Now… take care of those pest…"

**"Also Nora you forgot to call me Edgeshot…"**

**"Hmm, but that's not fair, you called me Nora."**

**"'Sigh' Because you still don't have a hero name." Nora gasped.**

**"Your right! Oh, oh I know! How about Lady Valkyrie, or Pink Bomber, or Mt. Lady… Nah that last one was stupid…"**

Everyone crossed their arms in thoughts.

"Bubbly bomber." Blake suggested feeling it was accurate to her personality.

"Nah, how about something like Hammertime." Pyrrha shook her head at Yang.

"This… is a bit harder then I thought."

**Ruby in her excitement shout out a combination of the first and last name.**

**"Oh, oh what about Mt. Valkyrie!" Nora smiled to the small rose throwing a thumbs up and striking a pose that accentuated her… busty form.**

**"That one Mt. Valkyrie! What do you think Renny?" Edgeshot avoided her gaze a blush evident as he tried to ignore the two 'peaks' of the newly dubbed Mt. Valkyrie.**

**"I-its rather fitting… and call me Edgeshot on the job."**

Nora launched out of her seat like a rocket into Ruby.

"Best name ever!" Yang sent a teasing gaze Ren's way.

"Peaks huh? seems your counterparts really into Nora." Ren looked away the same blush appearing.

**Beside the old man Ruby pulled out a notepad number 13 and begun to take notes, mumbling to herself as she noted both the advantages and weaknesses of her quirk and personality. The geezer chuckled before pointing a finger at her.**

**"Taking note huh Fangirl, guess you wanna be a hero to then huh!" Ruby smiled brightly to the question.**

**"Yep, it's my dream!"**

The members of team RWBY smiled, glad to see some things never change no matter the universe.

**-Signal-**

**"Okay then let's go over what Quirks are… Yang can you tell me where the first Quirk incident occurred." Sitting in the room a blonde beauty with a mean look in her eyes smiled.**

Yang furrowed her brows at seeing her counterpart again, it certainly didn't help that she looked the exact same.

**"Easy, In Mt. Glenn some lady gave birth to a glow in the dark brat, everyone thought it was some kind of miracle but then over the same year one snot nosed kid after another begun to have weird powers or looks to them. Next thing we know everyone got a power to them… or Quirk, Am I right or am I right teach?" The man nodded his head albeit reluctantly.**

Weiss nodded.

"I see… so it's a physical anomaly instead of a spiritual one like our semblances."

**"Yes… miss Xiao Long." An explosion rang through the room as the girl glared at the teacher.**

**"Its Branwen!" With a slight shudder he nodded.**

That… bothered Yang who clenched her fist, why the hell would she react so strongly to her last name for? It was like she was denying her relation to dad, another big no in her book.

**"R-right, okay then… next question what did said event lead to that revolutionized the world safety, how about our little genius Ruby cover this." The man pointed to said girl who'd skipped two grades and squeaked in surprise.**

"Huh, so she skipped them prior to Beacon in this world?"

**"Um… Some Quirks proved more powerful the Semblances a majority of the time and the later quickly died out. With intelligence enhancing Quirks technology advanced rapidly and with more powerful Quirks the Grimm menace has steadily declined. More over with nearly everyone having powers criminal activity went on the rise, and in this world of disorder a new profession rose." The man smiled.**

**"And that is." Ruby smiled as she answered.**

**"Heroes!" The teacher nodded.**

Everyone took a moment to absorb the concept of a world where the Grimm threat was so low, once more where semblances had been pushed out by mutations.

**"Very good miss Rose." The man then pulled out a stack of papers.**

**"Now then all you aspiring kids are in your final year of Signal, so you all should decide your futures, here is your career aspiration documents. Not that I really need to look though after all…" He threw the paper aside.**

**"Most of you are aspiring to be heroes aren't you, especially with such amazing Quirks." Most of the students activated they're abilities from overextended and monstrous jaws, to transforming limbs and levitation and more as if to affirm the teacher's words.**

Ren smiled at that.

"It's good to see that in a world without the Grimm threat the people are still eager to take up a stand for what's right."

**"Aspiring heroes… ha! Hey, teach don't lump me in with the rest of these losers. After all they'll be lucky if they end up as some has-been D-list heroes side kick, we all know I'm the only real deal here." Yang grinned at the teacher giving off an air of complete confidence. In response the students argued with the buxom blonde who offered to go against them all.**

Blake pursed her lips while Weiss eyes crinkled her nose at the blonde on screen, even Ruby frowned at the very unYang like Yang on screen. The brawler herself fist shook, sure she was a bit cocky, but she'd never talk down about others!

**The teacher looked to her sheet and hummed.**

**"Well, Yang you do have impressive test results I'll give you that."**

**"Damn right, I'm gonna make my way to Beacon."**

Pyrrha sighed.

"Well at least it seems she has some backing to her arrogance." A tinge of venom could be heard in the spartans disappointed tone.

**"Beacon huh? I guess with these grades you could actually make it in. Though I do feel the need to remind you the acceptance rate is less than two percent."**

**"Well duh, wouldn't want some joke to get in, right? It's impossible to get into, which is why it's the only place for me."**

What pissed Yang off most was that she'd thought the exact same when she entered, the later not the former part.

**Yang leaped unto her desk making a big show of herself.**

**"You're looking at someone who aced all the mock test and interviews, and whose the only girl here who got a chance of making it in. Just watch I'll get in graduate and make my way into the hero scene, I'll become so popular I'll even surpass ALL MIGHT himself!"**

Ruby tilted her head.

"All Might? Who's that." Weiss pondered.

"Perhaps he's one of those heroes they spoke of." Blake shrugged.

"In that case he might be the number one with a name like that."

**"Oh! Miss Rose you've applied for Beacon as well?" The entire room went silent at the teacher's words while said Rose covered her head in her desk seemingly embarrassed. The next moment the entire class broke into laughter.**

**"Seriously, Rose!? That's impossible!"**

**"Haha Someone who only knows how to study can't become a hero!"**

**"Yeah Without a Quirk its hopeless!"  
**

All six teens besides Ruby looked to the screen eyes narrowed in clear displeasure at their youngest members mocking. Even Neo found it annoying since Red proved to be a thorn in Roman's hide a feat no failure could pull.

**At that final comment Ruby stepped up from her seat.**

**"Hey They got rid of that rule last year! I could be the first one to do i-"**

**"RUUBBBYYYY!" Slamming her fist on the desk with a small explosion sending her on her butt, looking up she saw Yang who glared at her.**

**"Listen up Brat, your even worse than the rest of these rejects you Quirkless Wannabe! You actually think they'd let someone like you in when they can have someone like me!" Ruby panicked at her accusations.**

**"No Yang, you got it all wrong really! I'm not trying to compete against you or anything honest! You gotta believe me!" the girl scurried back hitting the wall a small embarrassed blushed covering her face as she spoke.**

**"It's just… I wanted to be a hero since we were little, like mom was… So even if I don't have a quirk, I can still try my hardest, right?" She looked up and was met by a grinning Yang.**

**"'pfft' hehehe hahaha! Are you serious! Someone like you could never get up there with the best of the best! Hell, you'd die in the exams." Ruby looked down saddened.**

**"Frail Little Ruby, aren't you enough of a pain for dad, you really wanna add on to that by failing to even get into school?" Ruby clenched her fist but accepted the people laughing at her, after all somewhere deep inside she accepted what they said as true…**

"AHHHHHH!" Yang exploded into golden flames as she looked at the image of that bitch lording over Ruby. Like hell that was her, that was a bitch who needed to go down a few dozen pegs and then through the floor.

"Fuck you, you bitch!" she pulled back her fist before anyone could say a word but when she struck forward, she found her limb didn't listen. Turning back, she saw Jaune gripping her arm and instead of his usually azure eyes he stared at her with a crimson orb as rage filled as her own.

"Control yourself Yang." The brawler gritted her teeth.

"That lil shit isn't me." Jaune nodded.

"Of course she isn't but hitting the screen won't do anything but break your hand." The two stared at one another for a long moment before Yang sighed ands her temper along with semblance lowered to reasonable levels.

"Fine! But if that bitch pulls something like that again I'm braking that damn thing." Yang sat back in her seat to the uncomfortable gaze of Blake and Weiss. Jaune sighed, hoping that wouldn't come to pass but knowing it would. Trying to change the topic Ruby spoke.

"Hey, I wonder when we're gonna see Jaune?" Pyrrha nodded.

"We really haven't seen him yet have we?" Ren spoke next.

"It would be nice to see a living version of our friend in this world, especially after the last viewing."

**-Vale City 12:02 PM-**

**"Stop get back here!" From a store a sewage green mass rushed forward, wet bundles of lien in its form as it laughed.**

Weiss's nose crinkled in disgust.

"What is that thing?"

"More than likely it's another of those body changing Quirks." A shiver ran up Weiss's spine.

"It's like walking sewage."

**"Dude, where are all the heroes at?"**

**"No Idea…"**

**"Maybe they're still at the western ward after that scene this morning."**

**"Yell all you want suckers, this cash is mine!"**

Blake's eyes deadpanned.

"He has the ability to turn his form into liquid and he thinks the best crime he's capable of is stealing from a convenience store… the villains of this world are rather… 'disappointing'."

**His form struck a small object and burst apart into rancid green slime. From a convenience store a figure in plain jeans and an all too familiar hoodie stepped out, his groceries in one hand.**

Ruby eyes sparkled as she held back a laugh.

"I-is that…'snicker' a-a. Cute Lil Bunny!" Yang chuckled.

"Seriously what guy would wear a hoodie with something like that on it." Weiss turned her nose up at the dull article of clothing while secretly making a note to find out what the adorable mascot on the front was named. Blake smiled at it.

"It is rather cute." Neo nodded in agreement, what she liked cute shit so sue her. The members of team JNPR on the other hand stared at the hoodie mouths open as two and two clicked.

**"Guess nobodies gonna stop him huh…"**

**"Not like anyone can…"**

**He looked to the villain running through the streets, abruptly the man's height begun to grow while his hoodie tightened around his growing form until it was on the verge of ripping. His voice was strong and firm as he spoke.**

"Another growing quirk, is that like a common one or something?"

**"I can." The man turned and where surprised when they saw the man as he stepped past them a confident stride in his steps."**

**"He will be stopped, and do you know why?" He smiled brightly for them all to see.**

**"Because I am here!" **

"Aw come on show us the dudes face!" None of the four girls noticed how Pyrrha swooned at the voice while Nora happily danced in her seat.  
**  
-Signal 3:30 PM-**

**Students chatted on their way out of the class while a young happy Ruby looked through her scroll at the multiple reports on the Giant Villain incident and the appearance of the new heroine Mt. Valkyrie.**

Nora grinned

"Best name ever!"

**"Man, this is all over the news today, 'heh' I should really take some notes." The petite rose pulled out her Heroes notepad to add some last minutes thoughts and details only for it to abruptly be swiped from her hands. She looked up and was met by the familiar scowl of her half-sister.**

Yang growled.

"What's that bitch gonna do now?"

**"You didn't think our talk was done yet did you Rubes?" From behind her two of her followers, a pair of twins stepped forward smiles on they're faces.**

"Oh come on the Malachite seriously! What am I like the queen bitch or something!?"

**"What you got their Yang? Her Diary? Heh." The girl gave it a close looked.**

**"What the? Hero Analysis for the future No. 13. What? Are you seriously taking notes on how to be a hero? Haha that's like so pathetic!"**

**"Delusional dweeb!" The two behind Yang broke into laughter while Ruby sat up panicked.**

Yang gritted her teeth at the two almost as mad at them as she was at herself.

**"Okay, real funny guys, but can you please give it back…" Yang didn't even hesitate slapping her hand on both ends of it causing the small notepad to be enveloped in a tiny explosion. Yang looked slightly surprised to see the notebook still somewhat intact but shrugged and threw it over her shoulder, Ruby watched in hurt to see her efforts be so easily tossed aside. Yang however showed little concern for her half-sister's panic and decided to speak up.**

**"'sigh' You just don't get it do you sis? Most people say first rank heroes show their potential early on, people look at them and just know they'll make something of themselves. So, when I'm the only person from this garbage school out in Patch who makes it into Beacon everyone will start talking about me like that. They'll realize I'm the real deal, that's not ego talking I'm just that awesome, a true prodigy through and through." The two girls beside her deadpanned, slightly envious of her confidence but also equal parts disgusted.**

Weiss and Blake found themselves having to agree with the sentiment.

**"Here's a little word of advice sis."**

**Yang patted her little sister's shoulder and leaned in from her shoulder Ruby could feel her uniform burn as her older sister triggered her quirk to the most minimal extent. She smiled in an all but kind matter to her baby sis.**

**"Don't even think of applying, a shrimp like you wouldn't last a minute after all when it comes to being a hero, The weak die. The strong live, That just the way it goes." Yang and her pals made their way out of the class, while Ruby just stood there and trembled. Yang however stopped at the door way.**

**"If you decide to try out, I might just do you the favor of knocking you out before anything too bad can happen to you."**

Yang was twitching at the screen, the fuck kind of shit was that bitch doing threatening her own sister! Worse yet was that weak die crap, seriously how the hell did she get like this. Was it her mom? At that Yang actually found herself being incredibly grateful that the woman walked out on them. Especially if the result had been her turning out even a tenth like that!

**Ruby sent a glare at her sister but in return Yang just smiled raising her palm were multiple explosions rung out menacingly effectively stopping whatever fight was in the frail rose. As the three left the room and begun to make their way down the stair Yang offhandedly spoke.**

**"Hey Melanie, Miltia, which of you two said that hilarious nickname? What was it again…'heh' Oh yeah now I remember! Delusional Dweeb!"**

Yang growled, the bitch deserved a black eye not a pat on the back.

**"Hehe, that would be m-" No sooner than the words left Melanie's mouth did a small explosion send her skidding away crashing into the wall knocked out. Yang didn't bother looking the bitch's way instead just continuing the conversation with the remaining and panicked Miltia about where they should go.**

Everyone paused at that until Yang spoke up.

"The hell?" Jaune spoke up.

"While I do think she's a bit… very rough around the edges, she's still you Yang. I think in her own twisted sort of way she thinks she's helping Ruby but also kind of resents her for some reason. I couldn't see her attacking her pal in cold blood like that for saying shit about Craterface otherwise." Yang stopped to think about it, not liking the idea that that woman was anything but a bitch but willing to humor the suggestion despite her better judgment.

**Ruby looked around the outside of the school building for her notepad finally finding it in a puddle, her already sad expression deepened at seeing that. She picked up the worn notes and begun to sniffle as tears formed.**

Neo rolled her eyes rubbing her fist against her cheeks just under her eyes in a mock crying motion.

"I am not a crybaby!" Neo snorted and Ruby pouted failing to look intimidating.

**"'Sniffle' Stupid Yang… 'hic'" She remembered her earlier year when she dressed in a little red cloak like her mom's from when she was alive. she'd run throughout the house pestering her dad to put on her favorite video. He would just chuckle and play it for her to settle her down.  
**

Yang smiled at seeing her lil sis as a ankle biter again and was curious what he was putting on, after all in a world without huntsman what could she be so enthusiastic about.

**"Heh I just don't get why you love this video so much, I think it's a bit scary and that's coming from an Ex-Sidekick."**

Pyrrha tilted her head.

"Scary? What could make an ex-hero afraid to watch?" Ren shrugged.

"Perhaps a battle of sorts between a hero and villain, after all if both had gigantification-type Quirks I' imagine they'd create a great deal of damage and put many civilians at risk." Pyrrha paused at that thinking it was a very good and concerning point.**  
**

**The Little Rose maneuvered herself on top the seat and begun to swing back and forth excitably only to become utterly entranced upon the video beginning and leaned in stars in her eyes.**

Yang snickered.

"Aww, your so cute."

"Yang!"

**She loved her mom and dad and what they had been, heroes however as guilty as it sounded while they were two of her favorites there was another. The man who inspired her when she was at her darkest the hero among heroes.**

Ruby gasped, her mom wasn't her favorite hero! Blasphemy!

**The video played to reveal disaster footage from the catastrophe that nearly lead to the fall of Mt. Glenn. Things looked hopeless as the tunnels had collapsed and cries could be heard and yet the person filming looked into the distance.**

Weiss covered her mouth in horror much like Pyrrha.

"W-what is this…" Yang sighed,

"Mt. Glenn, or at least the fall of it." Blake regarded her partner surprised.

"That's Mt. Glenn? How do you know?" Yang shrugged.

"There isn't a student in Signal who doesn't, it was the largest settlement outside of a kingdom, and unlike places like Argus who had Atlas and Mistral its responsibility was entirely up to Vale alone." Nora asked nervously.

"So… What happened." Ruby answered this time.

"Grimm… Nobody knows why but they suddenly attacked the city and quickly overwhelmed the walls, lots of people escape but…" Weiss put a hand on the roses shoulder before looking back to the chaos and hearing the sounds of Grimm roaring.

"I see… it would appear it fell for similar reason in their world too, perhaps this was before the Grimm were pushed back." Blake agreed.

"And maybe it what decided the course of actions that lead to that." Jaune nodded to their words,

"So, where are they?" Yang quirked a brow.

"If I had to guess it looks like a collapsing railway tunnel, that where most people escape through I heard, well before they blew them up to cut off the Grimm." Blake nodded, considering that, after all tomorrow they'd be heading towards Mt. Glenn any info she could skim would be useful.

"Tunnels? Maybe we should check them out for the Fang." Her whisper was faint, so much so had nobody been focusing on her it would've passed unnoticed. But one person was regarding her with interest and the moment the whisper left her mouth he went stiff in disbelief.

"It couldn't be… had the Breach not…"

**"Who is he? That guys already saved at least a hundred people in less than ten minutes! This is just crazy! I can't believe it…" From the crash site a figure stepped over the bus on his back were multiple people who if not for his aid clearly wouldn't have made it.**

All eight open their mouths in shock.

**"HAHAHAAA?" His laugh was strong and uplifting almost seeming to cut through the despairing scene. Seeing it the little Rose buds face lit up in amazement. His outfit was equal parts yellow and white with small streaks of a red and orange. His body was bulging with muscles while his golden hair had two distinct cowlicks in the air giving the appearance of antenna, his eyes were a deep and powerful azure.**

**"Have no fear citizens, For I Am Here!"**

"It's Jaune-Jaune!" Nora shot into the air her hand raised in cheer while ren went wide eyed.

"That's… Jaune." Why he certainly thought Jaune would become more built and muscular over time given his style of fighting with only a sword and shield the man before him was certainly a bit much. Pyrrha on the other hand just stared a faint trail of scarlet running down her face.

"So… muscly… tights." Nora nodded with a huge toothy grin as she knew the sentiment after seeing Ren earlier. The members of RWBY reactions were much the same as Ruby hoped up much like Nora.

"It's Jaune and he's a hero!" Blake smiled.

"I think he's your favorite hero actually." Ruby stopped before slowly nodding a smile forming, it made sense Jaune was a good person, kind and friendly and good hearted, he even saved Cardin when push came to shove. So yeah if he was a hero she was sure she'd idolize him to some extent. Yang looked over to see Weiss staring at the heroic Jaune in disbelief and smirked deviously.

"What's wrong Weisscream see something you like?" For a moment Weiss almost nodded before coming back to her senses and shooting a glare Yang's way.

"No! N-Never! I am merely surprised is all!" Yang decided to give the heiress a break.

"Yeah I can see that." She then looked to Jaune and purred.

"Vomit boys certainly leveled up in this world and the tights don't hurt either." Blake who kept stealing glances at the blonde hero couldn't help but agree. This Jaune certainly had Sun beat in the abs department and was as big as her own father. She'd never realized how attractive tall stature was until now.

**Ruby cheered in joy raising her tiny action figure of the man high into the air.**

**"He's the greatest in the universe!" The little brunette made her vow once again.**

**"Once I get my Quirk, I'm gonna be a hero! Just like Papa, Mama and him!" Taiyang grinned at the display as his daughter mimicked All Might's signature laugh.**

Weiss, Yang and Nora alike cooed at tiny Ruby's declaration much to the present Reaper's mortification and Pyrrha's, Blake's and Ren's amusement.

**The scene however shifted to that of a doctor leaning back into his chair with a pensive look on his face.**

**"Sorry kid, but it's just not gonna happen."**

Ruby shot up.

"What!"

**Said little girl froze on the spot while Tai looked to doctor equal parts concern over his daughter and annoyance at the man's bluntness.**

**"What? Are you saying there's something wrong with her? Most of the other kids in her class have begun to show signs of their Quirks… she's been worried, so I decided to have her checked up." The doctored sighed before looking to a file.**

**"My records show that you're a fourth generation Quirk user correct? What powers did your late wife and you have." Tai shrugged.**

**"I have a muscle enhancement Quirk but it's pretty weak compared to others, Summer had super speed… Not uncommon ones but they got the job done." The doctor nodded.**

**"Your kid should've manifested one of these Quirks or a combination of both by now, at least that's the usual way of it. 'Exhale' But after looking at a few scans I'm afraid to say I doubt she'll manifest one at all. I could go into detail, but I don't wanna bore you, to sum it up her health while not bad just wasn't made to develop a Quirk.**

Pyrrha spoke for the group.

"So in a world where these Quirks determine your ability to help others, she has none?" Ren nodded somberly.

"That's what Xiao-Long meant by Quirkless then."

**That night in Patch the tiny bud remembered huddling in her room as the rain fell looking at the video of her number one hero play over and over again. Tai opened the door to check on her and saw Ruby huddled up close to the video but unlike always she didn't shake in excitement but instead trembled with her sniffles and hiccups being as numerous as the raindrops outside.**

Yang felt her heart clench at the sight and latched onto her little sister who for once didn't resist.

**"See that dad?" Her finger pressed against the screen as it closed up on All Might pressing against his bright toothy smile.**

**"There's always a smile on his face 'hic' No matter how bad things get… I remember mommy told me that even when things seem impossible a hero never gives up…" She turned to her dad streaks of tears running down her cheeks as she shook and sniffled with all she had she asked one more time.**

**"I can still be a hero too dad…right?"**

Weiss gasped at her tragic lil partner a few tears forming at the barely hopeful question.

**Tai leaned down enveloping his daughter in a hug as he apologized over and over again. But as he did her tears only increased… because that wasn't what she needed to hear from her dad at that time. As her world crumbled, she only wanted to hear him say one thing.**

Ruby sniffled as tears begun to form, was this how Jaune felt… for even his own father to not believe in him? No, she was just watching what amounted to a TV show, Jaune had lived it, he didn't have anyone on his side. Ruby sniffled a moment before seeing Neo once more preform her mock cry face again and glared.

"Why are you being so mean!" Neo shrugged before pointing to the crying toddler on screen and back to herself as she altered her hair to orange and her eyes green with a confident smile on her face as she acted out holding a mock walking stick. Pyrrha smiled.

"Your right, she 'is' a problem for your partner." Neo shot a pout at Pyrrha before looking to Taiyang before giving as thumbs down followed by blowing a raspberry.

**The scene flashed back to reality as Ruby walked under an overpass.**

**She looked ahead determination in her eyes as she remembered the promise, she made to herself that day. That no matter what anyone else said she'd never stop believing in her dream. That she'd keep smiling just like her Hero All Might! Stepping under the structure she let out her best attempt at All Might's reassuring laugh feeling a bit braver for it, unaware that behind her a green mass begun to form from the sewage drains.**

"Eww, what is that?" Ren's eyes narrowed.

"I have a guess."

**Feeling a bit off Ruby looked behind her and froze at what she saw, before her was the unstable form of a sludge-like man.**

**"Oh look, just what I needed a skin suit." The gelatinous form stretched out its limb towards her and in response Ruby could only run. But the villain's form allowed him to propel himself towards her in but a moment he was on top the girl her screams quickly turned silent as he maneuvered his rancid form. Shifting to a more unrefined form he let his body search hers looking for any way inside as he begun to plunge his sewage like mass into her.**

All the girls reeled back in horror at the sight before glaring at the heinous action with rage.

"The fuck does that creep think he's doing to my little sister!" Weiss withdrew Myrtenaster while Blake pulled out Gambol Shroud, behind them Miló was already aimed and ready while Nora had Magnhild's barrel locked onto the screen. Even Neo was drawing her Parasol despite being a tinge amused at the thought of some Mistralian fetish porn occurring before her.

The little Reaper herself was pale at the sight her face quickly going green as she imagined herself in her counterpart's place.

**"Hey brat pipe down, no need to worry I'm just taking over your body. It'll be easier for both of us if you would just stop resisting, after all it'll only hurt for a minute… Who knows, you might even start to like it after a bit." Ruby hand grasped at the green sludge forcing its way down her throat trying to pull it away only to find the act futile as it just broke apart in her grip.**

**…Can't… Breathe…**

Yang roared.

"She's Suffocating!"

**The Sewage man looked to the young rose's desperate attempts to free herself.**

**"You can grab all you want but it won't matter, after all my bodies made out of liquid." The mass leaned in close looking the young girl dead in the eye not knowing why a shiver ran through him but despite it he spoke.**

**"Thanks for the help kid, you're a real hero heheh… Didn't think I'd get lucky and manage to escape from 'him' heh I nearly made a mess of myself when I heard you laugh, thought he had caught up to me. Imagine my relief when I saw a midget like you instead of that tank with feet. All I need to do is take over you and then hightail it out of here before he tracks me down." Ruby's struggle begun to weaken as her form begun to give in.**

**Can't… fight… feeling… weak.**

**Tears began to form.**

**Am I… dying?...**

"No, no, no, no, no! Not like that! Please! Not like that!" Ruby practically begged, tears forming as she saw herself die thinking thoughts much the same as Jaune. Her team and sister team also boiled in anger and shivered in worry like her, hoping beyond hope they wouldn't be forced to watch another friend and leader die.

**As her eyes begun to dull, she spotted something in the corner of her eye, it was her notebook flipped open to reveal a simple design of an outfit, of her outfit…her future. Maybe it was that sight that pushed her to give a final weak plea.**

**"Somebody… please… help…"**

Yang cocked Ember Celica and pulled back her fist.

**"Have no fear…"**

Yang paused at the voice.

**The storm drain's lid flipped up into the air hitting the ceiling and imbedding it there. A large stretched out shoe hit the cement floor making a single crack as the figure smiled.**

**"For I am here!"**

"It's Jaune-Jaune!"

"Oh, thank goodness." Ren nodded with Pyrrha sharing her sentiments while Yang lowered her fist and Weiss and Blake sighed relieved. Ruby's eyes sparkled like a child.

"Jaune's a hero!"

**All Might leaned forward his gaze not on the now scared villain but maintained on the little girl and upon looking into her dulling eyes he seemed momentarily stunned.**

**"Summer?"  
**

Ruby paused.

_He knew my mom?_

She supposed it made sense she was a hero in this world after all.**  
**

**The Villain saw the chance and took it swinging a slimy tendril towards him and in response All Might ducked the tendril hitting the wall behind him causing a huge crash. He leaped forward as the villain sent another tendril thrusting forward like a wet spear. In response All Might pulled back his fist.**

**"Atlas…" He slammed his foot in the ground.**

**"Smash!" from his punch a wave of force launched forth the power of it breaking apart the tendril before hitting the villain and forcing his body to break apart. The barely conscious Ruby opened her eyes and saw him, her number one hero.**

Yang and Nora cheered while Ruby and the others leaned back in their seats relieved.

**"All…Might?" Ruby said before the world went black once more, however the dark didn't last long as an incessant thumping continued to tap her cheek.**

**"Hey, come on, wakey, wakey." Finally, the petite Rose's eyes opened and before her leaning over was a very familiar and handsome face, deep blue eyes with black sclera looked to her brightly as his smile grew.**

**"Wow, thank goodness thought I lost you for a second there."**

Yang smirked.

"Yeah seriously would've been real shitty if he showed up in the nick of time and saved you only for it turn out you croaked at the end." The others nodded.

**Ruby wanted to talk, she really did but at the moment all she could do was think Oh my Oum time and time again till her tiny little brain steamed over.**

"Aww, looks like my sis is having a little nerdgasm over her hero." Ruby shot Yang and glare despite her flustered face.

"Shut up!" Pyrrha knew she should've felt cautious at that prospect of Ruby possibly liking Jaune but honestly seeing her lose it like a child made her to endearing to be mad at.

**"Are you okay?" The large man put his palm over her forehead, this of course earned a excited and incredible panicked response in the young Rose getting her to scuttle away a huge blush on her face.**

_**A-All Might just touched me!**_

**The man smirked at her panicked state seeming use to the response.**

**"Sorry you got caught up in my justicing like that…" The large man rubbed the back of his head a bit embarrassed, which just looked a tad silly when you considered his imposing form.**

The members of JNPR smiled, glad to see this Jaune shared some traits with their adorkably endearing blonde.

**"Usually I make it a point to ensure civilian don't get in trouble like that and would've caught the baddy sooner. But… As it turns out, the sewers in Vale are a 'lot' more complicated … Hahahaha." Ruby could only look on at her hero still starstruck but at least able to stand now, an impressive foot in her opinion.**

**"Well, anyways, thanks for the distraction young miss?" The man gestured for her to give her name.**

**"Ru, Ru, Ruby… Ruby Rose!" The name came out as a squeak to which he nodded an almost nostalgic smile on his face…**

**So you're her daughter…**

Yang caught that.

"He knew mom."

**"Alright, Young Ruby as I was saying before thank you for your distraction. Because of your help I was able to capture this fiend." Jaune thrusted out a bottle of Everyone Loves Grape soda and inside was the sewage green slimey form of the villain. Ruby looked to the captured villain before taking in his words and pointing to herself with a shaking hand.**

**"I-I helped you?" The man smiled to her and nodded and at that the little Rose's already immense joy at meeting her hero grew all the more.**

The members of RWBY smiled glad to see Ruby being thanked by her idol.

**OhmygodIcan'tbelieveit'sreallyhim! Helookssomuchcoolerinperson!**

Yang burst out in laughter while ruby blushed.

"Shut up, shut up, shut up!"

**Realization suddenly struck the tiny rose.**

_**Holy crap I need to get his autograph!**_

All three teammates of the little rose froze in place looking at the screen.

"Did Ruby just curse?"

**The young rose searched her body for anything to get signed.**

**"Oh come on! Seriously this is the one time I don't have anything on me!" finally she spotted something.**

**"Ah! My Notebook!" Grabbing it she opened it to find a blank page.**

**"Please sign my Notebook!" She found one only to go near catatonic when she saw his signature already there.**

**"Oh my Oum! You already signed it!" The shaking little blur bowed repeatedly and in response All Might smiled giving a thumbs up.**

Weiss rose a brow while Yang teased her little flustered sister.

"Really he sighed something without being asked? Doesn't that come off as a bit egotistical?" Blake shrugged.

"He is the number one hero, I'd imagine he's used to dealing with fans." Behind her Pyrrha nodded in agreement with Blake and empathizing with Jaune.

**"Well, I gotta get this guy to the police ASAP, so stay out of trouble." The man begun to stretch readying to move, his words though caught Ruby's attention.**

**"Wait your leaving already?"**

**"Pro Heroes are in a constant battle with time, sometimes it proves to be an even tougher nemesis then villains themselves." Ruby reached out her hand but hesitated.**

**He can't leave yet… there's still so much I have to ask.**

**"Okay Young Ruby stand back I'm taking off." One moment the number one hero was there, the next he was gone, a dot in the sky.**

"Holy crap!" Yang looked up shocked.

**"Wait a sec, somethings off." The man looked back and was greeted by the sight of Ruby clinging to his leg for dear life high in the sky.**

**"What in Oum's name!" He wanted to get her off but somehow her clinging to his leg for dear life told him she might not have the skills necessary to descend safely.**

"Rubes! Oh, my Oum are you nuts or something!" Ruby looked to Yang confused before shrugging.

"I mean… We did get launched off a cliff our first day at Beacon."

"But that's… I mean… 'exhale' point taken."

**"Please, I have a lot I want to ask you!"**

**Sweet Oum above that is one hell of a pair of puppy dog eyes, thank god I've built an immunity, a resistance… Oh dammit it's too strong!**

**"Okay, okay just wait for me to land! So, stop looking up before something gets caught in your eyes." At his words Ruby buried her face in his leg and he looked away and coughed. Raising his hand to cover his mouth he looked to it and saw blood.**

**Dammit…**

Ren's eyes narrowed.

"Was he injured?"

**He looked down to see a nearby roof and decided it would do and descended, not noticing the soda bottle containing the villain slipping out of his pocket.**

"Oh no and after Jaune-Jaune finally caught that nasty creep!"

**Upon landing on the roof, a very shaky Ruby struggled to calm herself.**

**My entire life flashed before my eyes… wow, my sisters a real bitch.**

Yang groaned before burying her face in her palms, while Ruby patted her back.

**"Not a very smart move but we all make mistakes, just bang on the door till someone gets you. See you around miss Rose." Jaune readied to leave and seeing that the young Rose snapped back to her sense.**

**"Wait a second!" She stretched out her hand to him.**

**"Sorry I'm in a rush."**

**"I have to know!"**

Blake's eyes grew soft.

"She's desperate…"

**She recalled the doctor's words and her father's apologies and finally all the things Yang had said over the years. Sometimes she felt like a failure, but even so she always told herself to never give up on her dream just like her mom. That's why she'd never give up ever! And that was why she needed to ask him, her hero.**

**"Can I be a hero… even if I don't have a Quirk?!" He paused.**

**"I'm a normal girl without any powers… But even so…" She shook nervously but pushed past it and looked to him.**

**"If I don't give up can I become a hero like you!?"**

Ruby ceased her blush and looked to her counterpart seeing her anxiety as she asked the question.**  
**

**Jaune turned slightly looking her way.**

**No Quirk…**

**A image came to mind of his younger days… of a girl who stood at the top who looked to him kindly her emerald eyes looking into his disbelieving that he didn't know her but loving it all the same but also curious as she asked.**

Nora elbowed Pyrrha a toothy grin present.

"Some things never change huh Pyr-Pyr." Ren smiled.

"Indeed." Pyrrha whined a faint pink warming her cheeks.

**Jaune… do you have a Quirk?**

**She's just like m-**

**A pain shot through him.**

**No! Not here!**

**All Might keeled over and begun to grunt and tremble as steam begun to seethe from his form.**

Weiss looked concerningly at her doltish friend's counterpart.

"Is he okay?" Nobody had the answer and so they watched.

**No, not now… Not here.**

**Ruby's gaze however was not on the Arc as she looked down nervously fidgeting with her fingers.**

**"Everyone thinks I can't do it… even my dad… It's like not having a Quirk makes me some kind of weakling, even my classmates make fun of me." Even as he attempted to fight against the inevitable her words reached him reminding him of a time long ago. When he had thought much the same.**

**"But you know, that just makes me want to prove them wrong, ever since I was a kid… I-I thought saving people was the coolest thing someone could do."**

Ruby nodded despite the slight worry over Jaune after all she completely understood and agreed with the sentiment of her counterpart.

**The number one heroes form was now entirely covered in steam and the silhouette inside begun to change. Ruby smiled as her dream came to mind.**

**"I want people to see my fearless smile and feel safe." She blushed at saying it out loudly.**

**"To be the kind of hero everyone can look up too." She then looked up to her hero bright eyes and a wide smile that would make any adult think she was absolutely adorable.**

**"I want to be a hero just like you!" However, who she expected to meet eyes with and what she did set her gaze on were entirely different things. Standing before her where the steam had finally parted was a very skinny man with angular features and long limbs. He had spiky, disheveled hair and a very long neck and his eyebrows so thin they were nearly invisible. Seeing the form before her Ruby could only think of that of a skeleton while the man looked back to her, she did what any rational teenager would do.**

**"AHHHH!"**

All the viewers backed away in shock.

"The hell is that thing!?"

"Maybe it's a Grimm, like a spooky ghostly one or something!"

"Renny! Kill it with fire!" Unlike the others however Pyrrha recognized him instantly and where the others where freaking out, she grew concerned.

"What happened to Jaune?" The others turned to her confused before looking back to the skeleton of a man and gasping in realization.

"Holy shit it is Vomitboy!"

**The Everyone Loves Grape Soda bottle fell into an alleyway barely missing a trashcan and landing in the middle of the ally. Slowly the stunned villain within begun to open his eyes and see his surroundings. He begun to recall the series of events that led him here, to say he grew upset was a gross understatement.**

The still stunned heiress grew a bit anxious.

"If he manages to escape that man could cause more trouble especially while Jaune is dealing with whatever left him in such a state."

**However, his anger was soon changed to curiosity as the sound of footsteps came from behind him as well as a very annoyed voice.**

**"Still though that was rough Branwen, don't you think you were maybe being a bit rough with your sis there?" In Miltia's voice was a slight iota of fear but the buxom blonde didn't seem to be concerned by it or the girl's fear. She merely finished her drink and shrugged.**

Yang groaned at the sight of herself.

"Oh come on! Can we just not focus on bitch me here anymore!"

**"It's her own fault for getting in my way." She saw the bottle on the ground and took the opportunity to let out a smidge of anger by kicking it, sending the bottle flying into a wall the force enough to pop off the cap.  
**

Blake bow twitched,

"That's… not good." Yang's groaned.

"God damn fuckup."

**"But um… you know isn't bullying her a bit of a waste of your time?" Miltia was speaking very cautiously knowing the wrong words could give her the same fate as her twin. Yang paused and for a moment she looked almost happy as she recalled her sister's words about trying her best, her eyes even changed to their very rare lilac as for a rare moment she'd been truly calm. However, the next instant she remembered her mom's motto.**

**The weak die, the strong survive, those are the rules.**

**Her eyes then flashed back to they're usual scarlet.**

Yang swallowed, was she always so angry, she'd just thought her eyes where red in this world but now…

**"Somebodies gotta teach that idiot how the world works, better me then a villain." She clenched the soda can in her hand making it explode before she threw the burnt to a crisp can away.**

**"I hate it when that little moron talks about heroes."**

Yang felt her blood boil at her other selves' way of thinking not liking it a single bit and by the looks her teammates gave neither did they.

**Miltia's phone rang and seeing the message she seemed a bit less nervous as a thought came to mind.**

**"Hey Yang after you blasted her my sis's hair was messed up pretty bad." That actually seemed to bother the blonde, her hair was a taboo to touch after all, so she felt a bit guilty over apparently damaging the other twin's due.**

"Really shitting on our sis's dreams is cool but hair is where you draw the line!"

**"'tsk' it was her own damn fault, but I guess I should've held back against a weakling like her." Miltia waved her hand.**

**"No, no its fine, it's just she's heading to the salon and asked if I wanted to come, wanna go with?" This seemed to put the blonde bomber in a good mood if her smirk was any indication.**

**"You don't have to go threatening me twice with a good time, lead the way." Miltia smiled… for all of a second as when a mass begun to lift itself behind Yang she gasped and pointed.**

**"Well well, aren't you a feisty one!"**

Yang paled as the scene cut off remembering what happened to Ruby, even if she didn't like… okay hated her counterpart 'that' might be a bit much.

**Returning to the rooftop Ruby looked on in absolute confusion at the extremely scraggly blonde before her. All the while the man merely looked back at her.**

**"Wh-wh-who are you?" She then noticed something and begun to look around.**

**"Where'd All Might go?" Something clicked in the rose's mind and she pointed an accusatory finger at the scarecrow of a man.**

**"You're an imposter!"**

A few couldn't help but snicker.**  
**

**The blonde skeleton frowned at her words.**

**"No I promise I'm All Mi-augh…" From his mouth a good amount of blood begun to leak.**

Pyrrha maternal side flared up.

"Oh gods Jaune!"

**"B-B-But how! That can't be possible! With how skinny you are where do you get all that muscle from!" The blonde begun to wipe the blood from his mouth.**

**"It's just me sucking in air and flexing, you know, trying to look buff and all."**

"Seriously! Flexing did that!" Yang was confused and impressed, Blake struggled with Jaune's explanation.

"That… that can't be all there is too it." Weiss rose a brow.

"It does seem rather ridiculous." Nora however merely nodded.

"Okay I get it." Ren didn't but decided that trying to understand the logic of something Nora understood would quickly lead to madness, so he just nodded.

**"That can't really be all!" Ruby fell to her knees not being able to come to terms with the reality before her.**

**"My hero, the giant of a man who saves the day… beating down any obstacle with a fearless smile." The Blonde sighed at hearing that seeming a tad bit annoyed.**

**"Your wrong kid… there's plenty of fear behind that smile…" The man then sat against the railing of the roof looking smaller for it.**

"He seems so… different, nothing like he did when he was 'flexing'." Ren nodded to Blake.

"More than likely it's a façade to inspire hope and relief to others."

**"Promise me you'll keep quiet about this, if your half the fan you claim to be it shouldn't be that much of a problem. The last thing I need is for you to go spreading this…" The man then gripped his now baggy hoodie and lifted it up to reveal a sight that made the young Rose recoil in fear and disgust. On the left side of his abdomen and chest was a harrowing purple and red scar like that of a spider web indented deep into his side.**

All the people watching paled and cringed at the unsightly view, the only exception being Jaune himself who barely reacted at all.

"What happened to Vomitboy?"

"Jaune…"

"That the worse scar I've seen." Weiss trailed her scar feeling thankful for it compared to the one Jaune had.

**The blonde sent a weak smile her way.**

**"Pretty nasty right, I got this in a fight about five years back… My respiratory system was basically destroyed, and I don't even have as stomach anymore. Thank Oum we Arcs are so ungodlying stubborn or I wouldn't have made it through all the necessary surgeries. Hell, I don't even mind that it can't be fixed but I can't even do hero work for even three hours a day at this point. I used to look pretty good if I do say so myself but now, with all the malnutrition and blow back from surgeries this is what I look like outside of those few hours." Ruby looked absolutely horrified.**

"So… Jaune-Jaune use to look like that… but after getting 'that'." Ren shivered.

"What kind of endurance would you need to survive such an attack and still stand after so many surgeries?" Pyrrha was near tears at the sight and his story.

"Jaune."

"Vomitboy… holy crap…" Blake sighed.

"We knew he wasn't one to give up after the last world but even this is more then I'd expect." Weiss swallowed nervously looking worryingly at him seeing her grandfather in his hospital bed once his lungs started to fail from his early years in the dust mine before his founded the SDC. Ruby however looked on with sorrow but also admiration, Jaune was still a hero even when he'd suffered this much, all he wanted was to help people.

Neo felt her chest tighten for the blonde skeleton, What the hell was happening to her? After that world where she was reprimanded, she should be at cheering whoever did this not tightening her fist. When had she started giving half a rats ass about the blonde noddle?

**"No way five years ago… Wait! You mean the fight with that Villain Rainart?" The man seemed surprised at that.**

**"Wow, so you know about that battle huh, haha no though the battle that did this… I doubt you'll be able to find any sources about it. The government and me did everything we could to keep it under wraps."**

Blake's eyes narrowed.

"A national level secret…"

**Jaune then looked up to her.**

**"Anyways my point was despite all of that I can't show it, my fear & worry, I'm the Beacon of Hope and Justice, people everywhere can't see me frown. They have to think that I'm never afraid" Jaune then looked to his palm a small tremble in it.**

**"But honestly… I smile to hide the fear lingering in my depths… It's no more than a brave face I don when the pressure is there, this job isn't easy and don't believe anyone who'd say otherwise." He looked into her face and saw Summer her mother and his idol and one of his teachers when he was still in training in Beacon. He also remembered her dying before him.**

"So that's how he knew mom…" Blake however was more focused on his words about fear.

"To be so scared but press forward." Ren closed his eyes.

"Sometimes the worst action is none at all, it would seem this isn't a problem our leader is burdened with." Weiss folded her arms.

"It's admirable, but even so…"

**I won't let her face the same fate as you did Summer… or you Pyrrha. The image of a woman with kind but powerful emerald eyes and bright red hair came to mind.**

Pyrrha voice caught in her throat at the implication.

"Did I…" Ren and Nora laid their hands over hers and that act of comfort and support proved to be enough to keep the spartan from acting out.

**His gaze went cold as he stared the girl down.**

**"A hero has to put his life on the line everyday…" His fist trembled as he readied his next words.**

_**I'm sorry… young Ruby, but I won't let your mother have died for nothing…**_

Jaune swallowed knowing what his counterpart was gonna do.

**"Some Villains…" The man gritted his teeth.**

**"Some villains are just too strong to defeat without powers, so no young Ruby you can't hope to be a hero without a Quirk."**

Ruby felt a tremble run through her at his rejection.

**He felt like a monster for saying it, but he had decided where he stood. Summer Rose was a selfless woman and a true paragon, she'd given everything and lost her life the least he could do as the Beacon of Hope was ensure her precious daughter didn't suffer the same fate.**

Yang felt anger but also sympathy and a measure of gratitude towards her fellow blonde.

"He doesn't want her to die." Blake nodded.

"He feels guilty for this but even so he's doing it to save her." Weiss sighed,

"It's a most unsightly action but… he's doing it with only the best intentions."

**The little Rose looked to her hero unable to speak or cry, he could see it… his words had wiped away the embers of her remaining hope. She looked down her expression unreadable.**

**"I-I see…" He stood up.**

**"If you truly want to help people there are still plenty of means, policemen and medics save many lives and are no less heroes to the people than any other.…"  
**

Ruby briefly remembered when she told her dad she wanted to be a huntress, he'd suggested similar careers before folding and accepting her choice, which is why she knew Jaune cared for saying the same. But it didn't hurt any less, for Jaune to say such to her, or to see him struggle to say it despite his clear want to do anything but.

**He turned from her opening the door and said his final words to her.**

**"It's not wrong to have a dream young Ruby… But you must dream of things obtainable." He didn't look back at her but instead closed the door, the moment he was out of her sight tears fell from his trembling form.**

**"I did it to save her from dying an early death… so why?" He gritted his teeth as streak of tears fell.**

_**Why do I feel no better than a villain for crushing such an honest little soul's dreams.**_

"Jaune…" Pyrrha's heart ached for her partner's counterpart or not, she could see his pain, he was only trying to save Ruby even if it was unfair to her surely nobody could blame him for it.

_**I'd think you'd be a great hero Jaune…**_

**He fell to his knees at her memory.**

**"I'm sorry Pyrrha…"**

Pyrrha teared up at the sight of him apologizing to her, like he failed her in some capacity, she wanted desperately for this projection to be more then just some one-way mirror, to reach out and hug him. A hand landed on her shoulder when she looked up, she saw Jaune standing there a somber empathizing gaze in his usually calm face. She thanked him for it and gripped his hand in her own finding an iota of comfort in it.

The members of RWBY looked to Jaune's counterpart a mixture of emotions presents but no bad will towards they're misguided knight. Especially Yang who felt happy at least one blonde from their little group gave half a rats ass about her lil sis in this world.

**It was then that he heard it, in the distance a mighty explosion roared, he turned to it wide-eyed.**

**"No!"**

"What happened?"

**Ruby looked on in shock seeing the smoke cloud she didn't really think about it as she ran there, not realizing that All Might was just ahead of her despite his frail and weakened state.**

**At the spot flames spewed forth threatening to consume the surrounding area within the flame riddled area Deatharms rushed forward and leapt pulling back his fist and striking the foe before him. However, the villain's form wasn't solid and instead of knocking him away the veteran's arm sunk into the sewage like mass before being struck away. Other heroes tried to get close but found the threat far too powerful. The villain merely smiled however within his form a figure writhed in anger her crimson eyes glowing.**

**"Let me go! You picked the wrong person to mess with you slimy fucker! I swear the second you let me go I'm gonna kill you!" Her palms sparked before exploding numerous times only adding to the destruction. The villain smiled as he looked to the girl's display of power and smiled, with her quirk once he took over her, he'd be able to kill All Might for sure.**

"Oh gods."

"Yang!" The brawler herself winced her stomach turning at the sight before her as she saw herself fight the sludge man and fail.

**The citizens looked on in fear before they spotted someone and smiled one pointing out towards the figure as the earth trembled.**

**"Look its Mt. Valkyrie!" The giddy giant rushed forth smiling.**

Nora shot up a fist in the air.

"Go me!"

**Until she paled when she realized.**

**"On No! It's a one-way street it's too narrow!"**

Nora enthusiasm took a one-eighty as she deadpanned.

"Oh poopy." Ren shrugged.

"It does make sense though, Vale is fairly packed."

**Edgeshot stretched his arms capturing the nearby civilians including one starry eyed Militia**

Nora's eyes dulled, and a crescent smile begun to form.

"Oh look Renny… another pesky bug." Ren avoided his partners gaze as her even monotone like voice sent shivers up his spine.

**Edgeshot looked to the villain and gritted his teeth. His Quirk was no use restraining or piercing someone composed of liquid. Oobleck struggled to maintain the nearby flames until support came. Deatharm gritted his teeth.**

**"Dammit, we don't have the right Quirks for this." Deatharm roared out to the panicked heroes.**

**"It doesn't matter until back up arrives our duty is to do damage control and save the innocents, he looked to Yang as she struggled against the villain trying to take her over.**

**"Dammit, is there really nothing I can do… Young miss forgive me…"**

Weiss gasped.

"They're just leaving her in that thing till someone suited arrives?" Once more Jinn readied to advance a devious smile plastered on her cute blue face only for Jaune to yank her by the hair.

**Behind the crowds a frail Jaune Arc finally reached the devastated area out of breath. When he looked up to see what was happening, he went wide eyed.**

_**Its him the villain! I must have dropped him in the air… After everything I said to young Rose, so pathetic!**_

**Jaune attempted to transform but a searing pain ran throughout his form and he clenched his scar.**

_**Dammit! I'm at my limit!**_

"Jaune-Jaune…" Ren clenched his fist.

"He must feel powerless right now…" He remembered that feeling when he was under the bridge of his village as Grimm tore apart his home and family, how it felt to be able to do nothing. His fist clenched but soon he felt a warmth on his hand and when he turned eh saw Nora looking to him a worried gaze in her eyes. Ruby shook.

"Is this my fault, because I grabbed Jaune?"

"No!" Yang sent a firm look Ruby's way.

"Its nobody's fault, it's just an accident and it needs to be stopped." Weiss nodded.

"Exactly." Blake nodded as well.

"If only Jaune could deliver another one of those punches."

**Ruby ran through the smoke cloud.**

_**No young Ruby you can't hope to be a hero without a Quirk.**_

**She slowed before looking down to her signed notebook.**

_**Even All Might said…**_

**'Hic' She grew flustered as she wiped her face.**

_**No… Don't cry dammit! deep down you knew this all along… You should have just grown up.**_

Weiss and Blake felt a bit saddened to see they're leader like this while Yang shook her head adamantly.

"No, not a chance, my lil sis never gives up."_**  
**_**  
A explosion rang out and Ruby looked ahead, feeling her heart pump.**

_**Why did I come here? What did I think I could do…**_

**"Let me go!" Ruby went wide eyed.  
**

_**That voice!  
**_**  
she rushed to the crowds to look and was shocked when she saw the familiar villain.**

**How did he… no when I grabbed onto All Might's leg could the bottle have fallen out… This is all my fault. Guilt riddled the young girl's heart.**

Despite her sister's words Ruby felt the same guilt as her counterpart.

**"I can't believe all those heroes can't beat him?"**

**"What can they do he's got a kid."**

**"Shit you serious." Ruby went wide eyed at that, she remembered being captured how close she was to dying. She looked out to find them and froze when she saw the girl writhing within.**

**"Yang..."**

**"Isn't there anyone in the city who could?"**

**"Wait, what about All Might he was fighting that guy earlier."**

**"Wait what! All Might is here in the City!"**

**"Where is he?"**

**"Why isn't he helping!" Jaune gritted his teeth his shame overwhelming.**

**Dammit! So pathetic…**

Pyrrha heart went out to him.

"Jaune."

**Ruby begun to tear up.**

**I'm sorry Yang, I'm sorry All Might if not for me…  
****  
**_**So Pathetic.**_

_**I'm sorry… Someone will show up and save the day, they have to.**_

_**How can the Beacon of hope and Justice not help… I'm no hero!  
**_

**Jaune cried.**

All eight looked to the screen hating this, to see some slimy bastard win was just… bullshit.

**Ruby looked to her sister… it was only for a moment, but their eyes met and when Ruby looked into them there was none of her former condescension nor anger but instead she looked back into frighten lilac eyes. She didn't know why but before she could think Ruby's legs stepped forward and she rushed past the crowd. Jaune went wide eyed as did the other heroes as she entered the danger zone not knowing why her feet carried her forward.**

"Ruby!"

"What is she doing!"

"Sis!"

**She heard the heroes telling her to turn back, that she'd die and the villain himself looked to her with utter hate at remembering the young rose's face. Yet despite that she advanced her legs running forth with great stride despite her rapidly beating heart and overly panicked mind. Yang's eyes fluttered at the heroes calls and within her dazed state she looked out before her and saw Ruby running her way in clear fear.**

**"R-Ruby…"**

_**What am I doing, why am I running!? Why can't I stop!**_

**"Damn brat time for some payback!"**

Yang eyes turned red.

"Don't you fucking touch her!"

**The slime villain readied his arm for a powerful swing to kill the little pest, Ruby looked on in horror. She didn't know what to do, so she did what she always did and referred to her notebooks remembering Edgeshot's tactics.**

**Without a moment's hesitation she grabbed her backpack and spun adding power to her throw she let go of the sack letting it launch the villain's way. The objects flew out of it hitting the man's eyes making him groan in pain and pull back ignoring the quirkless girl closing in on him. His form slightly came undone giving the buxom blonde time to breathe in desperate breaths only to then notice the form of her weak and useless little sister desperately trying to scrape aside the green sewage surrounding her.**

**"The hell are you doing here!"**

**"I-I don't know, my legs, they, they just started moving!" She started to wonder what could've pushed her to do it, to push the useless her to try to save her older sister. Through her mind came all the insults from her, from everyone only to then realize none of it mattered… because in the moment. She attempted her best smile just like the man who even now was still her hero.**

**"I couldn't just watch you die big sis."**

Yang's voice caught in her throat as she teared up. Even in this universe, where she was a complete bitch to her, Ruby still loved her enough to risk her life to save thought was a hundred times more terrifying to her then dying, behind the crowd Jaune trembled as through his mind came a much younger and goofier voice._**I wanna be a hero, that makes the world a better place, a world where everyone smiles and lives happily.**_the members of JNPR smiled at the very Jaune like answer._**  
**_**  
Jaune's hand gripped the wall and begun to shift slightly expanding and shrinking repeatedly as steam begun to seethe out.**_**I have to do something….**_

**He pushed through the horrid pain that'd kill lesser men.**

_**No matter the cost!**_

"Go fearless leader, you can do it…" The Valkyrie chanted and Ren and Pyrrha took her hands nodding, sharing her sentiment.

**Her voice came to his mind.**

_**When you think you can't go on anymore…**_

_**Pathetic, pathetic so pathetic!  
**_

**The villain finally regaining his sense of composure begun to smother Yang once more ignoring Ruby's desperate attempts to free her sister.**

**"You damn brat just die!" He swung at Ruby striking to kill, Ruby shut her eyes and covered herself silently apologizing to her sister that even now she was useless. Upon hitting his mark, a small explosion rang forth.**

"RUBY!" Yang cried out scared she'd seen her sister killed.

**"I really am pathetic…" It was when she heard that voice that she realized she was still there, still alive and she dared to look. Only to then go wide eyed as she saw him, standing over her with a smile on his face he stood shielding her with his own muscular form all the while his eyes boring into hers relating a certain gratitude.**

"GO JAUNE-JAUNE!" Pyrrha put her hand to her chest letting out a relieved sigh while Ren exhaled himself smiling. However none were more relieved than the brawler herself who fell back relieved tears flowing.

**"A-All Might, but your time limit…" His smile grew despite how blood leaked from his mouth.**

**"I told you didn't I… What it takes to make a great hero… and yet…" His fist flexed and he rose it skyward ripping off the slime.**

**"I wasn't living up to my own ideals!" All Might grabbed Yang's wrist.**

**"A hero has to put his life on the line every day!"**

**"Damn you!" Jaune's eyed glowed azure as he pulled back his fist.**

**"Vale Smash!" like before in the underpass his fist rocketed forward carrying a force far beyond that of a mere man. And with it a torrent of force struck the villain unhinging every bit of his form making him scatted apart while in his other hand he held unto both sisters. Nora ducked down wrapping her arms around the civilians and other heroes enduring the force of the blow. At the center of it all a small twister formed from the punch with enough strength to alter the clouds above.**

Yang's mouth hung open.

"Holy…"

"Crap…" Blake finished; Weiss looked on in complete disbelief.

"To be capable of such force." Ruby looked her eyes sparkling.

"He really is a hero…"

**Rain begun to fall to the city and the citizens as well as heroes looked up in disbelief as above them it looked as if they were in the eye of a storm. Deatharms looked up before looking back to All Might.**

**"Good show boy, changing the weather even." Jaune never broke his smile as he wiped the blood from his mouth and stood straight. The men and women looked in awe at the man for a moment his foot nearly gave but he wouldn't allow it and he rose his arm up skyward and in response the people cheered not noticing how Jaune looked back at nobody else but Ruby.**

**Ruby walked back to her house a bandage or two on her from slight burns but nothing else she was a bit down, after all she had been scolded for acting recklessly. But hey on the bright side Yang was praised on her quirk and offered agencies too look up when she had the chance.**

"That's bull! Rubes saved me." Blake sighed.

"It's certainly unfair that you'd be praised for being an obstacle to the heroes, but I can at least somewhat understand Ruby being scolded, it was fairly reckless all things considered." Despite her words Blake's eyes were angry, Weiss shook her head.

"Please, Ruby's always been reckless… and a show off and also fairly immature." Ruby groaned.

"Geez partner don't go praising me too much…" Ruby grumbled.

"'Sigh' But, when push comes to shove, I count on her to give it her all and then some and hesitantly I admit you're not the 'worst' possible leader." Ruby smiled sheepishly as she rubbed the back of her head.

**What really bothered her was that she never got to talk to All Might, to apologize, if not for her that villain wouldn't have gotten the opportunity to have caused all that.**

**"Maybe if I apologize through a fan site he'll read it."**

**"Ruby!" Ruby stopped recognizing the voice she turned back to see the long mane of golden hair rushing her way and right before her the figure of one Yang Xiao-Long who stopped before looking at her.**

"Oh look, look its Yangy, I wonder if she's gonna thank Ruby." Yang grinned at Nora suggestion.

"Well duh, she might be a near complete bitch, but I'd never just disregard somebody helping me out, especially my sis."**  
**

**Whether what she sent Ruby was a glare or not she didn't know. The blonde stared her down for a long moment catching her breath before she spoke but as she did her gaze broke and she looked away.**

**"Don't go thinking you did anything…" She looked up to Ruby her eyes wide in anger.**

**"You didn't help me, you just got in the way of me using my Quirk to escape! Got that! Because of you All Might needed to come to our rescue, you just got in my way! I would've been fine by myself! So, so don't you dare look down on me you Quirkless failure!" Her eyes then narrowed to slits and her voice went cold.**

**"You didn't do anything, don't forget that…" She turned away her teeth gnashing.**

**The Weak die the strong live, those are the rules.  
**

_**She's the weakling…not me.**_

**She trembled and roared.**

**"I don't owe you nothing brat!"**

"AHHHHHH! OUM DAMMIT!" Yang curled in on herself gripping her hair tightly as she roared in annoyance."Seriously! The hell is her problem?!" Blake gave her partner a pitying smile.

"Perhaps… it was a good thing you didn't meet your mom." Blake quickly covered her mouth.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean it lik-" Yang rose her hand.

"Nah your right, if I ended up anything like that I'd kick my own ass… 'sigh' Never been more thankful Summer rose me then I am right now." Ruby hugged Yang very thankful her sis was nothing like the fire breathing meanie on screen.

**Ruby just watched as her older sister stomped away, still fuming before tilting her head confusingly.**

**"What?" But she decided to let it go before she got confused.**

**"'Sigh' She's right though…"**

_**I really didn't do anything to help, probably just got in the way… but at least I tried… one last time.**_

**She then turned finally accepting that her dream would always remain just that.**

the aspiring huntress's went silent again feeling bad for their young friend.

**"I AM HERE!" From nowhere All Might popped out assuming one of his signature poses.**

"Yay, its Jaune-Jaune!"

**"Waaah! A-All Might, h-how'd you get here, weren't you surrounded by reporters." She placed his hands on his hips and begun to bellow.**

**"HAHAHA! I the Beacon of Hope not ratings, Justice never re-BLGGGH!" Popping out of his muscular form Jaune spewed scarlet.**

Nora and Neo broke into laughter at the sight while Weiss shivered.

"That can't be healthy." Blake shook her head.

"I mean he seems fairly energetic, so it can't be that bad."

**"All Might!" Jaune wiped his face as he readied himself for something… uncomfortable.**

**"Miss Rose, I came here to thank you and to correct something incredibly foolish I said." Ruby looked befuddled.**

**"What?"**

The members of JNPR and RWBY quieted upon hearing the seriousness in Jaune's tone.

**"Hehehe, 'sigh' If you hadn't been there and done what you did despite your personal experiences and status."**

**"S-Stop I didn't really do anything I just go-"**

**"No you did…" She looked to him.**

**"At that time, no one acted despite miss Xiao Long's peril… not even me the Beacon of Hope and yet despite that the quirkless, weak you did. Do you want to know why?" Ruby looked to him unconsciously shaking her head in affirmation Jaune eyes grew kind as if reliving a memory.**

**"It's really simple actually… All the best heroes will tell you if you were to get the chance to ask. They'll all say it, that when they saw someone in peril… "**

**The scene then switched to far back in his Beacon days when Cardin was attacked by a Ursa, when he stepped forward to protect him.**

**"Their bodies just moved, without a thought they did not hesitate to save another. That is the sign of a true hero." The memory of Ruby rushing to Yang flashed, of this frail little child in that moment she looked so… heroic, he then looked into her eyes.**

Everyone was silent before Weiss spoke up.

"He's right." She looked to Ruby.

"That's the kind of person you are, you and the dol-, you and Jaune." Yang smirked while nodding and Pyrrha did the same alongside Ren and Nora who gave a thumbs up. Even Blake would admit that was a trait she envied in hers and JNPR's leaders.

**"Young Rose… is that not what happened to you?" Ruby's word caught in her throat and she trembled, she gave a weak nod, not believing what was happening remembering her father's words. Jaune nodded.**

**I'm sorry Ruby…**

**Those weren't the words she needed to hear from her father then…**

Ruby trembled as she watched the screen, feeling her heart beat quicken.

**"I knew it… and now I will take back my biggest mistake." Ruby begun to tear up not daring to hope. While Jaune felt the autumn wind brush past him and felt her as he said those very same words to Ruby that 'she' had said to him when he needed them most.**

**"Ruby Rose…you too can become a hero…"**

Hearing those words from him Ruby felt her eye warm as she trembled, she didn't get it, why was she so happy? Her dad, Yang and all her friends always encouraged her, so why was hearing it from this Jaune so important? And then she realized, it was because the Ruby they were watching had never had that, to have friends and family who'd have faith in her. Ruby looked to Pyrrha.

"Pyrrha…" The spartan turned to Ruby who tackled her in a hug.

"Wha-"

"Thank you for believing in Jaune…" She knew she didn't understand fully but now she at least knew a little bit how important Jaune's partner faith in him was. Pyrrha looked down to her friend, her first friend of the same gender and Jaune's first friend in Beacon and smiled patting her head.

**What little restraint the Reaper had broken in that moment as she cried out in joy hearing the words that had seemingly never been destined for her. But now, she heard them and by the person she most respected most aspired to be no less.**

Yang teared up seeing her sister's counterpart cry tear of joy, happy she'd finally been acknowledged, beside her Weiss struggled to not sniffle while Blake avoided looking knowing she was close to breaking into tears, she was a sucker for sappy scenes like these.

**That day was her first step to becoming the number one Hero…**

Yang Blinked.

"Wait what?" Blake crossed her arms and smiled.

"Number one huh?" Weiss folded her arms.

"Of course it'd be something like that." Ruby looked to the screen in awe at the future it suggested.

"Woohoo Origin Story!" Nora's antics earned a few chuckles, while the others laughed Ruby wiped her face not wanting to cry but failing, she was just so happy. Without warning Nora hugged Ruby from behind a huge smile on her face while Ren stood beside her smiling too.

"Wait a go Ruby! Looks like Jaune-Jaune believes in you!" Ren nodded.

"If the number one says so it must be so." Ruby nodded happily, Pyrrha stepped forward and spoke.

"It's funny isn't it though, how reversed everything is in that word. Ruby looked Pyrrha confused.

"What do you mean?" Pyrrha smiled.

"Well, your counterpart looked up to Jaune's in that world, while in ours it's the other way around." Ruby blinked before pointing to herself.

"M-Me?" Pyrrha chuckled.

"Yes Ruby, you."

"But you're his partner, you, Pyrrha Nikos, why would he look up to me… I'm just a kid." Pyrrha smiled happily alongside Nora and Ren.

"Jaune didn't know who I was so my being a champion doesn't really factor into him, as for why he respects you well. Apparently when he thought he couldn't live up to his place as our leader you gave him some advice that he appreciated."

"Oh…" Ruby looked down embarrassed.

"Yeah Jaune-Jaune always says how even though you got in super early and way behind you're still a better leader then him. Of course, that last part he's obviously wrong about but still!" Ren smiled and nodded.

"Jaune tried to lead by the example you put forth, he takes pride that his best friend is also his role model, I personally think its admirable that he doesn't let your age or innocence make him think any less of you."

"Yep! Just like Renny said! He's apparently working on formation move names like you too!" Ruby begun to fidget with her fingers her cheeks brightening at her friend supposed respect and acknowledgement towards her. Yang grew a sly grin at seeing her baby sister blush and crept in close.

"Aw, look at you sis, well don't you look happy that ladykiller thinks so much of you."

"Yang Shut up!" The red Reaper begun to punch her chest, but Yang just bellowed at her embarrassment before looking Jaune's way.

"Hey lady killer mark 2 care to confirm what P-money and the gangs been saying." Jaune smiled cockily.

"Well, yeah ever since I saw her take out that Nevermore Rose bud has always had by admiration." Ruby blushed looking away from the older cooler Jaune fighting against smiling like an idiot. Jaune looked over to Jinn who still looked a bit nervous around him but went stiff when she felt him pat her head.

"Good job Jinn." She turned to him smiling.

"Really! You not mad at me anymore?" Jaune smiled.

"A bit…" Jinn looked down her eyes beginning to water before she felt him pat her again.

"But it's not like they weren't gonna have to watch that world eventually, besides I think they learned from it and this world helped with that too." Jinn nodded to him, happy to be forgiven. Before Jaune finally called out.

"Okay guys ready for the next one, we still got four more till you can leave!"

* * *

**Ruby 2**  
**Weiss 2**  
**Blake 3**  
**Yang 1**  
**Nora 1**  
**Pyrrha 2**  
**Ren 2**  
**Neo 2**

**Total Questions 24**  
**Used Questions 15**  
**Remaining Questions 9**

**Universes Viewed 4**  
**Universes Left 4**

**And there it is, holy shit was that longer than I intended, still though can't say I regret it. Hope you liked this, I'm also considering revisiting this parody again, during Ruby's entrance test and both of All Might's fights and maybe even during the Tournament match. If so It'd probably be Weiss as Todaroki and Oscar as U****raraka and if I do Midoiya's match against Muscular with Adrian as Kota though I have no idea who to make Muscular.**

**So I've gotten a few suggestions, both PMs and Reviews so here's what I've come up with so far.**

**The Rising of the Shield Hero  
Jaune Arc - Naofumi Iwatani**  
**Blake - Raphtalia**  
**Ruby - Filo**  
**Neptune - Motoyasu Kitamura**  
**Ren - Ren Amaki**  
**Oscar - Itsuki Kawasumi**  
**Weiss - Melty Q. Melromarc**  
**Winter (Showing what being raised by her father would result in) - Malty S. Melromarc**  
**Jacques Schnee - Aultcray Melromarc XXXII**  
**Willow Schnee - Mirellia Q. Melromarc**  
**  
**Goblin Slayer  
**Jaune - Goblin Slayer  
Ruby - Priestess  
(Undecided) - Fighter  
****(Undecided) - ****Warrior  
****(Undecided) - ****Wizard  
Pyrrha - Guild Girl  
Neptune - Spearman**

****Seven Deadly Sins  
Jaune - Escanor (How Original)  
Ruby - Meliodis  
Yang - Ban  
Penny - Gowther  
Nora - Diane  
Ren - King  
**  
**Yu-Gi-Oh, Joey vs Marik  
**Jaune - Joey  
Cinder - Marik  
Ruby - Yugi**

****Death Battle: Deadpool (Jaunepool) vs Deathstroke (Jaune Version)  
**  
**Devil May Cry 3 (I know this is already done but God Dammit do I love this game!)  
Jaune - Dante  
Adam - Virgil  
Watts - Arkham****

****Black Clover  
Jaune - Asta  
Ren - Yuno  
**  
**Sekiro: Shadows Die Twice  
Jaune - Wolf  
**Blake - Kuro  
****(Undecided) ****\- The Owl  
Yang - The Sculptor  
Adam - Genichiro Ashina**

****Bloodborne  
Jaune - Gehrman  
****

**(Undecided) - Protagonist****  
**Merciless (DC Metal)  
**  
**Dragon Ball Super: Broly (Already finished Act 1 Saiyans destruction)  
Jaune - Broly  
Ruby - Goku  
Weiss - Vegeta  
Nora - Beerus  
Ren - Whis  
Cinder - Frieza  
******Probably Neo - Cheelai **  
**Probably Roman - Lemo**

**The Familiar of Zero ****\- The Farewell Wedding Ceremony  
****Jaune - Saito  
Weiss or Ruby - Louise  
Neptune or Oscar (depending) - Julio  
**  
**Tokyo Ghoul (Finished a long time ago.)**

**Dragon Ball Z: The History of Trunks  
Adrian - Trunks  
Jaune - Gohan**

**Note that the characters don't have to match to a T for me to use them, I rework some aspects or reasoning why their the way they are to fit my narrative. Well hope you liked this chapter feeling a bit burned out so my next upload will probably be for one of the other fanfic (Forlorn Knight)  
**

**Chapter 5: ****Armed Huntress Machiavellism (****Armed Girl's Machiavellism****)**


	5. Chapter 5 Armed Huntress's Machiavellism

**Okay here it is, I'm pretty damn tired so so but I really wanted to get this done with so here it is. Hope you enjoy Answers to the reviews are at the bottom. Also, I feel there was some kind of confusion to the list I put up last chapter all the parodies I do intend to due in time. But also the eight reactions for this session (And one more) had been set since chapter one. So those reactions won't make an appearance till later.**

**Also, I'm considering putting up another story an collection of parodies, one-shots or short stories vanilla and lemon that people can use if they want. This will include the series I write and my views, what do you guys think.**

**Also, I said so last chapter but once more please Review if you have a suggestion please PM me. From now on I will only respond to review comments the exception being Guest since as far as I know they can't PM people. Anyways with that out of the way I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 5 Armed Huntress's Machiavellism

"Man that last world was epic!" Nora cheered in response to her fellow heavy hitter.

"Yeah Jaune-Jaune was awesome!" Blake decided to take a friendly jab at her partner.

"Though you were a bit of a bully in that world." The Blonde Brawler's toothy smile turned to an almost immediate glower at her words.

"'Groan' Seriously, the hell was a matter with that bitch?" Empathizing with her teammate Weiss spoke.

"Ones caregivers tend to affect the person mindset, I'm sure my bias against Faunus is more than enough proof of that." Yang gave the heiress a weak but grateful smile.

"Thanks Ice queen 'sigh' so nurture one nature zero huh? Well fuck it guess I lucked out getting raised by pops." Ruby nodded happy and hugged Yang who reciprocate the gesture before immediately abusing her position to noogie her lil sis.

"Enough letting bitch me ruin our mood, let's talk about how my lil sis is apparently gonna be number one in that world. Huh, huh?" Weiss rolled her eyes but nodded.

"It is a rather bold claim, especially when she lacks those quirk things in that world, then again Arc is apparently the number one hero there." Blake nodded.

"Perhaps there's a method he has planned to help her solve that problem, gadgets or techniques to make up for her lack of power." Ruby whined.

"Aw man! I wanna see more!" Nora crossed her arms nodding with a pout.

"Yeah seriously I get it was for dramatical effect, but we never got to see Ruby kick any booty and hardly any Jaune either."

"Yeah what was up with that! I mean that felt like an origin story but it was cut off just before the person gets superpowers seriously talk about a letdown." Ruby nodded vigorously not noticing how the chains that linked her to the space rattled silently. The complaints however where cut off when Jaune's voice cut in.

"Okay guys ready for the next one, we still got four more till you can leave!" The eight looked to him before remembering that they had mention eight views before.

"Huh seriously? We're already down to four?" Jaune nodded to Yang.

"Yep, after that you'll all be leaving." Ruby asked a bit curious.

"Um… and then what?" Jaune shrugged.

"You'll wake up in bed, go on with your day just like you were supposed to unless you find some of the info you learned here useful which you use." Blake spoke next.

"So what? Was this a onetime deal?" Jaune shook his head.

"No, yes, maybe? 'sigh' It's kinda weird how this works and to be frank I'd rather explain it when the time comes. All I'll say at the moment is that unless all eight of you suddenly find yourselves on my shit list in your world you'll be here again okay. Can we get to the next world? Jinn only has so much power and eight worlds is a lot add linking you eight here unto that and I'm not entirely confident she can maintain herself much longer." Pyrrha stepped over a bit concerned.

"Is it truly that much of a strain on her?" Jaune nodded.

"Yeah, linkings difficult enough, having eight viewers is great but it's really taxing the first time, that's why the first three worlds were so short." Pyrrha nodded.

"I understand, please proceed." Ruby and the others nodded in agreement to Pyrrha's words and took their seats. Jaune smiled and scooped the weary Jinn out of the air. Said Genie blushed at the sudden action by her master.

"W-What are you doing!" Jaune shrugged tucking her within his hoodie.

"Stop zipping around your tired right, reserve what energy you have." The tiny goddess readied to retort but his hoodie was so warm and cozy, like a super fuzzy sleeping bag but shook herself to stay awake.

"Okay, okay! Fine." Jaune nodded.

"Good, now manifest the worlds again Jinn." Jinn nodded before holding her hand out and manifesting the remaining four spheres Jaune didn't even wait and struck out his fist punching through the closest of them and sending its pieces shooting into the screen before them.

**Armed Huntress's Machiavellism By Dam1994**

Ruby looked confused at the title.

"What's Machi, Machia-vel-That, what does that big word mean?" Weiss sighed.

"Machiavellism, it's a playoff of Machiavellianism, its mean to be a Innate manipulator.

"Oh so someone being a manipulative ass then?" Weiss sighed again shaking her head.

"No, innate as in natural, they don't try too or are even aware of it, they just are that way." Blake paused to think.

"Curious then why that would be in the title.?" The four looked back up to the screen hoping the answer would be made apparent.

**-Beacon Academy 81 A.G.-**

Pyrrha's eyes opened wide.

"81, so this is after the Vytal Festival." The others recognized the fact and grinned.

"Sweet so we get to check out our future now?" Blake cautioned.

"Remember, this is a different universe, I doubt everything will be the same, especially given how different the last world was." The others nodded especially Neo who was curious if this world somehow avoided Fire Bitch's plan since Vale was still somehow on the map.

However none were more shocked then Jaune himself, but not by the date but they're words.

"Future? Then… The Fal-"

'Crack'

"Aghh!" Jaune gripped the spot over his heart tightly while Jinn panicked at seeing him on his knees.

"Jau-" However before she could yell, he covered her mouth and breathes to calm himself.

"I-I'm fine…" Jaune smiled.

"Better then fine actually." He was because the fact that he wasn't allowed to even refer to the Fall of Vale meant it didn't happen in their world yet. It wasn't after meeting Neo post Haven… it was before they even left, before Vale even fell. That was a blessing only a third were ever this soon during the Vytal Fest, if experienced taught him anything it must be around the time they started the tournament.

That meant all it'd take is seeing a world that mentioned the Fall or that showed Cinder the vile bitch she was and them to question Jinn to know and report her to Ozpin. He wanted to jump he was so happy. Jinn must have caught on to his thoughts because soon her worried gaze turned to one of slight annoyance.

"'sigh' There's no helping you and your hero complex?"

**Stepping up the stairs to the main office of Beacon Academy was a girl, clad in her uniform, the wind blew across the field and her ebony hair was curried by the breeze as her sole accessory a black bow shook from the wind.**

"Hey look its Blakey."**  
**

**As she advanced inside, she turned to see some of her underclassman from Signal lower they're head to her, a fitting action if not a tab unnecessary but appreciated all the same.**

"Well someone's popular." Ruby smiled.

"Maybe are team is the best in Beacon." Weiss nodded.

"It would explain those freshmen seeming admiration for Blake."

_**Humanity has four virtues through which they sprout, benevolence, honesty, courtesy and wisdom. Include sincerity and you have the five Confucius Virtues.  
**_**  
**"The Whatty, what nows?" Ren looked to Nora.

"The five Confucius Virtues, their principles of a system of philosophical and ethical teachings founded by Confucius one of Mistral's most renowned philosophers." Nora nodded.

"Boring mistral stuff, got it." Ren sighed while Pyrrha smiled sympathetic to her teammates plight.

**The girl finally ceased her walk standing just before a pair of doors it took but the flick of her scroll for it to open to reveal a room with four others.**

Ruby shot up.

"Hey look it's us!" Nora smiled.

"Me too!"

_**they are the ones who protect said virtues, the blades who cut the path to coexistence she took a simple step towards the other four, however where as they sat she stood turning to them to reveal her amber eyes. She placed her paced the end of her recently modified gambol shrouds katana mode to the floor as she gazed upon the other four.  
**_**  
"It's good to see that you've all arrived." A white-haired girl looked back to her fellow aspiring huntress, her icy blue eyes held the slightest hint of mockery.**

**"Of course, it was you who showed up late Belladonna."**

Yang quirked a brow.

"Looks like Weisscream and Kitty don't get along in this world."

"That doesn't make sense this is like a year later right why wouldn't they be best pals." Jaune decided to speak up.

"It's more than likely in this world that you're not on the same team." The members looked Jaune's way at that.

"Huh? whaddya mean Ladykiller?"

"It's like Blake said before these are different universes and at a glance, I can tell you're not team RWBY in this one." Ruby spoke up.

"But how can you tell?"

"The way your all carrying yourselves for one, your all distant from one another, maintaining distance from one another but also a level of respect and caution. It's more like how huntsmen like Qrow regard one another, like comrade in arms but not by choice but profession." Pyrrha nodded before looking back to the five other girls of hers and RWBY's teams and found herself nodding somberly while Nora and the other girls looked less then pleased to hear Jaune's reasoning but begrudgingly accepted it.

"So, does Yang hate me again in this universe?" The blonde brawler hugged Ruby a smirk on her face.

"No way sis, mom didn't take me in so I'm not a psycho bitch in this world… I think." Ruby groaned not entirely confident by her sister's words.

**Across from her spoke a very cheerful blonde with a smirk as if ready to tease at a moment's notice despite the tension in the air.**

**"Soo kitty cat what's up with this meeting?" Sitting right beside the blonde was a pair of bright turquoise eyes as an overly cheerful ginger smiled to Blake as well.**

**"I mean its way to obvious, Blakey always has that grumpy face when a new one shows up."**

Weiss rolled her eyes.

"At least you two headaches are the same, god help those poor souls in that universe." Nora tilted her head.

"What does she mean new one?"

**Finally, it shifted to the final of the five in the room, panning to a girl clearly younger than the other four dressed in a Signal combat school uniform. However, much like the ginger's her weapon was anything but small as she polished the blade of the scythe her eyes never opening.**

Ruby whined.

"So I'm not team leader, I'm still in Signal…" Weiss folded her arms curious at that question.

"I wonder?" Ruby looked to her partner as she further explained.

"Well if what Arc says is true then none of us are in a team, it's entirely possible teams don't exist in this version of Beacon." The others nodded before Yang pointed out something.

"Besides Rubes you're wearing a uniform, last time I checked Signal doesn't have those so and student from there weren't allowed in Beacon." Blake caught her meaning.

"So either she's an exception or in that world Signal and Beacon are connected." The four nodded to one another while Jaune smiled glad to see them beginning to open to the idea of the worlds being different. Soon they'd be theorizing and interpreting what they saw.

**"Oh boo is that all… thats a bit disappointing, so all that's going on is another reformation then." Blake looked to the young rose.**

Blake's eyes narrowed.

"Reformation?"

**"Not exactly, listen well, a grave threat has entered our territory so much so that I've even insisted upon this meeting."**

Everyone leaned forward eager to hear.

**The Bullhead landed and from it a single figure casually stepped out his briefcase over his shoulder while an old blade was strapped to his side, to say he looked carefree was an understatement. His uniform from Haven was vastly disheveled and yet despite this any huntsman worth half they're salt would not assume the blonde within the messy cloths lazy. Between the openings of his uniform refined muscles peeked through alerting others of his intense training.**

Ruby blinked

"Is that…" Blake rose an eyebrow.

"Jaune?" Yang whistled.

"Whoa look at VB, looks like someone's been hitting the gym." Weiss just looked blinking not sure why she found this version of the blonde dunce more… pleasant,Nora spoke up.

"Hey Renny why is Jaune-Jaune wearing that grey uniform?" Ren cupped his chin in thought.

"That's Haven Academies uniform, if I had to hazard a guess, I think in this world he attends there." Ruby and Pyrrha alike looked back to Ren wide eyed, shocked evident.

"What! Jaune's not at Beacon!" Ruby looked down sadly.

"Then that's means we didn't become friends on my first day there." Ruby found she really didn't like that, but Blake spoke up.

"Ruby it looks like your still attending Signal, so that wasn't going to happen anyways." Ruby head lowered even more. Yang elbowed her partner earning a wince from the faunus in hiding.

"Don't sweat it Rubes, you and him are there right now so maybe you'll meet, right Weisscream?" Yang looked back to their final teammate only to find the heiress looking at the Jaune on the screen curiously awakening Yang's need to tease her about it.

"Awe, is Weisscream liking what she sees?" Weiss snapped from her fixation on the odd version of the dunce to looked to Yang incredulously.

"What! No, never! like I said before I don't like Arc." Yang leaned in smirking.

"You sure about that? You're eyeing him like that kind of works against what your saying?" Yang wiggled her eyebrows while Weiss's face grew pink.

"It's not that! He, he just looks different then our dunce… more, confident." Yang leaned back eyeing the Jaune on screen and purred.

"I'll say, I can tell this Ladykiller didn't waste his first year over in Haven." Nora nodded vigorously to Yang's statement before noticing Pyrrha's discomfort and asked.

"What's wrong?"

"It's just… If Jaune was in Haven, then does that mean we never met?" Ren nodded in understanding before giving a shake of his head.

"Not likely, if you'd been in Beacon, I'm sure we'd see you, it's entirely possible you attended Haven in Mistral." Pyrrha looked to Ren a faint hope forming, after all at first she was torn about which academy to attend, thinking that she and Jaune might be attending school in her kingdom slightly excited her.

**The figure walked with an air of confidence to him. He was sure that a year ago the bullhead ride would 've killed him but now all he felt was the faintest tickle from it not that he was thankful Pyrrha's mom was a freaking sadist he swore. Having splendid dynamic vision was great and all but that spartan styled mother of his partner was pure evil with her 'training' who the fuck straps a teen with motion sickness to a spinning chair and keeps it going till he can read the letters on her scroll!?**

Pyrrha smiled at hearing her name, she was with Jaune in this and his partner too, however those bright emotions were soon overshadowed by the realization of his words.

"My mother helped train him…" Ren looked curiously to his teammate.

"What's wrong with that." Pyrrha chuckled drying a pitiful look in her eyes as she looked to Jaune.

"My mother's methods are… 'taxing'." Ren and Nora blinked thinking about it, after all Pyrrha was a can do no evil type person to say something absolutely not positive about somebody else was equivalent to cussing out a sworn enemy.

**He shook his head trying to forget those bad, bad times with Mrs. Carolina and York, before he looked up to the academies buildings and smiled.**

**"Huh, so this is Beacon then, 'heh' Nice place. It'll make a great stomping ground."**

Weiss was currently having a mini crisis as she looked to the screen, as a blush peppered her cheeks at the usually goofy immature Arc's more confident counterpart.

**Without a second thought the knight stepped forward the tension similarly growing as he thoughtlessly stepped past the gates into the true premises of the academy.**

**"Who knows without Pyr around maybe I can get some actual peace and quiet, it'd be nice to not be swarmed by her fans and attacked the stalkers. Team SSSN could only help so much and with the latter two members of your team being Pyrrha fans they hadn't lasted long until he expelled them from the team."**

Pyrrha slumped her head sad to see her reasoning for leaving Mistral was just as she predicted, however she also felt thankful and appreciative of Jaune who'd seemingly helped her make friends in that world too.

**The knight froze as he noticed two very particular things… One each and every student despite being in uniform was armed. Two. As far as he could see there were only girls.**

Ruby pouted.

"Unfair, why does that universe get to have weapons with their uniform!?" Jinn stole a glance on Jaune to see him looking her way and shuddered deciding not to attempt answering Ruby's question as she liked her head as it was.

**"Huh, where are all the guys and is the headmaster here really just letting these guys carry they're weapon around school?" behind a very broad form approached.**

**Blake pulled out her scroll connecting it to the screen to reveal the profile of a young blonde man, even through the monitor the confident nature in the man was obvious through his grin. Weiss sighed hardly impressed, after all men were the same and while this one was admittedly more towards the masculine variety, his info hardly impressed her.**

Weiss found herself disagreeing with the on-screen Heiress, not that she'd ever say it out loud.

**"Another delinquent then… I thought this boy was supposed to be a threat." Blake looked none too concern with the heiress's criticism's and instead faintly smiled.**

**"Pyrrha Nikos." The name drew the attention of the other four who looked to her curiously.**

**"I assume you know of her." Weiss's eyes narrowed.**

**"Of course we do she's the strongest of our generation, four-time winner of the Mistral Regional Tournament and most likely to win next year's Vytal festival's tournament as well. If not for her team being split in half she'd have won this year" Blake nodded.**

Pyrrha sighed a bit sad to see her friends talk about her through reputation alone.

**"She was also the partner to our new transfer student." This drew the fours attention and if that was enough her next words made them go completely dumbstruck.**

**"And as of last month he's the current Mistral Regional Tournament winner."**

Everyone in the room froze at those words especially Pyrrha.

"Then that would mean…" Weiss continued Pyrrha's sentence in just as much disbelief.

"Arc, beat you."

"Holy crap Vomitboy!"

**"What! Then that would mean…" Blake nodded.**

**"Our current transfer student is somebody who has gone toe to toe with Pyrrha Nikos and shown to be not only her match but even her better." The four others stared at Blake dumbly, not being able to wholly believe the girl, after all There wasn't a single person who had even laid a hand on the invincible girl let alone beat her.  
**

The eight watching felt a bit bad to admit they agreed, not being able to see their blonde noodle manage such a feat anytime soon.

**Weiss not willing to accept her statement spoke up.**

**"Surely your joking, there's no way someone like that could beat Pyrrha Nikos." Blake didn't bother to retort the Schnee.**

Blake smiled as she shook her head.

"Weiss looking down on Jaune, at least one thing in this universe seems to be the same."

"Hey!" The heiress looked to Blake shocked before stopping to think and dunking her head not having a retort.

**An uncharacteristically serious Yang red through the Arc boy's info.**

**"Holy crap, after he won, he beat like fifty people at once, man this guy knows how to have a good time." Blake nodded to her words.**

Yang blinked surprised.

"Wow, fifty dudes, if they were students in Haven then that's actually pretty boss." Before she was entertained by this Jaune, but now she was interested. Even Neo had to take note of that curious if this noodle was like her worlds Jaune, if so it could give her some idea of how to train her newest toy.

**"Almost all of them were in critical condition, once more all records of his weapons proficiency have been wiped from the record. However, he somehow also obtained the worst injuries in that fight which is why he was merely expelled from Haven, He was only recently let go from the hospital."**

Ruby looked confused and slightly horrified.

"Why would they wipe his weapon's info! Now when he goes to a forgery or blacksmith it'll take way longer!" Blake pondered Ruby's words agreeing it was odd to wipe info of any nature of a Huntsman slowly she leaned back into her seat.

"Perhaps it's irrelevant or being altered at the moment." Pyrrha face morphed to one of depression and panic.

"Jaune was expelled!" Blake spoke up.

"The better question is if he was expelled why would Beacon except him?"

**"Oh, oh Why don't we all become friends! After all we don't have to be enemies with Jaune-Jaune, if he's so strong I wanna play with him."**

Pyrrha and Ren smiled happy to see their pink bomber was the same in this world as she was in their own, Nora had her moments. Nora herself nodded happy to see her other self wasn't a jerk.

**"And so does Cuddles." From behind the Bubbly Valkyrie a colossal Grizzly rose letting loose a deep roar along the beast stomach was a series of scars.**

Nora eyes sparkled at the sight of her pet while Ren and Pyrrha took back their earlier thought of their resident Valkyrie.

"Renny, Renny! Lookie, lookie!"

"I see it Nora."

"She's so cute!"

"Wait how do you know it's a girl?" Ignoring her partners question She spoke.

"I told you I could take care of a cute widdle teddy bear." Ren sighed.

"Nora for the last time, no you can't adopt a bear, it's too much responsibility."

"Pleeeaaaassssseeee!"

** Yang's eyes practically lit up in excitement at seeing the beast.**

**"Come on Nora won't you let me fight your grizzly, just a small spar?" Nora adopted an uncharacteristically serious expression before crossing her arms in a pout.**

**"No way Yangarang, when you get all serious you lose control last time poor Cuddles was barely breathing."**

Nora shot a mean look Yang's way which the brawler had the common sense not to make eye contact with.

**Blake's eyebrow twitched.**

**"Nora, Yang! Pay attention!" Both turned to her a bit of annoyance clear in they're faces.**

**"Oh come on Blakey we were listening honest."**

**"Yeah what she said… anyways what's the lady-killer's name." Blake rolled her eyes however just as she was about to answer another voice spoke up.**

**"Jaune Arc…" The fives eyes widen as they turned around to see a sixth woman, her uniform was the standard of the school's and yet somehow on her, it gave a seductive effect. She stepped forward her glass heels clicking against the wooden floor as she did.**

**"Make sure to let him give you his little one liner when he introduces himself, he just loves it." Even with a smile on her face, each syllable practically dripped with condescension towards the five who glared back at her into her molten amber eyes.**

"Yeah, I do not care for her…" Blake shrugged but nodded to her partner agreeing that the girl did give off a very off putting atmosphere. Nora rose both thumbs down while blowing her tongue While Ren affirmed her sentiments by not stopping her. Weiss scowled at the woman who reminded her far too much of Atlas's higher society. Pyrrha and Ruby looked the woman up and down with Ruby putting out her hand where an extra-large glass of milk manifested.

Pyrrha looked left to find Jaune staring at the woman and though she couldn't see his face she could tell his gaze was fixed on her as if she was all that existed in the world. She found that she didn't much like that, for some reason Jaune staring at a leggy brunette was somehow worse then his fascination with Weiss and it set alarms in her head. If she could see the hate in her crushes counterpart those feelings of envy would have died.

**"Hey boy." Jaune turned towards the voice only to gasp and back away in shock at what he saw, before him was a…**

**"A drag queen?" The large student narrowed his eyes on the Arc obviously less then pleased to be called such, despite the long locks of burnt orange hair running down his head and overdone makeup. The student's orange aura begun to flare.**

The room went silent for a long moment as they looked to the crossdressing figure, expression ranging from surprise to disgust.

"I-is that?"

**"What'd you call me!" As abruptly as the teen got mad a hand placed itself at his shoulder.**

**"Easy now Cardin."**

Nora and Yang broke out into burst of laughter at the sight of Jaune's bully in a girl's uniform while the formally tormented Arc looked to the sight not quite sure what to feel. Jinn however gave the bully one quick look over before nodding her head.

"Master could wear it better." Weiss paled at the sight of Winchester's poor attempt at femininity while Blake smiled amused at the sight. Yang and Nora punched the ground they were laughing so hard.

"Hahaha… Oh-Oh gods I can't I can't! Hahahaha!"

"Cardin trying to copy Jaune-Jaune and failing Hahahaha!"

**The dressed-up Winchester shut his mouth sulking but listening to the voice, when Jaune turned to the speaker he saw an oriental girl. While she wasn't the ideal woman, her face was pretty enough, so much so that she'd give Pyrrha herself a run for her money.**

Pyrrha went stiff and her partner's words and looked to the girl before going wide eyed and then paled.

**He could spot a dab of rebellion in the pink streak in her hair that matched her magenta eyes.**

Upon seeing the girl who'd caught Jaune's eyes the other two members of JNPR ceased as well sharing equal expressions of horror as the older Arc watching alongside them.

**It really was too bad she was completely flat with no hips to speak of hell even her shoulders were fairly broad… wait?**

The room went silent when they looked to the screen seeing Jaune look at the other male of their little group confusedly.

**The student noticing his gaze looked back to him and sighed.**

**"Yes…"**

Yang and even Blake surprisingly enough broke into laughter while Nora and Pyrrha's face adopted one of complete fear.

_I don't want to compete with Ren/ Jaune-Jaune!_

Ren himself decided he should hit the gym more, surely it wasn't to build muscles, he was completely secure with his masculinity… He was!_**  
**_**  
Jaune Blushed more than a bit embarrassed over his misunderstanding, but really who would blame him the guy was in a skirt, which only made the fact that he had such nice legs VERY concerning.**

Yang spared a glance the Mistralian boy's way only to be met by a fierce pair of turquoise eyes as Nora held a manifested Magnhild at the ready.

**Seeming to understand the blonde teens situation the dolled-up Winchester grinned.**

**"Heh, you ain't the first to fall for that trap and something tells me you won't be the last. Also, this crap isn't make-up its daily wear, got that!" Jaune gestured with his hand so and so a shit eating grin plastered on his face.**

Neo nodded, liking the chute of this blonde's jib.

**Seeing this the crossdresser gave a faint smirk.**

**"I'm assuming you must be new." The Arc smiled.**

**"What gave me away my reaction to sir fabulous there?"**

"'snicker' Hahaha Holy shit that's a good one."

**"It's Cardin Asshole!" Jaune looked away from the teen who was currently towering over him avoiding eye contact before he noticed something that made his stomach turn as two more boys just as unfashionable as Cardin walked past them with just as gaudy makeup.**

Ruby nearly gagged.

"Are those…" Weiss placed her hand to her forehead.

"Sky and Dove? Yes, yes, they are."

_**Seriously I got nothing against identifying differently but at least put a effort into wearing it well guys.**_Yang nodded a hundred percent in agreement with her fellow blonde.

**"So big mama, there a lot of… 'fellas' like you here?"**

Weiss cringed.

"Oum above I hope not." It wasn't that she hated crossdresser just ones with terrible senses of fashion.

**"That one was even worse than the last nickname!" The large Ginger grabbed the Arc by his collar and begun to shake him with as much force as he could manage.**

**"It's Winchester, Cardin Winchester you got it Blondie!" The oriental boy beside him sighed again before speaking up.**

**"I'm Lie Ren, and don't hold Cardin's… questionable look against him, all the boys in Beacon dress like him." Jaune visibly cringed at the aspect of that.**

The audience felt inclined to agree with his sentiments.

"Seriously, how is it that apparently only Vomitboy and Ren know how to work a skirt here?"

**"Well that's… different, mind telling me why? Cause even with all that paint on their faces I can tell that most of these guys could land themselves a photoshoot if they quit the skirts and bad makeup. But it's not really my place to judge I guess… kinda cool that we're free to do what we want."**

Blake nodded.

"It is fairly opened minded."

**Cardin snorted at that.**

**"Free to do what we want? That's a laugh." Reluctantly Ren nodded with the larger boy before looking to Jaune a bit apprehensively.**

**"If you do as the rest of the male body does then I suppose a certain amount of leniency will be given." Jaune cocked his head a bit confused.**

And alongside the Arc on screen the audience did too.

"Well that certainly wasn't ominous at all."

**"What's that supposed to mean? If you guys are trying to imply that I should wear, make up that just ain't flying. Dresses I can rock like no other sure but no face paint for this amigo only Sage and Neptune are photogenic enough to do that in my circle… maybe Sun on a 'very' good day" **

"Hey when Vomitboy's right he's right, even I'll admit he wore a white dress better than me." Ruby and Nora smiled agreeing completely. Yang snickered at the Neptune and Scarlet comment and no sooner did a very devious idea popped into her mind and if Nora's grin was any indication, they shared very likeminded thoughts about they're next prank.

**Cardin gave a brief chuckle before slowly shaking his head and making his away opposite to Jaune's.**

**"Whatever pal, your funeral." Ren on the other hand gave the Arc a sympathetic look.**

**"I would recommend you not cause a stir Jaune, other than that advice I wish you a good day." Jaune smiled to the two as they made their way into the building not completely grasping their words but not really worrying about it either.**

**"Eh don't worry about me Ren I'll be as quiet as a rabbit, after all…" Memories flashed of him on the ground kneeling before a heavily wounded and unconscious Pyrrha with countless lacerations throughout his flesh. His arms were torn open with bit of bone visible through the large gashes. His blood formed a giant puddle around them, his family's heirloom Crocea Mors laid before the blonde shattered into pieces.**

All seven teens froze in place at the sight while Neo cringed recognizing the dire state of Jaune's arms.

"Oh gods!" the teens didn't know who to worry for more Jaune or Pyrrha, the site of both down for the count made the seven worry, especially Ren and Nora who looked ready to rush the screen.

**His eyes dull and unfocused balancing between death and life maintained upon that person. They're uniform was white, despite all the blood strummed about between his own and the fifty other near corpses like students. There weren't so much as a spec upon his pristine white uniform. The only traces of blood they donned was on their fingertips as the raven-haired man tasted it almost savoring the Arc's crimson, his smoldering amber eyes locked on Jaune's as he did.**

**"I'm done with that kind of crap."**

All members of team RWBY and (J)NPR memorize the boy features and came to the same conclusion.

"Doesn't psycho there look kind of familiar." Neo rolled her eyes trying to decide if she should tell these brats or not.

**The five looked to the new arrival and though they still sat each of the five swords gave off an air of intense pressure. If needed they would act immediately and the sixth woman new this but smiled none the less. Ruby no longer giving off any hint of her previous childlike presence spoke in a calm soft voice.**

**"Well, well The Empress gracing us with her presence, to what do we owe this pleasure."**

Pyrrha rose an eyebrow.

"Empress?" Ren shrugged.

"A moniker more than likely, you're invincible girl or miss Glynda's the Witch of Beacon." The others nodded to his logic before looking back a bit more intrigued and a tab curious to see if any of them held such titles as well.

**Blake didn't bother with threats after all she knew better then to underestimate the woman before her.**

**"State your business." The Empress looked to Blake, each bared their pressure into one another from they're golden eyes, however it was Blake who broke off eye contact making the woman smile.**

**"Oh my, what's so wrong with me coming here, I merely caught wind of someone rather interesting and so I came to warn you like a good student of our 'heh' 'prestigious' academy."**

Weiss sat back crossing her arms.

"Her tone is so condescending, as if Beacon isn't good enough for her." Blake nodded.

"No matter where you go, you'll always find at least one person who thinks their better than everyone else." It was Ruby though who spoke up.

"Yeah, but… if it was just talk why would we sit there?"**  
**

**Weiss's eyes narrowed with a small scowl.**

**"Could you possibly reframe from those high and mighty powerplays you so love to indulge in, I left Atlas so that I could avoid such sickeningly false shows of power." The Woman amber eyes briefly looked upon the Schnee heiress making an unintentional shiver run up the huntress's spine.**

Yang looked over to Weiss.

"Is that seriously why you left Atlas?" Weiss sighed and shook her head.

"No, I'd wished to attend the best academy, but I will admit that avoiding such boorish individuals like those of Atlas's upper-class is a pleasant benefit as well."

**Nora had Magnhild at the ready alongside a snarling Cuddles and spoke her eyes narrowed.**

**"I don't really care what you have to say Cinder, but it sounds like you've met Jaune-Jaune before, so spill." Cinder looked to the Valkyrie who called her by name not title and frowned however unlike the others the bubbly bomber didn't look deterred and she could respect that if nothing else and faintly smiled.**

**"My, I guess it's true what they say about assuming, and here I thought you were the halfwit of the group. 'heheheh' That's correct I do know Jaune." Yang spoke up her posture a bit less tense.**

The members of the audience pondered if this might be true of their blonde knight as well but concluded that they would know if he was involved with such a leggy brunette.

**"Yeah, well then what are you volunteering to handle him?" The blonde's words seemed to bring Blake back from her thoughts and she reaffirmed her gaze upon Cinder.**

**"No need, he'll be entering my class, so it'll be me dealing with him. They'll be no need for anyone else to get involved, I will be the one to discipline him, correct him and take care of his attitude."  
**

Yang smirked at Blake

"So… discipline huh, is that what you're into kitkat?" Blake groaned while Pyrrha stole glances they're way, Ren however eyes narrowed.

"Correct?"  
**  
Cinder legitimately smiled at that.**

**"Such confidence, well if that's the case I'll be making my leave." Cinder turned away her chest length ashen hair swaying as she did however just as she was about to exit the doorway she her finger tracing the its wooden frame.**

**"Though I hope you would take this bit of advice in mind…" Her hand slid away from the Doorframe revealing a perfect ashen cut in it as if slashed by a highly heated blade.**

"How did she?" Ren was as stumped as the rest but he faintly recognized something from the blow but couldn't put his finger on it.

**"Be wary of his Aura Bullets." Blake didn't bother responding turning away from the woman and making way to the nearest window, looking down through it she saw a group of girls armed and standing at the ready. She leaped outside without hesitation perfectly landing right before the lot. Pulling out her scroll it revealed a map of the schoolol with a single yellow dot making its way to her class.**

**"Move out." The group made their way towards they're mark.**

**I'm curious whether this supposed champion will prove as interesting as I hope.**

Yang leaned back.

"Well that can't be good." Weiss huffed.

"Which part? Where some woman's looking down on us or that Blake seems to be readying to Jump Arc?" Yang shrugged.

"Both I guess." Nora looked over to her partner noting his thinking pose.

"Renny? You okay?" The Mistralian boy nodded to the bubbly bomber.

"Fine, it's just…'sigh' it's nothing Nora."

**Jaune stepped out of the guidance counselors' room.**

**"Well Ms. Peach it's been a blast but I really wanna get to my first class a bit early." The staff woman tried to convey something to the chipper Arc, but he paid no attention to it as he made his way to his class. Jaune had to admit despite the Male student's unique fashion sense the place was amazing hell it made Haven look like Sanctum not that he would know… hehe he really was fortunate that he was partnered with the sweetest girl this side of Remnant.**

Pyrrha blushed figuring out Jaune and her must had had a similar encounter and partnership in Haven as they do in Beacon. Hearing him compliment her didn't hurt peppering her cheeks a deep red like her hair.

**Pyrrha didn't only accept him when he told her the truth about his entering Haven but was even supportive of his aspirations and dreams. Her and her family took it upon themselves to do what his wouldn't, to train him into a proper huntsman and with his semblance boosting his healing capabilities he was able to do five times the training others did essentially doing five years of intense training in one.**

The seven students looked on in shock while Jaune mentally cheered that the semblance most common throughout the multiverse had been out right stated to them so early.

"Wow! Jaune-Jaune has super healing!" Ren shook his head.

"It's possible that merely a facet of his semblance. It may be more diverse like Ruby's and Weiss's semblance." Weiss nodded.

"He called it Aura Boost, perhaps it's an amplification type like Yang's." said brawler smirked.

"Hehe so Vomitboy got a badass semblance like mine huh, that settles it then blondes are awesome." The blonde brawler stretched out her left hand to Jaune who reluctantly high fived her. Blake rolled her eyes but smiled while Ruby grumbled. Pyrrha however looked more than a tad bit shocked as she wondered over the prospects of such a semblance.

At five times the rate of increase how much could Jaune grow? Usually the process of your body repairing and replacing the worn and damaged muscle fibers takes a single night or two of rest to mend. For such a semblance it'd only take between five to six hours. A Month's worth of growth could be made up in less than a week. Jaune's stubbornness would make up for the mental fortitude.

The spartan was shocked by how beneficial such a power could be, and this Jaune wasn't just trained by her but her parents as well. She was sure he'd be quite the combatant.

**Jaune casually looked to the sheathed blade of his family a slight frown adopting his face as within the precious heirloom was broken much like the muscles that allowed him to properly hold a blade.**

Pyrrha stopped at that remembering the scene of her partner on the ground alongside her.

"So Jaune-Jaune can't use his sword?" Nora visibly sunk at that while Ren's eyes knitted.

"If he can't use Crocea Mors then why was he allowed in a huntsman academy." Yang shrugged.

"He could've picked up some other fighting style, with his semblance I'd imagine he'd still be plenty useful in a fight, after all Oz accepted him even when he didn't have aura at all." The seven nodded before Ruby looked up to the Jaune on screen.

"So Jaune could become strong enough to beat Pyrrha." Blake nodded.

"Impressive if he manages it in our world."

"Yes, if the dol- 'cough' Arc could grow at that rate then I think he'd prove an adequate huntsman."

"Whoa Renny Weissy just said something borderline nice about our fearless leader."

"It would seem these worlds have given her a better impression on Jaune."  
**  
Realizing he was depressing himself the Arc shook his head trying to get his mind off the somber note.**

**"The hell am I getting all depressed about, everything's fine besides next month Pyrrha's coming here for the Vytal Fest along with Sun and his team." The arc broke into a grin.**

Pyrrha smiled glad to see that her partner seemingly didn't cut his ties to her even after moving kingdoms and seem to anticipate meeting her again.

**"Yep everything's sunshine and rainbows and they're not a thing anyone can do about it." With his cheerful disposition back, the grinning Arc slid open the door only to be greeted by the visage of a slender yet beautiful girl with amber eyes that seemed to contrast her raven black hair. Behind her a small militia of armed huntresses-in-training stood ready.**

Ruby paled.

"Blake, are you really about to gang up on Jaune?" Blake shook her head.

"No, certainly not, I think that maybe my counterpart is just wary of him, Jaune did get involve with a significantly large incident in Mistral after all." She didn't like the idea of her and others beating down her blonde… acquaintance?

**It was almost instantaneous as her eyes met his and gained an intense focus and for a moment Jaune could swear the bow atop her head twitched. Without warning Jaune found the edge of a black katana at level with his Adam's apple with a slight bit of concern he gave his best grin as he rose his hands.**

"Blake!" Said faunus quickly rose her hand like the Jaune on screen.

"Not me!"

**"Now, hold on… can somebody tell me what in Oum's name is going on?" alongside the blades edge a number of gun barrels were also directed at his head.**

"Getting some serious White Fang vibes Kitkat." Blake would've shot her partner a stern glare if she wasn't so focused and mortified by her counterparts' actions.

**"I am Blake Belladonna." The name caught his attention, but he was sure she didn't notice.**

_**Belladonna?**_Blake's bow twitched.

_Does he know who my family are… 'sigh' of course he does he's gone through the first years history in Haven._

**"I am the Beautiful Beast of the Supreme five swords and I am here to correct your behavior."**

Yang quirked a eyebrow.

"Beautiful Beast?" Ruby followed.

"Five swords?" Weiss was next.

"Correct his behavior?"

**"Whoa, Whoa, Whoa now hold up there, what in hell do you mean correct me lady? What like my teeth, don't worry I brush every day." As if to prove his point Jaune gave his best smile doing his greatest Neptune impression with the added benefits of the ol Arc charm. However, Blake was far from amused and found her eyes narrowing.**

Weiss felt her cheeks tinge at the display.

_What is wrong with me! That's Jaune!_

Yang crossed her arms a smile on her face.

"'Heh' Gotta say confidence fits lady killer nicely." Pyrrha nodded happy to agree.

"'snicker' Yeah Jaune-Jaune wears it better then fish boy." Weiss rounded on the peppy Valkyrie.

"Hey! His names Neptune! And unlike arc he actually has confidence in our world, also he doesn't throw up from riding bullheads." Nora shrugged but gave a shit eating grin.

"Yeah… Fishboy just scared of water, dancing and what others think of him, I think I'll stick with our fearless leader who tries his best can tear up the dance floor and whose too stubborn to stop being a sweetheart but awesome enough to put her happiness before his own." Weiss opened her mouth only to find herself unable to think of a comeback. Ren and Pyrrha nodded smiles on their faces while her own team did much the same Yang and Ruby even giving a thumbs up. Weiss folded her arms a slight pout present, Nora snickered.

"Silly Weiss if your gonna face the queen you better kill the queen."

**"It would seem you're not aware of your situation nor place in this academy." Jaune rolled his eyes at that.**

**"Nice observation captain obvious, how would I know I just got here, also what's up with those weapons I thought anyone in uniform couldn't bring those in grounds." He had his sword… well broken sword sure, but the Headmistress Glynda let him, given its and his 'conditions'.**

"Glynda's headmistress?!" Blake ignored her leaders pale face and focused on Jaune's point, why were they allowed to have weapons?

**"Also what's up with the guys all wearing makeup, why have all the ladies have been looking at me like a Beowulf or what even these Five Swords are?" One of the girls to the side spoke up.**

**"Do you seriously not know? The Supreme five swords are the top five huntresses of Beacon Academy lead by miss Belladonna, they practically control this entire academy."**

"Whoa!" Ruby looked shocked to hear her team were so strong in this world even if they weren't technically a team. Weiss was befuddled.,

"That's…"

"Awesome! You heard that Renny I'm queen of the castle there!" Yang looked over to Blake.

"So kitty, how's it feel to be leader?"

"Well, considering mine and Weiss's interactions I can't be doing as well as she is." Ruby smiled at the praise.

**"Seriously, okay thats a little badass, so what are the top five guys called?" The girl looked disgusted at the suggestion.**

**"As if any man could equal one of the five swords, before Beacon was an all-girl school when it first became co-ed the girls were all scared of the male students. So, they allowed the girls to arm themselves like a vigilante group. That custom has continued ever since." Jaune look confused.**

**"Seriously… Aspiring huntresses, who were training to face the creatures of Grimm were scared of boys, other freshmen." The girl seemed to ignore Jaune much to his annoyance.**

"The hell?"

"That, that can't be all there is to it, can it?" Neo gave a thumbs down at the obvious bias.

**"Given such Beacon was made well known for honing the best of the best alongside its ability to reform delinquents. Long story short problem students who couldn't be coerced at other schools are brought here to be reformed into proper huntsmen after we girls dole out proper correction. That's why the Supreme Five Sword lead us to bring forth a better environment for all." Jaune's eyebrow visibly twitched.**

the girls watching did much the same at the absurd academy.

**"Funny to me that just sounds like preferential treatment."**

"For real though, that's poopy?"

**Blake's firm scowl remained.**

**"See, now do you get it, its standard procedure for us Five Swords to administer treatment to the likes of you delinquents. It's nothing personal, you really shouldn't be so surprised." Jaune saw Cardin and Ren looking to him sympathetic looks in their eyes, and he understood what they meant earlier.**

_**So then its either be beaten out or forget my life as a man huh?**_Now Nora was peeved at this world, her Renny wasn't wearing a skirt to show off his delicious legs, he was forced into being everyone's eye candy!

**At the realization Jaune tensed expression faded only to be replaced by a faint smirk.**

**"I see I guess that does make sense in a twisted sort of way… just conform to what others want then huh? If you don't want any trouble just turn in your man cards huh?"**

Yang sighed.

"That's just messed up, I don't know if I like us being in charge of a place like that." Her fellow team members nodded.

**Blake let loose a faint smile of her own accepting his light provocation, after all his sword was sheathed he wouldn't hope to counter or parry her this close even if he was supposedly Pyrrha Nikos's equal and while provocation wasn't her thing after speaking to Cinder she really had some irritation to let out..**

**"You know, for an idiot I have to say your pretty preceptive."**

"Blakes, rather unpleasant in this world." The secret faunus lowered her head at Ren's words not being able to argue it. Jaune looked to her.

_More than you know Kitty._

Blake swallowed.

_He knows…_

**"Now hold up, I get what you're saying but come on I'm not even ready for a match no warning or anything in what way is that fair. I'm not even doing anything and yet here you all are ready to come at me with your fancy weapons." Blake's smile faded.**

"He makes a fair point." Weiss rolled her eyes.

"Something tells me 'fair' isn't in this Blake's dictionary."

**"Oh don't worry I'll be the only one correcting you."**

**"Oh really, so what you gonna just beat me into submission like how those annoying anti equality bastards do to the Faunus protesters or what?" He saw it the flinch in her at the words he knew he struck a chord.**

Blake winced as well, certainly not likely the idea of being liking to such people.

**"N-No a duel if you'd like a weapo-" The Girl never got to finish her sentence as the Arc lowered himself just before her and struck forward, she slashed towards him but was met by a blinding light and the feeling of Gambol Shroud clashing with something too strong to brake. Next thing she knew she was sent flying through the window. Focusing on her balance the girl managed to land on her feet and looked up to the broken window there she saw the blinding radiance burst forth. No sooner did she see the Arc's form descend as he leaped from the second story landing on the ground, He looked to her a confident smirk on his face.**

Most of the teens including Neo rubbed their eyes.

"Wait, what just happened?"

"Jaune-Jaunes gonna kick Blakey's butt!"

**"Yeah, no I don't need a weapon." Jaune looked up only to be met by her glare.**

**"What? Are you mad because I struck, sorry you had your blade at level with my throat I figured you were ready? I mean you were talking so big, I thought you'd block that love tap easily, huh I guess it's true what they say about a dogs bark being worse than its bite." Blake sneered at that just like he thought she would.**

Yang was about to make a pun about her partner being catty but stopped when she saw Blake looking at Jaune like a sworn enemy for the dog comment.

**"Enough of this, either leave this school or learn to co-exist, now hurry and pick one!" To that Jaune's smiled.**

**"'Heh' well duh isn't it obvious." Jaune assumed that of a martial stance.**

This drew Ren's and Pyrrha's attention, even Yang was a bit intrigued as a hand to hand fighter.

**"Hell no…" Blake stared at him.**

All the audience looked to Jaune shocked to actually hear him speak so brazenly.

**"What are you so surprised about? Did you actually think I was just gonna roll over and listen to you? Well sorry but us Arcs have three rules and three rules only." Jaune let his aura burst forth and from what she could see Blake knew it was at least triple her own.**

**"We always keep our word, never abandon friends or family and always oppose oppression no matter the nature of it."**

Ruby's cheeks tinged as her best boy Friend looked very much like a hero in a story book as he said that.

**Blake readied her own aura and spoke.**

**"You understand what your actions mean right?" Jaune broke into a smile.**

**"That I'm not stupid enough to wag my tail and roll over for a pretty face, Yeah well I'm the kind of guy that'll make a idiot of himself for someone he likes but not move an inch against his morals."**

That put a smile on Blakes face, she half expected Jaune would buckle at her request after seeing him make a fool of himself for Weiss in his cheesy but admittedly endearing attempts.

**"You just keep digging this hole deeper don't you, idiot!"**

**"Are we just gonna talk all day, cause I honestly can't see that moving this situation forward." Jaune's smile took on a more sinister nature.**

"Here it comes."

**"I mean maybe eventually talking it out could work… but that'd be boring. So, if I don't intend to leave this place and I adamantly refuse to submit to you then that only really leaves us with one choice right." Jaune cracked his neck and for a moment Blake could swear his eyes glowed bright azure.**

**"Were all here, might as well have some fun." Blake smiled not helping but seeing some of Yang in the blonde's words.**

Yang gave a toothy grin.

"Looks like its fighting time."

"Go Jaune-Jaune!"

"Go Kitty!"

"'Gasp' Yangarang you would turn your back on my fearless leader! How could you?!"

"Sorry Nora but gotta stick with my partner even if shes in the wrong."

"Go Jaune! Go Blake!"

"'sigh' You dolt, you can't cheer for them both…"

"Can too!"

**"Well then you finally show your fangs." Jaune made up his mind, despite her attitude he knew the girl in front of him was no joke especially with his new handicaps. If he was gonna win, he had to hold nothing back which meant. A slight blush covered the Arc's face as he pointed towards the raven haired beauty, he'd never live this down.**

**"Purple laced..." It wasn't his fault he just happened to see it when he was sent her flying.**

The guest went silent except Neo who grinned at the sly trick, Blake blushed feeling mortified at her underwear being seen while Weiss crinkled her nose.

**"Wha!" Blake broke into a mad blush and Jaune wasted not even a second closing in on her while she was flustered. Jaune's aura begun to condense around his palms as he curled them into fist and leaped forth his fist pulled back, he struck her but was surprised when Belladonna's form seemingly faded to black before vanishing completely and behind him the girl appeared Gambol Shroud rose at the ready.**

**Without a moment's hesitation she swung down towards him Jaune noted how she took in a deep breath as she did. Seeing the incoming attack Jaune rose the unsheathed Crocea Mors as it shifted into that of its kite shield taking the attack. Jaune smiled a bit surprised.**

Blakes bow twitched as she was surprised by the modified Gambol Shroud and her odd technique.

**"You know, I figured you might have some skills but gotta say that hit there had some real power behind it." Jaune shook his shield arm as if to emphasis how the vibration from the blow hurt his hand.**

**"If it was any other shield but Crocea's then I'd be in real trouble." Blake's eyes narrowed upon him as her Katana trembled in her grip.**

**"You… You… Pervert!"**

Nora shrugged.

"It was really more of a lucky accident."

"I don't think that helps."

_**Be wary of his Aura Bullets.**_

**Cinder's words rung through her head however she gave it no credence, after all for what skills he had even now she could tell he was far to unrefined. Though if she had not been so riled by the Arc perhaps, she would have realized her mistake.**

**"It's about time I correct you criminal scum!" Jaune rose a brow.**

**"Seriously? An assaulter calling a peeper a criminal, tell me missy do you know what Irony means?" The girl didn't bother listening as she rose Gambol Shroud.**

**"Your gonna pay with blood idiot." Jaune smiled at the threat it was almost cute how she thought it was menacing.**

"Holy shit Vomitboy's seems to not even be worry about you." Before Blake could Complain Pyrrha cut in.

"No, that's far from the truth, Jaune's very serious about this its why he's acting like that, he's been controlling this fight from the beginning." The others looked to her curiously.

"Think about it? Everything he's said and done has had purpose, he called out Blakes numbers expecting her pride to make her duel him one-on-one. He then proceeded to rile her up by making sly remarks and… 'blush' embarrassing her like that. Even his cocky attitude is so she'll grow more irritated." Ren nodded.

"He's banking on Blake acting on her feelings, for her to slip up and lose it. A rather impressive strategy to come up with on the fly."

"Yeah, but that doesn't make sense, Lacy Blakey's the super serious type, I've never seen her upset." While the three members of Jaune's team talked RWBY's members went wide eyed at Blake's now obvious weakness. Despite how she acted on the surfaces, Blake was very emotional, he action towards the White Fang proved it.

Yang actually cringed at how this Jaune picked up on something that took weeks for her while Blake sat back taking note of it all, confident this was valuable to genuflect on before she realized something and her face turned bright red.

"Nora! What did you call me!"  
**  
Huh, guess here in front of the entire student body wouldn't be the ideal place to brawl after all even if she says a one-on-one her posy looks like they're ready to run me through at a moment's notice. Guess it's time for a tactical retreat.**

**"Yeah no, I already donated plasma before I left Mistral so for my own safety I'll be hitting the town, feel free to follow me but I'm guessing the feds will have a problem with some chick waving around her katana." Blake's frustrated scowl shifted to that of a cruel grin.**

"Oh… That can't be good."

**"Go ahead, but if you do your punishment will be even worse, after all any male student is required to seek permission from all members of the Five swords to leave Beacon grounds."**

"Seriously, this seems more like a prison then a school!"_**What!?**_

**For the first time the Arc's face expressed genuine shock and even a hint of sorrow, seeing it Blake smiled.**

Yang turned to her partner.

"So… are you a sadist?"

"Yang."

"Sadistic Lacy Blakey!"

"Nora! Shut up!"

**"You can't be serious!" She leaped forth Gambol Shroud at the ready as she slashed down towards him seeing it Jaune sidestepped the attack and looked to her they're eyes meeting.**

_**If I can't leave, how will I meet up with Pyr next month.**_Pyrrha paused shocked to realize the peril his words meant.

**Blake let loose a flurry of slashed towards the Arc and while to an untrained eye they might appear random Jaune could see it the technique behind her blade and its danger. To his credit Jaune nimbly avoided each blow.**

Blake looked on more than a bit curious at her counterpart's way of fighting, it was nothing like her own. So powerful and quick._**This girls gots some serious skills, my best bet is to knock her off balance.**_

**Jaune rose his foot and kicked forward However the young Belladonna perceived his attack and rose Gambol Shroud to block the blow as the blades edge met the bottom of his shoe, Jaune leaped off the blade.**

_**Shit that was close, she could've sliced off my toes.**_

**Blake's eyes narrowed.**

**"Avoiding all my blows and even reading them, at the very least you've got good eyes I'll have to give you that."**

Blake nodded completely agreeing with her counterpart's words.

**Blake rose her blade again and took in another deep breath before slicing downwards towards him before unleashing a combo of blows which Jaune dodged as best he could, but his uniform failed to make it out unscathed as his tie was bisected.**

**"Shit I just bought that!" Releasing a swift low horizontal slash Jaune jumped back flipping and doing a hand stand before propelling himself even further away from her and landed in a perfect guard position his kite shield ready. Seeing it Blake stopped crossing her arms as she looked to him with an analytical gaze.**

Blake was fairly surprised, after all Jaune hardly seemed the type to be so acrobatic like this one and judging by Ruby's and Pyrrha's faces that was a correct assessment.**  
**

"**A strong, limber lower half as well then."**

**"Heh now, now sweet cheeks don't go getting any ideas." Blake's face peppered pink but she continued on.**

Pyrrha's cheeks tinged just as brightly as she stole a fierce stare at Blake who also seemed a bit embarrassed.

**"Your leg work is quite fascinating, it's almost as if such complicated techniques come naturally to you." Jaune smiled rubbing the back of his head with a Cheshire smile.**

Yang nodded with her partner's counterpart observation.

"Yeah, such fluid movements would make Vomitboy a tough cookie to land a blow on." Ren and Pyrrha nodded.

**"Awe thanks, your making me blush… well usually I don't fight and tell but since you're so curious, I know my way around the dance floor guess some of my moves just stick with me even when I'm tearing up the battle field." Blakes gaze observed the Arc in his stance, it really wasn't like any other she had seen before parts of it where reminiscent of a knight's basic fighting style while another resembled that of grappling and yet the way his legs shifted as if ready to move at a moments notice.**

Pyrrha's eyes widened.

"Jaune's using our martial style!" Ren and Nora looked over to Pyrrha.

"You mean that grappling way of fighting we saw you use on the Beowulves without your weapons in that… horrible viewing?" Pyrrha winced at bringing the memory back but nodded.

"Yes, Jaune's certainly using it, I didn't recognize it at first because he added in a strong stance like when we train his swordplay and is being surprising light on his feet but I'm sure of it." Ren nodded while Yang looked to the spartan a slight fire growing inside.

"Hey P-Money after this we should spare CQC no Miló or Akoúo or my girl's just you against me." The blonde brawler was definitely interested in the idea of facing someone in close quarters beside Ren.

**"While certainly some of it might be raw talent, its more than clear you've done a great deal of training." Jaune smiled as he recalled the hours on end he spent against Pyrrha and her parents.**

**"Yeah, I think what I went through goes a few decimals above mere training. But hey you know if you're really so impressed why don't the two of us take a seat and talk about how great we are. After all being able to swing around that blade despite those thin arms of yours is quite impressive." Jaune smiled ever the flirt.**

Blake stiffened a bit shocked to see someone flirting while in battle it reminded her of a scene in her favorite novel.

**"I must say I love girls with muscle on them but then again if you had too much muscle your technique would dull wouldn't it. After all, too much muscles could interrupt your breathing which is a big no, no for Kashima Shinden Jikishinkage-ryū right." Blake paused.**

Yang tilted her head.

"The hell is that?"

"It's a Mistralian Sword style." Blake looked to Ren curiously.

"Is it anything like Iaidō?" Ren shook his head.

"No, their very different, why I can't say I'm overly familiar with the sword style Shinden is very difficult to match at close range." Blake nodded a bit more focused on herself now curious to see how well her counterparts style worked as compared to her own.

**"You know of my sword technique?"**

**"Well duh, it originated in Mistral what you think nobody uses it there? Also, you may be proficient, but I can tell that way of fighting is still fairly knew to you isn't it." Blake frowned.**

**"And what might give you that impression? Could you perhaps be looking down on me?" Jaune shrugged.**

**"Wouldn't dream of it, it just the attacks are much too by the book everyone I know added a bit of themselves into their swordplay. Alongside the fact that that Katana looks brand spanking knew and I have to assume that you've only been studying such a style for at most a year. Have to say to become so adept at using it proves you're a genius in and of itself let alone infusing aura into the blade when you take in breaths."**

The crowd went silent.

"In a single year I've become that efficient?" Blake was shocked by her counterpart's progress and more then a bit curious now on her fighting technique, she would make it a point to at least look up her counterparts sword style.**  
**

**Blake looked at him equal parts shocked and impressed.**

**"Well then forgive me for looking down on you… after all its clear." She rose Gambol Shroud once more towards him.**

**"You're as big of a threat as the reports eluded too." Jaune smiled making up his mind.**

**"Yeah, well don't sweat it I need to apologize too after all." Jaune countered Blakes strikes with kicks making sure each one was repelled.**

**"I see, you must be a very good man." Jaune looked to her curiously.**

Yang gave her partner a devious smirk.

"Yang no…"

**"What makes you say that."**

**"Only a virtuous soul could achieve such skill, a rotten one would waver and it'd show in you technique… I'm sure you're not as big a jerk as you act, for some reason though… That just pisses me off more!" Blake leaped alongside her blade narrowly missing the blonde but cutting open his shirt to reveal his refined pecs. Jaune looked down to his shirt.**

Several pairs of eyes locked unto the Arc's chest.

"Well hot damn Vomitboy. Hubba, hubba."

'gulp' Nora smirked at her teammate and manifested a drink.

"here you go Pyr-Pyr, it'll help a bit with that thirst." The spartan face burned red but never did her eyes leave Jaune's bare chested visage. Neo leaned forward very much enjoying the view while Weiss averted her gaze her face burning, even Blake looked on to the Arc not unpleased with the sight. Ruby however sat there looking through her team.

"You guys are weird."

**"Oh come on! You nearly got my nipples"**

**"You're a man, you don't even need them."**

**"Hey I resent that, me and team SSSN do nipple wrestling every one of our birthdays and I'm the current reigning champ!"**

Blake blushed at the thought of Jaune and Sun chest pressed against one another while Weiss was in the same state but instead with Neptune.

**"Just shut your insufferable mouth and let me take your head!" Blake slashed forward.**

**"I don't think so…" Jaune leaned back before lowering his body and letting loose a low sweep however Blake lifted her foot just in time.**

**"Shit!" Her blade glowed violet with her aura as she struck down, Jaune avoided the blow standing before her but before he could speak a red line begun to form along the side of his face before bright scarlet burst out. Blake smiled.**

**"What were you saying about by the book?" Jaune stepped back touching the cut.**

"I managed to land a blow?"

**"Your heightened senses betrayed you, you assumed the length of my blade and body." Jaune noted the extra inch of glowing purple along Gambol Shroud and smiled.**

**"Extending the blade with aura, not only furthering your reach but it's even the perfect way to bypass another's barrier. Though the technique has to be hell on your reserves."**

Blake and Ruby went wide eyed this being the first they were hearing of such a technique while Pyrrha was amazed to see it performed by one of her friends. She'd only seen the advance technique a handful of times by veterans' opponents she encountered during her tournament days.  
**  
Blake smiled.**

**"It would seem your also knowledgeable in aura techniques as well as swordsmanship." Jaune grinned.**

**"Well now I really have to apologize, your even stronger than I thought…"**

_**This is fun.**_

**Jaune placed his hands in his pockets pulling out a pair of black gloves with gold-colored metal armor plates over the top of his palm and along the fingers as well. Donning them his fingers cracked as they assumed a claw like stance.**

Ruby rose an eyebrow.

"Why would Jaune need gloves?"

"Eh they look cool so he at least gots that going for him."

**"Guess I'll be using my new fighting style then, see if any of my training paid off, just promise not to hold it against me, after all this styles is only a few weeks old." Blakes expression made a complete shift to utter anger at his words.**

Blake narrowed her eyes.

"Is he making fun of me?" It was Pyrrha who spoke.

"No…" The others turned to her and seeing a analyzing gaze in her eyes like a animal observing a invader.

"He's been underestimating you up till now."

**"You'd mock me and use a new not to mention untested style of fighting instead of drawing your blade!" She rushed forward Gambol Shroud at the ready as she swung down towards him.**

**"Die!" but was surprised when the glove met her blades end parrying it.**

The others looked surprised but Ren expression was firm as he realized what Pyrrha meant.

"I see."

**"What?"**

**"Now, now don't go underestimating my friends here." Jaune rose one of the gloves before her as he drew his sword to reveal merely half a blade, it was then Blake noticed the metal of the broken blade and his gloves plates matched.**

**"After all these guys are just as much Crocea Mors as the old heirloom here." She swung again only for Jaune to counter the attack once more.**

_**Blade resistant gloves?**_Ruby went wide eyed at the sight.

"So those are Jaune's weapon now!" Ren nodded.

"Indeed, he can no longer wield a blade, so he adapted." Yang grinned.

"So Ladykiller decided to be a brawler then." Blake quirked an eyebrow.

"But why use his swords fragments to make gloves?" Weiss was the one to speak.

"That swords his families heirloom… I'm sure he merely wishes to still wield it in battle." Ruby's eyes sparkled.

"That's so cool!"

"Go Jaune-Jaune! Kick Lacy Blakey's ass!" Said faunus glared at Nora's while Neo laughed at her annoyance.

_**He's parrying me with such ease and even if I did manage to hit him, his aura is so strong! It's almost like a shield on its own.**_Pyrrha nodded at the observation.

"Is that also a result of aura boost?" Ren understood her thoughts and spoke.

"Jaune did mention a bright light when Cardin tried to hit him before the Ursa attacked didn't he?" Both caught their breath at the thought that Jaune's semblance might be the same as the blonde they witnessed fighting.

**Jaune and Blake traded blows neither striking the other as the battle quickly became that of a stalemate neither gaining ground upon the other. However, unlike Jaune Blake had a plan as she lead him right where she wanted, Jaune stopped as he found himself lead before a tree that blocked his back.**

"She pinned him." Yang nodded to the Spartan's words.

"Clever, it cuts off a good amount of Vomitboy's options."

**"Dammit!" Blake quickly stepped forward her blade at the ready.**

**"I've got you cornered!" It was then she took in the deepest breath she could, and Gambol Shroud glowed once more with her aura. She swung down but not a moment later did she repeat the action each blow becoming faster and faster and to his credit Jaune managed to keep up with her attacks as he narrowly parried and blocked each blow. Sparks flew between the two weapons colliding as Jaune allowed his aura to flow into his gloves.**

All members watched completely fascinated or excited by the displays or martial prowess._**Come on Jaune just hold on till she needs to take another breath.**_

**Slowly the Arc was pushed down by her strikes to a near crouch and looking up he was met with Blake who sported a savage smile.**

_**Don't think I don't know what your waiting for bastard, while that would work I'll just take you out before you get an opening.**_

**Slowly she infused more of her aura into the blade and with it its destructive power notably increased pushing Jaune further down.**

_**Almost there…**_

**It was for only a moment but for that instant Belladonna's blade lagged and, in that moment Jaune acted.**

**"Heh." Swerving to the Raven-Haired Beauties blind spot, she quickly turned to him her blade at the ready only to feel his fist slam into her stomach forcing the air out of her. Before she could take a breath, his fist opened, and his palm laid flatly against her abdomen. She struggled to speak as she took in greedy breaths of air.**

"He managed to close in!"

"Go Jaune-Jaune!" while the others cheered Ren and Yang noticed Jaune's odd stance.

**"Don't touch me!" Jaune smiled as his form begun to glow bright white.**

**"Well it was fun, but too bad for you, you chose to keep your weapon in that state, after all you may have a blade, but I have my gun drawn and aimed…"**

Ruby's froze at her friends words shock clear.

"Jaune has a gun in this world!"

**"Sorry Kitty but you're not winning this." His white aura gathered upon his palm as he exhaled steam coming out of his mouth. He then took in a breath and his eyes glowed azure. Jaune allowed his muscle to flex and within his aura rushed throughout his body. The Collision of his median line and his iliopsoas muscle rang deep within his core giving off a sound reminiscent of a high caliber gun being loaded.**

**The force was amplified by his aura and he let it loose upon her. From his palm a pale white radiance burst forth bashing into the Huntresses shattering her remaining aura and sent her flying into the same tree he had been penned against crashing straight through it and into the ground beneath gouging it out.**

All members of the audience looked on in shock.

"What? What was that?" Blake could hardly speak as she watched on while Ruby's mouth hung open, even Pyrrha looked completely stumped. However, the two martial specialists of their teams were shocked for an altogether different reason.

"The hell was that?" Yang asked knowing Ren wouldn't have the answer either, she'd seen aura attacks plenty of times but none quite like Jaune's. Ren struggled to reply.

"The way he positioned himself was similar to that of some less popular martial arts but there was still signs of Pyrrha's training and… something else, he did something unusual with his aura. It was almost like…" Yang spoke.

"Like his aura multiplied his muscles output." Ren nodded, one thing was for sure though in that moment Ren was anything but calm and any traces of Yang's playful nature was drowned out by pure fascination.

**Blake opened her eyes as she struggled to rise coughing out blood even now her vision was hazy, and every fiber of her body was pleading for her to stay down.**

"Did he… shatter my aura with that blow?" Weiss went wide eyed.

"Impossible, he hardly dealt you any damage before it, how powerful is that move?"

**She looked up to see Jaune hand reaching out to her.**

**"Stay back!" Blake struggled back only to see a black ribbon in Jaune's grip, seeing it Blakes eyes widened in horror. She'd readied for the ridicule, it was the reason she hid her ears, so she could prove herself and then reveal her heritage, show the world that the faunus were more than what the White Fang made them out to be.**

Blake froze at the moment as did her team as they realized Blake's race had just been outed.

"Whoa Lacy Blakey's ears are so cute! Do you think our kitty girls are as fluffy looking!" Pyrrha smiled to the Valkyrie.

"Nora don't be rude." Blake looked back to the three.

"You… knew?" Ren nodded.

"It was Nora who found out." Nora rolled her eyes.

"It wasn't hard to figure out, Blakey's like obsessed with fish, tight dark spaces ands always been coco for the White Fang."

"It also doesn't help that her bow twitches at least several times a day." Pyrrha giggled.

"I'm still surprised everyone else figured out before me." Blake couldn't believe it.

"H-How long?!" Ren shrugged.

"Nora suspected from day one, after observing myself I figured it out after seeing you be displeased over Velvets treatment… Jaune put two and two together once you four where involved in the docks incident." Pyrrha nodded, Blake was lost for words.

"But then… why didn't you confront me about it?"

"Jaune-Jaune said it was your own business." Pyrrha nodded.

"After telling me he made us promise to keep it secret, he figured you were hiding it to avoid bullying like what happens to Velvet." Blake stared still not able to fully accept that her disguise had been seen through but slowly nodded.  
**  
"Wow! Now those are cute." Blake looked back to him shocked to see him look at her wide eyed a tinge of pink on his cheeks.**

Blake stiffened after the shock from JNPR already knowing her identity hearing compliments about her ears from the leader who kept her secret caught her off guard.

**"Geez so I was right huh? Well guess the beautiful beast fits can't say it does you justice though."**

Blake's eye twitched despite the blush forming, behind her Neo clicked her tongue.  
**  
Blake blinked surprised, after all he was a delinquent, shouldn't he be trying to lord her secret over her head not blushing like some kind of naïve city boy, especially over her faunus trait. Slightly flustered she reached out for the bow but winced when pain shot through her.**

**"Whoa, whoa hold on their miss queen of mean, take it easy." Jaune stretched out his hand where a dull light begun to shine before invading her. She felt her aura return and begin to mend her more serious wounds but not to the state where she was anywhere near combat ready.**

"He healed her." Weiss nodded in understanding.

"He must have amplified her aura, this is probably another facet of his aura boost."

"That aspect of it could prove incredibly useful alone, let alone when you consider what else he might be able to do with it."

**"You won't be able to move to well for a good minute, not after tanking that blow." She looked to him questioningly not aware she'd let her guard drop by the slightest bit.**

**"What was that?" Jaune tilted his head.**

**"What that old thing, nothing much just a failed sword technique of the Nikos Household combines with the Arc Clan's and much like Crocea Mors reforge specifically for me. Consider yourself lucky that I only used a twenty of my aura for it instead of the usual thirty. Truth be told I haven't even named it yet despite all Pyr's insistence."**

"That's, incredible." Pyrrha froze in place.

"A failed sword technique, readjusted for martial arts." Ren nodded.

"He combined multiple principles to cultivate an entirely new discipline."

**Even now Blake struggled to grasp Gambol Shroud. But before she could he gripped her wrist, not hesitating she rose her other fist for a strike only for that fist to be caught in his own he leaned in close to her they're eyes inches apart.**

**"But if I had to give it a name." Blake recalled Empress's words.**

_**Be wary of his Aura Bullets.**_

**"Aura… Bullet." Jaune's eyes widened at the name after only one person called it such! Without warning he gripped the girl and pushed her against the floor hovering over her a slight panic evident.**

"Whoa Jaune looks riled up." Ren nodded.

"Perhaps it involves that men who injured him and Pyrrha."

**"Who told you that name!" Just as Blake readied to answer him a small form rushed forth from behind the two revealing that of a faunus girl with bright brown hair which two bunny ears peeked out from to match.**

"Hey, look its Velvet."

"Wait, so she's our underclassmen in this one?"

**Seeing her senior in such peril she panicked pulling out a dust Baton loading it with gravity dust, she leaped toward Jaune's blind spot.**

**"You filthy creep! Get your hands off Miss Belladonna!" With a heavy thud she stuck him behind the head making him fall forward straight into Blake. Her legs rose in shock as she felt something warm against her lips looking up, she met eye to eye with deep blue who seemed just as transfixed on her amber orbs. Finally realizing his predicament and reasoning returning to him the Arc fell back off the girl quickly backing away from her as fast as he could. He looked to the brunette perpetrator.**

Everyone stared at the screen most notably Blake who blushed madly and Pyrrha who's eye twitched.

**"What did you do!" She looked to him just as panicked.**

**"What are you saying it was you who, who…" Her already flustered face grew all the redder while in the background the unusually quiet Blake grasped her sword. Finally noticing her trembling form the two turned their attention her way. With Jaune putting a hand before him as if telling her to stop.**

**"Whoa now hold on! Lets all calm down and talk this ou-" Blake looked up to them her face an unbearable red as she teared up the display was a cute as it was concerning.**

"This can only end poorly."

**"Oh crap she's crying… Moms gonna kill me."**

**"Y-you bastard… I'll, I'll…Castrate You!"**

As the screen faded the nine individuals sat there lost for words as Blake buried her face in her hands.**  
**

* * *

**Ruby 2**  
**Weiss 2**  
**Blake 3**  
**Yang 1**  
**Nora 1**  
**Pyrrha 2**  
**Ren 2**  
**Neo 2**

**Total Questions 24**  
**Used Questions 15**  
**Remaining Questions 9**

**Universes Viewed 5**  
**Universes Left 3**

**Now for the reviews and wow was there a lot.**

**rwbyfan0071 - Sorry haven't really ever gotten into the Fate/ series beside fate/extella sorry.**

**dandyrr0403 - I know right, I was surprised nobody ever used it, also hope I did a decent job on this chapter as well.**

**Kasix-K - Glad to hear you like my style of writing, Sorry but All the ones I listed I do intend to do. Goblin Slayer included however, the writing style I'll use will be more based on the book then anime, since its less edging a most realistic toward the dark fantasy. I will PM with a warning when I load it though.**

**Crescentation - Never was really into SCP or Red vs Blue I really tried to be but RVB just never clicked for me sorry. never heard of CarBot StarCraftsor but I'll watch it and give it a try as for Feeling the Complex I honestly just can't envision it I'm very sorry.**

**Jamieoeyes - thanks for the feedback, originally I only intended for it to cover fighting the Hell Vanguard but now I kinda wanna cover up to Jester but as Tyrian maybe even further. For the first view, it'll probably be up to the Cerberus.**

**Midnight49 - Glad to hear hope you like this.**

**Blake Tourdner - It'll be a while before those chapters show but I'm starting to think I show the view in a one-shot anthology fanfic so people can read them earlier or just use them.**

**Adragonoid75 - that is an interesting idea, I'll think about it, PM me if your willing to help give some more input.**

**Beowulf Gudbrytare - I'm sorry, but I just can't do Jojo, I've tried to get into it, I mean really tried everyone I know loves it and I certainly can get why it is super interesting but it just doesn't do it for me. Again I am sorry.**

**randomthoughts96 - I considered that but Weiss and Ruby just felt more suited to the molds honestly I'm gonna load the parodies on a separate fic soon so people don't have to wait forever hopefully you can tell me your thoughts when I do.**

**Sokto - I see. (Lol)**

**Golbez4 - Yeah, but she's closer to Jaune's age instead of being his straight out mentor. I'm changing the series to suit the parody better.**

**The Exiled Darkness - So happy to hear, Love BHA too, all the ones that were listed are ones I intend to do so don't worry.**

**King-Of-Gods - I fully intend to, just don't know wh will be the protagonist am very open to opinions.**

**IROCK108 - Glad to please.**

**Ultimate Kuuga - Sorry never been a Jojo Fan, not for a lack of trying though, once I'm done with the others I might try watching the scene and writing it as long as you don't mind giving some context if I were to PM you.**

**Wolfang21 - Love Falling Snow will certainly ask MahinaFable since I see a bunch of potential for the reaction.**

**ThornJay - Neither will be any time soon but like your on board with the ideas.**

**WhiteRoseshipper - Fuck! That good.**

**Alidkingz - Right! I just see some little munchkin swinging around Crocea Mors like a broad blade Lol.**

**MM Browsing - I should've clarified that these worlds had already been determined sorry, the ones listed won't begin till the next session.**

**ThatGuyYouMet - Never played Modern Warfare 3 sorry.**

**0megachaotic - Gurren Lagan is a bit difficult for me to picture writing honestly, sorry.**

**bossboss - Don't worry both will be done eventually.**

**FatBuddha - Glad to hear, it'll be a while before those reactions though.**

**ENDDRAGON369 - Don't know what Danmemo is. as for Maou-Sama Retry, fuck yeah! Can already see Weiss as Luna, not sure who'd be Aku (Probably Ruby) Can't really get too excited for Yugioh GX sorry.**

**Guest - Okay holy shit that's a lot of requests Sorry, hope you don't mind short answers. 1-38 No sorry (30 is clever though)**  
**39\. I'll look it up.**  
**40-45 Again no sorry.**  
**46\. Interesting I'll definitely consider it, but may I ask in what way are they reversed is Ozpin an undying immortal and Salem the soul hopper or what.**  
**47 and 48 again no.**  
**49\. I'll consider it, no promises though.**  
**50-76 (Once more 58 is definitely interesting but I have no confidence I could do HXH proud.)**  
**77\. Intend to just want to get a bit father before I ask.**  
**78\. Yes! Fuck Yes I love that fic! I had almost forgotten about it till now! I will definitely ask to use it Thank You!**  
**79\. I've read both and love them but Can't really see myself doing them for a react fic sorry.**  
**80-97 again sorry, don't feel bad cause they're long, I don't mind, I won't delete people who shit on me so I'm not about to get after a reviewer whose just hoping to have a reaction he wants. Besides, I know guest can't PM so don't worry about it.**

**Oliver Otter1 - Thanks for the input, I agree just figured I'd ask since I don't wanna bully Weiss since she's my third favourite right after Jaune and Ruby.**

**Baron Bolt - Yeah, Can't really see the Drowned it's my least favourite among them. I can sorta see the Batman who laughs with Tyrian as the Joker. Glad to hear you like Goblin Slayer. Can't really see that Death Battle sorry or Kaiju fights. Oh yeah, Raven will get shitted on if she shows seeing as how she abandoned her daughter for a butch of weak bitches beside Vernal who Yang could one-shot. I already hinted that older Jaune is exactly fond of her either.**

**Guest - Glad to hear, I personally like fic that do unusual stuff but that one stuck with me and I knew the reactions would be good for it.**

**Guest - Yes Exactly! So glad to hear someone else think that way too!**

**razmire - Didn't like 9 honestly love all of Tim's other movies but it just never really impressed me. I love Bioshock, but I could never really see myself writing a fic for it sorry and never even watch Indiana Jones.**

**Guest - Not a real One Piece Fan sorry.**

**Guest - Max Payne trilogy - never watched, Uncharted Series - Never played, The Last of Us - Think I might but it would be the final part where you kill the fireflies with Jaune as Joel and Ruby as Ellie and Pyrrha as Tess if I do the first part. everyone else would be undecided right now. The Wolf Among Us - Never played.**

**Guest - Another gem suggestion love Fullmetal and loved the idea of Jaune being Mustang but Ren instead fit weirdly well.**

**KaiArc - Will do.**

**Guest -Maybe, no and never played Persona, but will be playing the Royal edition of 5 when it releases.**

**Ainz - Not against it just can't visualize it, PM me for ideas if you want.**

**Austin - I really can't the Anchorman movies their to dry for me sorry.**

**king cool 12 - Eh, trash redeems himself later on to me and it Bitch Goddess since shes a part of Medea.**

**metalknight10 - Glad you think so.**

**Guest - Oh your gonna fucking hate this chapter then, Kinda weird your saying Jaune revolves around Pyrrha when she was literally made to be his plot device its really the other way around. Also, Jaune being trained by Pyrrha is a huge aspect of his character and motivations later on alongside the first to believe in him so honestly your just coming off as a toxic Jaune Fan.**

**It doesn't make him useless to need training from someone that was kinda the point of his whole Arc in Jaundice since he never received training nor had aura. He's brave and was willing to face Grimm and death for his dream and would defend his bully aspect that can't be taught or cultivated. And no Pyrrha isn't the only one allowed to help him but neither is she banned from doing so just because you have some bias against her character.**

**Chu Zhuo Feng - Will do.**

**So with these, there are some new possible Views/ Reactions**

**Last of Us  
Jaune - Joel  
Pyrrha - Tess  
Ruby - Ellie  
Glynda - Marlene  
**  
**Code Geass (Will be heavily edited to fit RWBY)**  
**Jaune-Lelouch**  
**Ruby - Nunnnally**  
**Pyrrha - Kallen**  
**Ren - Suzaku**  
**Nora - Euphemia (Mentioned)**

**Fullmetal Alchemist**  
**Jaune - Maes Hughs**  
**Pyrrha - Gracia Hughs**  
**Ren - Roy Mustang**  
**Nora - Riza**  
**Cinder - Lust**  
**Emerald - Envy**  
**Yang - Edward Elric**  
**Ruby - Alphonse Elric**  
**Weiss - Ross**

**Overlord Season 1 Finale **  
**Jaune - Ainz**  
**Weiss - Shalltear**  
**Pyrrha - Albedo**  
**Ruby - Peroroncino**

**Also note I'll be using A.G. as a marker for the age of After the Great War, since the 40th Vytal Festival occurred and we know that it happens every two years it equals to 80.**

**Next: Chapter 6: Her Frosted Knight XXX (I hope its obvious who this is, I've dropped plenty of hints. Yes it's a Lemon Chapter)**


	6. Chapter 6 Her Frosted Knight XXX

**Hello everyone! Bet you weren't expecting this so soon huh? Well if we're being honest this came out so earlier because like the last chapter's view I' had written it a while ago. But unlike it, I had also started this one reacts way earlier, originally this was supposed to be the first but I decided against it when I got permission to use Jaune got eleven waifus pregnant by wlfmanjack. So once I reached it all I had to do was some slight editing and a once over. **

**Now fair warning this is a lemon chapter, so if you're not into that just skip it. As with before my replies to reviews are at the bottom. Anyways that's enough talk hope you enjoy.**

**P.S. Sorry it's so long again.**

* * *

Chapter 6 Her Frosted Knight (XXX Neo X Jaune)

"Lacy Blakey, Lacy Blakey!"

"Nora! Shut up!"

"Hahaha!"

"Yang, Ruby stop laughing and help!" Weiss pressed her fingers to her forehead in some vein hope it'd calm her throbbing headache.

"This really is hell isn't it? Ruby's sneeze killed us both and I was sent here for my father's mistreatment treatment of the faunus people of Atlas." Ren patted the heiress's back in sympathy as he watched his partner terrorize Blake over her less than ideal nickname.

'snicker' N-Now Nora 'Pfft' That's rather … 'heh' rude to Blake you should stop." The Spartan trembled as she tried her hardest not to laugh at the hidden faunus's expense, Neo though was having a field day as she was on the ground laughing silently. Finally, Blake looked to the supposed future Jaune.

"Can you please stop her!" Jaune held a rather cheerful smile on his face as if deep in nostalgia but at her call he came back to his sense.

"Yeah, okay. Nora would you mind stop saying Lacy Blakey's nickname."

"Aye, Aye Fearless Leader!" Without a thought Nora saluted Jaune before skipping towards her seat, Blake however glared at Jaune making him flinch.

"She's been jumping around like an idiot spouting out that horrible nickname and your telling me you could've stopped her this whole time!" Jaune averted his gaze from Blake, nervous sweat present, Jaune had never been good at interacting with the Belladonna so having her death staring him certainly didn't help. Jinn however bless her little heart came to his aid floating between the two sending a cute glare of her own Blake's way.

"Hey quit bothering him 'heh' Lacy Blakey…" The raven haired girl's eye twitched but before she could speak up Yang intervened still wiping the joyful tears from her eyes.

"Come on Kitkat, throw Vomitboy senior here a bone, besides we still have some worlds to view right." The faunus shot an angry glare Yang's way but sighed.

"Fine, but I want you to remember that when it's your turn to be embarrassed." Yang shrugged.

"Yeah. Yeah come on we still got two left, right?" Jinn sighed shaking her head.

"Yeah 'yawn' We should hurry I'm sleepy and the sooner you brats are out of my hair the better…" Yang chuckled choosing not to take the bait and instead lead her partner back to the seats, Jaune sighed.

"Thanks Jinn I owe you one." The little blue being huffed turning her face away from him.

"Of course you do." Her cheeks then begun to darken.

"I'm super tired from all this work so you'll have to snuggle with me okay." Jaune chuckled before patting her head.

"Sure, I promise." Jinn smiled happily.

"Really! Ah, 'cough' I mean, yeah of course you have to." Jaune chuckled at his tiny partners display he enjoyed how honest her smaller form was. and walked back to the seats.

"Well come on, your tired so we should hurry this up, so let's get to the next world already." Jinn didn't hesitate and before her and Jaune two worlds appeared. Jaune looked to the two spheres both seems fairly large however what caught his eye was the one that was shaded, pink white and brown. He looked up to Neo and then back to it before looking Jinn's way.

"Hey is this another one with a preference to the Politan?" Jinn looked to it rubbing her eyes.

"Yeah… 'yawn' it is, usually I'd figure out more but… to, sleepy." Jaune chuckled at that rubbing her head, he was grateful to just know it was a world with a focus on Neo and even thankful for that fact alone. Neo was a particularly difficult opponent for their group and harder to kill but in other worlds, he'd seen her become an uneasy ally.

Both of them would get along surprisingly well actually sharing their loss in Vale and resentment for Cinder and later Salem entire circle. So, if the universe could possibly give a chance for him to make her even a bit more bias towards their side he'd take it. Jaune didn't hesitate chunking the sphere at the screen letting it shatter against it before invading the mirror and forming a view into yet another universe.

**Her Frosted Knight by DAM1994**

**Warning Adult Content ahead**

Yang rose a brow.

"Isn't that like… the kind of label in Blake's books." The faunus turned to give her partner another glare but paused when she saw Jaune's face pale. Said Arc didn't waste a moment grabbing Jinn.

"What the hell Jinn! That can't seriously be one of those universes right!?" Said Genie's eyes begun to swirl before she shook it off and glared at him.

"Hey! I had to manifest eight views this time! I didn't have enough energy to put on a filter!" Jaune fell to his knees.

"Oh Gods no!" The eight looked to him curiously before Jaune yelled.

"Jinn form some doors now!" The tiny being shook.

"I already told you I'm tired, I don't have the kind of energy to make any exits before all eight are done." Pyrrha now a tad concern reached for Jaune.

"Jaune, is everything okay?" The Arc looked back to her wide eyed.

"No, everything is not okay! You guys need to go!" Yang stepped up.

"Whoa chill Vomitboy, things can't be that bad." The rest of RWBY looked to Jaune concerned but nodded while Nora gave him a thumbs up. Finally, it was Ruby who had the thought and went up to him.

"Is it another world where you die?" The petite Reaper's question made the others pause but to their and Ruby's relief Jaune shook his head.

"No, it's not that kind of universe." Ruby smiled.

"Then it's all goo-"

"It's worse…" Ruby paused.

"W-Worse?" Jaune looked up to her.

"Listen Ruby I could watch myself die every minute of the day and I'd be none the worse but having you guys watch this is-"

**Jaune Arc was many things, Leader of team JNPR, An Aspiring Huntsman and partner and disciple to Pyrrha Nikos.**

"Oh gods it started! I was too late!"

**However, one thing he was not was in fact confident, strange when he reflected on his first day at Beacon, but he was merely taking his dads terrible, terrible advice. His point remained that he was not a particularly amazing individual, lucky yes but not amazing.**

The others watched looking for what could make this world worse while Ruby quickly returned to her seat trying not to pay to much attention to the horrified Jaune looking up to the screen.

"Looks normal to me." The others nodded to Yang's words.

**But even so Jaune Arc had his pride and morals, after resolving his feelings for Weiss and giving Neptune the push, he needed to make them both happy he decided that like it or not he'd move on.**

Yang nodded, happy for her fellow blonde while Ruby sighed in relief glad to know Jaune wouldn't be depressed over the dance like she'd feared. Even Weiss looked to the blonde dolt a slight smile and a tinge of guilt for thinking him shallow before. Pyrrha smiled as well, before Nora elbowed her a huge grin on her face.

"Now its your chance Pyr, see Jaune-Jaune's over Weissy." Pyrrha cheeks once more flushed as she looked to Ren for help, her quiet teammate smiled to her supportably, she was so fortunate to have him on her team, so loyal and caring.

"Indeed strike while the irons hot." She took it all back!

**And amazingly enough to an extent he in fact had, it took a while and every so often Jaune did fancy the stray thought of asking out Weiss one final time. But he knew better than that and could guess Weiss's probably and somewhat warranted low opinion of him.**

Weiss felt a jab of pain at that, yes she would admit to formally having a rather low opinion of her sister team's dolt of a leader, but if nothing else these worlds gave her time to properly reflect on that. She'd certainly make it a point to mend those bridges she'd formally made quite the effort to burn. Pyrrha was beginning to feel hopeful at the prospect of Jaune not seeking out Weiss, it was almost like the world was telling her to go for it.

**But it was during The Breach that someone had caught his eye, after his team had come to help Ruby's he spotted her fighting off a few Beowulves with the kind of ease usually only found in his own partner.**

**Emerald Sustrai, a second year from Haven, if he was honest his reasons for liking her were rather simple, Emerald was strong in both physical strength and willpower. He saw that when her team split up and tackled multiple Grimm mobs. Plus, she was beautiful, not in the same way as Weiss but a more exotic beauty as opposed to Weiss's classic looks, her hair caught the eyes rather easily and oddly fit her skin tone and her eyes were much the same.**

Everyone in the room heard the Spartan fall to her knees in defeat, all except Neo who blinked looking up to the screen shocked to hear crop tops name.

**All Jaune knew was he was enamored by her and after facing her in combat class… and losing but managing to actually get in a few good hits. He mustered up what courage he could, after all the Vytal festival Tournament was in just two weeks and his team needed him at his best. So, he decided he was settling these feelings one way or another.**

Blake tilted her head.

"He's certainly going about this in a more mature fashion." Yang shrugged.

"He's trying to put his best foot forward for his team, and besides it's not a uphill battle like with Weisscream maybe he figures one earnest confession is better than repeating his mistake."

**The plan was simple, he read it in one of Pyrrha's Mistralian Doujinshi he put a love note in her locker and wait at the roof, if she came great amazing even if not… well he wouldn't make the same mistake he did with Weiss. After all he didn't want two girls who wanted nothing to do with him.**

Pyrrha nearly popped a blood vessel, Not only was this tanned bitch getting her partner's attention but he was using one of her favorite clichés on her too! She already saw this bitch's brat so what god saw it fit to make her experience this hell as well!?

**And that was why when the door to the roof where he and Pyrrha trained opened he was so overjoyed, however that excitement quickly died when he saw a incredibly short brunette of standing there.**

**Her hair was done in a twin tail hairstyle with white bows, she wore Haven academies standard uniform however the grey jacket was tied around her waist leaving only the white undershirt on but with a few too many buttons undone at the top leaving a good amount of her fair creamy skin exposed and her necktie was rather loose to match.**

Nora pointed excitably.

"Hey Renny look, isn't that the midget who pinched Jaune-Jaune's butt at the dance." Pyrrha felt her eye twitch at the memory of the diminutive girl recalling how she cut in between her and Jaune after their team danced to tease her leader even earning a blush before she snagged a few pictures with him and ran. Neo looked at the screen surprised to see herself in disguise she thought she might have to suffer some romcom between the noodle and crop top but now things were interesting.

**From just that alone Jaune could surmise that she was very much not a fan of the uniform.**

Neo nodded, she was not a fan of conforming to society.

**Jaune did in fact recognize her, while she did not participate in The Breach, he had caught sight of her once or twice with Emerald and the rest of her team and even once during the dance.**

Oh so this version of her didn't go for a bit of teasing a feeling up the noodle huh? Well her loss.

**"Oh um… hey? So, your Emeralds teammate, right?" The girl looked to him before smiling.**

**"Yep, and your Jaune Arc, right? From team JNPR." He froze for a bit, after all even if he'd never talked to her, he'd never seen anyone else either. He had kinda figured she was mute however he had to admit her voice suited her it wasn't as high pitched as Ruby's, but it was closer than anyone else. It was a bit more bell like when he thought about it, kind of like Weiss's.**

Neo was surprised to hear her voice, she knew these worlds were different but that was a shocker, and better still was she sounded so perfect exactly like how she thought she would.

**Finally recalling that she'd asked him a question Jaune nodded.**

**"Yeah, that's me, why do you ask?" The girl stepped towards him leaning forward, she smirked his way. Her bright green eyes that were reminiscent of his partner and his crushes namesake looked into his. He held her gaze albeit nervously.**

**"Um, is there anything I could help you with?" Her smirked then dampened and she sighed.**

**"Damn I was hoping you'd be a bit fun to pick on, but you look like you'll crumble if I tease you, now I just feel bad." Her expression hardly matched her words which only sent warning signals through his head, she begun to dig through her pockets looking for something.**

**"I'm gonna apologize beforehand goldilocks." Finally, she pulled out an envelope with a cute little heart sticker sealing it.**

Blake deadpanned.

"Don't tell me…" Weiss slapped her face.

"That dolt."

**"T-that's!? The love letter I wrote…" The petite girl averted her eyes from him.**

**"Yeah… You put it in my locker by accident." Jaune froze for a moment before kneeling and hiding his flustered face in his hands.**

_**Oh gods!**_

**"Did you?" The girl nodded a smile growing.**

**"Sorry blondie but yeah, I read it."**

_**Kill me!**_Noe grinned anticipating the enjoyment ahead, not only did she get to hear what she'd sound like but also get to tease the noodle, hell yeah.

**Not wasting the chance the petite sadist walked up to him looming over his kneeled form.**

**"Y'know the letter was kinda cute, in a cherry boy sort of way."  
**

Blake felt for the blonde.

**"Ugh!"**

**"I mean that poem reeked of virgin but I'm sure it'd have one of those village girl swooning."**

Yang winced.

"Damn right in his pride."

_**Ow, my pride…**_"Told ya."

**"Besides, it wouldn't have worked out between you and Chocolate Mint. She's a real bad girl behind the scene, a kleptomaniac too and a freak in the sheets if what I saw her doing with our leader is any indication."**

All seven of Jaune's friends winced at that, feeling bad for Jaune._**I tried to court a lesbian, yeah… seems about my luck.**_Weiss crossed her arms.

"Considering she's a thief good riddance." Yang smirked.

"Awe looks like Weisscream actually feels bad for our resident Knight." Weiss looked away her nose turned up.

"Don't misunderstand I have no romantic interest in that dunce… however, he deserves more than some low tier criminal." Yang nodded deciding the heiress had earned her backing off for a good minute with that.

**Seeing the Arc slumped form she decided to throw him a bone.**

**"Hey now blonde stuff no need to worry like that right. At least you figured out before you went and made a fool of yourself again. I mean the bullies already have enough to laugh at you with like the whole being into Bug Bite Weiss with daddy issues.**

"WHAT SHE CALL ME!" Weiss shouted while Ruby and Yang turned away trying their best not to laugh, Blake was doing much better but also felt the slight urge.

**Then you get a hankering for Chocolate Mint who is adamantly against sausages, oh boy just be glad nobody found out." Jaune peeked at Neo.**

**"Your terrible at this y'know."**

Neo shrugged, nobody ever accused her of being a mother hen type.

**She shrugged in response which he found oddly comforting kind of like Yang.**

**"Sorry…" He looked to her noting her looking away, after all she was used to gutting guys not making fun of them like some kind of uptown bitch or Junior's twins. The blonde begun to rub the back of his head.**

**"'Heh' Its fine, I'm the one who mixed up your lockers. Besides this way I got to avoid some embarrassment in front of the public. I guess I should be a bit thankful things turned out like this since Yang doesn't have any new dirt on me."**

Yang grinned.

"Not until you fall for Em that is." Pyrrha shook at the blonde's words.

"No…" She would make sure that didn't happen…

**Neo tilted her head.**

**"You're a weird dude, you know that?" Jaune sighed before standing patting himself down, he looked to her and smiled like an idiot stretching out his hand.**

**"Name Jaune, Jaune Arc short sweet and rolls off the tongue." She looked to his hand and then back to him.**

**"Um, this is around the time you give your name." She merely smiled.**

**"I could but leaving you guessing is more fun. Besides I'm a bit peeved since I missed lunch for this." Jaune lowered his head.**

**"Yeah sorry about that… But there's still time, I'll even pay for wasting yo-"**

**'Dong, dong'**

"Man fearless leader just can't get a break."

**"And… there's the bell. I'm really sorry." She looked to her scroll and groaned before a thought came to mind and she smiled skipping just in front of the Arc looking up to him making him suck in a nervous breath.**

**"Are you really sorry?" Jaune nodded barely holding in a whimper as the shorter student was so close.**

**"~Well… there is one way you can make it up to me… interested? ~"**

**"Y-yeah, just name it."**

"This will either go incredibly poorly or amazingly well for Vomitboy."

**And like that he'd sealed his fate as her smile grew menacingly and she grabbed his jacket. Her eyes shifted tone for a moment before both students shattered like glass.**

"Did, did they just shatter… like." The seven teens turned to Neo who was leaning forward interested to see how this played out.

**-The Club-**

**Neo leaned back into her seat in pure delight, the seats of Juniors place were amazing, especially compared to those torture devices they called chairs in Beacon. Those abominations to sitting alone almost warranted Fire Bitches master plan, almost…**

Yang rose a brow.

"Fire Bitch?" A cold sweat ran down Neo's forehead.

**"Um… ma'am?" Neo's brow rose as she looked left of herself at the Arc boy who seemed as out of place as a Faunus in Atlas… Well besides in the mines.**

Blake knitted her eyebrows not pleased with the analogy.

**Jaune to his credit while nervous was not particularly scared despite a few of Junior's dumber goons glaring his way. No what the blondie feared was a much more legitimate threat.**

**"You do know Miss Goodwitch is gonna kill us."**

All seven of the students shuddered at that.

**Usually she'd laugh but among Vale's top guns the blonde bitch was up there with the old drunk and the headmaster himself. You'd think being students at Beacon would make her less of a threat. What a load, all it did was put you under her surveillance, if she'd put even a tenth of that effort into finding Roman and her she was sure they'd be locked behind bars a long time ago.**

This caused pause in the seven.

"Is that true?"

"It is certainly possible."

"Yeah uncle Qrow alone could take on gingersnap." Neo crossed her arms shooting the blonde a glare but Yang shrugged it off.

"What? Its true." Neo sat back annoyed.

**Point was Neo understood Goldilocks' fear not that she particularly cared and patted his back.**

**"There, there look on the bright side, now we're even." Jaune groaned burying his face in the table beneath his hands.**

**"Oh gods my teams gonna kill me." This earned a giggle from her, it was fun to see the blonde squirm.**

Pyrrha eyes dulled.

"I wouldn't hurt Jaune…" The look she sent Neo actually made the pint size killer become guarded.

**"I'm so glad my worries amuse you." She smirked at that.**

**"Did you really think they wouldn't."**

Neo nodded to herself, she was glad to see having a voice didn't change her much.

**Jaune rolled his eyes.**

**"Gods it's like talking to Jean."**

**"Who?"**

**"My oldest sister."**

Neo blinked.

**That was a bit unexpected, Neo had never been compared to an older sister, little sister, sure, especially by some of her more perverse marks. But enough about Mistral and dead pedophiles at the moment she was enjoying the pride that came with being compared to a Oneesan instead of an Imouto.**

_**Damn Mistral and their fetish for weird names.**_Neo nodded sharing both her counterpart's sentiments and getting a much better impression of the blonde, moving him up from potential booty call to optional one.

**"Oldest? So, does that imply that your outnumbered in the sibling's department." Jaune smirked for the first time.**

**"Please, saying outnumbered implies I'd ever fight, when its seven sisters against the runt of the litter I'd have a better chance against a Goliath. At least it wouldn't shame me to death with photos of my enforced crossdressing childhood."**

This earned a snicker from almost all members viewing except Jaune who groaned, before Yang paused.

"Wait, what was the second thing!?"

**Neo looked to the Arc wide eyed.**

**"Seven Sisters! What is wrong with your mom or is your dad like allergic to rubbers or something! Wait… pictures of what?" Jaune mouth shut tight which only really encouraged her to press the issue.**

**"Now, now Goldilocks why the sudden silence, let something slip that you shouldn't have?" A cold sweat ran down his forehead and she knew she had him by the balls.**

Neo smiled deviously knowing this was gonna be good.

**"There always was a theory why you looked so nonchalant about wearing a dress you know, your crush's money was on that you were a tranny, then again Chocolate Mint isn't exactly the brightest lightbulb she also believes your partner was one too."**

Everyone went wide eyed especially Pyrrha who went stiff in shock."S-She thought I was a…" Pyrrha struggled not to outburst, she was sadly use to such rumors, her height and strength breed ill mannered rumors within some circles of her fans. Despite that though she always tried to act professionally even to such claims.

"That bitch!" Nora however held no such reserves and quickly rose Magnhild to Neo

"Renny lets break her legs!" Neo's eyes narrowed on the pink bomber as she reached for her parasol however Ren stood up between them.

"Nora, it was her who held such impressions in neither that world or this one but miss Sustrai, if we have any discontents, we can take it up with her." Nora paused to consider her partners words before nodding.

"Okay, we'll break Crop Top's leg then." Ren merely looked to Neo before sitting not affirming or denying his partners claim.**  
**

**This earned a momentary flash of anger from the blonde on his partners behalf. Looking to the now fuming Arc Neo had the inkling that he was over his little crush.**

Yang grinned.

"Vomitboy got over that quick, didn't he?" Blake shrugged.

"He does seem rather loyal." Weiss nodded.

"We already saw that the dolt is helplessly compassionate, even to that gorilla Winchester, but it would seem when it comes to his friends, he has a rather short fuse." Ruby just smiled.

"Yeah, Jaune's a greats friend." Yang smirked.

"You're only saying that cause he lends you his comics."

"I mean… that's most it." Nora and Ren both smiled to Pyrrha.

"Are you glad Pyr-Pyr, Jaune-Jaune's super mad for you." Ren decided to speak next.

"Jaune had mention his sister Daisy had transition before, right?" Ren looked to said blonde in the void who nodded to Ren.

"Yeah, my sister Daisy, she was always a bit of a camp freak even compared to me 'heh' always showing me up. Well as it turned out she ended up transitioning, she still insists she's my sister though despite changing her name to David, something about only being a sister to me so the odds are still against me." It was a nice memory to recall, which only made hearing Emerald so easy dismiss his partner as a 'Tranny' was very irritating and made him more than a bit happy for how she'd met her end. Ren looked to the older Arc who was currently fuming, he nodded to himself happy to see him get so angry before he smiled turning to Pyrrha.

"It's nice to know your prioritized higher than someone he's enamored with." Pyrrha looked down her face red but smiled happily.

**"Stilts thought you were a drag queen in the making." That made the blonde groan.**

And the crowd laugh, especially considering the last world.

**"Our boss lady didn't really care saying you were probably a girl in a man's body, so basic a less bitchy version of what Crop Top said." She could practically see the last vestiges of his manhood leave him and delighted at the satisfaction of it.**

Neo nodded shooting herself a thumbs up as she held her gut in laughter.

**"What about you?"**

**"Huh?" Jaune deadpanned.**

**"What was your money on?" Neo shrugged.**

**"I figured you were a banana chugger in denial." The look he gave was absolutely mortified.**

Yang and Nora burst into laughter.

**But that didn't stop Neo, in fact all it did was encourage her.**

**"The way I figured it you and femboy from your team were gonna break your partner's hearts when they walked in on the two of you making the grimm with two heads."**

Nora's laughter died in an instant at the mental image while Yang's increased. Ren's eye twitched at the suggestion while Pyrrha trembled at the idea of having to face Ren of all people the sole person she thought safe from day one. Then she recalled Jaune's impression of Ren in the last world and felt a slight shudder.  
**  
"Bimbo's money was on that you were gonna get into a fight with Bug Bite's new boo and things would escalate in a very… 'different' Direction then they started."**"She called me that again! Wait what did she say about Neptune!" Yang clenched her stomach punching the arm of the sofa.

**"What! Whose Bimbo?"**

**"The girl from your sister team?"**

**"Yang!"**

The blonde brawler stopped.

"The hell did he assume it was me for!?" Ruby snickered.

**"Yep, but if it makes you feel any better her money was on that you'd be the pencil and not the sharpener."**

**"How did you even get this information?" Neo shrugged.**

**"You are aware that Emeralds on my team, right? The same girl whose pals with red and her little color-coded team of misfits."  
**

Ruby shot up.

"Hey!"

**"Anyways Bug Bite's money was that you'd get it on with the monkey boy Fancy Feast is into."**

Blake froze.

**"Hell, Fancy Feast didn't even argue it or place a bet she just went a wrote and twenty-page story, decent read, mostly smut not enough plot for my taste, I'd give it a three out five."**

The indignant heiress looked to Blake to share in her complaints only to see said faunus scribbling down in her notepad a very curious gleam in her eyes not unlike the one she would get when seeing fish.

**Jaune dreaded asking.**

**"What was Ruby's bet?"  
**

Ruby paused in her amusement to look to the screen.

**To that she smiled.**

**"That bird boy holding the mace that compensates for something and you would come out one day in front of everybody."**

All the audience beside said rose paled at that.

**"Cardin! She bet on Cardin!?" Neo shrugged.**

**"She'd thought it be a cute love story since you saved him from pooh bear apparently."**

"It totally would! Stop looking at me so funnily"

**"Oh Gods! Please tell me that's it?"**

**"Tits and Sloths bet that you'd make his whole team your harem." Jaune looked to Neo horrified.**

Nora crossed her arms and nodded sagely.

"Indeed, if Jaune-Jaune swings for the same team only Rennys off limits." Said ninja groaned.

"Nora please stop…"

**"Please tell me Pyrrha didn't hear this."**

**"I mean kind of; Cereal Girl fainted the moment I suggested you were a popsicle enthusiast." Jaune let out a relieved breath for the tiny miracle.**

In the audience Pyrrha was a step away from catatonic at the idea of her sweet innocent leader could be out of her romantic reach.

**"Now as for Walking Fetish and Coffee Freak."**

**"Please stop I really don't want to hear Velvet's and Coco's bets."  
**

"Isn't it a little insulting that he knew she was referring to them?" Yang shrugged at her partner still annoyed at being called bimbo.

**Neo grinned malevolently.**

**"Then show me the pictures your sisters are holding over you."**

Neo grinned seeing where this was going.

**"I'd really rather not…"**

**"So Trix and tits figured you and her teammate Daichi would work out, get all sweaty, and then just -"**

**"Enough! You win, I'll spill, just please stop!"**

All the girl's blushed at the scene playing out in their heads while Ren looked greener than usual. Blake was the only exception as she feverishly scribbled down one scenario after another.

**Neo grinned as Jaune reluctantly pulled out his scroll and showed her a picture of him in a tiny white dress complete with pig tails. Neo honestly didn't know whether to laugh or blush, so she did both while sending the pic to her scroll.**

"Oh my Oum he's so cute!" Ruby squealed.

"Jaune-Jaunes a Shota! Jaune-Jaunes a Shota!" Pyrrha looked her expression very off putting as she begun to pant while nodding to Nora's cheers. Blake's ears perked up and hurriedly begun to scribble down even more her eyes never leaving the adorable image. Yang on the other hand pulled out her scroll taking pics while Weiss struggled not to do the same.

The older Jaune covered his red face while Jinn stared at the image and then her Chibi self and nodded in approval. Neo however noted to use some of what she had picked up from hanging around Roman to her advantage, she was sure stealing a scroll would be fairly easy.

**"Oh, goldilocks you are just turning out to be endless enjoyment." It was then one of junior's men finally made his way to the two, seeing him coming Neo propped her head on her elbow and spoke.**

**"One Spiked Neapolitan Milkshake and a Sex on the Beach for tall blonde and adorkable here."**

"A what!?"Yang rolled her eyes.

"Chill Weisscream, it's a kind of drink." The Heiress looked to Yang shocked.

"Who would give such an inappropriate name!"

**However, when she finally bothered to look to the man, she was a bit surprised to see him not paying her the slightest bit of attention as instead his hardened glare was fixed squarely on the now nervous Jaune.**

**"U-Um, can I help you?"**

**"As a matter of fact, you can you sick fuck."**

"Whoa, wonder what Vomitboy did to get on Junior's bad side."

**Jaune blinked at that.**

**"Um, excuse me?"**

**"Your excused, now hurry up and get out of here or else…" From his pocket the man pulled out a collapsible baton and Jaune gulp raising his hands.**

Pyrrha came back from her dumbstruck state, her eyes immediately narrowing on the man.

**"N-Now hold up, no need to get violent, I'll leave, don't have to ask me twice." This earned a quizzical look from Neo. After all, why did blonde stuff look scared, he took out a Ursa Major, so this goon shouldn't be much trouble. Hell, he had aura, that alone should make him the instigator not the victim.**

Neo agree with her counterpart, seriously, Hei's men were chump change at best and blondie could at least take on a Ursa so what could a single goon do to him.

**Jaune then turned to her nervously.**

**"H-hey let's go okay." This earned a raised brow from Neo.**

_**Seriously?**_

**Just as she readied to answer the man's hand shot out between them and his glare intensified on Jaune.**

**"Not happening perv, leave the kid here." Jaune paused.**

**"What?"**

Things clicked to Neo and almost immediately her eyes narrowed on the screen.

_**The fuck he just say?**_

**"You heard me fuckwit, I know your type, picking up starry eyed freshmen from combat schools, acting like hot shit from Beacon then bringing them to clubs and drugging and abducting them. Well guess what idiot, this establishment has a no tolerance to that shit."**

"Does he, actually think the dolts some kind of kidnapper?"

"That's insane Jaune would never!" Yang nodded to her sister before catching sight of something. Neo looked to the screen wide-eyed her jaw dropped.

"'heh' What wrong Half-Pint? Not a fan of being confused for a grade schooler?" Neo fixed Yang with an angry glare, her face flushed in embarrassment.

**"W-Wait I-I think your misunderstanding something here."**

_**Combat school freshmen… He Thinks I'm a fucking tween!**_

**Junior was an info broker worth his weight in not just gold but diamonds, with that kind of info network his men were always well informed. That included how to identify abduction attempts, hits and the like when they were about to occur in his neighborhood. And for any other two individuals the goon's actions wouldn't have just been the correct one but a praiseworthy one.**

**The fault instead lied with Neo herself, Neo was well known in the underworld, the Ice-cream themed hitman and Roman's right and left-hand gal slash bruiser was not to be trifled with. There wasn't a man, woman or child with their hand in the criminal pie in Vale who wouldn't recognize the petite girl and her signature hair and eyes. Both of which the current Neo had hidden while wearing a uniform from a different Kingdom. Alongside her size this gave a vastly different impression of that of a private school tween lured by to scraggly haired blonde to a club.**

Blake stared wide eyed having just gained more info on the diminutive killer then she could have hoped.

**Neo however held neither the patience nor awareness of the situation instead only feeling insulted and looked down upon. Neo didn't bother giving a witty retort or villainous threat, no Neo did the thing she was both known and feared for. Neo went silent and smiled that oh so spine chilling smile.**

Neo smiled anticipating her avenging her lost honor.

**One second the man was spitting hate filled words towards the trembling blonde the next the heel of her boot launched up connecting to the man's face with a satisfying crunch and the scattering of most of his teeth. The goon fell to the floor bloodied and twitching, seeing this several other men advanced their axes and bats in hand.**

Everyone watched wide eyed at the rather brutal blow but Jinn smiled approvingly, after all nobody should get away with insulting her blonde noodle no matter the universe.

**That was their first mistake, Neo didn't bother waiting for them, she was a generous killer after all, so she came to them.**

**Leaping through the air a grunt looked up only to meet her heel as she delivered an axe kick to his left shoulder which shattered from the impact. With a finesse yet to be seen from even Pyrrha the pint-size-killer grabbed the bat from the man's broken arm and spun bashing it into the side of his head hard enough for the thing to splinter. The man fell in a twitching mess giving the other two pause, however when she turned to them her shifting eyes promised escape was a fantasy.**

"Holy crap." The others nodded at Yang's words.

**She ran their way unaware that a pair of twins were making their way to her, the girls begun to run in her direction and finally the crowd noticed the fight and begun to scatter. Just as Neo swept one of the grunts legs and stomped his face to tomorrow the twin garbed in white leaped towards her a kick ready. However, to her surprise a blonde stepped between her and Neo a tray raised like a shield.**

**The Malachite twins stared at Jaune who stood between them and their target armed with a tray and collapsible baton like some kind of C-rated knight wannabe. Neo looked over a brow rose and a slight smile present. Whether it was from seeing said blonde show a little spine or the futile pleads of the goon she had a gun leveled to remained anyone's guess. However, before she could finish off the moron beneath her several more men surrounded Neo.**

Neo smiled, pleased to see her booty call trying to have her back, it was kinda adorable, like a kitten hissing at a mad dog in front of its owner. Yang rubbed the back of her head.

"I don't know whether to cheer for Jaune or the twins in this scenario? On one hand I took down Junior and his goons myself but on the other half-pint is Roman's lackey." Neo glowered at the blonde while Nora gave a toothy smile.

"Silly Yangarang, when all else fails cheer for Jaune-Jaune!" Pyrrha smiled faintly and nodded while Ren did the same.

"In the end he is merely protecting a fellow student as far as he knows." It was then Ren thought about something and decided to observe more before asking later."

**Melanie darted forward towards the blonde a bit peeved that she'd been blocked, at the beginning of the school year Jaune would've merely rose his shield. But he'd been training with Pyrrha for months, while he couldn't beat the members of RWBY or his own team he had won other students even if only by a hair's breadth. Jaune parried her bladed heel with the tray before thrusting the baton straight into the girl's solar plexus stunning her.**

Pyrrha nodded approvingly while Ren did much the same, Nora as for the norm cheered.

**Jaune rose the baton for another hit on the stunned girl only for her twin Miltia leap in slashing down with her claw. Jaune rose the tray but it was torn through like cardboard so in response he jumped back barely avoiding the blow. The moment her claw missed he whirled the baton around slamming her in the face and snapping his weapon. Miltia staggered but Melanie was back and delivered a straight blow to his chest knocking him back into a table breaking it.**

Yang cringed.

"Geez, talk about unfair." Blake nodded.

"If he had his weapon, he could've blocked the blow and dealt a fair deal of damage with that last attack." Weiss nodded.

"He seems to have improved by quite a bit, even from our dolt despite the small amount of time that seems to be between our worlds."

**Neo looked back a bit impressed to see the blonde noodle taking so long to actually get hit, sure the Malachite twins weren't anything to write home about usually, but they had attended basic combat school. Neo knew goldilocks' M.O., cereal girl had to be a good teacher for him to get so far in so little time.**

Neo shrugged agreeing, hey he was better than Junior's goons and seemed a plausible match for even one of his twin floozies, she'd give credit where its due.

**Neo looked to the grunt moaning beneath her foot and decided to kick him in the side of the head for funsies. She looked around for some other goons to knock around but oddly enough they were all backing away now. But that was fine… chasing was fun too. She leapt out to the nearest of them and stomped down on his foot with on heel to pin him and stomping the other into his knee eliciting a loud meaty crunch followed by the falling back screaming as he clutched his limp leg.**

_**Huh, that was pretty fun, maybe Pancake Freak was on to something with this whole going for the legs thing.**_Nora rose both hands in the air.

"Yes! Leg Breakers unite!" Nora rose an open palm Neo's way and after a second of thought she smirked and returned the high-five, she could appreciate a fellow bodily trauma enthusiast.

**She looked back to the twins who turned to her and in response she shrugged figuring it'd only be proper she avenge the noodle, then promptly nab his scroll from his unconscious body and look through the rest of those childhood photos as compensation.**

Neo nodded in complete agreement.

**That pleasant idea was abruptly ended when said noodle stumbled forward regaining his bearings before staring down at the twins. Taking the leg of a broken chair as his new weapon he charged at them, she had to admit the kid wasn't picky.**

**The twins were hardly amused and rushed at him together both striking in perfect sync a bladed foot and claw leveled with his head to end him. Neo felt a small pang of worry for him deciding she might not actually like seeing her entertaining blonde get killed. However, the blonde seemed to realize he'd die from the blow and reasonably flinched before taking the blow or at least that's what she thought would happen. Instead an intense flash of white manifested alongside an odd ringing and when it vanished both twins pulled back visibly wincing in pain.**

Pyrrha went wide eyed, there it was, Jaune's semblance again the same as in the last universe and like how he'd described to her after they left Forever Falls.

**Melanie nearly fell over when she realized the bladed heel she attacked goldilocks with was broken, Miltia found her claw was much the same. Jaune however upon opening his eyes and seeing he wasn't dead acted quickly bum rushing the unbalanced Melanie. Standing back up he rose the chair leg slamming it down into her stomach and from the sound of**

**cracking glass Neo bet her aura took a good licking from that.**

Blake nodded a bit impressed he could give such a blow with a piece of wood.

**Miltia however was neither burdened by the loss of a weapon nor about to let the blonde beat her sister and slashed down from behind. Jaune gritted his teeth before turning around to hopefully attack only for the still conscious Melanie to kick the back of his legs making him buckle. Miltia kneed the blonde's face making him fall back to Melanie who gave a horizontal kick to his head that sent him skidding away.**

**Neo cringed knowing he'd feel that in the morning, however she was surprised when the blonde got up seemingly ready to keep on. He had spunk, something else she could appreciate, he wiped his mouth where a small bit of blood dripped.**

**"You two hit like girls."**

Yang chuckled while Weiss rolled her eyes and Nora as always cheered her fearless leader on.

**Neo honestly laughed sure he was saying it ironically considering the people he hung out with. Hell, even she'd admit Bimbo hit like a train let alone Pancake Freak, however the twins didn't seem to be in on the joke and frowned their eyes knitting. They rushed towards him ready to end this, but Neo had decided on something, blondie was fun to tease but not to see get hurt.**

Weirdly Neo found that she agreed completely, she didn't know if it was seeing how fun the blonde noodle was to tease, what a beefcake he could become, the tasty looking specimen watching beside them ore because of her exposure to her precious little snow cone but regardless she found the idiotic blonde endearing now.

**Neo darted towards the twins stretching out her leg she kicked Miltia straight in the temple, before she maneuvered in on the dazed girl locking her up in a choke hold and applying enough force to send her to dreamland. Melanie seeming to have a problem with her sister being taken out and sent an axe kick Neo's way. Neo didn't fret though instead letting go of Miltia and letting her receive the girls blow to the face ensuring her knockout.**

Ruby cringed.

"She's gonna feel that tomorrow."  
**  
"Miltia!" Neo took the girl's momentary panic to her full advantage as she swept the distracted combatant feet making her land on her but. Neo then returned the favor to the white clad bouncer and gave an axe kick that knocked her out, she then turned to Jaune with a huge grin and thumbs up. The blonde could only stare for a moment before nervously returning the gesture.**

**"The hells goi-" From a private room a rather large man stepped out at first, he seemed angry but then shocked when he saw his men down and out.**

Yang actually felt a bit bad for Hei, this was the second time his place had been torn up in a year.

**Spotting Jaune he glared.**

**"What the hell did I ever do for you blondes to hate me so much?!" His gaze then froze when Neo locked eyes with him letting her eye's flash between her now emerald and her usual pink and brown. She could see the man stiffen and take a gulp.**

Blake pondered.

"You seem to have a lot of weight in the underworld." Neo shrugged but nodded.

**Hei knew who he could and couldn't talk back to, it was his most precious gift. He looked to one of his goons who were still conscious, the very same one who started all this actually and gripped him lifting him up.**

**"What happened here?"**

**"I saw an abduction taking place… tried to stop the blonde form taking the kid." Neo's eyes flashed white and for a moment her forms begun to distort earning a slight surprise from Jaune and terrified gasp from Hei.**

Neo sneered at the fool annoyed her counterpart hadn't finished the waste of space off.

**"The hell were you thinking!" He begun to ring the grunt by his neck, before turning to Neo and Jaune and bowing to her.**

**"Forgive him Ne-"**

**"Nella! Nella Politan"**

Yang looked over to Neo.

"Seriously?" Neo rolled her eyes, what was she supposed to be a genius with a dozen aliases, anyone who knew her identity that wasn't a ginger haired fashionista was dead so what did she need fake names for.

**Junior caught on fast curtly nodding.**

**"Yes miss Politan forgive my men for jumping to such conclusions about your date." Jaune grew flushed at that and immediately rose his hands in denial.**

**"D-Date?! No, this isn't a date!" Neo looked to Jaune a brow raised, not really deciding whether she liked how quickly he denied that.**

Pyrrha smiled at her partners response while Neo brows knit in displeasure.

**"Its fine Junior…don't let it happen again, next time cherry boy won't be here to hold off your girls from me." Said girls finally seemed to put two and two together and realized who Neo was and looked to Jaune gratefully for being their punching bag. Junior nodded repeatedly.**

Ruby smiled.

"So in a weird way Jaune saved those two." Neo nodded to which the reaper smiled before pausing and realizing that meant this Neo would've killed them.

**"O-of course, 'cough' I-is there anything I can get you, to make up for this." Neo smiled brightly.**

**"The same order I tried to tell gummies there one Spiked Milkshake and a dirty drink for boytoy here." Junior nodded before pausing and looking to the toothless goon.**

**"Um, he was our bartender for the night." Neo's eye twitched.**

Yang shook her head.

"'tsk, tsk, tsk' And you were doing so good Junior."

**"So… what your saying is I snuck out of Beacon probably earning the ire of Glynda fucking Goodwitch, mine and blondies here teams on top of that and got confused for a brat and fought off your mafia rejects to not get the damn drink I specifically came here for!" The temperature seemed to drop in the room a deafening silence followed until only a single snickering could be heard. Neo smiled at Junior, but it held anything but goodwill.**

**"Well Hei, it was nice knowing you."**

Neo nodded, it was the only response appropriate the others though paled liked they'd never seen someone die before.

**Neo was just about to act when a voice called.**

**"There." Neo followed the voice finding Jaune walking over to them a proud smile on his face and when she saw why her deathly calm faded. On a tray was a large curved cup, in it was three sections of brown, pink and white with whipped cream and a strawberry on top.**

**"This is what you wanted right Politan?" Neo looked to her prized treat as if seeing a tiny miracle before looking back up to him.**

**"You can mix drinks?"**

**"Seven older sisters remember, not a one of them share the same taste so as long as the ingredients aren't too pricy I can half ass my way into making just about anything." Neo looked to the spiked milkshake grabbing it up without reserve and drank a bit. Neo's eyes shot open.**

**"That's your idea of half-assing!?" Jaune cringed a bit.**

**"That bad huh? 'heh' sorry, never made one before, I shouldn't have added anything extra too it, I'll make another one by the book." Jaune reached out to take the drink only for Neo to viciously slap his hand away a feral look like a starved cat ready to fight over a fish.**

**"If you try that again I'll break every bone in Junior's body!" Hei took a step back.**

**"Why me!"**

**"Well I can't hurt my supplier now can I, luckily the virgins a dying heart so hurting you would work just as well." Neo looked over to Jaune.**

**"You are not allowed to drink anymore, at least not until I've had my fill of milkshakes!" Jaune shrugged.**

**"I mean I'm not really much of a drinker, Jean says I'm a flirty drunk." This peaked her curiosity however Neo quickly and efficiently stomped down and buried that stray thought.**

_**No, milkshakes first, teasing second, priorities!**_**  
**  
Yang grinned.

"Vomitboy knows how to mix drinks huh? 'Heh' seems he's been holding out on me, being able to dance and bartend, guess we blondes are made for clubbing."Nora nodded happily.

"Jaune-Jaune's awesome! Oh, Oh! Maybe he knows how to make a drink with sap, or better yet maple syrup!" Neo didn't bother with the two airheads words instead eyeing her counterpart's drink with envy, she could really go for one of those right about now. So Blonde stuff can make drinks too, she licked her lips at the prospect of having him serve her a few briefly some fun activities flashed through her mind but they were second and still up in the air.

**Looking to Junior she gave a nod and he let out a deep breath followed by him and his men rushing to fix the place up as Neo sauntered her way to the bar. She turned back to Jaune and snapped her fingers.**

**"Come on blonde stuff my milkshakes won't make themselves." Jaune followed with no real complaints already accepting that he was screwed, might as well make sure he remained in Politan's graces at the very least. Neo drank at a rate Jaune had only seen Jean manage and heard Ruby's uncle could match, subtly he begun to lower the amount of alcohol in her drinks until she was just having plain old milkshakes. Though Jaune got the impression that she hardly cared, she looked up to the Arc only the slightest bit tipsy now as most of the alcohol was out of her system.**

Neo nodded surprised she'd felt comfortable enough around the blonde to get drunk and pleased to see he didn't try to get her hammered to influence her like most would in her line of work. It was as sweet as far as missed opportunities go.

**"Huh?"**

**"What?"**

**"I don't get it? Why'd Bug Bites reject you?" Jaune's cheeks flushed.**

**"What?"**

**"You know, bug bites, rich bitch… what'd you lot call her…"**

**"Weiss."**

**"Yeah her, so… "**

Weiss clenched her fist and shot a glare at Neo who pulled down her eyelid and stuck out her tongue, the Heiress huffed.

"Immature brat!" Neo shook her head before gesturing to her ample chest and then to Weiss pitifully, she was certainly matured, height challenged yes, but matured where it counted and judging by the Schnee's flustered face as she looked away indignant the frosted bitch got her meaning.  
**  
"What you'd do to piss her off so much?" Jaune sighed.**

**"I guess I flirted with her too much, now that I think about it someone could probably make an argument that it was harassment." Neo chuckled at that.**

Neo rolled her eyes as well.

**"If some considers that harassment they clearly have it good." Memories of said perverts in Mistral came to mind making her shiver.**

**"Besides, come on I've seen that tall glass of phobias she's obsessed with flirt with her all the time and she never looked at him like garbage. Hell, he flirted with me after getting shot down by the boss lady and Chocolate Mint."**

Weiss went wide eyed before looking Neo's way her glare much colder, Neo snorted, if bugs bite wanted him she'd sure as hell not interfere, before she might just to fuck with her but she had her eyes a set a more intriguing target at the moment.

**"Come on, you have to have done worse than that? Spill." Jaune shrugged.**

**"Well that's really all I can think of, I mean I once told her we could team up." Neo deadpanned.**

**"Oh the horror." Jaune chuckled.**

**"She's really not that bad."**

**"Bimbo said she tried to steal the leader position."**

**"…She's getting better." Neo chuckled at that.**

The members of Team RWBY did the same much to Weiss's shame.

**"Yeah well it's not like she can be much worse without doing something criminal like killing a student." Jaune smirked.**

**"Yeah guess if there's anyone she'd want to kill at first it'd have to be tied between me and craterface."**

**"Craterface?"**

**"Ruby." Neo rose a brow.**

**"The hell she'd do to get a nickname like that?" Jaune smirked.**

**"Blew up, sneezed on Weiss when she was waving around dust." This earned a snicker out of Neo.**

Ruby groaned.

"It was an accident!"

**"So which one of you idiots did she hate more."**

**"Oh easy, me, she partnered with Ruby, She left my butt hanging in a tree." Neo stopped sipping her icy goodness and looked to Jaune blinking.**

**"Wait, what?"**

**"Weiss… left me in a tree." Neo just stared.**

**"As in Cereal Girl was there with you?" Jaune quirked his eyebrow.**

**"No, she saw me, I waved and then she left." Neo could only stare.**

**"What?"**

**"And… you don't see anything wrong with that?"**

Weiss paled as she begun to recall the scene she'd seen previously of Jaune facing off against the Alpha

**Jaune shrugged and in response Neo pinched her brow.**

**"Good Oum you can't be this oblivious… Goldilocks' Bug Bites might've been trying to kill you." That seemed to hit through to the Arc.**

Weiss shot up feeling a need to defend herself.

"No I didn't!"

**"What!" Neo really couldn't believe she was having to explain this.**

**"Do you need me to spell it out for you, Ice Bitch left you in a tree in a forest filled with Grimm depressed can you really not see how that could turn bad." Jaune's face paled.**

"No, no, no! I swear I hadn't meant to!" Neo leaned back in her seat splitting her attention between the panicked heiress and her team of misfits trying and failing to calm her and the screen.

**"Oh gods… but I mean Weiss would never, sh-she's not that kind of person!" This made Neo snicker.**

**"Wow, you really don't know a thing about the SDC huh? Those monsters might as well be the only legal slavers in remnant. Hell, the Branwen's are saints in comparison in some regards, especially in comparison to Jacques himself and apparently his brats."**

Blake visibly wince knowing she'd made similar arguments before while Yang went wide-eyed at the mention of a clan with her mother's last name. Weiss herself shuddered as she saw Jaune wavering at the tiny monster's words.

**"Maybe she just didn't consider me in any danger?"**

Weiss feverishly nodded, desperate for Jaune to understand her careless, foolish thoughts.

"Yes! Exactly I'd thought Nikos would reach you!" Neo looked her way, eyes lowered doubtfully.

_Really? You sure you just didn't care._

Weiss looked Neo's way appalled.

"Of course I-" She begun to shake as she recalled her feelings at the time.

"I-I mean I would've…" Neo rolled her eyes.

**Neo snorted.**

**"Really last time I checked you only got that sword, right? If a Grimm found you, you'd be easy pickings, and as far as not considering it, we're talking about Bug Bites, I don't know about you but that princess is a know it all. I doubt she couldn't have used common sense to figure out what would happen, maybe she was even hoping the Grimm would do you in so she could team up with Cereal Girl. Face it blonde stuff Bug bites either wanted you dead or didn't care enough to think about it."**

Weiss shaking form begun to hyperventilate as tears begun to fall, ruby glared at Neo alongside the others of her team, but the petite killer smirked all the same.

_What? You mad cause you got called out on it?_

The three gritted their teeth but just as Yang begun to step towards her Jaune intercepted her.

"Out of the way Vomitboy…" Jaune however didn't falter at the brawler's threating tone.

"Or what Yang you'll try to beat me too, that'll just be two battles you can't win." Yang shot him a glare her eyes crimson but to her surprise he didn't so much as faulter. The blonde brawler gritted her teeth.

"So what!? You defending the criminal over Weiss now cause she's interested in you? Didn't know that's all it takes for you to turn sides." Jaune didn't bother responding to her provocations.

"Go sit down Yang, before you do something you'll regret." That was the straw that broke the camels back as the brawler pulled back her fist and struck at Jaune only for her fist to hammer against a a powerful barrier.

"Go sit down." Yang gritted her teeth and readied to hit again.

"Wow you must really wanna smash that midget if you're willing to take me on." The blonde brawler pulled back her fist but was shocked when Blake grabbed her fist and Ruby wrapped her arms around her sister's waist.

"Yang stop!"

"Sis!" Yang turned to glare at them only to find Miló 's barrel leveled at her face and in the distance she could see Ren's Storm Flowers aimed her way too. When her anger begun to calm a bit she finally noticed Pyrrha fixing a none to pleased stare on her while behind her, her target Neo had appeared her thin blade out the estoc edge pressing gently between her rib. Nora and a now calmer Ren were by Weiss's side both trying to hide their anger at the brawler as they stood by her previously distraught friend.

"P-P-Money? What you are doing?" Pyrrha narrowed her yes.

"I was about to ask you that? Why does it seem correct to you to strike Jaune." Yang paused for a moment before sending a glare Neo's way.

"He trying to get between me and this bitch, that's wh-"

"And that makes it okay to label him an enemy and attack him?!" Pyrrha raised voice caught the brawler off guard and she looked to Pyrrha who struggled to hold back Miló.

"So if I were to attack you I'd be in the right then, correct? Or is it only okay when you decide somebodies changed sides?" The brawler blinked before shaking her head.

"Th-that's not what I meant, But Jaune-"

"Defended somebody from your tantrum." Yang looked behind her to see Nora sending her a serious glare Ren soon followed his partner up.

"Miss Politan may have been cruel but considering that what she said was irrefutable even to Weiss I hardly think she was wrong. Or have you already conveniently forgotten what we saw?" Ren's tone was cold and accusing.

"That not it!" Blake was next to speak up.

"You called him a traitor and assaulted him." It didn't take a genius to pick up on the venom in her partner's tone, Ruby spoke up next.

"You tried to hurt Jaune… and your saying he's the bad guy." Yang blinked before looking back to Jaune who finally let his barrier cease.

"I-I didn't." Jaune looked to her now shocked state with clear discontent but not hate and exhaled slowly.

"Your letting you temper get the better of you… Pyrrha." He shot his partner a somber smile and in returned she sighed and pulled back Miló, Jaune patted Yang's shoulder.

"You need to get a hold that temper of yours, your semblance is great and all but your way too easy to rile. After the last universe you should know why that's no good against someone who can pack more of a punch then you like me or someone more nimble and skilled like Neo." Yang gritted her teeth looking down realizing she'd attacked Jaune and insulted him for essentially letting Neo say some shit that while cruel wasn't unfounded. Jaune patted his fellow blonde's shoulder.

"Don't let it get to you to bad, just don't forget and think things through." She didn't nod but her silence and refusal to retort his words were good enough, he nodded before making his way to Weiss who been forced to calm when Yang went off the deep end.

"You alright?" She nodded still a bit rattled by Neo's words.

"I-I am, I know what she said is true, but hearing it… and being compared no differently than my father, it's just horrible." Jaune nodded.

"The best you can do is grit your teeth and take it, I might not give you shit but some people would've." Weiss nodded.

"If that's all I'd receive I'd consider that fairly lucky." Weiss looked over to Neo who had her hands behind her back, the heiress's eyes narrowed on the girl.

"I don't like you." The killer nodded a smile on her face before abruptly stopping and shooting her a emotionless but intense stare.

"However, you were right, not about the why but the actions I took." Neo blinked a few times before clicking her tongue and crossing her arms annoyed. Jaune nodded to her before looking to Jinn who seemed near her limit freezing the screen.

"We're out of time back to your seats." The teens complied, as Yang reached her seat she looked to Weiss a bit nervous.

"Weiss I…"

"Save it." Weiss shot her teammate a cold stare and Yang flinched back.

"That was uncalled for and unnecessary…"

"I was trying to help you!"

"By what? Attacking somebody for saying harsh truths, calling Jaune a traitor who'd turn on us for sex or by attacking him." Yang looked down shamed by her words.

"'exhale' I understand why you acted and appreciate your intentions." Yang looked up gratefully but was met by a stern look from the Schnee.

"But I'm angry you'd think I'd approve of you doing that." Yang exhaled sitting down and receiving a pat on the back from her sis.

"I'm gonna need to apologize to Vomitboy huh?" Weiss looked to her a brow raised.

"Of course and Ren, Nora and Pyrrha to, I can't imagine you action left any better an impression on them then my own." Yang groaned frustrated and embarrassed when she thought about, Ruby however cut in.

"Well, you got some time, why not wait till this is over." Blake nodded.

"She's right, let get back to watching… As long as you're okay with that Weiss?" The heiress sighed.

"Yes, I am. I'm still not pleased with how easily Arc forgave me, and I doubt our dolt will act much differently. I feel a bit of discomfort and shame are warranted." She looked to Jaune.

"Please continue." Jaune nodded before turning to Jinn who rolled her eyes before resuming the viewing.  
**  
"Oh…" Neo looked how the blonde just stared at the ground seemingly crushed by the realization, she really couldn't blame him. I mean it's not every day you figure out someone sees you as less then dirt, especially your crush.**

Weiss winced ashamed but Ruby patted her shoulder and for a change she looked to her partner gratefully.

**Neo didn't particularly blame the heiress for it, I mean she'd certainly killed for less but at least she did it to their faces leaving a mark to the grimm was just sloppy.**

Neo agreed, she didn't hate the girl, hell out of all of them Bug Bites was her favorite, if not for the SDC incompetence with transport her and Roman would be way behind on Fire bitch's dust quota. _**Okay what the fuck, why isn't his down mug entertaining?**_Neo pondered the same kinda liking the answer she came to.

**Neo smirked tapping his nose.**

**"Hey cheer up at the very least now that Cardin kid's shit seems like child's play now right?" Jaune gave a dry chuckle but Neo decided she didn't like that.**

**"Oh, come on don't let one girl hating your guts ruin the day. Besides you moved on and past your second crush." Jaune blushed a bit but nodded.**

**"Y-Yeah I guess, I just won't talk to Weiss, I don't see that being too hard."  
**

Weiss squeezed her fist only for Ruby to grip her shoulder a bit harder.

"It'll be fine, once you explain to Jaune he'll understand, he won't be convinced you hated him like this one." Weiss smiled to her leaders' words actually believing her and was grateful for it.

**Neo nodded happily before thrusting back her empty glass and receiving another from Jaune.**

_**This I can get used to.**_Endless Milkshakes made by not half bad looking and very teasable blonde oozing with potential, yeah Neo could see the appeal.

**"I mean its pretty funny when you think about it right? My teammate was one hell of an overcorrection wasn't she?"**

**"What do you mean?"**

**"Seriously? She's like everything that Bug Bites isn't tall, black, colorful hair, poor, nice."**

_** In front of others…**_

**"Hell even her eyes are the opposite of snow bitches too. About the only thing those two have in common is that their taller than me."**

_**Not that that kind of stuff matters at least I'm not an anvil. Huh Guess they have that in common too.**_Weiss tensed gritting her teeth at the jab.

**Jaune paused for a moment before realization struck and he slammed his head on the counter.**

**"Oh Gods your right!" Neo chuckled shaking her head amusingly at the display.**

**"Yeah you're way better this way instead of sulking, hell I'm confused why you didn't fall for the boss if it was elegance you're into when you were chasing after the Schnee."**

that was actually a good point to her.

**Jaune shook his head.**

**"That's not what I liked about Weiss, I mean it helps but… I guess it was her attitude."**

Weiss rose a brow.

**"Cold, mean and judgmental, you some kind of masochist?" Jaune shook his head chuckling.**

**"No, it was her confidence you know? She acted like she knew she was meant to be there, at first it was just because I heard her say I was handsome, but she was just so… perfect, no that's not right, strong, like no matter what anyone else said she'd prove them wrong. I guess I admired that about her."**

Weiss blinked a faint blush showing, she was used to a lot of different praises and in truth most individuals she'd rather not hear them from. But Jaune's were both surprising and seemingly sincere.

**"Emerald had it to, actually now that I think about it and at the same time so do you."**

**"Me?"  
**

Neo pointed to herself.

**Jaune looked to her and nodded.**

**"Yeah, I mean from the moment you came to see me you were kinda mean, but blunt and to the point. When those guys were surrounding us, you didn't even break a sweat, it was awesome."**

Stroking her ego huh, usually guys wanted it the other way around but she certainly wouldn't complain, and somehow she got the feeling her counterpart wouldn't ethier.

**"Oh please compliment me more."**

**"Yeah, your unbeatable, kind of like Pyrrha 'heh' you even went and saved my bacon." Neo nodded smiling.**

Pyrrha didn't like what she was seeing as she saw the smile appear on both Neo's in her sights.

**"You're a bit mischievous but in a good way and your cute as a button like Ruby but as raunchy as Yang." She wasn't sure she liked being compared to utters and jailbait in particular but something about being called cute by blondie riled her up in a good way instead of the usual pedo must die way.**

Yang crossed her arms grumbling hating the midget being compared to herself while Ruby was embarrassed by being called cute.

**"Cute as a button huh?" Neo leaned forward her hand folded on the bar table beneath as to push up her ample bosom. It was only for a moment but Jaune stole a glace before looking away a mad blush evident. Neo smirked again very happy to get such a fun reaction out of the blonde. She reached out grabbing his collar and pulling him to her level waving her pointer from side to side.**

**"'tsk, tsk, tsk' That's no-good Goldilocks, stealing a peep." Jaune looked down some shame evident with his fluster.**

Pyrrha shook at the sight while Nora tried her hardest not to cheer for the enemy ship incoming.

**"I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean to! It's just…" Neo's smile only grew as she placed her palms on either cheek and begun to mock panic.**

**"Oh my whatever shall I do, such a lewd gaze sent my way. Maybe miss Goodbitch would have a few choice words for your sexual harassment." Jaune's eyes bugged out and he lowered his head surprising her.**

Yang groaned.

"Seriously Vomitboy you can't be so dense that you can't even pick up on sarcasm, right?" Blake rose a brow.

"You're aware we're talking about the same boy who thought Weiss making fun of him was sincere praise?"

**"Please don't I'll do anything!" Neo looked to him smirking before chuckling and flicking his head.**

**"Relax goldilocks, I'm not gonna burn you at the stake for looking." She watched as Jaune let out a relieved sigh and snickered.**

**"Your too wound up, here." Neo offered her half-drunk milkshake to him deciding she'd had enough at the moment. Jaune took it but faintly blushed before disposing of the drink and begun making another with alcohol earning a raised brow from the diminutive killer.**

**"What was my leftovers not good enough for you blondie?" Jaune avoided her gaze.**

**"No… it's just… backwash you know." Neo looked to him curiously.**

While Pyrrha sat straight at the mention, while Ruby herself begun to blush recalling that she had drunk from Jaune's cup earlier that night.

**"Seriously, a bit of spit, what you a germaphobe now?" Jaune shook his head.**

**"No, it's not that… it's just… you know." Jaune rubbed the back of his head.**

**"I'd rather my first kiss not be an indirect one." Neo looked to him surprised before she burst out in laughter.**

Both Yang and Blake found it funny to see someone their age have such sentiments especially a boy at that. Neither noticed how the five other students faintly nodded to Jaune's words especially Pyrrha who nodded with fervor. Most unique was Ruby whose face was burning at the thought.

_Indirect kiss! I-Isn't it just backwash?_

**"Are you serious! Hahaha Y-you're like 17 already and your telling me you haven't even kissed a girl."**

Weiss crossed her arm sending the on screen hussy a disgusted stare.

"Little tramp not everyone needs to behave like a harlot." Ruby shot up.

"Yeah first kisses are supposed to be special!" Ren nodded.

"Indeed." Nora smiled before her eyes begun to dull.

"Yeah… nobody can kiss my Renny…"

**Jaune face managed to get even redder and seeing this Neo calmed her snickers noting how the blonde poured a notably larger amount of Vanilla Vodka into his drink before taking a swig.**

Neo nodded glad to see Jaune losing focus and trying to even the playing field by liquoring up.

**"'Snicker' Well don't let it get you too bad after all at least you have the kicked puppy look going for you." Jaune lowered his shake deadpanning despite his blush.**

**"Geez thanks so much for the confidence booster."**

Pyrrha face tinged red again as she mumbled.

"I, think it's kinda cute…"

**Neo snickered but gave him a wry smile followed by a thumbs up.**

**"Well at the very least you can call this a date if it'd help." Jaune rolled his eyes but smiled.**

**"Yeah, at least I got to take out my princess in shiny armor."**

Neo grinned in response to the boy's words.

**Neo snickered at that while Jaune took another gulp of his spiked milkshake when he lowered it a milky white mustache was left in its place. Neo giggled at that making Jaune smile jovially and wiggled said mustache alongside his brow.**

**"Do you think the ladies would love me with one of these bad boys."**

Yang found it hard to stay guilt ridden as a smirk worked its way to her face before a small chuckle left her. Nora on the other hand burst into laughter while Pyrrha giggled beside her, Weiss shook her head very much finding a mustache to not be Arc's look.**  
**

**Neo continued to laugh while shaking her head.**

**"Gods no, some stubble or a beard maybe but that's an abomination."**

More than half the viewers rose their thumbs in agreement.

**Jaune pouted before raising his sleeve to wipe it off only for something warm and soft to pressed just above his lips before lowering and settling against them. Jaune paused as his eyes shot up and looked into Neo's emerald eyes that flashed between brown, pink and white for a moment. Neo pulled back from him licking her lips before placing her index to her mouth as she smiled playfully.**

The room went silent for a still moment…

"Agh…. Sorry Pyr-Pyr! WHOO GO FEARLESS LEADER!"

**"Y-You just…" Neo smile extended ear to ear.**

**"It would've been a waste to wipe such a tasty shake off and besides…" Neo leaned forward inches from Jaune.**

**"Now you've had your first kiss, aren't I just the nicest."  
**

Miló crashed against the display however despite that not even a hint of damage was left on the pristine screen. No sooner was Milo pulled back to its owner who glared at the display menacingly.

**Jaune sputtered before falling back his face flushed, Neo propped herself over the bar top making a show of crossing her legs giving a peek of her lacy pink underwear.**

"Awe look Blakey you have a friend!"

"Nora I swear to Oum above!"

**She drunk the rest of Jaune's spiked milkshake before leaping off of the bar top landing over the still flustered blonde. Slowly giving to the pleasant bite of alcohol a delightful little idea popped up.  
**

All of Pyrrha's instincts were telling her to end this pint-size bitch.

**She started playing with her hair as she spoke.**

**"You know, I guess I do kind of owe you an apology for reading your letter, and probably getting you in trouble with your team and Goodbitch. Plus, you did hold off double trouble back there for me, even if I could've handled them myself." Neo leaned forward pulling her already loose fitting undershirt down to reveal her bra.**

Ren looked away before noticing something as he saw Jaune running as far away as he could manage.

**"~So how about it, wanna have some adult fun?~ " Jaune could only look to her speechlessly as his face flustered, Neo however decided that silence was golden in this case and took the blushing blondes hand.**

Ruby and Nora were frozen in place while Weiss was speechless at the scandalous suggestion. Yang and Blake figured what would happen next and both faintly blushed with Yang attempting to crack a joke. Ren did his best to hold back his snarling teammate from Neo who looked to the screen one hundred percent invested however, just as they were about to shoot up Jinn sighed and snapped her fingers. Abruptly the chains to their souls manifested and from them several more chains emerged restraining each.

"What the hell?"

"What is this!"

"I will cut you, you half size whore!"

"Unhand me!" Jinn sighed before looking back to see her master just barely in sight.

"'sigh' Of course… Guess I can't really blame him though." Jinn then looked to the eight as they struggled against the chains.

"It doesn't matter how hard you try, nothing you do will work against those." Ruby looked to Jinn shocked and confused.

"What do you mean? Why are you doing this?" The blue Chibi shrugged figuring she could count the what and why as a single question for the petite reaper for what she was about to see.

"Okay then the answer to your final question is simple we're about to reach the Adult Content segment." All eight stiffened while Neo smirked salaciously and Ruby paled but whether it was due to the answer or the fact her final question had been used was anyone's guess. Pyrrha however did not handle the situation very well.

"The Fuck Are You Saying We Have To Watch!" Jinn winced at the usually pleasant and collected Spartan's complete one-eighty in personality as she struggled in her chains even after the others had long since given up.

"Your free to struggle as much as you want but all you'll do is ware yourself out." Pyrrha paid Jinn no mind and continued to thrash around in her restraints.

"Now as for the why, that's simple, usually at Jaune's insistence I'd filter out such viewings but when the number goes beyond four and my body begins to breakdown… It becomes, 'difficult', with five one or two might slips through every so often, when there are six of you it about two-fifths of the time and when its seven well… let just say the lucky number is a lie." Ruby blushed.

"So when there's eight like us…" Jinn nodded at the not really question as it was part of her explanation.

"Yeah your doomed to see your blonde leader's getting it on." The seven were at a lost for words it was then Neo noticed that a second chain emerged from her chest and begun to stretch out to the screen upon connecting she felt… odd. Jinn looked over to her and nodded.

"That… Well I guess you could call it a blessing or a curse depending on how you look at it." Neo looked to the Chibi confused but Jinn didn't answer her any further.

"Be grateful you didn't have to use a question to get that." Weiss finally coming to her senses begun to panic.

"Are you actually suggesting we watch Jaune partake in such scandalous debauchery!?" Jinn looked to the heiress feeling a bit bad for it.

"You know, for someone so smart you really like wasting questions on obvious answers, yes I am and to be frank I can't really see this conversation going anywhere and I'm tired of holding this viewing back so all can say is brace yourselves. Okay bye bye." Before anyone could respond Jinn vanished poofing out of sight before them and appearing beside her master far in the distance giving the stony eyed man a curt nod.

"It is done." Jaune covered his face blushing.

"Oh Gods what have I done?"

"It's not that bad."

"Ruby's fifteen! Yang's gonna kill me!" Jinn shrugged.

"Please, we both know you can take her, besides something tell me miss Politan will be very partial to your side." Jaune readied to retort again but Jinn would have none of it zipping right in front of her blonde idiot.

"You wanted Neopolitan to change sides, right?" Jaune paused before adopting a serious expression and nodding.

"Well then this is your best bet, that tiny psycho is a whimsical idiot, if her partner is still around your only bet to turn her is to make it worth her while." Jaune blinked before realization hit and he pointed accusingly.

"You did this on purpose!?" Jinn rolled her eyes.

"You'd think I'd actually leave an opportunity to turn that pink haired hussy to chance? Yes, I acted with the thought to pick whatever views she might like." Jaune was at a loss for words.

"But then you could've not put up one of these world!" Jinn sighed and shook her head.

"It's a good thing your cute, no I couldn't I can pick which worlds but having to pick a dead link or pervy viewing is predetermined. In truth I just grabbed this one and pushed back the other one till our next viewing." Jaune flinched.

"So what your saying is we're gonna have to view one of these next time too?"

"If we're lucky then yes, one." Jaune blushed and Jinn sighed deciding to speak up again.

"Listen… I know this isn't ideal, but her affection for you have begun to shift? I can feel it the chains." Jaune looked at her.

"We both know what the midget will lose during The Fall and unlike you her only option will be revenge by herself that either results in her death or bending the knee to your enemy." Jaune frowned.

"But if we could make her explore her options while Roman's locked up…" Jaune sighed.

"We could make her turn against Cinder." Jinn nodded.

"She's selfish, greedy and a sadist…" Jaune finished her sentence.

"But she ended up taking Pyrrha's place as my partner in many of those universes… as well as anyone could be expected too at least." Jinn nodded again and Jaune did the same crossing his arms.

"Well then we need to figure out how to help Roman too." Jinn looked to him wide-eyed!

"What!" Jaune cut the genie off before she could finish though.

"It's like you said we'll make her their comrade and as such that means we help her and him out… I'm not budging on this." Jinn glared for a long moment but eventually sighed.

"'sigh' Your hopeless." But he merely smiled.

"Yet here you are by my side."

**-Warning Adult Content Beginning-**

The eight shook in their seats at the display feeling varying from utter intrigue like Neo and admittedly a rather curious Blake albeit secretly. To shock like the Ruby and Ren to anger like Yang worrying over her sister's innocence but being unable to do anything about it due to her restraints. And finally, Pyrrha who still struggled.

**After a few words with Junior the petite killer 'appropriated' a private room for the two of them. Jaune sat on the bed nervously looking down with a blush on his face and the only clothing on him being a towel around his waist.**

Pyrrha's thrashing about abruptly ceased as the spartan went wide eyed at the display of her partner so scantily clad. Her emerald eyes fixated on Jaune's chest and arms, Jaune wasn't as scraggly initially as Weiss had suggested. While he was no muscle man or veteran warrior Jaune had in fact trained enough to where he could go head to head with a Ursa Major even before they're late night sessions.

When she caught a glimpse of her shirtless leader before they started their nightly sessions she would admit he was appealing enough to earn a blush but now. The boy sitting there had muscles his previous self could only dream of, they were refined and compacted from hours of swinging his heavy blade and Pyrrha found she very much liked the view. Yang smirked trying despite herself.

"Gotta say Weisscream can't see how that's scraggly, he's not all decked out like mama likes but I've certainly seen worse." Blake nodded faintly embarrassed, said heiress looked away her face red and burning from the sight of a bare male form. Atlas was very strict so such sights were rare for the Schnee and given her father's and Whitley's forms such a toned male form was certainly foreign to her mind.

"I-It would seem I was wrong…"

"Jaune-Jaune's a beefcake, heheh." Nora then looked to Ren and panicked.

"Oh but I'm not into that Renny! I like leaner hunks like y- I mean, I mean…!"

**"~Oh, what's wrong blonde stuff? Your so fidgety. ~" Jaune looked up to see Neo walking into the room smiling sultrily as she looked to the nervous blonde who couldn't look her in the eyes. Jaune looked away only to look back to her nervously, Neo eyed the blushing blonde happily surprised to see that beneath that uniform was a rather toned form.**

Neo licked her lips agreeing fully, she hoped that was true for her universes noodl- Jaune too.

**His muscles were refined instead of bulky, she was sure the extra firmness was from cereal girl's training, but he was moderately fit to begin with. She remembered hearing something about him being from the sticks or something and she'd admit it showed rather nicely. His surprisingly good body made a nice contrast with his blushing face and that stirred her need to tease the big goof.**

Neo felt a shiver of anticipation as if she was in her counterpart's place not noticing how the second chain glowed.

**"~Oh Jaune. ~" The boy seemed surprised to hear his name called out and looked up towards her curiously but found himself stuttering when he saw her. Neo unraveled the grey uniform jacket letting it fall with her skirt, her eyes looked over him. Jaune was looking anywhere but where he obviously wanted to, smiling she begun to unbutton her dress shirt exposing her pink lacy bra. Finally, she noticed the boy's eyes on her and smiled to him as she unclipped the bra letting it fall to reveal two soft mounds with erect little pink tips.**

With a swiftness unexpected of her Nora kicked Ren's face before the chains wrapped around her leg restraining it, Ren however was out. Weiss meanwhile stared in disbelief before looking to Neo.

"H-How shameless can you be!?" Neo looked to Weiss and then to her chest and rose a brow before looking to her own when she looked back to the heiress a smug smirked plastered her features.

"I am not Jealous!"

**"You okay blondie? You seem a bit flustered." Jaune stared at her surprisingly ample breast.**

Neo was glad to see Jaune wasn't an exclusive member of the itty bitty titty committee like his previous two crushes would suggest.

**"I-I, I'm um, just a bit overwhelmed…" Neo smirked knowing what he was thinking, this wasn't her first rodeo after all, though it had been a minute. You'd be surprised how hard it was to get laid when fire bitch was riding you and your partner in crimes ass for dust.**

**"She's so small. That's what you're thinking right?" Jaune shook his head but then paused before finally nodding albeit reluctantly.**

**"'heh' Don't worry, all my previous flings thought that, but I can still play with you." Neo kicked off her shoes before making her way unto the bed and in response Jaune backed away a bit nervous. Seeing that she felt an urge like that of a wolf eyeing a cornered Doe and stalked her way forward towards him.**

Pyrrha growled at the scene her whole body restrained but still she struggled.

**"Also, being small has its advantages, my previous hookups said It felt so amazing, they could hardly last a minute. That's just how good it felt, how good I felt." Jaune swallowed nervously as Neo spoke in a very seductive tone.**

Ruby found her cheeks reddening at Neo's words wonder how much truth her words held, Yang coughed into her hands her cheeks a bit red.

"Well… I hate to say it, but I can't see Vomitboy lasting too much longer."

**"Oh, does it bother you to be with an experienced girl like me?" She wouldn't blame him, most kids who held unto their V-cards were looking for 'the one' as stupid as it sounded to her. Not that Jaune would be getting away even if he was, the big ol blonde might as well have served himself to her on a silver platter the moment he walked into this room.**

Neo was 'very' happy to see her counterpart shared her thoughts.

**Despite his nervousness he managed to crack a smile.**

**"I hardly think calling you a 'girl' would be right, all things considered." That made her smile, after all you'd be surprised how many treated her based on her height, it also reaffirmed the fact that the boy was worth a little fun. However, she couldn't help but notice his hesitance, a slight reluctance beyond his mere shyness.**

**"Oh, then what's wrong? Is it my looks, I know I'm not as tall as Chocolate Mint or Bug Bites."**

**"N-No that's not it, you're perfect just the way you are! I-I mean your height fits you, it makes you look really cute!"**

Neo smirked at the compliment but more so at the words that sealed his fate.

**"~Then there's nothing wrong. ~" Neo finally wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned in close her breast pressing against his chest as her breath brushed his skin earning a tremble. Jaune blushed but gathered what courage he could.**

**"Um, miss Nella, I understand your sorry and appreciative that I helped 'Epp' b-but you don't need to do something like this for it." Before he could finish Neo locked her lips with his again shutting him up.**

Pyrrha struggled for words as she watched the display before her, her aura flared despite the flush on her face.

**However just before he could sink into the kiss she bit down enough to draw blood.**

**"Ow! What was that for?" She smiled wryly.**

**"For being as dense as a pile of bricks. Come on Blonde Stuff you think I do this kind of thing as an apology or thank you." Neo shook her head.**

**"I'm not that nice."**

She really wasn't, otherwise she'd be 'way' more popular instead of feared in the underground.

**"But then… why?" Neo buried her head in his chest before looking up to him her smirk sultrier and more seductive than before.**

**"Simple, I wanted to fuck. And you just happen to be the right blend of goofy, fun to tease and cute for me to see myself playing around with."**

Neo nodded agreeing completely.

**"So, shut up and enjoy this cause I sure as hell ain't getting clam jammed once I've gotten this far." Before he could respond Neo begun her attack anew pushing him on his back and felt around his chest, taking in every detail of the boy's pecs.**

Pyrrha practically drooled at the display not helping but imagining herself in Neo's place before she shook her head anger returning.

**Her nails dug in just enough to warrant his aura to heal the light scratches while she looked his body over sure he was doing the same. Finally, her hands reached his waist and found an exceptionally big tent pitched in her honor.**

"Look, look its mount Jaune-Jaune!" Nora's words quickly caught up with her mind and her face then glowed red as she looked down a bit embarrassed before turning to her partner looking south of his face down below.

**"Oh ho, what's this?" her fingers caressed the bulge and in response it twitched.**

**"My somebodies eager."**

"Get your hands off him you Half-Pint Whore!"

**She lowered herself as she undid the towel to reveal a meat rod just under eight inches.**

All the girls of the room froze as Jaune Jr. was revealed to them, reactions ranged from Weiss who quickly looked down her face red and feeling faint to Nora who looked to the uncircumcised member and then looked back to her partner curious if his was the same. Blake and Yang stared the blonde brawler giving a nervous smirk as her cheeks pinked.

She'd seen a dick before, but not too many hell she'd done the deed once or twice even, however those experiences were influenced by alcohol and teenage curiosity. Yang would hardly call herself an expert so when she saw her fellow blonde's member on display, she admit to being a tad curious and a smidge flustered, after all his looked off with the way it curved.

Blake eyes were locked on Arc's arc, she may not be a virgin but her experiences only extended to her two years with Adam before leaving the Fang and his certainly didn't curve like the one on display. Looking to his dick Blake felt her cheeks burn slightly she hoped she'd be able to look Jaune in the face when this was all over.

Ruby was very confused, her dad and uncle had 'very' reluctantly told her the bare minimum of the birds and the bees. However, she failed to see how the thing before her was either of those things. Frankly she thought Jaune might be hurt! It was throbbing after all, worse yet was how a peculiar itch begun to make itself known between the reaper's legs. She was scared!

Pyrrha stared, gone was the anger as well as the memories of why she was ever such. All that currently occupied her mind was the thing before her emerging from Jaune's lower half. Any doubts Pyrrha held about her feelings towards her leader were swiftly cleared up as a strong urge to do things to Jaune, unspeakable possibly illegal things came to mind.

Finally sat Neo who looked to her revealed prize and smiled widely, this had been the moment of truth whether Jaune would be experiencing a taste of Vale's best Neapolitan. And the answer was a resounding hell yes! She'd been around the block with not nearly as many men as she could've had been graced with the experience that was Neo only a handful ever got to brag of it though albeit 'very' exaggeratedly. And within those men there had been a few at 8 inches and even one or two above it and yes there were a few who had the very alluring curve that hit the right places. But blonde noodle had both and that settled it.  
**  
"Wow looks like someone won the genetic lottery, 'heh' your last name suddenly makes a lot more sense." Taking the rather thick member in her hands she breathed on it and Jaune trembled in response much to her enjoyment, it was always fun to see them squirm. Neo stuck out her tongue running it across his member earning a light gasp from the blonde.**

Neo put her finger to her lips imagining the warmth so much so she could swear she felt it.

**"You have quite the splendid little guy don't you? You even had it trimmed, how considerate, after all no girl likes wormies."**

Yang nodded remembering her first time and groaning while Blake did much the same, Ruby and Weiss though looked confused despite their blushing.

_**It's so thick and long, and the way it bends back, this is totally the kind I like, the type that'll just hit all the right spots as it digs me out.**_

Neo trembled at the prospect, while the other girls beside the completely focused Pyrrha face grew that much more heated at the thought.

**Opening her mouth she took his head in between her soft lips and dove down without warning taking half his length into her jaw, her tongue licked at his manhood eliciting grunts from him.**

Neo begun to breath a bit more raspy as she found it a bit harder to breath as her mouth grew warm and the nostalgic flavor of men begun to hint at her taste buds. She didn't understand but she really didn't feel like complaining as she was caught up in the sensation so much so she hadn't even noticed the chain glowing.

**Honestly the fact he hadn't grabbed her head and forced her to swallow the rest of his length showed his kindness.**

Neo rubbed her legs

_Gods did she wish he would!_

Blake unknowingly shared the thought with her as she watched utterly fascinated.

**She made it a point to open her eyes and look up to him maintaining eye contact as she took another quarter of his length into her mouth.**

"Holy fuck." Yang would admit the sight of the half pint taking Jaune's dick down the throat was a turn on, whether that arousal was towards Neo or Jaune was anyone guess but Yang's money would be on both.

**Jaune trembled, struggling to maintain his gaze on the erotic sight of Nella bobbing up and down on his girth. Her eyes never leaving his giving a lewd and intoxicating sight for him to look at.**

_**Her tongue is coiling around me… I just wanna grab her head and. No, no bad thought!**_

**Finally, she felt it, his member begun to bulge and twitch signaling his near bursting. With that Neo pulled his dick from her mouth a loud pop audible to him as a string of saliva linked her mouth to Jaune Jr.'s head. She reached for the counter pulling out a box and removing a small square packet.**

The warmth left Neo's mouth against her wishes and as she looked to the condom in her counterpart's hand she smiled licking her lips.

**"Hehe, sorry about that Goldilocks, almost forgot this was your first time…" She ripped open the packet retrieving a rubber and placing it over her lips. She then grabbed his member again and kissed his head gently letting her tongue work the condom on as she took him into her mouth one final time.**

Blake struggled to reach for her notebook.

**When she pulled back she smiled and laid on her back removing her pink stringed panties. Using her fingers, she spread open her flower's lips to him looking into his eyes as she gave the blonde knight a coquettish smile.  
**

Weiss dared to look up in a moment of weakness and found the sight of Neo in such a compromising position. She wanted to look away desperately, but she couldn't tear her eyes away!  
**  
"Go on Jaune, do it where it feels the best." Jaune stared at her switching between her smiling face and her womanhood gulping at both.**_**It's so small… C-Can I really fit in it?**_

**Gripping his member Jaune directed it to her spread pussy the head close enough for her to feel the heat coming from his member.**

Pyrrha slowly shook her head but couldn't actually bring herself to say for her partner not to do it. She wanted to see him doing that, imagining herself in Neo's place. Besides it was a different world right? So it's okay, it's not her Jaune so…

Neo squeezed her legs together as a faint tickle of heat radiated just before her crotch she looked down to see the second chain glowing white but hardly cared as she looked back to the screen.

**"Here… right?" she smirked deviously.**

**"Yeah, right there. Hurry up blondie don't keep me waiting." Taking one more nervous breathe Jaune pressed forward his member pausing for a moment as it pressed against the lips of her flower before finally spreading the petite brunette's cunt enough to enter her eager folds.**

A sensation shot through making Neo press back into her seat shooting up as a shuddering breath left her mouth. Finally, she recognized it, the feeling, it'd been so long it was like taking dick but at the same time it wasn't. Her fingers creased the area to find nothing there but her dampening panties but she could feel it, not almost time a phantom presence and it made her shudder as it paused. Ruby noticed Neo's odd behavior and being too nervous to watch the screen looked curiously to the petite bruiser as she flinched.

**"MM!" Neo's eyes shot open and her head slammed back into the mattress she let out a heated, deep sultry moan between intense pleasure and a stinging pain. Jaune let out a trembling breath and without thinking he reached out grabbing the girl's waist and pulling her towards him as he thrusted into her. Neo writhed as Jaune's girth spread her insides.**

**"AHH!"**

Yang couldn't help let out a shuddering breath, she'd never moaned like that, hell she'd never even heard a moan like that. Blake was the same pressing her thighs together while crossing her arms nervously. Weiss however wen stiff sitting straight as her blush grew and a faint whimper escaped her lips the sight before her was crude and Barbaric! It was animalistic and depraved and… tantalizing.

Pyrrha leaned forward grasping her hands together tight enough for them to turn white yet all her focus was on the screen on Jaune as he entered Neo. Ruby watched as Neo covered her mouth to stifle her moans as her thighs rubbed together desperately the sight and noises from the display making her feel really funny.

_**It's So Thick… I Was Right!**_

**She looked up to see Jaune with a desperate and excited look of panic on his face, it was just as fun to see such an expression as it was to tease him.**

Pyrrha really wanted to see Jaune make that face with her it was so cute…

_**T**__**his cock is a perfect match for me… No not just his dick.**_

**"N-Nella, you… You feel too good! I, I can't hold it!" Neo looked to his desperate face as he struggled to hold it in.**

Neo could feel his phantom presence pulse inside her.

_**It's actually kind of adorable, how desperately he's trying.**_

**"It's okay, go ahead Jaune." Hearing her call him by name seemed to be the last straw as no sooner did his expression relax against his will and a few beads of sweat run down his brow she felt the condom grow and heat up inside her as his member filled it with his load.**

Neo trembled at the sensation expanding inside her.

**A part of her was disappointed, but that wasn't fair after all it was his first time and with a thing like his and a tight little slit like hers this was an uphill battle from the beginning. He pulled himself out of her and when she looked down, she saw his condom with a rather large bubble above the head of his dick.**

Pyrrha stared at the used contraceptive, she didn't know much about sex beyond a video she once looked at but what the repressed Spartan did know was that was a rather substantial amount of her Arc's seed. She trembled at the thought of how warm and thick it must be.

Weiss looked to the scene trembling she no longer saw Neo and Jaune arc but instead two very primal individuals do one of the single most deprive things she ever have to lay witness to. She could see the woman's juices coating his member making it glisten as it stood rigged but curved with the large water balloon like obstruction at its top. Her breathes were reduced to shudders as she watched mortified and embarrassed.

**"Wow, you filled that thing to the brim didn't you." with deft hands she pulled off the rubber and tied a knot leaving it to look like a half-filled water balloon. Jaune looked to it seemingly surprised before he looked away.**

**"Sorry… I, I should've lasted longer."**

Neo smiled despite her state at Jaune's words, the blonde idiot was uselessly cute.

**Neo smirked her brow rose in a condescending manner.**

**"What you thought you were gonna rock my world blonde stuff? Not everything happens like in the big screen, or in this case 'heh' on your laptop. Just think of it like training, no guys a natural at it." Neo chuckled as she readied to toss the used condom away before a thought just too appealing to her nature came to mind.**

Neo grinned devilishly knowing her counterparts train of thought and licked her lips.

**"~Oh Jaune~" Jaune looked up to see Neo sitting up the rubber untied raising it above her.**

Pyrrha looked up to Neo wide-eyed, envy clear in her gaze.

**She let its contents leak out and unto her tongue, her eyes locked on his as she did so. Jaune watched as his load cascaded down unto her small tongue and was then directed into her mouth. Finally, when the condom was empty, she swallowed before opening her mouth not a trace of her meal left behind.**

The bitter taste of a man's seed enveloped Neo mouth and in response she licked around her mouth a tad desperate to find any trace of Jaune's contents despite knowing there'd be none.

**Jaune stared at her wide-eyed and gulped as he felt his member reinvigorate surprised he looked down to see a faint glow emanating over it the same way his aura did when it healed a minor cut.**

**"What the?" Neo's hand took his mass into her grip earning a groan from him.**

Neo felt the boy's heat on her hand.

**"You didn't even take a minute, you really do have a lot of aura." Jaune looked to her confused.**

**"What?"**

Said audience also felt confused but could hardly voice it in their fuzzy thoughts.

**"Oh, you didn't know." With a tinge of smugness, she asked.**

**"Tell me Blonde stuff, why do you think hunters rarely wind up with civilians?" Jaune paused in thought for a moment before answering.**

**"So the civilian won't get hurt, I mean huntsman are really strong and people like Yang or Nora could easily hurt their significant other."**

Yang was a bit frustrated not likely the sudden shift in atmosphere but agreed none the less.

**"Well that's part of it." she begun to stroke his shaft making him tremble in her grasp.**

Unconsciously Blake found herself acting out the motion.

**"But there's another reason, people with aura heal at an exponential rate you know, it why our looks fade slower than others because our aura maintains our cells count longer. When your muscle fibers expand and tear your aura heals them which is why we get so much stronger faster. But when it comes to the more sexual activities, we girls tend to heal up down there. If we have enough aura sometimes it'll stay as tight. as. our. first. time." She then placed her other hand on his cheek.**

**"But for men it's different, when you get hard it's like flexing a 'very' fun muscle and once you cum it's no different than finishing a really difficult training session. Naturally your aura goes towards healing you up." Her grip tightened making Jaune flinch she smiled at the reaction.**

**"The average for a huntsman's can be anywhere between four to eight times with about three or five minutes between. But you…" Her fingers wrapped around his head placing a condom on its tip.**

**"You got harder way faster than usual, makes me a bit curious how long you can go."**

Yang and Blake stared at the screen unaware of that information but only half focusing on it as they watched Jaune's phallus as Neo worked on it. Weiss retreating to her more studious traits took in Neo's words and looked to Jaune's member curious as well considering if this could also be a facet of his semblance. Pyrrha however didn't hear any of it as she looked to Jaune's shaft and shook her head.

"That should be me, not her…" She wanted it more, so much more then the ice-cream freak ever could.

**Jaune had never been more thankful to Pyrrha for unlocking his aura then he was now. And as the image of his partner came to mind, her olive skin and toned thighs and taut stomach he felt Jaune Junior respond despite himself.**

Neo bit her lips frustrated, he thought of cereal girl when she was right there! It was so frustrating, so very vexing, but it didn't matter she'd take what Invincible girl caused. Pyrrha felt a shiver run up her spine, she'd made him hard, her, there was a girl naked before him but he thought of her despite it. It made her sooo happy. So fuzzy inside and happy, but also something else… something lewder.

**"Oh my! Jauney Jr. just grew a bit was that me?" No, no it was not but he'd never say that out loud, he may be dense, but he wasn't stupid… most of the time. Neo finished wrapping his member up and in response he looked to her pleadingly as he asked.**

**"Can I, put it back in?"**

Neo clenched her fist, she wanted to say no, she should say no but…  
**  
Neo smiled cutely as she tapped her index against her chin before looking at him a hint of mirth in her eyes.**

**"I don't know maybe if you give me a kiss I'll consi- Mph!" Neo's words cut off as the blonde grabbed the back of her head and pulled her towards him taking her lips in his own. Neo struggled for a moment before realization came and she sunk into his desperate and heated lip lock. Their tongues danced with one another as they exchanged saliva, each seeming much too desperate to explore the other's mouth.**

Neo flinched at the sensation in her mouth covering it as bits of droll trailed down. Ruby watched her shameful fascination while Pyrrha moaned vexed at what she was seeing but unable to do anything in opposition. Blake looked to the scene a tad of envy when she remembered Adam, he was passionate for the revolution but only a fraction of that translated to the bedroom. The way Jaune eagerly and desperately devoured Neo's lips drew Blake's envy.

**Jaune pressed Neo down into the sheets as they continued their passionate make out. Finally, the two ceased as Jaune pulled away from her a trail of saliva still connecting them Jaune took in desperate breaths of air.**

**Neo panted never having had a kiss so… captivating, after all the others intent were clear and they were little more than a passing fancy or a night of fun. Kissing wasn't exactly the priority so his threw her off completely, so passionate, so hungry for her.**

Neo found herself sharing that hunger, wanting Jaune to continue, or to find her own one and make him, that was until she felt it.

**Finally, she felt it, as Jaune's second head pressed against the lips of her vulva Jaune looked to her cautiously as he asked.**

**"Can I?"**

She shivered at his curious tone, so cute and innocent, something she definitely wanted to corrupt.

**Neo smiled sweetly and cupped his face.**

**"Mess me up Blondie." No sooner than the words left her mouth did the wannabe knight thrust forward entering her willing folds.**

**"Ah! Slow down tiger, if you go at me like that you won't last a minute… 'pant, pant' move at a good pace. Ahh!" Again, and again Jaune thrusted into her each time eliciting a moan from one or the other but mostly both.**

Ruby watched as Neo writhed in her seat, one hand over her mouth to cut off the noises she was making while the other was between her rubbing legs. Ruby's cheeks were burning just looking at her as she could hear her first boy friend's grunts on the display which made her cheeks burn and her legs unconsciously rub together.

**"M-Miss Nella!" Neo writhed before she realized what was bothering her and cupped his face again looking deep into his azure eyes.**

**"My names not Nella you idio-AHH!" Finally letting her mind completely free of the burden her semblance gave out and with it her disguise broke apart like glass. Eyes flashing between the shades of her namesake looked into his.**

**"Its Neo! AHHH, Neopolitan!" Jaune looked to the transformed girl beneath him as he bore his mass into her, he looked to her heaving chest lined with smooth creamy skin. Gone were the long raven locks reminiscent of Blake's.**

Blake shuddered at her name coming to mind as he fucked someone.

**Now in their place were strands of pink, oak and ivory hair while her eye shifting between those same hues. However, instead of anger or disappointment, all Jaune felt was hunger. A need much stronger than any other even his ambitions and dreams a need to take the girl before him that had bore her true self to him.**

Neo felt her legs go weak at his declaration and she let out silent whimpers.

_Do it!_

**"Neo! Neo! NEO!" Jaune pumped deep into her and alongside his calling her name she lost herself in the pleasure.**

_**No! If you call my name like that…**_

_It's just not fair! _

**"Jaune!" The blonde leaned into her kissing her as he gave one more deep and powerful thrust into her completely sheathing himself within her.**

Neo form shot up at the sensation of his final, deep thrust.

_**It'll be too much for me.**_

**She felt him release inside her filling the new rubber even more than the one before, for a pregnant moment they just stayed there basking in the feeling.**

Pyrrha leaned back breathily while the other girls followed.

**"That was… that was amazing… did I make you feel good?" Neo smiled sweetly patting his back her legs still weak from her release.**

**"Yeah blondie, you did great." Jaune pulled himself from her eager honeypot once more and the moment she felt his heat retract from inside her and the rubber filled with his seed she found a brief moment of regret. Followed by a sight shamed groan.**

_**I can't believe a virgin made me peak like that.**_

Neo didn't care then again she'd never been phantom fucked so she had a pretty good excuse.

**Neo pulled the second condom from his erection but merely threw it to the trash as she smiled to him.**

Pyrrha looked to the action feeling it was such a waste.

**"I guess it's a bit late but congratulations on losing your V-Card Blondie. Guess I can't call you cherry boy anymore huh?" Jaune rubbed the back of his head, his face was flushed in embarrassment.**

But she still could at least until she cornered him. A thought that made Neo lick her lips.

**"hehe, yeah…" Neo smiled.**

**"So… your first time was with a pipsqueak like me, you okay with that Arc?" Jaune nodded a goofy grin plastered on his face.**

**"Y-yeah, I'm glad it was with you Pol- I mean Neo."**

the others felt an odd comfort in seeing Jaune act himself despite having just experienced one of the biggest moments in a person's life even Weiss. However, as it donned on them that they had in fact shared in said moment they felt plenty awkward.

**Neo smirked wryly.**

**"Oh you don't need to pretend blondie, I'm sure you'd rather it'd been Bug Bites or Chocolate Mint, no need to butter me up since you already got the goods."**

Weiss's cheeks burned brighter as the scene snapped through her mind worse yet was she found it not altogether unpleasant!

**Jaune shook his head.**

**"No, I'm being serious." Neo chuckled**

**"Seriously blondie quit while your ahead." Jaune's hands clamped over her shoulders and she looked up to him.**

**"I'm being honest, sure I liked Weiss and Emerald but… But now I think I might like you."**

Neo smiled sweetly at that it was as cute as it was stupid.

**Neo looked to him a brow rose before shaking her head.**

**"Hehe, your confused Jaune, you're just feeling the euphoria from sex nothing more." Jaune shook his head vehemently.**

**"No, even before this I felt something, I just wasn't sure." Neo rolled her eyes.**

Pyrrha felt her heart tighten at the sight as she shook her head in refusal.

**"Yeah well that was for the cute brunette Nella Politan, not me." Jaune chuckled.**

**"Like there's a difference, both are you." Neo decided to call his bluff and save the brat some grief.**

**"Okay then, name something you like about me?" Jaune nodded that stupid smile on his face again.**

**"Well you're kinder than you look, you did try to comfort me even if it was in a roundabout way." Neo shrugged it off.**

_That was hardly noteworthy._

**"You came and helped me when the twins had me at my wit's end, I use to hate the idea of someone else saving me but now after training with Pyrrha I learned to appreciate it." Neo looked away from him pouting.**

_So he could pull a second point out his ass, big deal._

**"That just sort of happened I didn't really mean to save your scrawny ass." Jaune laughed.**

**"Your fun too, and cute, and not to mention determined. Your also scary, and a bit mean but can be gentle and nice when you want to be like just now." Jaune smiled so brightly it was almost blinding and in response Neo could only look away a slight blush beginning to show.**

Neo felt much the same.

**"Oh an-"**

**"Geez enough already! I took your cherry so why are you still spewing virgin crap like that!" Neo pushed Jaune into the bed and plopped down on his abdomen leaning back seductively opening her legs wide to reveal her precious place to him fully while she held the box packed full of Contraceptives.**

**"We've got plenty of time and rubbers…" Neo leaned into Jaune's ear.**

Neo smirked just like her counterpart.

**"So, go all out and fuck me, Let's see how vast your aura is, I'm sure we can figure out even if it takes all night long 3 "**

The other girls swallowed, even Nora who had been content watching silently as she noted down what Neo had done to her fearless leader… for reference. She looked to her partner before blushing and looking back to the screen, after all watching what amounted to porn was far less embarrassing then the images that came to mind when she looked to Ren.

**Jaune's and Neo's scrolls vibrated over and over again on the countertop.**

**"AHH!" Beside them was the trashcan filled with used rubbers packed full of the blonde's essence.**

All the girls looked wide-eyed in disbelief Jaune could manage such, all except Neo who continued to writhe for quite some time pleasure hitting her with rapid force as her fingers overlapped the phantom pleasure in her depths.

**"You've cum so much… you gotta be satisfied right? 3" Jaune stood strong in his arms he held tightly unto Neo's firm ass. Her arms were wrapped around his neck and legs propped up at level with his biceps, her ankles rested on his shoulders.**

Yang felt yet another stir in her loins at the sight of her fellow blonde all sweaty and bare, while Blake imagined herself in such a position with a nameless figure, fitting against just replacing Neo with herself. Even Weiss had resisted her shame now watching in full, imaging herself in Neo's place but with Neptune instead. However, against her better judgment she couldn't bring herself to paste on Jaune's member to her crushes face which irritated her to no end.

Pyrrha wanted to be the lucky little slut, she wanted it more then she'd wanted anything before, more than her first Tournament match, more than to be just a normal girl. She wanted to feel Jaune inside her, ravaging her with the same fervour he displayed before them.

**"But, you said to go all out right. It's not enough yet, I still can! No, I still need to!"**

"'gulp' Ladykiller still wants more?" Yang couldn't deny her arousal, her nipples were hard and her pussy wet, even after rubbing one out to any of the multiple times Jaune fucked Neo it was nowhere near enough. Blake groaned.

this is torture! It's like dying of thirst as you watch someone else drown.

Reluctantly Blake's finger traced under the lace of her panties and found their moist target once more.

**The dress shirt she still wore despite her exposed breast was soaked by her sweat as was her tie and socks. Both their bodies glistened from the repeated act of him burying himself inside her eager and waiting pussy time and again.**

**"HYA!"**

_**He's still so eager, this dick, his stamina and aura or that sheer stubbornness. I don't know which is worse…. But together their just too much!"**_

_No! they were perfect! And Oum did she want it!_

**Jaune lips latched onto Neo's breast teasing it.**

**"No! Not there!" Neo's head shot back, and she gritted her teeth from the delightfully intense pleasure that verged on torture of the most unusual persuasion. Jaune felt her legs give and a flood of wetness envelope his dick, he looked up to Neo.**

Neo bit down on her knuckle as a wave of femcum shot from her pussy coating her other hand.

**"Neo, your nipples are that sensitive?" Neo panted and looked to him pleadingly.**

**"No, you can't do that again… My nipples are off limits. Please anything but that." Jaune nodded but as he looked to her so vulnerable, he felt something stir, something Neo had indulged in each and every time it had presented itself. He wanted to tease her, to monopolize her weakness like she did his, he wanted his lewd and deprived revenge.**

Pyrrha teared up as she orgasmed at the thought of Jaune taking control, demanding her with that face filled with confidence and intent while Neo herself felt a shiver at his thoughts eager to see what he'd do to her.

**Jaune grinned confidently before he brought Neo back to the bed and directed her to prop herself on all fours. Neo looked back at him equal part curious and confused, after all they'd already done doggy style a few times. So why was such a unnerving smile on his face, Jaune then grabbed her left leg and propped it over his shoulder.**

**"Sorry Neo but…" Jaune finished placing on another rubber and just as quickly entered her wet snatch.**

A welcome shiver ran through Neo as she felt him in her again, spreading her, filling each and every bit.

**However this time he didn't embrace her with a hug but cup her generous breast in his hands pinching her nipples as he fucked her.**

_FUCK! _Neo's head shot back again as her pants begun to be soaked by the surprise attack.

**"It's time for some payback!"**

Another twitch came to her at his tone, it was so enticing…

**"N-No!" Neo yelled out in pleasure her weakness being coupled with his girth's thrust.**

**"That's 'pant' cheating!3" She felt the speed of his thrust pick up as he lost control.**

Neo was on the verge of hyperventilating and it was then she noticed red watching her a trace of panic in her eyes at being spotted but also something else. Curiosity and… want?

**"N-Neo, my dicks being swallowed up by your pussy! I can't stop my hips!" She felt him coming close to peaking and found herself much the same.**

**"I'm Cumming Neo!" Jaune gave one last thrust and soon she felt the rubber fill like a balloon inside her warming her already heated snatch that much more. Neo felt her body buckle and give way to the pleasure and she slumped forward her face burying itself into the sheets as she let the waves of ecstasy envelope her. Jaune pulled out his member and pulled off the condom a bit of his sperm spilling out unto Neo's ample rear. Jaune's groin settled between the cheeks of her cute ass hot-dogging between them.**

Unintentionally Yang licked her lips at the sight feeling Weiss had lost a great opportunity, Blake touched her rump, remembering the praises she'd received from some cat calling men and before in the Fang and imaging if such a sight would look just as enticing with her ass in Neo's place.

**Sweat dripped from Jaune unto her and trailed down unto the long-ago soaked bed looking to his member Jaune noticed the faint glow once more and slowly he came to full mass again after serval long minutes. How many times had he released his seed? He'd honestly lost count after sixteen which he was sure was a good time ago.**

Weiss watched in fascination and hints of perversion though she'd never admit it, worse yet was that as entrancing as this was Neptune lacked Jaune's aura but surely… she could find a way around it.

**His body was beginning to grow sore and tired and yet his spirit was willing as was his dick and when he looked to Neo's lithe frame from behind and saw the sweat glistening off the skin that peeked through the sweat-drenched shirt he found himself once more at full mass. He reached out to the contraceptives box but when his hands entered, he found nothing inside, he paused before taking the cardboard prism and shook it.**

**"I-its empty…"**

Yang breathed out.

"T-that's just insane…" Blake nodded to her partner's words her eyes never leaving the panting Arc.

**Jaune's member pulsed between the diminutive girls' cheeks as if in protest of the revelation.**

**"I still want to… dammit." Jaune looked down at Neo's panting form and found his urges rile within, he wanted to indulge in her form again.**

**"Dammit…" Jaune ever so reluctantly begun to pull away from her.**

Surprisingly it wasn't Neo but Pyrrha who spoke up."No… I still want to see it more, to see Jaune more…"

**He paused however when he heard the faintest whimper like that of a shy bell.**

**"It's fine…" One of Neo's hands appeared from between her legs and spread the lips to her dripping cunt.**

**"You can go at it without a rubber…" With heavy heated breaths she peeked back at him despite her face mostly being buried in the sheet's excitement clear in her gaze.**

Weiss went wide-eyed pressing her thighs together tightly at even the thought.

"She can't mean to…" The others nodded a tinge of eagerness to see it.

**"Go ahead, fuck and mess up my pussy with your raw cock. Cum in me whenever you like!" Jaune looked to her pleading mound's entrance.**

It was faint but Neo managed to mouth a single word that only ruby saw.

'Please…'

**"Are you sure Neo?" She took a swallow as she looked to his erect cock and breathed out her response.**

**"Yeah… I figure its only right, after all I took your virginity, so I figured why not you take one too."**

**"What?" Neo smiled dumbly at him.**

**"I've had sex before, but never unprotected… So Jaune, do you wanna go at me raw?" Jaune response was his raging mass burying itself deep into her bud. Neo face contorted to one of pleasure her tongues sticking out of her gasping mouth as she showed a fucked silly face. Jaune gripped the sides of her waist and pulled her to him burying every inch he could inside her as her ass slapped against his pelvis. Neo's whimpers played in toon with his grunts forming a duet of passion as their flesh collided time and again.**

Yang curled in on herself grabbing her left breast, she felt shame but it wasn't like she could escape, they were all forced to watch this together so if things were already gonna be awkward why not finish again.

**"Ah, your Raw Dick inside me! It's so much hotter than before It feels like my pussies gonna melt!"**

She couldn't believe how warm it was, it was like a heated rod and she loved it! Neo could her the little rose's whimpers and a squishy sound she didn't care, no actually she did, it helped her peak faster to be watched.

_**It feels so much better without the rubbers! No wonder his folks have so many brats, when it's for something this amazing!**_

**Jaune's hands shifted back gripping her ass, the Arc boy looked to her pump rear and found his gaze set on her anus and stretched out his thumb teasing it ever so slightly. Neo however felt a great new sensation take hold, her eyes fluttered as she released a deep intoxicating moan.  
**

_**Oh no! My heads going all screwy!**_

The audiences had gone such a long time ago…

**Jaune's thrust begun to pick up going deeper than before with a vigor only an Arc could give. Neo begun to squirm in his arms letting out moans and pleads to stop despite how she wanted anything but. He pulled her against himself from behind embracing her tiny form and kissed her deeply. His hand roamed to her chest again and pinched her nipples expertly resulting in Neo letting out one moan after another in his mouth and every time she tried to grit her teeth he forced them apart engaging her mouth with a desperate fury. He parted his lips from her and begun to viciously kiss her neck as she grunted from his fucking.**

Neo couldn't take it, but she also couldn't stop, it felt as though she had a foot in heaven and hell alike. She wanted it! she wanted him! Needed him!

**"I'm, I'm Cumming!" Neo's hands maneuvered behind his head gripping handfuls of his blonde locks.**

**"CUM! CUM AS HARD AS YOU CAN INSIDE!" Finally, she felt it as his rod let loose within her, pumping rope after rope of cum inside her snatch. The two panted feeling one another's heated breaths before Jaune fell back unto the bed still holding tightly unto Neo, his erect member popping out of her overwhelmed and soaked mound. His phallus flickered faintly as light slowly emerged rekindling it.**

**"N-Neo 'pant' More…?" Neo looked back to him seeing him still carry a semblance of his earlier shyness but also anticipation and all she could think was that it was adorkable like Bimbo said he and Red were. She gave the cockiest smile she could manage.**

"H-How, how can Vomitboy possibly want more?"

"H-He can't be human…"

"Jaune 'pant, pant' please…"

"What kind of stamina does that dolt have…"

**"'pant, pant' Yeah… fuck me however you like…"**

**"And done!" The two laid on the bed the scent of sex ingrained deeply into the air, on the soaked bed was Jaune who by some herculean feet managed to sit up. Laying on top of one of his legs was Neo spread eagle beside her a scroll beeped on it alerting the two of Jaune's aura being rendered to zero. Neo breathed heavily as she let the feeling of their previous action run through her mind eliciting a pleasurable shiver.**

Slowly the chains begun to uncoil from the eight, only Nora found herself not a hot mess like the other girls. Though she had been hot and bothered she'd been not nearly as affected as they were and certainly not Neo but was incredibly embarrassed.

Slowly the six girls found their unbecoming states begin to vanish as their clothes unwrinkled and dry alongside the vanishing of the chains. As the chains retracted Neo found the phantom pressure no more and was equal part relieved and sorrowful but looed up to the scene all the same.

**"So, that's it blonde stuff… Gotta say, you make those other guys look like crap." And too his credit she wasn't in fact lying.**

There was no way in hell Neo was about to deny that claim her form still shivered at the thought of the phantom pressure.

**However, it was odd to her how his aura worked, the rate it healed him was simply astounding and yet when she gave him a bite or her nails scratched into him it didn't manifest a barrier in the slightest, almost like it didn't want to as if following his desires. But she wouldn't dwell on details.**

Pyrrha still partially dazed nodded dumbly trying to force herself to remember the micro vixen's observation like she had in the previous worlds.

**Looking up to him she could see him still taking in her form staring over every inch of her body, of the body he'd indulged in countless times. Finally, he looked down to her cunt where a small puddle of white batter collected as it seeped out of her slit.**

The older members of Team RWBY's faces brightened at the sight while the Leader herself still stole glances at Neo instead of looking to the scene above and risk blushing at the sight.

**She could see Jauney Jr. who laid flaccid on her abdomen struggle to harden once more but ultimately fail. She couldn't help but smile at that and as she did a stray thought entered, then took hold until it was all but certain, she stretched out her left hand rubbing his cheek.**

**"Hey we should date don't you think?"**

Pyrrha's daze snapped away at the girl's words.

**The blonde froze in place his previous arousal being replaced by his usual sillier cadence as a faint blush begun to appear.**

**"W-what?"**

**"I mean I know the orders a bit off the mark here but come on, our bodies' are like incredibly compatible. So, let's start dating, I mean it's not like there's anyone you like, right?" Jaune averted his gaze from her the blush growing before he finally nodded shyly.**

Pyrrha stammered before feeling Nora pat her back somewhat awkwardly but just as reassuringly.

"It's okay Pyr-Pyr, different worlds remember." Neo looked her way and shook her head, not if she'd have anything to say about it.

**"Y-yeah your probably the only girl who'd give me a chance…" Neo grinned and managed to push herself up hugging him.**

Pyrrha felt a pang in her chest but managed with Nora's words.

**"Good, after all you let out quite a bit inside so you might have to take responsibility blondie."**

All seven girls faces lit up at that however for Neo a image of Politan flashed and with it a smile came to her face and the skeletons of a goal.

**Jaune was rendered to a stuttering mess again while Neo grabbed her scroll raising it up.**

**"Come on boytoy let's take a photo to commemorate the day you got lucky." Jaune smiled nervously and looked up, Neo angled it just right to capture their naked forms and the empty box of rubbers beside them.**

Weiss's face went red again and she looked away disgusted.

"H-How depraved!" Yang wanted to retort her but figured she'd let the heiress at least keep this small amount of face. Blake ponder how odd it was that those skewed feelings had vanished so abruptly.

**"There, now then I'm gonna call some of Junior's men to clean up so hurry up into the showers so we can start heading back already." Jaune nodded and made his way in the bathroom while Neo waited for it to turn on, the moment it did she nabbed his scroll looking through it and finding her reward.**

**Picture after picture of the tiny Arc boy dressed up in outfits, with nimble fingers she sent the file to her scroll a smile on her face.**

Neo smiled genuinely forgetting about those but glad her counterpart hadn't, even the other girls of Beacon smiled at that forgetting the situation momentarily.

**It was then she saw the messages from his and Red's teams and whistled.**

**"Damn, their worrying."**

"She must have had Jaune-Jaune all day, of course we'd worry right Renny?" Nora slapped her partner's back waking him up groaning in response."

"Huh, what?"

**Out of curiosity she pulled out her own scroll and found four or five messages of her own, thankfully none came from the boss lady herself. Then inspiration struck, and a devious smile grew on her face as she keyed in his and Red's teams into her scroll and sent the commemorative selfie to the seven new contacts before turning both scrolls off.**

Yang's eyes widened as a grin spread across her face.

"That evil lil…"

**She tossed them unto the counter and skipped over to the shower the cutest smile on her face. She was sure tomorrow was going to be very entertaining.**

As the screen faded to black the eight looked to it all still embarrassed besides Ren who was trying to piece together what had happened. It was then the figure of Jaune came into view a nervous smile as he waved to his teammate's and six very angry girls. He hated Jinn and her plans sometimes no matter how effective they were.

* * *

**Ruby 3**  
**Weiss 3**  
**Blake 3**  
**Yang 1**  
**Nora 1**  
**Pyrrha 2**  
**Ren 2**  
**Neo 2**

**Total Questions 26**  
**Used Questions 13**  
**Remaining Questions 7**

**Universes Viewed 6**  
**Universes Left 2..?**

**Well time to answer the reviews, note I won't be reviewing purely suggestion based reviews unless it pertains to parodies previous listed or its from a guest who can't PM. If you want to suggest parodies please PM me.**

**Siegnir – Thanks and glad you enjoyed it. It'll be the ending of the series when he sacrifices himself, Anyways hope this was soon enough :3**

**pdalberg – Sorry, like I said last chapter the reacts for this session have been set, though I am thinking about using it early in the second session of reactions.**

**HalloweenJackal0w0 – Oh trust all three of those scene intimidate me, but also kind of excite me for the same reason. Sorry but you have to wait for the next session before I do those but I'll PM you when I do load them.**

**LastPenis – Sure, I assume its because of the last one right? The series I parodied is called Armed Girl's Machiavellism.**

**Blake Tourdner - Busō Shōjo Makyaverizumu aka Armed Girl's Machiavellism**

**Jack Lycan – Sorry man but that the only one I have set already and it won't be till quite a bit later. Once I write the parody though I'll upload it.**

**IrishKatana – I do intend to return to it at minimum of at least once more for the fight with Mary/ Weiss and probably again with Warabi and maybe even Satori.**

**Dracus6 – I'm actually writing that write now, covered the intro fight between at least, hope that'd so for now.**

**MahinaFable – I'm glad you like the spin I tried putting with Jaune in this. Yes, I fully intend to make the timeline alter from viewing this but also keep in mind this is the night before team heads of for their mission not leaving a very large window of change to occur.**

**Yeah I knew from the start the questions were gonna bug some people, originally it was a stray thought but I also didn't want them being able to literally ask Jinn everything about each world, I also don't really like how in most fic the being giving them these worlds to react to just tells them everything about the world kinda takes some of the fun out of them finding out its differences.**

**Jinn's Chibi state is like a spoiled child having her crush surrounded by other people so she act petty resulting in her wanting to mess with them and unlike Jaune shes not to emotionally invested in them like he is. There's also another reason why she dislikes those who come to view the worlds so she actually hold little goodwill to them.**

**I actually didn't get annoyed, its just at the beginning they simply didn't know so they asked away unaware what they'd be losing. Kinda a jab at how fortunate the characters are in those other fanfics. Once they were aware they quickly stopped asking to willy nillyingly as I imagined most would. As you started the others try to figure out the answers now because they have incentive to in not wasting a question which make them really pay attention to the worlds just like Jaune hopes they will. Hope the lemon wasn't too bad. Glad you like it though and hope you keep reading.**

**shirou6655 – You know it but it'll be a while.**

**READER1O1O – I definity gonna return to this world at least once more and could even see my self doing more of it.**

**Wolfang21 – That's a good idea, actually originally I was just gonna do the ending but the beginning is pretty powerful, I'll find a way to incorporate it.**

**proiu – Unfortunately I'd only do the ending but yeah it, overlord and the Yu-Gi-Oh chapter would certainly show Jaune more strategic tendencies like the RWBY manga has.**

**razmire – Glad you liked it. Can't say I'm a huge Pirates of the Caribbean so sorry, As for Residnet evil 5 I hadn't actually considered that. Four and two's remake sure but never five. Will have to think about. I am planning to do a Legend of Zelda one but its Breath of The Wild and will be based on a cool one-shot by Guikoi.**

**EAST of HALO – Lol for sure, I'll probably end up asking to use that (Ruby's Addicted to Kisses) or Mute Date hopefully both if given the chance.**

**PrometheusDark – Fucks Yeah! I was actually thinking about said OC (Is she an OC or just OOC, I've seen her be both?) after I begun reading The Legacy of Bleiss: A Discord Anthology by Aetheling. Don't know if I'll ask or just write my own, if so it'd make a hilarious Lemon view.**

**Lightning Lord Kaji – Yeah the series is called Armed Girl's Machiavellism and this was essentially a written adaption/ Parody of the first episode, it was jumpy but that was due to the epsiode and shows handling transitioning scene way easier the writing (At least for a crap writer like me.)**

**Volume 6? Hmm, I mean I don't hate, I have my complaints, ultimately it comes down to three mostly. The lack of empathy towards Ozpin seemed really off to me, when I say that I don't mean their initial reactions but more later. After all they only Weiss was bothered with Blake being involved with a group that wanted humanity gone and none of it was really Ozpin's fault unless you consideri him saving Salem from the castle a bad thing and treating her so well and lovingly that she sought to bring him back cause she loved him that much. Even him coming back only helped humanity as if he hadn't Saelm would still be there and Ozpin is the reason the academies exsist not to forget it alludes that he was the King of Vale and the reason for the Silver eyed warriors.**

**Next was Yang and Blake, now I don't hate bumblebee or anything I hate the very vocal and toxic shippers for it but their the minority and I hate all toxic fans in truth. What I didn't like was how shoe horned it all felt. Yangs' PTSD never really showing as she never once was really crippled by it in any of her fight and even against Adam was only a little hand shakey instead of acting realistic. Coming from a military family I didn't apperiate the poor attempt at showing such a condition. Also they never talked and had a heart to heart or even resolved their problems or begun to. No instead they just magiclly were okay over Blakes Ex's corpse because that how a healthy relationship starts right? Over the corpse of you straight ex considering we just got the best pair in Saphron and Terra it only served to make their budding relationship feel utterly insulting to me.**

**then their was Adam, I've never really been to into him but I liked the idea easily enough, a man lost in hate. Though in volume 2 Blake made it seem like he noble evil doing what he viewed as necessary, but Volume three kinda ruined that image and each preceeding Volume only did moreso. I wouldn't even be that upset about it if it wasn't for him showing us the literally brand on his face from the SDC rioght before they head for Atlas. Why even show it! Once I saw it I felt he was honestly right to hate humans as I'd image him less as a slave and more as a metaphorical cow to the slaughter (or bull) I mean how do you not have Weiss see that or Yang shallow realizing that the person she viewed as evil at least had a reason for why he went med.**

**Finally theirs the whole heist thing, for some people who were just throwing shade at Ozpin its kinda funny how their actions put all of Argus at risk. Honestly it shouldn't have ended as neatly as it had, and felt really annoying to have a huge horde of Grimm and a literal Kaiju kill absolutely nobody in Argus! I mean I was expecting a literal city burning with the leviathan over it or at least for it not to get Deus Ex Machinaed and then one-shotted. I was super disappointed hoping it would at least give some gravity to their action or a least present you know a threat like I don't know… the Apathy.**

**Mow with that being said I didn't actually hate Volume 6, just the third act, I loved Salem and Ozpins lore as Salem is still a villain but with a level of sympathy afforded to her. And Ozpin, oh my god He shot up in my opinion after seeing what he's gone through. The Apathy were amazing! So where all the other new Grimm and the scene with Jaune at Pyrrha's statue is my new favorite. Not to mention Saphron, my officially favourite new character though I don't get why so many people think she's the oldest when the girl behind the couch is clearly much older.**

**Anyways those are my thoughts on Volume 6, Definity isn't my favourite Volume but it did a lot for the lore and added some cool concepts and Grimm. Wish Cinder hadn't come back so soon but hey we got Neo so fair trade.**

**I'll watch them when I have the time but no promises.**

**Guest – I think you either didn't read all of what he said or glossed over it, First off I never said Jaune had to be trained by Pyrrha. I said that there's no reason he shouldn't be, the same if anyone else had offered to train him or if he had asked them too. But realistically Pyrrha offered unlike the others and Jaune was to stubborn to take his partners offer let alone ask others for help. So of course I lean more towards using that instead of somebody else. As it's the easiest and most realistic one to use to explain his training regiment.**

**Second of all I wrote Armed Huntress's Machiavellism months before I started this before Volume 6 even so no I didn't make Pyrrha train him cause I'm petty. Pyrrha certainly isn't the only person who could help Jaune but she is easily the most eager therefore the one I usually lean towards using. Plus her knowing his secret make it easier for him to approach with it.**

**I certainly agree that some people give Pyrrha way more credit then she deserves with Jaune. After all during initiation he fought a deathstalker with no less difficulty than any of the others despite just unlocking his aura. A fought toe to toe with an Ursa Major before she'd and he'd ever started having enough strength to decapitate a super armoured bear. So yeah I've never thought Jaune was weak per say only in comparison to hunters in training since he didn't have any of the advantages they had like, semblances, transforming weapons (Or even a long-range option) healing factors or barriers. Add in that he was willing to face Grimm as a mere mortal man and it pretty clear why he was made leader and what Pyrrha saw in him. (I can only imagine how impressed she was when she realized that before beacon he was an auraless civilian). So yeah there's my reasoning take it how you will, I'm just not a fan of toxic fans in general for or against certain characters or ships and I felt that guest came off as one.  
**

**Well there it is hope you enjoyed the early chapter, if not sorry. Until next time seeya.**

** Next Chapter 7: Anger Management (by WithOneVoice)**


End file.
